


Freakin' Friends of Daria

by Shad_Tkhom



Series: Дарья и все, все, все ... [1]
Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 76,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фантазии по поводу ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ЛЮБИМЫЙ КОШМАР ДАРЬИ or TWEEDLEDUM AND TWEEDLEDEE

 

Дарья, отпила содовой и задумчиво произнесла:

\- Мне приснился кошмар .

Джейн вопросительно приподняла бровь:

\- Иии ? … Жду продолжения !

\- В предыдущей школе, того городка, название которого я из суеверия даже не хочу вспоминать, а не то что произносить, в одном со мной классе училось два … такого слова нет ни в одном языке поэтому просто — придурка. На их фоне Кевин с Бритни просто светочи разума, а наш вечно озабоченный Апчак — милый подросток ..., скажем так, с тараканами …

Джейн назидательно подняла палец:

\- Вооот ! А ты не любишь наш спокойный, сонный Лондейл, а сама, оказывается, в прежней жизни жила среди настоящих упырей и вурдалаков ! Соскучилась по ним что ли ? Они были такими ужасными ?

\- Не то слово. Мистер О'Нилл, после близкого общения с этой парочкой, затопил бы школу слезами. А ДиМартино или окончательно слетел бы с катушек, или просто придушил бы обоих - и любой суд его бы оправдал. 

Джейн округлила глаза:

\- Каких выдающихся личностей земля носит ! Как их звали то ? 

Дарья поправила очки:

\- Кликухи у них были — Бивис и Батхед. По настоящим именам их никто не звал и боюсь просто не знали как их на самом деле зовут - да и всем было вообщем то пофиг. Бивис непроходимый идиот, а Батхед чуть поумней. Они и меня доставали но перед самым отъездом я отвела душу ...

Джейн, с любопытством, уставилась на Дарью:

\- Это как ?

Дарья хмыкнула:

\- Отмудохала обоих до кровавых соплей. Додразнились ...

Джейн натурально открыла рот от удивления:

\- Какое представление я пропустила … Жалко, что тогда мы с тобой не были знакомы … Сейчас то ты поспокойнее — Апчак вон целенький ходит ...

\- Я же говорю, что по сравнению с ними он просто ангел ...

_… Дарье снилось, что она лежит на холодной поверхности операционного стола. За хирурга — Батхед. Бивис — в роли операционной медсестры. Их халаты и маски знали лучшие времена. Как и, сваленные грудой, хирургические инструменты. Вокруг мигали лампочками и гудели какие то, порядком ободранные но функционирующие, приборы. Дарья была надёжно прикручена к столу и не могла двинуть ни рукой ни ногой … При этом она одновременно смотрела на происходящее откуда то сверху, с потолка. По команде Батхеда, Бивис приволок ржавую двуручную пилу._  
_… Как ни странно Дарья ничего не почувствовала — ничего не изменилось — она продолжала парить под потолком над своим, теперь обезглавленным, телом, а Батхед возился с её, Дариной, головой. Дарья видела только спину "хирурга" — летели какие то нехорошие брызги, раздавался противный скрежет. Батхед командовал, орал на Бивиса, пинал приятеля, но при этом не отрывался от работы ... Бивис, не успев уклониться от очередного пинка, падал, роняя, с грохотом и лязгом, поднос — инструменты разлетались по всей операционной и «медсестра», шипя что то неразборчиво, собирал их, ползая по битому кафелю пола, успевая метнуть в мимо, прошмыгнувшую, крысу, скальпель — опять не попал._  
_Темнота …_  
_Дарья открывает глаза — два придурка, уже в «цивильном», склонившись над ней, ухмыляются, явно довольные собой._

_\- Cool ! - хрипит Батхед._

_Бивис, с энтузиазмом, крякает — поддакивает приятелю._

_Следующая сцена: Дарья сидит перед древним телевизором( в майке с надписью «Аэросмит» и в малиновых шортах) на продавленном, грязном диване в доме у придурковатой парочки. Сами хозяева восседают от неё по бокам на своих привычных местах. Дарья зажата между ними. По её шее и середине лба проходят два грубых шва — как у Чудовища Франкенштейна._

_\- Cool ! - хрипло кхекает Дарья._

_\- Cool ! Cool ! - поддакивают Бивис и Батхед._

_Бивис поднимается с дивана и идёт к холодильнику ..._

\- На этом месте я обычно просыпалась … 

Джейн втянула, через соломинку, последние капли содовой.

\- Подруга, я тебе уже говорила, что у тебя ооочень содержательные сны ?

\- Ага. Но это я к тому, что такое мне снится перед тем как я свалюсь с гриппом, к примеру. Болею я редко но метко. Ну вот посмотри — я похожа на больную ?

Джейн пристально, в течении пары минут, разглядывала Дарью:

\- Не похоже. Носом не шмыгаешь, не кашляешь. Глаза светлые, цвет лица — ну … Всё как обычно.

\- И почему мне это приснилось сегодня ночью ? К чему ?

\- Фиг его знает … Мало ли что …

Последние слова Джейн заглушил отчаянный лязг и грохот — мимо пиццерии пронеслась ржавая колымага, страшная как смертный грех - такой Лондейл, на своих улицах, ещё не видел. «И, надеюсь, уже не увидит !» - подумали Дарья и Джейн одновременно. Если бы Дарья успела разглядеть водителя и его пассажира поняла бы, что сон был в руку — Лондейл, с кратким, но очень шумным и вонючим визитом, посетили её старые «друзья» ...


	2. БРИТНИ И ПИЦЦА

 

\- Так вы теперь вместе ? - Бритни оторвалась на секунду от соломинки через которую втягивала содовую, так жадно, как будто только что вернулась с прогулки по Долине Смерти. Она, Дарья и Джейн сидели в своей любимой, со школьных времён, пиццерии.

 

\- Ага. - кивнула Джейн. - Только это пока большой секрет для маленькой компании. Так что никому не рассказывай. Хм … Забавно … Ты не удивлена ?

 

\- Ну если вам хорошо друг с другом … - рассеянно протянула Бритни. - В конце концов это ваши личные дела. Не мои ...

 

\- А как у тебя с Кевином ? - поинтересовалась Дарья.

 

\- Никак. Мы расстались. - Бритни повернулась к Дарье и в голосе Тейлор появились сердитые нотки, которые Моргендорффер прежде слышать не приходилось. Бритни нахмурилась. - Может я и не такая умная как ты, Дарья, но даже мне хватило мозгов чтобы не застрять в школе, как последней идиотке, в выпускном классе, на второй год !

 

\- Успокойся. Что ты так раскипятилась то ? - удивилась Джейн..

 

Бритни улыбнулась холодно и зло каким то своим воспоминаниям:

 

\- Кевину конечно устроили дома дикий скандал, когда он вернулся с таким вот «сюрпризом» - мол, «пока никакого колледжа — мне тут предложили в школе на годик подзадержаться — я оказался для них так хорош, что не захотели отпускать !» - голос Бритни стал очень злым. Дарья заметила, что бывшая чирлидерша уже не такая писклявая как раньше но стала нервной, раздражительной, и была не такой улыбчивой как в школьные годы. Всё таки было в ней прежней какая то непосредственность, что то детское, светлое, даже милое … В голосе Бритни послышался сарказм: - Его мамаша, конечно, решила, что это я во всём виновата, сбила её бедную кровиночку с пути истинного ! А папаша был крайне зол на Мистера О'Нила …

 

\- А О'Нил то тут с какого боку ? - удивилась Джейн. Она тоже с большим недоумением смотрела на Бритни — Джейн тоже шокировали перемены случившиеся с Бритни. «Была такая милая девочка. Может быть и глупенькая и ветер в голове. Просто стереотипная блондиночка из пошлого анекдота. И кавалер был ей под стать. Но жизнерадостная и добрая. А сейчас ...»

 

Бритни презрительно фыркнула:

 

\- Так О'Нил Кевина и «запорол» ! Поставил ему честно то, что наш «великий спортсмен» заслуживал и … Пипец. Извольте вернуться за школьную парту. В общем пошли Томасы к Мисс Ли права качать … А ту уже ДиМартино с О'Нилом обработали — так что целый год Кевин ни футбольного поля не видел ни меня. Из за письменного стола не вылезал. Наняли ему репетиторов … И кое как вытащили репку … Сейчас нашли Кевину какой то захудалый колледж … И продолжают за уши вытягивать. Авось закончит ...

 

Джейн решила сменить тему:

 

\- Мы тут фильм один, с тобой в одной из ролей, видели …

 

Бритни недовольно поморщилась:

 

\- А-а … Этот … Случайно работа подвернулась … Деньги как раз тогда лишними не были … Взяли за хорошенькую мордашку … И за это … - Бритни глазами показала на свой пышный бюст.

 

\- Так у тебя отец вроде зарабатывает прилично … - удивилась Джейн.

 

\- У меня новая мачеха. - угрюмо объявила Бритни. - Предыдущая — вы обе её видели, была конечно дура набитая но не злобная … А эта — стерва та ещё но хоть и идиотка круче прежней - тянет из отца деньги словно пылесос. Единственно в чём хорошо разбирается так это в них.

 

\- О, привет … - откуда то из-за спин Дарьи и Джейн раздался голос Джоди. Бритни в этот момент опять, не поднимая глаз, присосалась к своему стакану с содовой. Дарья заметила у неё в глазах несколько злых слезинок — теперь Бритни старалась не показывать слабость — Кевина рядом нет и некому будет её утешать ...

 

Все трое уставились на Джоди..

 

\- Приивет … - хором ответила вся троица. Бритни смахнула слезу и округлила глаза. Они ещё ни разу не видели её такой — бледной , понурой и смертельно уставшей.

 

Первой отмерла Джейн:

 

\- Присаживайся … Что с тобой такое ?

 

Джоди невесело улыбнулась и плюхнулась на сиденье рядом с Бритни:

 

\- Кажется я попыталась проглотить кусок, который не способна даже откусить … Мой трудоголизм оказывается имеет свои пределы … А как у вас дела ?

 

Джейн улыбнулась:

 

\- Бритни у нас теперь актриса и наверное отхватит «Оскара» лет через -дцать и мы будем обсуждать, сидя на диване перед экраном во время телевизионной церемонии, её наряды и пластические операции, а мы с Дарьей теперь ...

 

\- Парочка ! - громко закончила за неё Бритни и показала язык изумлённой Джейн. - Это моя маленькая месть тебе за «пластические операции» !

 

\- Даже так ? - подняла брови Джоди. - Не нашли никого кто смог бы с любой из вас ужиться достаточно долго ? Ладно у тебя, Дарья, характерец тот ещё, совсем не сахарный но ты то, Джейн — у тебя он всё таки полегче будет …

 

\- С кем поведёшься от того и наберёшься ! - хихикнула Джейн.

 

\- Вот так вот, совершенно неожиданно, узнаёшь, что о тебе на самом деле думают любимые тобой люди … - протянула Дарья, обращаясь почему то к потолку.

 

\- Ну извини, извини … - Джейн обняла Дарью за плечи и крепко поцеловала в губы. - Всё равно я тебя люблю. Даже такую вредину и несмотря на твой тяжёлый характер …

 

Дарья рассмеялась, крепко обняла и поцеловала Джейн в ответ и перехватила изумлённый взгляд Джоди.

 

\- Что такое ?

 

\- Вообще то я думала, что Бритни немного привирает, а теперь вижу, что всё правда …

 

Бритни даже слегка обиделась:

 

\- С чего бы мне привирать ?

 

Джоди вздохнула:

 

\- Ладно. Ещё по пицце ?

 

 

Через некоторое время Бритни засобиралась домой, Джоди осталась за столом — немного перевести дух, по её словам. Бритни попрощалась со всеми и направилась к выходу. Внезапно Джейн ткнула Дарью локтем в бок. Та поморщилась:

 

\- Что такое, Лейн ?

 

Джейн смотрела на стеклянную дверь пиццерии округлив глаза. Дарья прищурилась — сквозь мутные, давно не мытые стёкла, было трудно разглядеть, что происходит на улице — Бритни порылась в сумочке, выпрямилась и ...:

 

\- Мда … Вот это новость ! Бритни начала курить ?!

 

В голосе Джейн послышалась какая то злая ирония:

 

\- И что случилось с нашей девочкой ? Такой был милый ребёнок …

 

Джоди неожиданно зло и раздражённо фыркнула. Даже с каким-то лёгким оттенком презрения на лице:

 

\- Вы двое всегда смотрели свысока на других — две самовлюблённые, самодовольные индюшки ! С высокомерно задранными к потолку носиками. Конечно — не все такие умные-разумные как вы ! А она действительно была и есть довольно милая девочка — и совсем не такая дура как Кевин. И добрая …

 

Джейн и Дарья уставились на Джоди открыв рты. Та криво усмехнулась:

 

\- Закрой рот, Дарья., а то что-нибудь вывалится.

 

Дарья захлопнула рот и хмыкнула:

 

\- Сегодня просто какой то вечер откровений … И что мы ещё услышим ? Может сюда заглянут Апчак с Андреа и тоже решат высказаться по нашему поводу ?

 

Джоди вздохнула:

 

\- Извини за мою резкость. Я же говорю — устала,

 

Джейн поинтересовалась:

 

\- Что так ? Добровольно устроила себе каторгу ? Как в школе — возглавила и понесла на себе ...

 

Джоди раздражённо пожала плечами:

 

\- Просто навалила на себя больше чем могу поднять. А окружающие «добрые люди» и так называемые друзья только рады свалить с плеч на тебя все свои дела — подложить ещё . Раз уж нашлась вот такая дурочка, что всем всегда готова помочь. Чип и Дейл, блин … Не умеет отказывать. Вечный доброволец … Впредь буду умней — буду рассчитывать свои силы. И, наконец, научусь говорить нет. «Обижать» этих, так называемых, друзей-приятелей — Джоди спародировала явно кого-то хорошо ей знакомого. - «Как ты можешь ! Я так надеялась на твою помощь, а ты … Подруга называется !».

 

Дарья отпила содовой и спросила, впрочем заранее зная ответ:

 

\- Как там Мак ?

 

Джоди грустно улыбнулась:

 

\- Все наши школьные романы накрылись … Известно чем … У меня, у Бритни... Это вы стали только ближе с тех пор … Даже очень близки ...

 

Дарья печально улыбнулась в ответ:

 

\- На самом деле ты права — нам много легче друг с другом чем с кем то ещё. Мы понимаем друг друга с полу слова. С полу взгляда. Даже с полу вздоха. Нам проще ужиться друг с другом чем с кем либо другим. - перехватив довольно сердитый взгляд Джейн, добавила. - Конечно мы любим друг друга. Это безусловно. Это факт такой явный, что даже не обсуждается. - Джейн с довольной улыбкой кивнула в знак согласия. - Половинки. Как … - Дарья замялась пытаясь подобрать подходящий пример и Джейн пришла к ней на помощь:

 

\- Как Туве Янссон и Туулике Пиетила.

 

Дарья кивнула в знак согласия, а Джоди недоумённо нахмурилась:

 

\- Кто это такие ? Никогда не слышала этих имён ...

 

\- Финская художница, писатель и её подруга — тоже художница. - пояснила Джейн.

 

\- Только не рассказывай пока про нас никому — даже наши родители пока ничего не знают. - попросила Дарья.

 

\- Трент знает про всё но дал честное скаутское, что будет молчать. - добавила Джейн.

 

\- Он был скаутом ?! - изумилась Дарья.

 

\- Как и я. Но ему сильно не понравилось.

 

Дарья рассмеялась.

 

\- Представляю … Вставать рано по утрам … Вся эта шагистика … И тебе не дадут спать почти круглые сутки. Давно хотела у тебя спросить , любимая, твой братец не был в прошлой жизни котом ?

 

Джейн пожала плечами:

 

\- Может быть … Но тогда самым ленивым и сонным в мире !

 

Джоди посмотрела на свои часики:

 

\- Как ни печально но мне пора. С вами хорошо но … Труба зовёт !

 

Она встала и перегнувшись через стол, обдала подруг терпким ароматом духов, и … поцеловала в губы в начале Дарью, а потом Джейн. Обе уставились на Джоди в недоумении и спросили хором:

 

\- Что это было то ??!

 

\- Хотела понять из-за чего столько шума.

 

\- Ну ???

 

Джоди насмешливо улыбнулась:

 

\- Бывало и лучше …

 

Она попрощалась и, оставив подруг пребывать в лёгком шоке, ушла. Джейн уставилась на Дарью. Та только пожала плечами:

 

\- Что смотришь — я и сама обалдела ! Пошли уже — я не знаю проплывёт ли мимо труп врага но сюда может занести нелёгкая ещё кого-нибудь из наших бывших одноклассников, а мне уже хватило на сегодня разговоров …

 

Джейн ухмыльнулась:

 

\- А представляешь если сюда заглянет Мисс Барч и узнает наш секрет ? Мне кажется, что наша мужененавистница будет просто в восторге !

 

Дарья сердито фыркнула, её брови сошлись на переносице:

 

\- Тебе требуется её одобрение ? Ты всё ещё в чём то сомневаешься ?

 

Джейн удивлённо взглянула на Дарью:

 

\- Ты чего ? Просто представила реакцию нашей «амазонки».

 

Дарья обняла Джейн:

 

\- Извини, просто Джоди заразила меня (видно через поцелуй !) своей усталостью и хандрой. Укатали сивку … И у Мисс Барч есть О'Нил — если он ещё от неё не сбежал. Может быть он примирил её с существованием представителей мужского пола в нашем, таком несовершенном мире, который, по её мнению, был бы много ближе к идеалу вообще без мужчин ?

 

Джейн задумчиво посмотрела на Дарью:

 

\- Может пригласить Джоди проветриться ? Перевести дух, как она сказала … Немного поразвлечься. В кино втроём сходим, на пикник … И … - Джейн с ехидной улыбкой подмигнула Дарье. - Она хорошо целуется !

 

Дарья скорчила зверскую рожу:

 

\- Не шути так !! Я жутко ревнива ! - и, крепко поцеловала Джейн в губы, оторвалась от них и промурлыкала — Сейчас мы вернёмся домой и я покажу тебе, что я умею делать ОЧЕНЬ хорошо, а Джоди ТАК точно не умеет !

 

Джейн расплылась в мечтательной улыбке:

 

\- Я просто млею в предвкушении … Тогда пошли ?

 

\- Пошли ...

 

Подруги поднялись и направились к выходу.

 

Джейн поправила прическу и деловито осведомилась:

 

\- К тебе или ко мне ?

 

Дарья задумалась:

 

\- У тебя там Трент дрыхнет и больше никого … У меня дома может оказаться Квин или Джейк … Не хотелось бы их случайно шокировать раньше времени. Так что к тебе.

 

Джейн кивнула:

 

\- Трент ещё часа три продрыхнет Так что время есть.

 

Дарья хихикнула:

 

\- Если только ты не умудришься его разбудить … Стонами или криком ...

 

Джейн удивлённо вскинула брови:

 

\- Ты меня уже совсем заинтриговала, подруга. Чем ты задумала меня сегодня удивить ?

 

Ответом ей была загадочная улыбка Дарьи:

 

\- Увидишь …

 

 

… Когда Джейн смогла снова дышать и говорить она убрала с лица, дрожащими от слабости, руками, лезущие в глаза и рот, мокрые от пота волосы и, посмотрев, на лежащую рядом, улыбающуюся и тоже мокрую от пота от пяток до самой макушки, усталую но довольную , Дарью, выдохнула:

 

\- Ты, Моргендорффер, просто шкатулка с сюрпризами !

 

Дарья была явно очень довольна собой:

 

\- Тебе понравилось ?

 

Джейн ехидно улыбнулась:

 

\- Ты нарываешься на комплимент ? Разве не слышала КАК мне понравилось ? Мы правильно сделали, что не пошли к тебе домой — Квин с Джейком были бы напуганы до полусмерти — решили бы, что ты меня убиваешь и наши отношения перестали быть тайной … - Джейн уткнулась в плечо Дарьи содрогаясь всем телом от, с трудом сдерживаемого, смеха. - И кажется мы всё таки разбудили беднягу Трента !

 

Тот, в этот момент осторожно поскрёбся в дверь:

 

\- Дженни, если тебе не трудно, ты не могла бы одолжить мне зубную щётку !

 

Джейн перестала сдерживаться и захохотала в голос:

 

\- Знаешь, братец, трудновато ! Я сейчас не одета и не одна …

 

Дарья натянула одеяло до подбородка:

 

\- Ладно. Выдай ему всё, что он хочет.

 

Джейн фыркнула от смеха и, накинув на себя халат, протянула Тренту зубную щётку в слегка приоткрытую дверь. В глазах Трента блеснуло понимание:

 

\- А-а. Привет, Дарья.

 

Дарье тоже стало смешно:

 

\- Привет, Трент. Как дела ?

 

\- Всё в порядке … А я думал, что это телевизор так громко орёт дурным голосом …

 

Джейн даже согнулась, держась за живот, от смеха. Одна Дарья оставалась как обычно невозмутимой — только улыбнулась :

 

\- Мы тебя не разбудили ? Извини.

 

\- Да ничего. Мне всё равно надо было вставать …

 

Наконец Трент ушёл. Джейн нырнула к Дарье под одеяло.

 

\- Ну теперь моя очередь, Моргендорффер ! Ты у меня сейчас запросишь пощады !

 

Дарья усмехнулась:

 

\- Ну-ну … Посмотрим …

 

Трент стоял у самого выхода из дома, когда услышал вскрик Дарьи. На его губах бродила ироничная улыбка. «Хорошо, что мама в мастерской — гремит музыка и она почти ничего не слышит. А то у неё возникли бы вопросы. Надеюсь Джейн догадалась запереть дверь своей комнаты. Позвоню ей из клуба чтобы предупредить ...» И благополучно об этом забыл ...

 

 

\- Ну ты и гад, братец ! - с этого начала свой разговор с любимым братом Джейн на следующий день. Он в этот момент спокойно пил себе на кухне бурду, которую гордо именовал кофе. Для него как раз наступило утро — то есть, судя по настенным часам, время , когда для нормальных людей день уже перевалил за середину и особо нетерпеливые поглядывают на циферблаты своих часов — вечер уже был довольно близок .

 

\- В чём дело, Дженни ?

 

\- Мог бы предупредить ! Мама нас почти застукала ! - Джейн пыталась говорить сердито но губы предательски норовили растянутся в улыбке — всё говорило о том, что всё обошлось.

 

\- Но не застукала же … - невозмутимо пожал плечами Трент.

 

\- Можно сказать чудом ! На твоё и моё с Дарьей счастье. Я потом была готова тебя прибить. Но Дарья догадалась таки надеть халат, когда пошла принять душ и заявила нашей маме, когда та её поймала полуголой по дороге из ванной комнаты, что просто мне позировала. Обнажённой. Ну, а пока Дарья с мамой трепались в коридоре я успела натянуть бельишко и накинуть сверху рабочий халат. Хорошо, что мама не догадалась заглянуть в мою комнату пораньше — ну примерно за полчаса до — она бы конечно увидела не позирующую Дарью, холст на подрамнике и меня с кистью в руке, а совсем другой пейзаж … Короче кое-как мы выкрутились. Поэтому ты можешь расслабиться — живи пока.

 

\- А что Дарья ?

 

\- Ржала как лошадь. И осталась у меня ночевать. С милостивого разрешения наших матерей. Только недавно ушла к себе домой. - Джейн вдруг стала грустной и даже потёрлась щекой о плечо брата — тот вопросительно поднял бровь - Джейн тяжело вздохнула. - А я уже скучаю …

 

Трент хмыкнул:

 

\- Ну ты можешь просто пойти к Моргендорфферам и устроить балаган уже там …Теперь их очередь !

 

Джейн решительно кивнула:

 

\- Точно. И пойду. Тем более, что у Дарьи стены комнаты обиты мягким, а у меня появилась пара идей …

 

Трент удивлённо уставился на сестру:

 

\- Тебе мало ? Ты ещё не устала ?

 

Джейн насмешливо фыркнула:

 

\- Это не то, о чём ты подумал - но ход твоих мыслей мне нравится ! Нет. Я просто подумываю использовать это покрытие как холст. Расписать комнату. Сделать её поярче.

 

 

Джоди шла из пиццерии неторопливым шагом и надеялась успокоить, лопающуюся от свежих новостей, голову. Остудить её. Она никогда не была сплетницей — но сейчас ей хотелось поделиться хоть с кем-нибудь - «Не думай о белой обезьяне». Джоди так погрузилась в себя, что чуть не споткнулась об чьи-то вытянутые ноги. Бритни.

 

\- Извини … - голос Бритни отдавал хрипотцой. Она прихлёбывала пиво прямо из горла.

 

Джоди уселась на скамейку рядом.

 

\- Что с тобой сегодня такое ? Куришь. Пьёшь.

 

Бритни поморщилась:

 

\- Можно без нотаций ? Я ещё их наслушаюсь от отца и мачехи …

 

Джоди подсела поближе к Тейлор. У Бритни глаза подозрительно блестели и ресницы слиплись:

 

\- Так всё-таки — что случилось ? Я от тебя не отстану — ты же помнишь какая я зануда …

 

Бритни улыбнулась в ответ но губы её тут же жалобно скривились — ещё чуть-чуть и слёзы хлынут из глаз потоком:

 

\- Я видела Кевина … Вместе с какой то девицей …

 

Джоди вздохнула:

 

\- Понятно … Старая любовь не ржавеет …

 

Бритни презрительно фыркнула и швырнула пустую бутыль в урну:

 

\- В том то и дело … Ничего от прежних чувств вроде бы не осталось… Но мне почему то стало так обидно …

 

Джоди решительно поднялась со скамьи и положила руку Бритни на плечо:

 

\- Пошли. Чего-нибудь поедим и поговорим о своём, о девичьем. И может ещё чего-нибудь выпьем. И поплачем друг у друга на плече. Всё лучше чем тебе одной бродить по Лондейлу.

 

Бритни жалобно всхлипнула — и подняла глаза на Джоди. Слёзы всё-таки потекли у Тейлор по щекам:

 

\- Опять по пицце ?

 

Джоди вздохнула:

 

\- Может чего поизысканней ? Я угощаю.

 

 

Джоди и Бритни устроились за столиком у окна в том самом ресторане в котором праздновался приснопамятный день рождения Стэйси, а позже отрабатывала долг родителям Квин. Когда официантка отошла от их столика, Джоди похлопала Бритни по руке, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание — бывшая подружка Кевина занялась внимательным изучением узоров на скатерти и явно не собиралась прекращать это увлекательное занятие:

 

\- Эй, подруга. Я же вижу, что не Кевин основная причина твоей хандры. Не так он был тебе дорог.

 

Бритни вздохнула:

 

\- Ты точно зануда. И, к моему большому сожалению, очень проницательная зануда. Значит от тебя так просто не отделаешься. - Бритни вздохнула ещё раз и, водя пальцем по скатерти, принялась излагать. - Естественно, не только Кевин. Точнее совсем не он и его новая подружка. Мы не были особенно верны друг другу ещё в школе так что … - Бритни подняла взгляд от скатерти. У неё блестели слёзы в глазах и в голосе слышалось раздражение. - Я не такая умная как ты или Дарья и прекрасно это понимала и понимаю но очень неприятно, когда тебе об этом напоминают чуть ли не ежеминутно. Очень неприятно. И очень обидно. Причём не со зла. Просто начинаешь осознавать степень своего невежества. Это заставляет задуматься и мысли приходят в голову совсем не светлые … Вдобавок, я надеялась, что дома хотя бы отдохну — но мой младший братец … Теперь я это отчётливо понимаю и вижу не просто маленький вредный мальчишка — у него явно какой-то серьёзный непорядок с головой. И новая жена отца — та ещё стерва и вдобавок она ведёт себя так и мозги у неё такие, словно она и мой братец - сверстники. Словно она провела десять с лишним лет в коме или летаргическом сне. Тело выросло и сформировалось, а вот мозг — нет. Так что в доме резвятся два не совсем адекватных, временами абсолютно не адекватных, подростка … Мой хрустальный горн теперь надёжно упрятан в сейф, а в дверь моей комнаты врезано два крепких новых замка …

 

\- Даже так ? Дела-а … - Официантка принесла заказ. Джоди отпила содовой. - Успокойся. Человека, который осознает, что он не так уж умён как ему бы хотелось, нельзя назвать глупцом. - Тут Джоди улыбнулась. - Точно ! Ты можешь записаться в библиотеку. Для Дарьи библиотека, все её школьные годы, была настоящим убежищем от всех, тихой гаванью. Ну и заодно повысишь свой интеллектуальный уровень.

 

\- Ага. И буду поменьше проводить время в этом сумасшедшем доме в который превратился мой родной дом. Моя комната будет надёжно заперта, а что эта парочка сотворит с остальными помещениями в моё отсутствие - уже не мои заботы. Завтра и запишусь.

 

Бритни заметно повеселела и к ней вернулся аппетит.

 

… Бритни открыла толстый том. «Перспектива» … Что ж посмотрим, что это значит ...»

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. МЕЧТЫ ... МЕЧТЫ ...

Бритни откинулась на спинку стула, запрокинула голову и выпустила вверх длинную, тонкую струю дыма. Сизое облачко поднялось к люстре и рассеялось среди хрустальных, сверкающих висюлек.

 

\- Хорошо вот так спокойно посидеть, покурить после вкусного и сытного обеда ! Ты же согласна со мной, «мамочка» ? - обратилась Бритни к мачехе но та промолчала — она молча таращилась, отвесив челюсть, на падчерицу уцелевшим глазом — из глазницы другого торчала рукоять большого кухонного ножа. Лезвие пробило кости черепа и глубоко вошло в спинку стула — поэтому мачеха и осталась сидеть за столом, а не сползла кулём на пол.

 

\- Ну, а ты, мой дорогой братец, что об этом думаешь ? Ну да, ты же у нас не куришь ...

 

Брайан тоже предпочёл промолчать. Он сидел на стуле прямо — так, как отец всё время безуспешно пытался его приучить. Сейчас у Брайана не было выбора — один арбалетный болт вошёл ему в грудь и пришпилил к спинке кресла, другой пробил горло. Младший братец, не мигая, с немного удивлённым выражением лица, смотрел стеклянными глазами на, дымящую сигаретой, старшую сестру.

 

Раздался шорох шин. Хлопнула дверца. Бритни встала со своего места и подошла к окну.

 

\- А вот и наш папочка приехал ! Будет с кем поболтать за ужином, а то вы все сегодня какие то … неразговорчивые …

__________________________________________________ 

 

…. Ты о чём то задумалась, дорогая ? О чём то приятном ? — ты так мило улыбалась — голос мачехи просто источал масло - она была сама любезность — Бритни предстояло в скором времени вернуться в колледж и мачеха ждала этого события с нетерпением.

 

\- О да … О ОЧЕНЬ приятном … - со странной улыбкой ответила Бритни.

 

Брайан воздержался от комментариев — он, заметив странный блеск в глазах сестры, проявил редкое, в его случае, благоразумие и промолчал. Отец семейства, уткнувшись в газету, думал о том, что сад большой, есть подходящая клумба и можно, на время взять, лопату садовника, что хранится в сарае и пока Бритни не будет дома …

 

\- Ещё кофе, до-ро-о-гой ? - пропела дражайшая половина Стива.

 

\- Конечно. Спасибо, дорогая.

 

«А ещё в сарае есть большой и крепкий мешок ...»

 


	4. ТЁМНАЯ НОЧЬ

Бритни курила, поставив локти на подоконник и выпуская дым в открытое окно. Она задумчиво смотрела в небо — месяц, похожий на обрезок ногтя, выглядывал в прореху между облаками. На самом деле Бритни курила немного — но сегодня … Утром — Кевин с какой то девицей, днём счастливые и влюблённые Дарья и Джейн, Джоди … Бритни выпустила последнюю струйку дыма, затушила сигарету и отправила окурок одним щелчком вниз, в траву.

 

Она закрыла окно, ещё через полминуты свет в комнате погас. Стивен стоял под деревом и, в лёгком шоке, смотрел на окна комнаты дочери. «Чёрт. Надо будет поговорить с Бритни о её вредной привычке ...»

 

Зашуршала трава. Его дражайшая супруга … Стивен глубоко вздохнул и понадёжней перехватил рукоять лопаты. Ладони вспотели. Он застыл в такой позе словно находился на поле для гольфа и как раз приготовился бить по мячу.

 

\- О, Стиви ! Тебе тоже не спится ? Ой ! Что это ?

 

Лопата просвистела в воздухе, над внезапно склонившейся к траве, женой. Клинок штыковой лопаты вонзился в вязкое дерево, рукоять неприятно завибрировала и Стивен, зашипев сквозь зубы, её выпустил из рук. «Любимая» жёнушка ничего не заметила. Она выпрямилась, сжимая что то в пальцах.

 

\- Что это ? - поинтересовался Стивен. Он понял, что не скоро избавится от супруги — и чувствовал себя как приговорённый к пожизненному заключению, что смирился с судьбой. Никаких подкопов, Аббата Фария и чудесного побега из этой тюрьмы ...

 

\- Жук. Смотри какой красивый !

 

Иногда его жёнушка становилась совершенно ребёнком. Чем его она и купила. С потрохами. В тот проклятый навеки день.

 

\- Ой !

 

Прямо в лоб. Кирпич. На длинной бельевой верёвке. Супруга сидела теперь, раскинув ноги, под деревом и тёрла лоб — камень прошёл по касательной и чуть не задел Стива. Он его придержал и теперь кирпич висел тихо покачиваясь под лёгким ночным ветерком.

 

\- Шишка будет … - пожаловалась, капризно надув губки, супруга. Она продолжала сидеть на земле.

 

Чьи это проделки было и так ясно — в ветвях дерева мелькнуло, перекошенное от досады, личико Брайана. «Чёрт ! Не мог размахнуться посильней ?!»

 

Стивен помог жене подняться.

 

\- Поцелуй меня в лобик, Стив-и-и ! - жена решила и дальше поиграть в маленькую девочку. «Чёрт подери и мне когда то это нравилось ! Даже заводило ! Где были мои мозги ...». Она захныкала:

\- У твоей малышки будет вава ! - и подставила лоб. Стив покорно чмокнул жену и обречённо вздохнул: - Ладно. Пошли спать ...Я сделаю тебе холодный компресс.

 

Они ушли в дом. А лопата так и осталась торчать в дереве.

 

… Когда Бритни уезжала в колледж, провожать её вышел только отец — мачеха изображала смертельно больную и валялась в кровати (что она делала уже больше недели), а Брайан был, наказан за очередную проказу — он корчил рожи сестре из окна своей комнаты в которой был заперт.  


	5. КИНО

_Хрупкая молоденькая блондиночка в ночной рубашке, со смешными хвостиками на голове стояла у кухонного стола и не замечала как к ней со спины подкрадывается зловещая фигура в чёрном и с белой маской на лице, что словно сошла с известной картины Мунка. Фигура в чёрном остановилась, взмах руки - блеснуло лезвие ножа, девушка обернулась и ..._

 

_\- Хиийя !!! - нож полетел куда-то в угол, а фигура в чёрном пролетев несколько метров пробила стену и рухнула на пол. К ней кинулось несколько человек но парень вскочил на ноги сам, стянул с лица маску и возмущённо заорал:_

 

_\- Ты чё, сбрендила ?!!_

 

_С лица девушки исчезло зверское выражение - теперь оно стало очень виноватым и растерянным:_

 

_\- Ой ... извини ... Я не хотела ..._

 

_Режиссёр загремел в мегафон:_

 

_\- Чёрт побери !! Блю !!! Ко мне в кабинет ! Немедленно !!!_

 

... - И меня уволили ... - закончила свой рассказ Бритни, вздохнула и припала к соломинке в своём стакане с содовой и снова горестно вздохнула.- Накрылась моя «кинокарьера» - Бритни изобразила пальцами кавычки. - медным тазом.

 

.... Дарья и Джейн встретили, угрюмую как дождливый ноябрьский день, Бритни на улице и затащили её в их любимую пиццерию.

 

\- Что ж ты так - бедного парня — он то в чём виноват ? - Джейн не смогла удержаться от подколки. Дарья нахмурилась и толкнула подругу ногой под столом - но Джейн не отреагировала.

 

\- Нашло что-то ... - Бритни пожала плечами. - Они после меня декорации два дня восстанавливали. И этого парня с трудом но успокоили. Режиссёр сказал, что мне крупно повезло - обошлось без серьёзных травм и этот актёр на меня в суд не подал. У него есть хорошая страховка.

 

\- И кого они взяли вместо тебя ? - поинтересовалась Дарья. Джейн удивлённо покосилась на неё - она никак не ожидала от Моргендорффер подобной бестактности. Но Бритни отнеслась к вопросу Дарьи спокойно - она полезла к себе в сумочку и достала лаково блестящую коробочку с диском DVD - две грудастые блондинки в неком подобии школьной формы стояли, сжимая друг дружку в объятиях - у одной из парочки были такие же хвостики как у Бритни.

 

\- Ту, что слева.

 

Джейн скептически хмыкнула разглядывая изображение:

 

\- Но ей даже не двадцать ... Далеко за.

 

\- Грим. Да и что там играть — визжишь, отталкиваешь, бежишь. Пять минут на экране - и всё.

 

\- Знакомое лицо ... - близоруко прищурилась Дарья. - Кажется мы её уже видели ... Да и её «подружку» ....

 

\- Вы что подобное смотрите ?! - Бритни ошарашено уставилась на Дарью и Джейн. - У Кевина был целый ящик подобных кассет и журнальчиков. Я даже заставала его пару раз ... со спущенными штанами ... - Тут до Бритни наконец дошло. - Ну да ... Вы же ...

 

Дарья вздохнула:

 

\- Нет. Не в этом дело - просто я оказалась чудовищно ревнива ...

 

\- Ей показалось, что я как то «не так», «неправильно» смотрю на других девушек. - подхватила Джейн. - И в качестве эксперимента решила понаблюдать за моей реакцией на подобные фильмы. Я полночи убеждала Дарью, что она ошибается.

 

\- А я - оставшуюся половину ночи извинялась за своё недостойное поведение. - улыбнулась Дарья. Бритни смущённо захихикала. «Ну хоть развеселили ребёнка — и то хлеб ...» - Но несколько фильмов в прокате мы всё таки взяли.

 

\- Для общего образования. - ухмыльнулась Джейн.

 

\- Но это, как оказалось, на самом деле чудовищно скучно ...- скривилась Дарья. - Однообразно. Я даже заснула.

 

\- А в результате - мы шокировали Хелен. Пришли к ней на работу вдвоём и попросили познакомить с психологом, который помогает ей и Джейку так долго хранить их брачные узы. - с грустной улыбкой сказала Джейн. Весёлого, на самом деле, было мало — в последнее время с Моргендорффер творилось что-то непонятное — может быть сказывалась усталость — Дарья нашла себе ещё и работу помимо учёбы и между подругами стали вдруг вспыхивать скандалы по совершенно ничтожным поводам, мелкие ссоры, Дарья стала очень раздражительной и чуть что вспыхивала как порох и вдобавок продемонстрировала исключительное умение дуться часами, угрюмо молчать с очень обиженным видом - не объясняя причин, а Джейн начало надоедать чувствовать себя при этом виноватой не понятно за что … - Так что Хелен пообещала поговорить со своим психологом о нас ...

 

\- Мама даже растрогалась. - фыркнула Дарья. - Я столько лет издевалась над психологами, их тестами, троллила их по чёрному, а тут сама прошусь к одному из них на приём ...

 

\- Оказалось — ничего страшного - очень милая женщина. Мы славно поговорили. - Джейн обняла Дарью за плечи. - так что сейчас после бури наступил штиль.

 

Бритни выглядела шокированной:

 

\- Я думала, что у ... ВАС таких проблем не бывает ...

 

Дарья удивилась:

 

\- Почему ? Мы же реальные, живые люди, а не как эти ... силиконовые девицы.

 

\- Понятно .... - задумчиво протянула Бритни. Внезапно в её сумочке ожил телефон. Бритни поднесла его к уху. - Да, я. Да ... Когда ? Буду.

 

\- Что случилось ? - с любопытством спросила Джейн.

 

\- Меня вызывают на пробы. - Бритни явно приободрилась. - Может быть даже на главную роль !

 

________

 

... Прошло чуть больше полугода. Дарья и Джейн приехали в Лондейл навестить родных, а в этот вечер решили прогуляться и как раз шли мимо кинотеатра. Дарья погрузилась в какие то свои невесёлые мысли и из задумчивости её вывел лёгкий толчок в бок.

 

\- Что такое, Лейн ?

 

\- Ты не хочешь сходить в кино ?

 

Дарья подняла глаза. На гигантской афише была изображена Бритни — она, со зверским выражением на лице, держала в руках перед собой окровавленный топор — собираясь опустить его на чью то голову.

 

Джейн рассмеялась:

 

\- Взгляни на это. Представляешь как будут встречать Бритни Тейлор в нашей школе ?! Не хуже чем Томми Шермана.

 

\- Вы не ошиблись, Мисс Лейн ! - раздался знакомый голос. Мисс Ли. Почти не изменилась - только прибавилось седины. И то чуть. Директор Высшей школы Лондейла просто излучала энтузиазм. - Мисс Лейн, я помню как вы оформили зал для школьного танцевального вечера - не хотите ли нам и сейчас помочь ? Мы действительно ждём Мисс Тейлор с визитом. Только это тссс ! пока секрет ! Если вам не трудно, конечно ...

 

Джейн ухмыльнулась. Её глаза заблестели в предвкушении потехи.

 

\- Ладно. Помогу. При условии, что вы мне дадите полную свободу действий.

 

\- Договорились.

 

Дарья с подозрением посмотрела на Джейн.

 

\- Что ты задумала, Лейн ?

 

Джейн ехидно улыбнулась.

 

\- Скоро узнаешь. Потому что я рассчитываю и на твою помощь. Но всё таки - не сходить ли нам в кино ? Для вдохновения, так сказать.

 

... Когда Дарья и Джейн заняли свои места в том самом зале где собирались чествовать, а пришлось поминать Томми Шермана, Дарья тихо шепнула Джейн на ухо:

 

\- Я подозреваю, что в следующий раз тебя пригласят оформлять съезд вурдалаков или симпозиум вампиров.

 

Джейн хихикнула.

 

\- И я соглашусь !

 

В результате виновница торжества оказалась, в буквальном смысле, единственным светлым пятном на сцене.

 

... Когда Бритни выразила свою большую благодарность Кевину Томсону и его подружке Дарья и Джейн заржали в голос.

 

\- Теперь понятно, чего она тогда так взбесилась ! - громким шёпотом откомментировала Джейн.

 

\- И моя большая благодарность - продолжила Бритни. - Джейн Лейн и её ... ОЧЕНЬ близкой подруге Дарье Моргендорффер за поддержку и прекрасное оформление этого зала — их помощь была просто бесценна. Джейн, Дарья покажитесь !

 

Все головы повернулись в сторону Дарьи и Джейн, десятки глаз уставились на них с любопытством. Дарья почувствовала как запылали её щёки. «А, какого чёрта !» Они поднялись со своих мест и пару минут раскланивались под аплодисменты зала. Бритни сияла ехидной улыбкой стоя на трибуне.

 

\- А также ...

 

Когда они наконец снова уселись, Джейн наклонилась к уху Дарьи и ехидно шепнула :

 

\- Вот и ты получила свои пять минут славы, Моргендорффер !

 

... Дарья уже собиралась уходить - но верная спутница и «любовь всей её жизни» куда то запропала. Наконец Джейн вынырнула откуда то из толпы победно размахивая двумя картонными прямоугольничками визиток. Дарья нахмурилась:

 

\- Что это ?

 

Джейн просто лопалась от восторга:

 

\- Тут одному парню из киногруппы очень понравилось как я оформила зал ! Он хочет посмотреть на другие мои работы и может быть меня возьмут в съёмочную группу, одним из художников, когда будут снимать следующий фильм с Бритни — вроде уже говорят о продолжении ! Представляешь ?!!

 

Дарья улыбнулась но как то кисло.

 

\- Поздравляю ...

 

Джейн обняла подругу и, глядя Дарье прямо в глаза серьёзно и твёрдо сказал:

 

\- Я без тебя никуда, Моргендорффер. - Джейн нежно улыбнулась любимой и продолжила, а у Дарьи вдруг сладко защемило сердце от этой улыбки. - И я рассказала им и о тебе. Сказала, что ты талантливая писательница и … что я люблю тебя и не хочу надолго с тобой расставаться . Как насчёт того чтобы нам поработать вместе ? Ты как сценарист, а я — буду одним из художников на картине. А ? Когда-нибудь в будущем.

 

Дарья улыбнулась в ответ и поцеловала Джейн в губы так словно вокруг не было целой толпы среди которой было немало знакомых лиц - бывшие одноклассники, учителя ... Для многих из них новый уровень отношений между подругами был откровением. Дарья почувствовала как в её груди словно лопнула, натянутая до предела, струна. Она прошептала Джейн на ухо:

 

\- Прости за последние месяцы. Я не знаю, что со мной такое было, откуда взялась эта хандра. Но мне кажется, что я наново влюбляюсь в тебя, Джейн Лейн … Спасибо тебе, что терпишь меня и мой невыносимый характер !

 

Дарья ощутила такое облегчение, что ей было абсолютно наплевать на, вытаращенные от удивления, глаза на некоторых, хорошо знакомых, для неё и Джейн, лицах, что они ,второй раз за этот вечер, оказались в центре внимания. А выпученные глаза и, отвисшая от удивления, челюсть Тошнотика подруг просто насмешили. Джейн давно уже не слышала чтобы голос Дарьи звучал так нежно, так ласково — последние месяцы теперь казались обеим просто дурным сном:

 

\- Я люблю тебя, Джейн. И вместе с тобой готова на любую авантюру !

 

_____

 

 

… Бритни плюхнулась на первую попавшуюся горизонтальную поверхность и выдохнула:

 

\- Уфффф !! И какая сволочь всё это придумала хотела бы я это знать ?!

 

Рядом, откуда то из за спины раздалось очень знакомое хихиканье.

 

\- Дарья ?! Джейн ?! А вы тут что делаете ?!

 

Джейн ехидно улыбнулась. Дарья просто лопалась от смеха.

 

\- Снимаемся мы тут. В массовке. Ну а многие идеи в сценарии — мои и Дарьи.

 

Бритни в недоумении уставилась на подруг.

 

\- Но я читала сценарий ! И имена ...

 

Дарья рассмеялась.

 

\- Не только тебе можно пользоваться псевдонимами, Блю !

 

Джейн ухмыльнулась.

 

\- А ещё, наша «великая писательница» решила написать сценарий про нашу школьную жизнь. Про нас про всех — про тебя, меня, Джоди, Кевина и остальных, а себя, любимую сделает главной героиней.

 

\- Вы будете сниматься ?

 

Дарья помотала головой.

 

\- Нет. Это будет анимационный сериал.

 

У Бритни вышло почти жалобно:

 

\- Только не надо делать из моего персонажа совсем законченную дуру, пожалуйста !

 

\- Ладно.

 

\- Кстати. - Вся компания уже устроилась за столиком в кафе. Неподалёку пировала парочка зомби. Вместе с троицей инопланетян. - Всё давно хотела спросить — как родители отнеслись к вашим … отношениям — вы же им рассказали ?

 

\- Ага. - кивнула Джейн. Дарья захихикала.

 

\- Мы спалились. - пояснила она.

 

Джейн чуть не поперхнулась содовой от смеха.

 

\- Угу. Классика. Хелен нас застукала. В интересной позе. И наша честнюга объявила матери, что та всё правильно подумала.

 

Дарья вздохнула:

 

\- Тебе, Бритни, смешно, а мама со мной два дня не разговаривала, а папа прятался от меня целую неделю …

 

\- Но потом всё устаканилось. - подхватила Джейн. - Все наши собрались. Поговорили. Перетёрли. И теперь всё нормально.

 

Дарья ухмыльнулась:

 

\- Только Джейк не знает как теперь называть Джейн. Когда кричит на весь дом, что она пришла. Типа: «Дарья, тут твоя … подруга пришла !!»

 

\- И в твоём сценарии будет про ваши отношения ? - поинтересовалась Бритни.

 

Дарья отрицательно помотала головой.

 

\- Нет. Специально попросили. Никаких намёков. Всё будет очень … целомудренно. Невинно. До тошноты.

 

Джейн поморщилась:

 

\- Даже моя история с Эллисон в лагере художников. И Дэниэл будет, конечно, не невинной овечкой. Но в сценарии его будет мало — хотя в реальности … Мне даже пришлось припугнуть его Хелен. Тогда отстал.

 

Дарья вздохнула:

 

\- И ты чуть не стала врагом всему лагерю … О, наш режиссёр ! Готовься, Бритни, тебя ждёт немало сюрпризов ...

 

Бритни усмехнулась:

 

\- Зная ваше богатое и извращённое воображение … Можно догадаться, что будет весело … Ладно, пошли ...

 

_______________

 

_Противный голосок Линды Гриффин ещё звучал у Хелен в ушах хотя она уже положила телефонную трубку. Маленький городок — слухи разлетаются со скоростью света. Дарья и Джейн только что вернулись и поднялись наверх. Хелен распахнула дверь в комнату дочери ..._

 

_\- Дарья !!!_

 

_Дарья, не выпуская Джейн из объятий, повернула голову. На пороге комнаты застыла Хелен. Глаза по пятаку, челюсть отвисла … Джейн, с усмешкой, шепнула Дарье на ухо:_

 

_\- Спалились ..._

 

_Дарья поцеловала Джейн в нос:_

 

_\- Это не смешно, Лейн. - и наконец высвободилась из объятий Джейн, встала с кровати, повернулась к матери и сжала руку Джейн в своей. - Я не буду говорить, что ты всё неправильно поняла, мама. Это будет глупо. И нелепо. Ты всё поняла правильно. Я и Джейн любим друг друга. Мы пара. Уже довольно давно._

_Хелен молча развернулась и вышла._

___________________________________

 

 

… _Игра в молчанку продолжалась дня два. Джейк, по своему обыкновению, прятался от старшей дочери и её … подруги. Он явно был в растерянности. Квин тоже помалкивала — только таращилась на Джейн и старшую сестру так словно их в первый раз увидела. Хелен жёстко поговорила с младшей и той пришлось нелегко — Стэйси закатила Квин настоящую истерику по телефону требуя объяснений. Наконец Хелен заговорила:_

 

_\- Аманда знает ?_

 

_\- Нет. - ответила ей Джейн. Она явно нервничала и Дарья положила свою руку на руку Джейн и сжала её пальцы . Они втроём сидели за столом на кухне. - Трент знает._

 

_\- Я, конечно, растеряна. - глядя прямо в глаза Дарье сказала Хелен. - Но ещё больше сердита. Почему ТАКИЕ новости я должна узнавать от этой стервы — мамаши Сэнди ? Ты мне не доверяешь, Дарья ?_

 

_\- Я … не знала как тебе сказать … - промямлила Дарья. - И не знала как ты отреагируешь ..._

 

_\- Спокойно. - хмыкнула Хелен. - И я сама могла бы догадаться, когда вы обе попросились на приём к психологу. Да ещё и к моему - специалисту по брачным отношениям. И где была моя голова ?! Она хотя бы помогла ?_

 

_\- Ну да … - улыбнулась Джейн. - Хотя характер у Дарьи всё равно остался тяжёлым … С этой проблемой сам старик Зигмунд не справился бы. Я ещё как то терплю ..._

 

_Хелен грустно вздохнула._

 

_\- Мне можешь не рассказывать ..._

 

_Дарья довольно сердито посмотрела на Джейн._

 

_\- Ты вроде не жаловалась … Вчера ночью._

 

_Джейн обняла Дарью._

 

_\- Потому что я люблю тебя, глупенькая. Мы все тебя любим — потому и терпим. И я, и Хелен с Джейком, и Квин. - Джейн ласково взъерошила волосы подруги. - И даже Квин тебя любит. А то бы мы все сбежали от тебя на край света._

 

_\- Всё это, конечно, хорошо … - задумчиво произнесла Хелен. - Но как быть с твоей матерью, Джейн ?_

 

_\- Я с ней поговорю. - со вздохом ответила она. - Сама. Куда я денусь ? А потом вы поговорите с ней, Хелен. Думаю, что это необходимо._

 

_Хелен кивнула._

 

_\- Ты мудрая женщина, Джейн._

 

… _\- Дарья, тут пришла твоя … подруга !! - Джейк всё ещё затруднялся с определением нового статуса Джейн и решил в конце концов остановиться на нейтральном - «подруга»._

 

_\- Спасибо, папа. - Дарья подошла к Джейн и не стесняясь отца поцеловала её в губы. Джейк поспешил ретироваться._

 

_\- Ну что ? - поинтересовалась Джейн. - Всё ещё заседают ?_

 

_\- Ага. - кивнула Дарья. - Пьют фирменный какао Квин и перемывают нам косточки. Наши семьи теперь вроде как породнились ..._

 

_\- Угу. - хмыкнула Джейн. - Ты ещё скажи, что обсуждают дату нашей свадьбы ..._

 

_\- Ну до этого ещё не дошло — но ..._

 

_\- Меня пугает это твоё «но» … - вздохнула Джейн. - Что ты задумала ?_

 

_\- Сценарий. О нас. Про нашу школу. Наш городок. Про наших милых одноклассников ..._

 

_\- Я чувствую, что ради красного словца ты никого не пожалеешь, Моргендорффер. И даже себя любимую. Ладно. Возьмёшь в соавторы ?_

 

_Дарья кивнула в знак согласия и подруги отправились в её комнату._

 

 

 

 


	6. ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ О ЭШФИЛДЕ

Дарья бодро стучала по клавишам своего компьютера, Джейн забралась с ногами на её кровать и что-то чертила в альбоме для скетчей. Как в старые добрые школьные времена. Дарья сделала короткий перерыв и повернулась к Джейн, которая, не поднимая головы, сосредоточенно шуршала карандашом в альбоме.

 

\- Давно хотела у тебя спросить — что там у тебя случилось в Эшфилде ? Это для дела, а не из простого любопытства.

 

Джейн отложила карандаш и альбом, молча поднялась и подошла к двери, заперла её. Дарья с удивлением посмотрела на подругу — она давно не видела на лице у Джейн такого угрюмого выражения.

 

\- Не хочешь — не рассказывай, Лейн. Я не настаиваю ...

 

\- Это вряд ли пропустят. - мрачно сказала Джейн. Она снова сидела на кровати, скрестив ноги по турецки — но к альбому с карандашами не притронулась. - Ты тогда спрашивала — появилась ли у меня подруга в Эшфилде. Ни одной. Эллисон только притворялась моей подругой — с одной простой целью — залезть в мои трусики. Я оказалась в полной изоляции — из за Дэниэла. Он и ко мне пытался клеиться ...

 

\- Но ты же была невовершенолетней ! - нахмурилась Дарья. - Школьница !

 

\- Для всех Дэниэл был царь и бог. - скривилась Джейн. - Для всех в лагере. Звезда. Видно нюх потерял. Обнаглел. Как говорила Эллисон — он «откупорил» больше девушек чем тюбиков с краской.

 

\- И как ты отбилась ?

 

\- Припугнула его Хелен — мол, есть у меня знакомый адвокат — мама лучшей подруги. Конечно, моё слово против слова Дэниэла … Сказала ему, что мне она больше поверит. А потом пожаловалась на него коменданту — сказала, что он как то не так на меня смотрит. Я то понимала, что мне в Эшфилде жизни не будет если Дэниэла прогонят. Она с ним серьёзно поговорила. Этого хватило. Но после этого … Со мной прекратили общаться. И Дэниэл тоже. Сделал вид, что меня в студии нет. Если бы не моё ослиное упрямство … Собрала бы манатки и рванула бы оттуда.

 

\- А потом Эллисон … - вздохнула Дарья.

 

\- Ага. - и Джейн добавила не без сарказма. - Я оказалась вдруг популярной. От Эллисон я просто сбежала — вырвалась. Хоть и с трудом. Она меня буквально чуть не изнасиловала. Вцепилась как клещ — я её оттолкнула и рванула к двери.То то в её домике было так пусто — эта сволочь заранее приготовилась. И как я сразу не догадалась ? Она потом закрутила с Дэниэлом. Оказалась более сговорчивой. Ради полезных знакомств ...

 

Дарья подошла и обняла Джейн. Поцеловала в щёку.

 

\- Успокойся. Всё уже прошло. Я с тобой. - И грустно улыбнулась. - Ты права. В таком виде история не пройдёт. Придётся максимально смягчить. Поможешь ?

 

Джейн кивнула:

 

\- Конечно. Ну вот — выговорилась и легче стало.

 

\- Придётся как то выкручиваться … Ладно, то что ты считала Дэниэла просто надутым индюком это понятно … - Джейн кивнула в знак согласия. - И на этой почве рассорилась с остальными ...

 

\- Ага. - согласилась Джейн. - А Эллисон, не будь дурой, воспользовалась моментом и стала меня обхаживать ...

 

\- Точно ! - Дарья тут же уселась у компьютера. - Кстати, какие ещё популярные течения существуют в изобразительном искусстве ?

 

Джейн уселась рядом и подруги с головой ушли в работу ...

 

 


	7. УТРО, ВЕЧЕР, НОЧЬ, ДЕНЬ (фанфик к фанфику)

ФАНФИК НАПИСАННЫЙ К ФАНФИКУ ( <https://ficbook.net/readfic/2243471> автор [straykat](https://ficbook.net/authors/144214))

 

 ** _ **НОЧЬ**_ _____________________________________  
  
**Джейн ещё раз поцеловала Дарью — на это раз в щёку и поднялась с кровати.  
  
— Спать пора! — ответила она на невысказанный вопрос Моргендорффер — та так выразительно посмотрела на Джейн — мол, ты это куда? — Нам завтра рано вставать … Спокойной ночи!  
  
Джейн пришлось долго отмывать лицо от краски и размазанной по щекам помады прежде чем приступить к чистке зубов. Руки немного дрожали.  
  
— И что теперь, Лейн? Придётся признать правоту Эллисон? Она таки угадала? — пробормотала Джейн себе под нос и презрительно фыркнула. — Ей тут ловить нечего. Я люблю Дарью и … („ЛЮБЛЮ?!“) Будь честна с самой собой, Лейн. Ведь это правда.  
  
Джейн вздохнула, Хорошенько прополоскала рот водой и выплюнула пену в умывальник. Выключила воду и вытерла лицо полотенцем.  
  
— Я подумаю об этом завтра! — прозвучало как декларация о намерениях. Городу и Миру — внимайте и трепещите! Хотя сама Джейн была всё ещё в шоке от собственной выходки — внутри всё дрожало от нежности к Дарье и страха — её, Джейн мир вдруг перевернулся вверх тормашками …  
  
… Джейн забралась под одеяло и постаралась успокоить дыхание, но оно остановилось, когда Лейн услышала лёгкие, тихие шаги — Дарья была босиком. Она скользнула к Джейн под одеяло — Лейн судорожно втянула в себя воздух, когда руки Дарьи обвились вокруг её талии и Джейн почувствовала как тёплое дыхание любимой подруги щекочет шею, её горячее, живое тепло, стук сердца. И вдруг совершенно успокоилась — всё было ПРАВИЛЬНО. Так, как и должно было быть. Через минуту Дарья уже спала — она ровно посапывала, а её руки немного ослабили хватку. Джейн осторожно покосилась через плечо, проверить — точно, спит. Лейн захлестнула волна нежности — Дарья так по детски улыбалась во сне. Джейн чуть не прослезилась от умиления глядя на спящую подругу, но наконец сама закрыла глаза и через пару минут не заметила как провалилась куда-то, в сладкую темноту.  
**  
_**УТРО**_ ______________________________________________  
  
**… Утром, Дарьи рядом не было — она умудрилась подняться раньше и уже плескалась в душе. Вчерашний вечер не привиделся Джейн — аромат любимых духов Дарьи ещё не выветрился из комнаты. Дарья всё утро была ещё молчаливей чем обычно. И задумчивей. Она явно была в растерянности. И старалась не смотреть Джейн в глаза, что ту немного тревожило.  
  
Дарья снова стала собой — застёгнутой на все пуговицы, серьёзной. Они уже стояли в прихожей, готовясь к выходу, когда Дарья, собравшись с духом, набрала в грудь воздуха и объявила:  
  
— Вчера я … мы … перешли черту. Я видимо … переутомилась и … была немного расстроена … Немного нервничала … Потеряла контроль над собой. Нам стоило бы забыть о том, что между нами произошло.  
  
Джейн уставилась на подругу в недоумении. И с разочарованием. Этот вечер … Джейн не хотелось чтобы он стал просто прекрасным сном, чудесным воспоминанием. И чтобы Моргендорффер снова спряталась в свою раковину, замкнулась в себе. А Дарья … Дарья внезапно тихо рассмеялась:  
  
— Видела бы ты сейчас своё лицо, Лейн! Я пошутила … Не обижайся … — Дарья вдруг стала вновь серьёзной. Она обняла Джейн и уткнулась холодным носом в её шею. — Я люблю тебя, Джейн. Теперь мы больше чем подруги. И меня это немного пугает … То, что с нами происходит … То, что я чувствую теперь к тебе …  
  
Джейн нежно поцеловала подругу в висок:  
  
— Меня тоже … Я тоже немного в растерянности … Но главное — я постараюсь не обмануть твои ожидания. Я люблю тебя и буду любить тебя всегда, Дарья Моргендорффер.  
  
Вышло так торжественно, что Дарья не удержалась и насмешливо фыркнула:  
  
— Поменьше пафоса, дорогая. — и взглянула на часы. — Пошли, а то мы уже опаздываем.  
**  
_**ДЕНЬ**_ ________________________________________  
  
**Дарья никак не могла сосредоточиться. Такого с ней ещё не было. Даже профессор обратил внимание, что одна из лучших его студенток витает где-то в облаках и практически его не слушает.  
  
— Мисс Моргендорффер, я вам не мешаю? — с иронией поинтересовался он.  
  
— Простите … — смущённо пробормотала Дарья и даже помотала головой чтобы встряхнуться и избавиться от тумана в голове.  
  
Профессор одобрительно кивнул и продолжил, а Дарья с горем пополам заставила себя вернуться с небес на грешную землю.  
  
— Ты что влюбилась, подруга? — занятия закончились и Дарья со всеми направляется к выходу. Энн. Они часто оказываются во время лекций на соседних местах. „Влюбилась?“ „ВЛЮБИЛАСЬ?!“ Дарья резко остановилась словно врезавшись в невидимую стену..  
  
— Можно сказать, что да … — наконец отзывается Дарья. „Чёрт! Моргендорффер, давай двигай ножками — левой-правой, правой-левой! И приди в себя, а то по рассеянности угодишь под машину … Проснись!“  
Джейн?  
Стоит, поправляет прядь волос, что упорно лезет в глаза — ветер. Недовольно морщится. Дарья, забыв про Энн, прибавляет шагу. Точно — Джейн. Улыбается. Шагов за десять до подруги Дарья резко прибавляет скорости. Почти бежит. Так что чуть не сбивает Джейн с ног.  
  
— И как дела у нашей маленькой девочки? — Дарье становится смешно от вопроса Джейн — действительно, как маленькая. Но ничего с собой поделать не может. Сжимает Джейн в объятиях и целует в губы. И снова утыкается ей в плечо. И понимает чего ей весь день не хватало. Джейн. Её голоса. Её запаха. Соскучилась. За спиной слышится смешок. Дарья отрывается от любимой.  
  
Энн.  
  
— Энн, это Джейн Лейн. Моя … подруга. — Дарья чувствует, что начинает краснеть.  
  
Энн смотрит на неё с Джейн с неприятной, какой-то злой, усмешкой.  
  
— По-о-нятно … — Энн произносит это так, словно говорит — „Всё с тобой ясно.“ — Ну пока …  
  
Дарья понимает, что, даже ещё не начавшейся, дружбе с Энн пришёл конец. И что ещё долго она будет ловить на себе взгляды — враждебные и просто любопытствующие и слышать шёпоток за спиной. Но ей плевать. На сплетни и злые языки. И она с Джейн отправляются в давно облюбованную ими пиццерию. **  
  
_**ДЕНЬ**_ ________________________________________________________  
  
**— Кто такая эта Энн? — это был первый вопрос, который задала Джейн как только они уселись за столик.  
  
— Мы вместе учимся … — ответила Дарья и вгрызлась в горячий треугольник — даже обожгла раскалённым сыром губу. — Давай не будем о ней, а? Мы почти подружились, а теперь …  
  
— Неприятная особа. — констатировала Джейн. — Она так посмотрела на меня … Как солдат на вошь. Высокомерно-презрительно. С такой усмешечкой — «Ну я то поняла кто ты такая, что ты за „подруга“! Всё с тобой ясно.»  
  
Дарья пожала плечами:  
  
— А ты думала, что все будут такими терпимыми и толерантными? — Она грустно улыбнулась. — Думаю, что нас ждёт ещё немало малоприятных сюрпризов …  
  
Джейн только фыркнула и отмахнулась:  
  
— А какой сюрприз ждёт наших родных и близких! Представляешь реакцию Тома?  
  
Дарья выглядела совсем расстроенной. Ссутулилась и Джейн почувствовала, что подруга сейчас заплачет.  
  
— Что с тобой такое, Моргендорффер?  
  
Голос Дарьи стал хриплым и упал почти до шёпота:  
  
— Что мне Том? — Дарья подняла голову. Слёз в глазах не было, но голос был печальным. — Что скажет мама? И отец …  
  
Джейн ласково потрепала пригорюнившуюся Дарью по голове:  
  
— Ничего. И это пройдёт. Справимся. Малышка Лейн будет всегда с тобой.  
  
Дарья улыбнулась и снова взялась за свою пиццу, которая начала остывать.  
  
… Когда подруги возвращались из пиццерии и были почти у самого их дома уже Джейн вдруг стала задумчивой и молчаливой и Дарья вопросительно уставилась на неё — мол, что это на тебя вдруг нашло? Джейн вздохнула и пнула камешек носком тяжёлого ботинка.  
  
— А нам таки придётся огорошить наших родителей … Пока до них сплетни не дошли. Не думаю, что твоя Энн будет держать язык за зубами … А ты, что тут делаешь?!  
  
Этот вопрос был адресован Тому.  
**  
** — Вообще то я хотел поговорить с Дарьей. Наедине. А ты, Джейн, видимо провожала Дарью и  ** _ **сейчас**_   _пойдёшь **к себе**  домой_?  
  
**Вроде вежливо, но вопрос прозвучал как приказ и Джейн почувствовала лёгкий укол злорадства. Хотя Тома извиняло то, что в этот момент он почему-то чувствует себя неудобно в присутствии Джейн. **  
  
** — Привет. Я действительно очень устала и пойду к себе домой — только  ** _ **мой дом здесь**_. ** Мы живём  ** _ **здесь**_  **с Дарьей ВМЕСТЕ. **  
  
** И взяв Дарью под руку направилась ко входу. Дарья улыбнулась:  
  
— Что застыл как не родной? Пошли, выпьем чаю …  
  
И приобняла Джейн за талию. Том, явно недовольный и недоумевающий, пошёл следом за подругами.  
  
… Джейн сразу отправилась на кухню — готовить чай. Тома усадили в „гостевое“ кресло (гости были редки, но сажали их именно в это кресло). Дарья уселась на диван.  
  
— Ну. Так о чём ты хотел поговорить?  
  
Как и предполагала Дарья разговор пошёл о учёбе, о Бромвелле, который был бы рад увидеть Дарью Моргендорффер в следующем году среди своих студентов …  
  
— Ты можешь перевестись! И даже сохранить квартиру — на машине меньше часа …  
  
Дарья хмыкнула и довольно сердито посмотрела на Тома. Он, конечно, рассчитывал застать Дарью одну — уговорить, убедить, но присутствие Джейн немного спутало ему карты. Дарья подумала, что Том пока и не подозревает НАСКОЛЬКО. И улыбнулась.  
  
— А с чего ты взял, что я захочу сменить Рафт на Бромвелл?  
  
Том смешался:  
  
— Ну я надеялся … Библиотека … Преподаватели … Всё таки — Лига Плюща … — Том нахмурился. — У тебя кто-то появился?  
  
Он оглядел гостиную словно надеясь углядеть призрак этого „кого то“ … Признаки его присутствия. Дарья тихо фыркнула от смеха прикрыв рот рукой. „Кто то“ как раз вышла из кухни с подносом.  
  
— Вот. Печенье вчера купила — как знала, что может кого нелёгкая занесёт … …  
  
Дарья поднялась с дивана, подошла к Джейн, обняла и поцеловала. В губы. Когда через минуту повернулась к Тому — у того от шока глаза стали на пол лица. Он как-то суетливо начал вылезать из кресла.  
  
— Я наверное пойду … Мне пора …  
  
— Что даже чаю не выпьешь? — с деланным удивлением и насмешливо поинтересовалась Джейн. Дарья уткнулась подруге в плечо и захихикала. Том молча натянул куртку и вылетел за дверь.  
  
— Что нынче за молодёжь пошла? — вздохнула Джейн запирая за ним. — Ни здрасьте, ни до свидания … Ты то сама чай пить будешь? Зря я что ли на кухне с чайником и бутербродами возилась?  
  
Дарья, которая уже успела плюхнуться в кресло, дала себе волю — её смех, правда, больше походил на едва сдерживаемые рыдания.  
  
— Тебя холодной водой окатить, подруга? — поинтересовалась Джейн, усевшись на подлокотник кресла Дарьи.  
  
Наконец, успокоившись, Дарья захрустела печеньем. Зато Джейн опять стала серьёзной.  
  
— А теперь точно …. Придётся нам самим сообщить … Пока наш общий экс не доложился — кто и что мы теперь друг для друга…  
  
Дарья поморщилась:  
  
— Ты звони. А я ещё чай не допила. С этим замечательным печеньем! И бутерброды ты сделала вкусные.  
  
Джейн посмотрела на часы и вздохнула:  
  
— Не подлизывайся — тебя это не спасёт … Трента сейчас дома вряд ли застанешь — скорее всего играет где-то с группой … А мою маму дома обнаружить в шаговой близости от телефона — это просто фантастическое везенье. Помнишь как Мисс Ли пыталась дозвониться до наших родителей ? — Дарья кивнула в знак согласия. — Тогда ей, с большим трудом, только твою родительницу и удалось выцарапать … И то на работе. Так что придётся тебе ….  
  
Дарья встала и подошла к телефону — сразу, не задумываясь, как в воду с головой. Набрала номер:  
  
— Хэлло. Мама? Ты лучше сядь … Новость будет та ещё …

________________

 

\- Что случилось ?

 

Хелен была явно встревожена и Дарья мысленно обругала себя — не стоило так начинать разговор ...

 

\- Ничего. Все живы здоровы. И с колледжем всё в порядке. Только ... Это касается меня и Джейн … С ней, кстати, тоже всё нормально.

 

Джейн в это время сидит в кресле с бутербродом в одной руке и с чашкой чая в другой но внимательно следит за перемещениями Дарьи, которая нервно расхаживает у окна с мобильником у уха.

 

\- Так что всё-таки случилось ?

 

Дарья вздохнула. Ну вот … Теперь как бы поточнее сформулировать …

 

\- Мы с Джейн теперь больше чем лучшие подруги … Мы теперь … - Дарья сделала паузу и наконец разрешилась подходящим определением её и Джейн нового статуса. - пара …

 

\- То есть … ?

 

\- Ага. То самое, что ты подумала …

 

Молчание. В трубке что-то шуршит. Наконец Хелен произносит ровным голосом опытного адвоката и матери двух дочерей одна из которых умна не по годам и отличается непростым характером да ещё в школе выкидывала номера …

 

\- Это не телефонный разговор, Дарья. Где то через неделю я смогу выбраться к тебе в Бостон - тогда и поговорим …

 

Дарья устало опускается в кресло. Джейн вопросительно смотрит на неё. Дарья откидывается на спинку, прикрыв глаза:

 

\- Приедет к нам через неделю. Поговорить.

 

 **_**ВЕЧЕР**_ ___________________________________________________________________  
  
**— Да успокойся ты уже, наконец! — Джейн сердилась — на себя? На Дарью? Уговорила позвонить и теперь, в ожидании важной гостьи, Дарья металась по гостиной и даже начала грызть ногти — этой привычки Джейн прежде за ней не замечала. — Сядь и успокойся.  
  
Дарья плюхнулась в кресло, которое жалобно застонало от такого невежливого с ним обращения и застыла — с пальцем во рту, уставившись в одну точку. Джейн вздохнула, встала с дивана и подошла к Дарье. Присела на подлокотник, а потом аккуратно потянула Дарью за рукав:  
  
— Сгрызёшь все пальцы и как ты будешь по клавишам стучать, будущий классик американской литературы? — шутка у Джейн получилась неуклюжая — она сама нервничала, но старалась не показывать вида, сдерживалась — хватит в гостиной одного маленького вихря — Дарьи.  
  
_… Джейн не услышала ответов Хелен —, но Дарья потом пояснила, что Хелен почти ничего и не говорила — Дарья слышала только её дыхание в телефонной трубке. Потом Хелен глубоко вздохнула (Дарья услышала какой-то громкий шорох — носовой платок или бумажная салфетка? Ещё один тяжёлый вздох) и наконец произнесла:  
  
— Через неделю у меня появится возможность выбраться к тебе в Бостон ….  
_  
И Время Ч наступило. Шаги по лестнице. Остановилась у двери. Пауза. Хелен собирается с духом. Нажимает на кнопку звонка. Дверь тут же распахивается — Дарья ждала у самого порога.  
  
… Джейн осторожно вносит поднос с чашками. Руки не дрожат. Почти. Ну хоть чай удалось не расплескать. Теперь ей отлично видно, что Хелен хороший адвокат. Ничего не значащая беседа о погоде, учёбе, Томе … У Джейн уже спина мокрая как после забега. Хелен отпивает из своей чашки.  
  
— Когда … Когда у вас это началось?  
  
Дарья выразительно смотрит на Джейн. И та выходит. На кухню.

_____________

_Дарья хмурится:_

 

_\- Что именно ? Когда мы оказались в одной постели или когда полюбили друг друга ? - Пауза. Дарья смотрит на Хелен в упор, не отводя взгляда. Она выглядит спокойной но явно напряжена и готова обороняться. - Когда мы поняли, что никто и ничто не должно стоять между нами ? Наверное, после того лета, когда со мной случился Том … Кстати, это не ты ли дала ему наш адрес ?_

 

_Звучит почти сердито но Хелен демонстративно не реагирует на это. Она выглядит спокойной и даже расслабленной, даже рассеянной но Дарья знает, что её мать опытный адвокат и потому настороже._

 

_\- Не-а. Он Квин перехватил у школы, Ну и выпросил у неё твой адрес. А что — он появился не вовремя ?_

 

_Дарья невольно улыбается припоминая их, её и Тома встречу._

 

_\- Нет. Уговаривал меня перевестись в Бромвелл — но я отказалась и не только из-за Джейн. Меня вполне устраивает РАФТ. И Бостон._

 

_\- Ты её любишь ? - этот вопрос не застаёт Дарью врасплох — она его ждала и ответ у неё давно вертится на языке._

 

_\- Да ! - выходит даже резко С вызовом. - А она меня. И ничто и никто этого изменить не сможет_

 

_Хелен смотрит на свою старшую дочь и думает, что когда-то она это уже слышала . И это не дежавю. Она сама говорила нечто подобное собственной матери. И была готова сражаться со всем миром, с собственной семьёй за Джейка. И тогда и сейчас. А Дарья ещё упрямей чем сама Хелен. Её подмывает спросить Дарью - может это просто период, наваждение, которое пройдёт, развеется но она чувствует, что этот вопрос породит бурю, а ей совсем не хочется ссориться с Дарьей. Хелен видит как старшая дочь напряжена, что она готова сражаться и понимает, что она, Хелен проиграет и ничего сейчас не сможет сделать, изменить ... Пауза затянулась._

 

_\- Ладно. Я не могу как то на тебя повлиять. - Дарья смотрит на мать упрямо сжав губы и настороженно. Хелен вздыхает, - И не могу ничего изменить. Ты уже взрослая. - Хелен невесело усмехается. - Даже слишком. И всегда была такой … И упрямая. Это уже семейная черта. И если вы любите друг друга … Ладно, зови свою … подружку …_

 

_Дарья встаёт и выходит на кухню. Хелен смотрит ей вслед, чувствуя себя обессиленной. А потом улыбается Джейн, которая явно в не своей тарелке — , бледная, смотрит виновато и почти падает в кресло — Дарья смотрит на подругу с нежностью и ободряюще улыбается ей. С такой нежностью, что Хелен становится окончательно ясно — тут она ничего сделать не сможет. Только время. Может это останется только эпизодом в жизни обеих подруг, воспоминанием — но вслух этого Хелен конечно не произносит …. Всё таки она чертовски хороший адвокат !_

_____________

Джейн жалко, что она не научилась курить — прекрасный был бы повод слинять на время из дома — за сигаретами. Покурить. Ей почти ничего не слышно — Дарья почти бормочет, а Хелен только что-то спрашивает — Джейн старается не вслушиваться. Она, как обвиняемый на суде в ожидании вердикта присяжных. Наконец Дарья просовывает нос на кухню. Вроде спокойна. Глаза не красные. И Джейн, не без дрожи внутри, входит в гостиную. Хелен тоже спокойна. „Виновен“? „Не виновен?“ Хелен устало смотрит на Джейн. И улыбается. Джейн садится в кресло. Почти падает. И вцепляется в подлокотники так, что костяшки белеют.  
  
— Я тут бессильна … — Хелен выглядит и говорит устало. — И не скажу, что сильно обрадовалась таким новостям —, но … — Хелен явно растерянна. — Вы уже взрослые девушки. Особенно Дарья. И если она счастлива с тобой … — Хелен снова улыбается, но как-то не особо радостно. — Что я могу сделать или сказать? — Она устремляет на Джейн такой взгляд, что та ёжится. — Ты её любишь?  
  
— Да. — голос у Джейн не дрожит. И она отвечает не задумываясь. Перегибается через подлокотник кресла и сжимает руку Дарьи в своей. Хелен вздыхает.  
  
— Тогда ладно. А мне пора возвращаться в Лондейл. **  
  
_**НОЧЬ**_ ____________________________________________________  
  
**За окном смеркается и погромыхивает — приближается гроза.  
  
— А может переночуете у нас? — Джейн сама себе удивляется — решила, что самое страшное уже позади? А Аманда? — Можете занять мою комнату, а я тут на диване перекантуюсь. Поздно да и дождь собирается …  
  
Джейн уже легла, когда в гостиной появилась Хелен.  
  
— Я сама поговорю с Амандой. И Трентом. — в голосе Хелен появились интонации опытного юриста. — Если ты, Джейн, не против.  
  
Джейн улыбается:  
  
— Трента надо суметь разбудить и заставить понять, что от него собственно хотят. А мою маму застать дома …. Или даже просто вытащить её из мастерской.  
  
Хелен становится похожей на себя, прежнюю:  
  
— Я смогу. Или ты меня плохо знаешь? И конечно сама поговорю с Джейком и Квин. — и уже на пороге комнаты окликнула. — Джейн?  
  
Джейн подняла голову от подушки.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Если ты только попробуешь обидеть мою старшую дочь — я тебе уши надеру!  
  
Дверь комнаты закрылась за Хелен. Джейн фыркнула в подушку:  
  
— Мне уже страшно!  
  
— И правильно!  
  
У Хелен оказался хороший слух — так что Джейн воздержалась от комментариев и буквально провалилась во тьму без сновидений — она была абсолютно без сил — словно пробежала марафон …  
**  
_**ДЕНЬ**_ ________________________________________________________  
  
**— И что мы делать будем? — растеряно спросила Аманда. Трент уткнулся в свою кружку с какао и молчал. Его вытащили из постели, огорошили новостями и сейчас он их переваривал неторопливо как Каа бандерлогов.  
  
— А что мы можем сделать? Они взрослые девушки. Самостоятельные. Запереть дома? Разлучить? И сломать им жизни? Что?  
  
Аманда только, вздохнув, развела руками, а Хелен с трудом удержалась от вопроса: «А как там насчёт „бабочки в ладони“?» Возникла пауза. Трент сделал шумный глоток из кружки. И все повернулись к нему. Старший брат Джейн отставил кружку и зевнул:  
  
— Что?  
  
_… Джейк только вздохнул: „Я действительно не знаю своих дочерей … “ Квин сердито уставилась на отца — мол, а я тут причём? Хелен усмехнулась: „Я, как видно, тоже …“ Квин возмущённо фыркнула и Хелен обратила своё внимание на младшенькую:  
  
— Надеюсь ты понимаешь, что обсуждать ЭТО со своими подружками не стоит?  
  
Квин рассердилась почти по настоящему:  
  
— Ма-ам! Ты считаешь меня совсем безмозглой дурой? У Стэйси язык как помело … И вообще — это наши семейные дела …  
  
Хелен вздохнула:  
  
— Ну извини …  
  
Квин ничего не ответила и прилипла к телефонной трубке. Стэйси. Хелен поймала себя на том, что её вдруг стало тревожить беспрерывное общение младшей дочери и её подружки. Это уже попахивало паранойей.  
  
Так что Квин вскоре умотала из дома, предварительно заверив мать, что никаких разговоров о Дарье и Джейн со Стэйси или с кем-либо ещё она вести не будет („У нас найдутся более интересные темы для разговоров!“) и сварив какао для Трента и Аманды..В последнее время Стэйси вдруг заинтересовалась совсем не девчачьими вещами (что подлило немного машинного масла в разгорающийся огонёк паранойи Хелен)  — автомобилями и всем, что с ними связано. И даже помогла однажды Джейку в гараже с ремонтом его машины. И Стэйси как и Квин озаботилась своим будущим и подружки активно готовились к поступлению в колледж. Оттого часто засиживались в библиотеке или у одной из них дома. Хелен только вздохнула — раньше её это не беспокоило …  
_  
Аманда допила какао и повторила свой вопрос:  
  
— Ну всё-таки — что теперь?  
  
В Хелен заговорил юрист — адвокат, в силу своей профессии, вынужден быть терпимым, толерантным и не демонстрировать своего отношения к некоторым человеческим … слабостям — иначе может лишиться многих клиентов:  
  
— Ничего. Попробуем давить — сделаем только хуже. Или само пройдёт или … чтож так тому и быть, Аманда, ты мою мать часто здесь видела?  
  
Аманда удивлённо уставилась на Хелен:  
  
— А она тут с какого боку?  
  
Хелен зло усмехнулась каким-то своим воспоминаниям:  
  
— Я с ней сама давно не виделась.. Изредка общаемся по телефону. Она Джейка до сих пор не переносит. Не может простить то, что „этот мужлан“ втянул её „милую девочку“ во всё это — в общину „этих жутких, страшных хиппи.“ И что я все пять лет проучилась не, по меньшей мере, в Гарварде, а в каком-то затрапезном Мидлтауне. Ну и, конечно, прессовала по полной. Я иногда думаю, что вышла замуж за Джейка и мы до сих пор вместе только назло ей … Типа: „А фиг тебе!“ Может я и упрямая дура, но … Я люблю Джейка не смотря ни на что. А Дарья даже упрямей меня. Так что их лучше не трогать. Эффект будет обратным …  
  
Аманда вздохнула:  
  
— Ладно. Не знала, что ты и Джейк были хиппи … Вы выглядите такими приличными … Чистенькими. Типичные яппи. Ну, а как там вообще у Дарьи и Джейн дела?  
  
Трент поднялся со стула, потянулся:  
  
— Кажется мне пора … — и с непривычно серьезным видом добавил: — У меня есть знакомые геи. В том числе и девчонки. Нормальные ребята. Так что ничего особенно страшного не произошло. И если Джейн и Дарья счастливы … Надеюсь, что Джейн не будет как наш Винд периодически появляться в Лондэйле чтобы поплакаться из-за очередного любовного разочарования.  
  
Хелен улыбнулась:  
  
— Что, опять?  
  
Аманда кивнула:  
  
— Ага. Ждём с визитом. Его, в очередной раз, выставила очередная пассия … Может и найдёт когда-нибудь подходящую девушку. Методом тыка.  
  
Трент тихо рассмеялся. Откашлялся и, попрощавшись, ушёл, а Аманда с Хелен остались пить какао.  
**  
_**ВЕЧЕР**_ _______________________________________________________________  
  
**Дарья и Джейн сидели в кафе и поглощали мороженое. Приходили в себя после визита Аманды или праздновали, что всё обошлось. Дарья оторвалась от своей порции и деловито осведомилась у Джейн:  
  
— Ну и кого нам ждать теперь? Трента? Винсента?  
  
Джейн подняла голову от стакана с молочным коктейлем и улыбнулась:  
  
— Главное чтобы Винд тут не появился.  
  
— Не накаркай! — проворчала Дарья. — Нам только не хватало в гостиной, рыдающего в три ручья, Винда …  
  
— … А Трент … — Джейн пожала плечами. — Вряд ли в ближайшее время выберется в Бостон.  
  
… Джейн не металась по гостиной — она развела лихорадочную деятельность. Холодильник был забит, несколько картин Джейн были развешены по стенам, альбомы для скетчей, и пара-тройка мелких скульптур были водружены на стол, ещё четыре или пять картин были прислонены к стене. А в данный момент Джейн стояла у окна и поглядывала на улицу, нетерпеливо постукивая тапочкой. Дарья терпела это довольно долго, но даже её терпение имело пределы — Дарья подняла голову от книги и просвистела сквозь зубы:  
  
— Лейн, если ты не прекратишь — я приклею твою ногу к полу или прибью её к нему гвоздями!! Не дёргайся ты так!  
  
Джейн покосилась на подругу и поёжилась — Дарья действительно была уже на точке кипения. Но постаралась успокоиться и примиряюще улыбнулась:  
  
— Не хипеши ты так. Ну что она сделает — голову тебе откусит?  
  
Джейн вздохнула:  
  
— В том и дело … Я не знаю чего от неё ожидать … „Бабочки в ладонях“, свобода и прочее бла-бла-бла … А вот сейчас …  
  
Дарья подошла и обняла подругу. Но Джейн рванула из её объятий к двери. Аманда приехала.  
  
… Теперь уже Дарья отправилась на кухню. Совершенно добровольно. Готовить чай, бутерброды, печенье … Даже если обеих подруг вдруг „пробьёт на хавчик“ им всего не съесть и за неделю — Джейн набила холодильник продуктами так словно ожидала зомби-апокалипсис в ближайшие дни — и готовилась провести в осаде месяца два.  
  
Беседа между матерью и дочерью шла на темы нейтральные — учёба, приятели, однокашники, картины, выставки, преподаватели, Трент … Когда Дарья выходила из кухни диалог не прерывался в момент её появления в гостиной — ничего, что не должна была услышать Дарья, Джейн с Амандой не обсуждали, а то Дарья так бы и засела на кухне или вообще ушла бы в свою комнату.  
  
… Дарья мыла посуду. Джейн трепалась о чём то по телефону с подругой по колледжу. И в этот момент чей-то внимательный взгляд стал назойливо щекотать Дарью между лопаток. Она обернулась. Конечно. Аманда. Дарья вопросительно приподняла бровь, встряхнула и поставила тарелку в сушилку и выключила воду.  
  
— Нам надо бы поближе познакомиться, Дарья Моргендорффер. — серьёзно сказала Аманда, И улыбнулась — Мне кажется, что я знакома с твоей матерью лучше чем с тобой — хотя ты … лучшая подруга моей младшей дочери.  
  
Дарья кивнула и они уселись за кухонный стол.  
  
— Расскажи о себе. — спокойно попросила Аманда. — Что Джейн от тебя без ума и так ясно. Поминает через слово.  
  
— Я сама от неё без ума. — улыбнулась Дарья. — И что рассказывать? Учусь в РАФТЕ. Буду писателем или журналистом … Рисую - увы, как курица лапой …  
  
… Аманда уехала. Дарья приобняла, стоящую у окна, Джейн:  
  
— Вот и всё, а ты боялась!  
  
Джейн вдруг сама обняла Дарью и уткнулась подруге в плечо.  
  
— Что это с тобой? — удивилась Дарья. — Всё ж хорошо!  
  
— Я и не думала, что так по ней соскучилась! — Джейн поцеловала Дарью в щёку. — Хотя даже когда она была дома то почти всё время торчала в мастерской … Но всё равно была где-то рядом …  
  
— Мы ещё их навестим. И моих и твоих. — Дарья успокаивающе похлопала Джейн по спине. — А сейчас надо бы прибраться.  
  
… Через несколько месяцев однокашникам Дарьи надоела тема её отношений с Джейн. И всё заглохло само собой. Слухи, сплетни … Оказалось, что самый простой способ бороться с этой напастью — просто игнорировать. Джейн не раз и не два заезжала за Дарьей в колледж и к этому привыкли. Энн прекратила сторониться Дарьи и снова стала с ней общаться. Подруги пару раз подвозили Энн, а однажды она даже напросилась в гости. „Хочу посмотреть как живут настоящие лесбиянки!“ Джейн иронично хмыкнула, но от комментариев воздержалась, а Дарья нахмурилась:  
  
— Мы не лесбиянки!  
  
Энн удивилась:  
  
— А кто вы тогда?  
  
— Я люблю Джейн, а Джейн, надеюсь, любит меня. Другие женщины меня совершенно не интересуют. А тебя, Джейн?  
  
Джейн вроде бы серьёзно задумалась над вопросом:  
  
— Ну есть у нас на курсе пара симпатичных девушек … — Джейн сделала паузу. Дарья нахмурилась. - Нет, не интересуют … Точно. Совсем.  
  
Дарья шутливо толкнула Джейн в плечо:  
  
— Мне не понравилось, что ты так долго думала! — и скорчила зверскую рожу. — ты же знаешь, что я ревнива как … Как не знаю кто! — Энн прыснула, а Дарья добавила совершенно серьёзно. — Мы как половинки одного яблока.  
  
… После этого разговора Джейн даже думала изобразить себя и Дарью в образе Адама и Евы — с яблоком. Только так и не придумала кого изобразить в роли Змея. Дарья предложила Мисс Барч.  
  
… Винсент возник на их пороге через месяц. После этого в гостиной появилось несколько фотографий Дарьи и Джейн сделанных профессиональным фотохудожником. Джейн у мольберта, Джейн и Дарья с каталогом выставки на которую взяли несколько картин Джейн, Дарья с яблоком на фоне окна, Джейн на кухне. **  
  
_**ДЕНЬ**_  ____________________________________  
  
**— Сюрприз! — Джейн просто сияла.  
  
— Привет, Трент. — устало улыбнулась Дарья. У неё был довольно тяжёлый день и больше всего на свете ей хотелось откинуться на что-нибудь мягкое и, закрыв глаза, просто посидеть в тишине и покое. Но, судя по всему, ей это удовольствие в ближайшее время не светило.  
  
— Привет, сестрёнка. — улыбнулся Трент в ответ. Дарья забралась внутрь автомобиля и переспросила:  
  
— Сестрёнка?  
  
— Ага. — отозвалась Джейн, осторожно трогая машину с места — на парковке было необыкновенно многолюдно. — Трент затруднялся с тем как ему тебя теперь называть и мы нашли компромиссный вариант — сестрёнка.  
  
— Угу. — Дарья решила, что коли теперь ей не скоро удастся реализовать свою мечту — посидеть в тишине и покое, воспользовалась моментом и, откинувшись на подголовник, закрыла глаза. Автомобиль уютно урчал и Дарья даже задремала. Джейн о чём то разговаривала с братом в пол голоса — Дарья подумала, что она и Джейн стали так близки, что иногда и просить ни о чём не надо — словно между ними установилось что-то вроде телепатической связи.  
  
… — А ты то что тут делаешь?! — с Дарьи даже сонливость слетела. В начале Трент. А теперь ещё и дверь в, её с Джейн квартиру, перед Дарьей распахивает … Квин.  
  
— Вот так ты встречаешь любимую младшую сестрёнку! — Квин изобразила на своём хорошеньком личике обиженную гримаску.  
  
— Ну извини, извини. Просто устала … — Дарья обняла Квин и поцеловала её в щёку. — Я очень рада тебя видеть.  
  
— То то же! — строго сказала Квин и улыбнулась. — А у вас тут уютно.  
  
Дарья, Джейн и Трент наконец вошли. У стола обнаружился Джесси и … Стэйси. Подружка Квин чиркала в блокноте. Джесси терпеливо ждал.  
  
— Вот. — торжественно объявила Стэйси. — вам всем будет проще купить новую машину чем ремонтировать старую. И много дешевле. Сам посмотри! — и протянула Джесси блокнот.  
  
— Она нам помогла починить машину. — пояснил Трент. — И теперь убеждает Джесси сменить колёса. Мне немного жалко — я привык уже к нашему старому доброму „танку“ …  
  
— Ага. Крысы и тараканы тоже его любят как родного. — фыркнула Джейн. — Я на кухню. Кто со мной?  
  
— Я могу помочь! — вызвалась Квин. — Могу сварить какао на всех. — и тихо шепнула Дарье. — Стэйси я ничего не говорила. Так что при ней без PDA, пожалуйста.  
  
— Всюду репрессии … — проворчала Дарья. — А Джесси тоже не в курсе? — этот вопрос был адресован, естественно, к Тренту. Тот пожал плечами:  
  
— Я с ним семейные дела не обсуждаю, сестрёнка. Да он и не особо интересуется … Хотя, я думаю, что он не сильно был бы удивлён …Или шокирован. Ему вообщем то всё равно … Пофиг.  
  
… Квин сварила отличный какао. Дарья и Джейн наделали бутербродов. Стэйси продолжала спорить с Джесси и дала ему пару адресов торговцев подержанными автомобилями, которые не были совсем уж бессовестными мошенниками и лгунами.  
  
**_ВЕЧЕР И НОЧЬ_  _______________________________________________________**  
  
  
… Вечером Дарья была почти без сил. Трент остался ночевать. В комнате Джейн. Та хотела опять устроиться на диване в гостиной, но Трент только насмешливо фыркнул:  
  
— Можно подумать, что я ничего не знаю, пребываю в счастливом неведении о твоих отношениях с Дарьей!  
  
И Джейн перебралась в комнату к Дарье. Та хотела только одного — наконец вытянуть гудящие от усталости ноги под одеялом и закрыть глаза, а открыть их уже утром.  
  
— Сегодня было весело … — прошептала Джейн Дарье на ухо.  
  
— Ага. — отозвалась та. — Я как раз хотела сказать, что у нас слишком тихо. И надо хоть раз в месяц устраивать в доме небольшой бардак и балаган с бедламом.  
  
— Можно хоть каждый день. — ехидно хмыкнула Джейн. — Давай заведём собаку! Она нам будет всё это устраивать ежедневно!  
  
— Я подумаю об этом завтра … — прошептала Дарья — А сейчас давай спать …  
  
Она заснула, а Джейн ещё некоторое время лежала просто глядя в потолок и прислушиваясь к дыханию любимой и думая, что это и есть счастье …


	8. ДАРЬЯ ДЖЕЙН (фанфик к фанфику II)

Написано как продолжение к _**[фанфику](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2280284/6216711#part_content) **_  (Автор: OLBee )

 

Джейн даже не могла припомнить запирала ли она когда-нибудь дверь в свою комнату - обычно она была нараспашку. Или прикрыта на ночь — чтобы не мешал спать свет из коридора. Аманда почти не заглядывала в комнату младшей дочери, а братец мог деликатно постучать уже стоя на пороге — если вообще утруждал себя такой мелочью. Поэтому Джейн не была уверена, что замок ещё в порядке — но для начала надо было просто найти ключ. Ключ обнаружился среди прочего хлама на самом дне старого ящика — среди старых, почти выжатых досуха, тюбиков, кистей, ластиков, обрывков бумаги, скрепок … Замок заскрежетал но ключ провернулся в замке и Джейн достала заветную папку …

 

\- Что с тобой такое, Лейн ? - Джейн сидела,  устало прикрыв глаза, по турецки, на полу, а эскизы были небрежно разбросаны вокруг. - Неужели Эллисон оказалась права ? И откуда в тебе вдруг столько коварства, холодного расчёта ?

 

Джейн знала ответ — месть Причём она мстила Дарье — единственной и лучшей подруге. И не из-за Тома. А из-за самой Дарьи. Из за своих чувств к ней. Джейн хотелось чтобы и Дарья почувствовала то, что чувствовала сама Джейн. И потому затеяла эту странную игру. Эллисон ткнула Лейн носом в её самый потаённый страх, в больное место. Джейн никак не могла забыть сказанное тогда, в домике Эллисон — подозрительно пустом — и как она сразу внимания не обратила ? Джейн теперь понимала, что имеют ввиду, когда говорят про почву ушедшую из-под ног. И она, как кэрролловская Алиса, словно провалилась в кроличью нору. Сладость губ Дарьи. Головокружение. И никакой спасительной кучи листьев в конце полёта… Лейн теперь не спастись. И прежде всего от самой себя. 

 

_**В классе** _ … ..

 

\- Дарья, не одолжишь карандаш ?

 

Мистер ДиМартино скрипел мелом по доске, Джоди, подперев кулаком щёку, глядела на доску и рассеяно постукивала карандашом по нижней губе в том же ритме. Бритни рисовала в тетради цветочки и демонстрировала свои «художества» разомлевшему кавалеру. Обычный урок в обычный день. Джейн наконец смогла расслабиться. Погрузиться в умиротворяющую рутину и скуку школьных занятий с головой. А там … Не так уж много времени на самом деле осталось до выпуска. Колледж, новая жизнь ...

 

\- На, держи. - Дарья протягивает подруге карандаш. Джейн чувствует как пальцы Дарьи ласково скользят по её, Джейн пальцам, оглаживают тыльную сторону кисти. Джейн захлёбывается воздухом. Кровь приливает к щекам, а сердце проваливается куда то в мерцающую темноту. Джейн глядит Дарье прямо в лицо — в уголках губ Моргендорффер прячется ехидная улыбка, а в глазах лёгкий холодок, смотрит пристально, изучающе. Джейн наконец начинает дышать, судорожно втягивает воздух, резко выдыхает и ,сжимая карандаш в потной ладошке, отводит руку и со стуком кладёт его на поверхность стола. Всё это длилось секунды — Джейн оглянулась — вроде никто ничего не заметил. ДиМартино наконец повернулся к доске спиной:

 

\- Класс ! Сегодня мы поговорим ...

 

Бритни оторвалась от своей тетрадки, Джоди, стряхнув сонное оцепенение, выпрямилась на стуле, а Джейн вытерла вспотевший лоб и покосилась на Дарью — та сидела с отсутствующим видом и с абсолютно невозмутимым выражением на лице. То самое выражение лица, которое Джейн временами ненавидела.

 

_**Живописец и её модель** _ … .

 

Дарья не особенно интересовалась изобразительным искусством, художниками, течениями и стилями — единственный раз она попросила у Джейн биографическую книгу о художнике — том о Франциско Гойе, когда Тед упомянул его и его картины в разговоре. Дарья не любила не знать. Но она никогда не интересовалась что собственно изображает в своём альбоме для скетчей Джейн, никогда не пыталась в него заглянуть, не любопытствовала и Лейн могла спокойно заниматься своим делом пока Дарья сидела у компьютера или перед телевизором. Они обменивались ничего не значащими репликами, а Лейн шуршала себе карандашом по бумаге. Заветная папочка пополнялась новыми эскизами. Всё вернулось на круги своя — подруги даже случайно не задевали друг друга и пальцем или локтем — уважали личное пространство друг друга, держали привычную дистанцию. Были взаимно вежливы. До того памятного дождливого вечера, когда Дарья вдруг сама кинулась Джейн на шею.

 

Наконец Джейн решилась:

 

\- Не хочешь снова попозировать ?

 

Дарья ухмыльнулась:

 

\- Опять в этом твоём белом «саване» ?

 

Джейн отрицательно покачала головой:

 

\- Нет. Не обязательно. Мне для портфолио надо.

 

Дарья улыбнулась:

 

\- А что — замотала бы меня в белую ткань … И факел в руку. В виде Статуи Свободы. Ты же мечтаешь о Нью Йорке ?

 

_**Дарья позирует** _ … .

 

Джейн полезла под кровать за закатившейся кисточкой ( помимо пылевых залежей обнаружилась парочка карандашей и случайно залетевший под кровать древний эскиз ) и не услышала как заскрипел в замке ключ, который она поленилась сразу вытащить, а потом просто забыла про него. Как щёлкнул замок. Она встала с пола и ещё потратила несколько минут чтобы отряхнуть пиджак и шорты от пыли, а когда подняла глаза …

 

\- Ты вроде как собиралась устроить аутодафе для этого «дурацкого комка ткани» ? - насмешливо улыбнулась Дарья.

 

Джейн сглотнула. Она пыталась хоть что-то сказать в ответ но голосовые связки словно смазали клеем. Щёки запылали. Дарья, всё также насмешливо улыбаясь, подошла к Джейн. Та закрыла глаза. Ладонь Дарьи легла на плечо, губы Дарьи оказались у самых приоткрытых губ Джейн … У неё застучало в ушах, колени задрожали, Джейн с трудом смогла устоять на ногах — и то вцепившись в руку Дарьи… Когда Джейн почувствовала собственные ноги и смогла открыть глаза Дарья уже спокойно сидела на кровати и с усмешкой смотрела на подругу:

 

\- Я тоже могу играть в эту твою игру, Лейн. Ну … ? Приступим ? Ты кисточку в руках удержишь ? А то на ногах не стоишь.

 

\- Удержу. - голос наконец прорезался и Джейн встала у мольберта. - А теперь постарайся не двигаться некоторое время и помолчи …

 

… Прошёл где то час или чуть больше. Дарья оказалась хорошей моделью — она застыла в одной позе и даже старалась лишний раз не сморгнуть. Джейн забыла обо всём — она погрузилась в работу. Наконец был сделан последний мазок и её «модель» смогла размять, начавшие затекать, шею и конечности и прошлёпала босыми ногами к мольберту.

 

\- Ну, посмотрим …

 

Белая ткань колыхалась при ходьбе и сердце Джейн застучало — наготу Дарьи прикрывала только эта ткань, которую Могрендорффер небрежно набросила на себя как древнегреческий хитон.. Пальцы Джейн случайно коснулись обнажённого бедра Дарьи — та вроде бы этого не заметила или сделала вид ...

 

\- Ты очень талантлива, Джейн ! - Дарья приобняла подругу за плечи. Теперь они стояли тесно прижавшись друг к другу и Джейн чувствовала наготу Дарьи сквозь тонкую ткань и, из-за охватившей всё тело сладкой слабости, не могла даже сдвинуться с места. - Мне нравится. Спасибо. - Дарья поцеловала Джейн в щёку.

В голове у Лейн зазвенело. «Только бы не упасть !»  Веки опустились .  Джейн не могла унять головокружение.  Дарья обняла подругу за талию, подтолкнула легонько вперёд и Джейн наконец смогла сделать  первый  маленький шажок,  потом ещё один и ещё — она не видела но слышала и чувствовала как скользит вниз ткань, что скрывала наготу Дарьи. Поцелуй обжёг губы. Дальнейшее было как в тумане — тонкие пальцы Дарьи стягивающие с плеч пиджак, футболку, расстёгивают шорты, губы касаются голой ключицы, груди, живота … Джейн открывает глаза — Дарья у её ног — расшнуровывает сапоги -  Джейн немного придя в себя, садится на кровать и сама стягивает их с ног … Дарья сидит рядом — обнимает за плечи, опрокидывает  Джейн на одеяло и жадно впивается в губы … Рука Дарьи скользит вниз  по животу Джейн … Пальцы Джейн проваливаются в горячую и мокрую расщелину ...

 

Они приходят в себя не сразу. Словно медленно всплывая из тёмных глубин на поверхность. Всё так медленно возвращается, проступает из этого сладкого тумана забытья — цвета, звуки, запахи, вкус губ любимой, её дыхание рядом … Они возвращаются в мир, который теперь никогда не будет прежним для них ... 

 

\- Это безумие — шепчет Джейн.

 

Дарья тихо смеётся, уткнувшись ей носом в плечо и нежно целует в щёку. Дарья улыбается но глаза у неё серьёзные, даже испуганные - «Что мы натворили ?! Что мы творим ?!» Но она вдруг прыскает и обнимает Джейн. За окном уже начали сгущаться синие сумерки и поэтому Джейн не удивлена тому, что в её дверь скребётся старший брат — для него как раз настало утро. Она осторожно высвобождается из объятий Дарьи, тихо и ласково ей шепчет:»Я сейчас вернусь ...», вы ползает из под одеяла — взгляд Дарьи щекочет спину,  Джейн  натягивает халат и укрывает, нервно хихикающую,  любимую одеялом. («Тебе никто не говорил, что у тебя странное представление о смешном, Моргендорффер ?»), подтыкает его и подносит палец к губам - «Тссс !» - Дарья теперь укрыта по самый нос — видны только встрёпанные волосы и смеющиеся глаза. Она опять заходится в  хохоте , уткнувшись носом в подушку,  старается приглушить рвущийся наружу смех .

 

Джейн ласково треплет подругу по голове:

 

\- Я так комично выгляжу ?

 

Дарья становится серьёзной:

 

\- Нет. Я люблю тебя, Джейн.

 

Джейн склоняется над Дарьей и целует её во влажный от пота лоб:

 

\- А я тебя, Моргендорффер.

 

Дарья зевает.

 

\- Притомилась ? Ну поспи, а я выясню, что там Тренту понадобилось и вернусь к тебе …

 

Трент выглядит немного удивлённым — ему не часто приходилось обнаруживать эту дверь запертой на замок. Раздаётся скрежет («Чёрт ! Давно пора смазать !») и в приоткрытую дверь просовывается нос младшей сестрёнки, Джейн спрашивает недовольно:

 

\- Чего тебе ?

 

\- Дженни, не одолжишь зубную щётку ?

 

\- Держи. - Джейн исчезает на несколько секунд, возвращается и протягивает требуемое в щель двери. Когда она  подходит к кровати, Дарья уже спит. Джейн нежно улыбается глядя на посапывающую подругу и, погасив свет, осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, проскальзывает к ней под одеяло.

 

_**Хелен и Аманда** _ ….

 

… Хелен, нахмурившись, смотрит на часы. Дарья, конечно, взрослая девушка и не вертихвостка но что-то она засиделась у Джейн. Пол-одиннадцатого. Случилось маленькое чудо — Аманда услышала звонок и сняла трубку. 

 

\- Да. Я сейчас зайду к Джейн и погляжу как они там. Напомню Дарье о времени.

 

В комнате Джейн темно и тихо. Аманда наклоняется и поднимает с пола разбросанную у изножья кровати одёжку дочери. В сумраке комнаты,  на белизне подушек , видит два силуэта, два профиля — Дарья и Джейн. Лицом друг к другу. Они спят. Посапывание Дарьи и ровное дыхание Джейн. На стуле у кровати относительно аккуратно сложена одежда Дарьи. Аманда возвращается к телефону.

 

\- Спят. - говорит она кратко - не уточняя и не акцентируя.

 

\- Ладно. - отвечает Хелен. - Завтра всё равно выходной … - И вешает трубку. Она спокойна, а вот Аманда чувствует какую то странную тревогу и пытается понять причину. На стуле была сложена вся одежда Дарьи — юбка, футболка, куртка, бельё … трусики … Трусики !  В ся одежда Джейн была  небрежно  разбросана по полу у кровати — её, смятые в комок, трусики валялись рядом с сапогами и носками.

 

\- Что то это совсем не похоже на  невинную  «пижамную вечеринку» … - пробормотала Аманда себе под нос.

 

… Об этом она так и сказала Хелен при встрече.

 

 _ **Аманда и Хелен**_ _____

 

Когда на пороге её кабинета появилась Аманда, Хелен была удивлена и встревожена одновременно.

 

\- Что-то случилось ?

 

Аманда выглядела смущённой.

 

\- Я предпочла бы поговорить с тобой … не здесь … Чтобы потом не было сплетен ...

 

И они отправились в тот самый ресторанчик в который Хелен ходила с Дарьей — тогда, когда внезапно возник треугольник Джейн-Том-Дарья и дружба Дарьи и Джейн дала трещину и чуть не пошла под откос.

 

...Аманда подождала пока официантка отойдёт с заказом и начала, с запинкой, путано, объяснять:

 

\- Когда я тебе сказала, что они спят … Ну тогда, когда Дарья задержалась допоздна у нас …

 

\- Я помню. - кивнула Хелен.

 

\- Я была тогда … не совсем … не до конца честна на самом деле … Они спали в одной постели. На кровати Джейн. И мне кажется … не совсем одетые … - Аманда сделала паузу, дожидаясь пока официантка расставит тарелки и продолжила громким шёпотом, когда та ушла. - Обнажённые … Голые … Это мало походило на невинную «пижамную вечеринку.» И места у нас дома хватает — Дарья как то гостила у нас с неделю. Помнишь ?

 

Хелен снова кивнула. Аманда старалась не встречаться с ней взглядом.

 

\- Что то ещё ?

 

Аманда даже покраснела от смущения:

 

\- Я … решила понаблюдать за ними … украдкой … Как они смотрят друг на дружку … Как общаются … - голос Аманды поднялся на пол тона. - Что мне … нам теперь делать ?!

 

Хелен успокаивающе похлопала пригорюнившуюся Аманду по руке.

\- Пока ничего. Я поговорю с Дарьей. Ты со своей дочерью. Ничего страшного, на самом деле, скорее всего, ПОКА не произошло.

 

Они приступили к еде. За столом воцарилось напряжённое молчание. Хелен только выглядела спокойной — на самом деле до настоящего спокойствия ей было очень далеко. Аманда рассеяно жевала салат почти не ощущая вкуса.

 

 _ **Тяжёлый разговор**_ ____

 

 

Дарья сидела на диване перед телевизором с книгой. Телевизор тихо бормотал что-то о курсе акций, экономике Китая и прочих мелочах. Обычный вечер в доме Моргендорфферов. Хелен застыла со стаканом в руке и смотрит в спину старшей дочери в упор.

 

\- Ты её любишь ? Я имею в виду … Ну ты понимаешь, надеюсь ...

 

Плечи Дарьи напряглись. Она обернулась и пристально уставилась на Хелен. Тяжёлый, не детский - совсем взрослый взгляд. «Старая душа.»

 

\- Кого ?

 

У Хелен вышло немного резче чем она бы хотела:

 

\- Ты знаешь «кого» ! Джейн.

 

Как ни странно Дарья выглядела спокойной, плечи опустились, расслабилась . Её голос звучал ровно:

 

\- Да. А она меня. Мы стали парой. Ты это имела ввиду ?

 

Как уже часто бывало Хелен почувствовала лёгкую растерянность Общение с Дарьей то ещё удовольствие … И этот взгляд ...

 

\- .А как же Том ? …

 

Дарья только сердито фыркнула и рассеяно пожала плечами:

 

\- Никак. Он будет учиться в Бромвелле. Я в РАФТе. Надеюсь, что мы, я и Джейн будем учиться в одном городе. Не подалёку друг от друга. И подальше от Тома.  Мой «роман» с Томом пришёл к своему логическому концу. . Я поговорю с  ним . На днях. 

 

Хелен даже поёжилась под жёстким, тяжёлым взглядом Дарьи.

 

\- Но …

 

Дарья вздохнула и закрыла книгу.

 

\- Мы, я и Том, действительно были как брат с сестрой — Кевин почти угадал. Даже когда остались в моей комнате наедине то просто уснули. Одетые. Рядом, на моей кровати. Мы даже петтингом не занимались ни разу. Не говоря уже о чём то более … интимном ...

 

Хелен почувствовала как заалели её щёки.

 

\- Дарья !!

 

Дарья ехидно улыбнулась.

 

\- Ты думала, что я не знаю таких «нехороших» слов ? Я, по твоему, ещё ребёнок ? - Квин, которая всего лишь хотела взять из холодильника баночку содовой вылетела из гостиной пулей, с пылающими щеками, услышав слово «петтинг». «Какая она, в сущности, ещё маленькая ...» - подумали Хелен и Дарья хором. - Так вот — знаю. И, когда мы вроде собирались перейти на следующую ступень, в наших с Томом, отношений, я просто … не явилась к нему домой. Прислала письмецо в конверте  с извинениями  — даже не решилась позвонить. Мне, конечно, нравится Том — но …  Как друг. С обеседник. Милый умный мальчик. Не больше. Зачем заставлять парня страдать ? Найдёт себе девушку в Бромвелле — которая полюбит его и душой и телом. 

 

Хелен почти промямлила:

 

\- Может это у вас, у тебя и Джейн, просто период в жизни такой ? Гормоны … Перебеситесь и станете просто хорошими подружками ?

 

Дарья встала с дивана.

 

\- Нет. Мы и были «хорошими подружками» довольно долго, а сейчас стали больше чем друзьями. - Она пожала плечами. - Это не период такой. И не этап в жизни, который просто пройдёт. Это не простуда — пилюлями не вылечить. Мы любим друг друга и с этим уже ничего не поделаешь. Если не сейчас то когда-нибудь потом тебе придётся принять и признать это т факт, мама..

 

Дарья поднялась в свою комнату, а Хелен почувствовала жгучую потребность выпить — но что-то покрепче пива. 

 

 _ **Две матери**_ ____

 

Хелен зазвала Аманду «попить кофейку» в кафе рядом. Правда пили они не только кофе. Наконец Аманда решилась нарушить блаженное молчание и отставила бокал.

 

\- Ты поговорила с Дарьей ?

 

Хелен поморщилась. Она бы с удовольствием ещё минут пять посидела бы молча, наслаждаясь тишиной и покоем — денёк есть и будет тот ещё. У неё не так много времени — она могла потребоваться Эрику в любой момент и безжалостное треньканье мобильного прервало бы эту короткую передышку между раундами.

 

\- Да. Но это было вполне бессмысленно. И что тут можно сделать — в этой ситуации? Скомандовать: «Не люби !» и они послушаются ? Со мной такой номер, в своё время, не прошёл. В результате я до сих пор замужем за Джейком и у нас две прекрасные дочери. - внезапно в голосе Хелен послышались резкие нотки. - Давить на наших дочерей не просто бесполезно. Не стоит. Ни к чему хорошему это обычно не приводит. Я не хочу превратиться в одинокую старуху, которая умудрилась испортить отношения с собственными дочерьми, которые теперь звонят ей разве что по большим праздникам. Свою мать я годами не вижу. Только изредка звонит если ей что-то понадобилось от меня. Ну и по праздникам ... С дежурными поздравлениями ...- Хелен откинулась на спинку стула и закрыла глаза. Аманда поняла, что Хелен не просто устала — она вымотана до предела.

Хелен выпрямилась и сделала большой глоток из бокала. - Вот как раз сейчас - помогаем разгребать последствия давнего семейного скандала. Властной мамаше не понравилась подружка её любимого сыночка. Если бы она на него не давила то он и эта девица разбежались бы максимум через месяц. А так … Парень оказался таким же упрямцем как и его «милая» мамаша. Нашла коса на камень. Сделал всё ей назло. В результате мы работаем на руинах, когда то относительно благополучной семьи. Копаемся во всём этом дерьме — упрямство, амбиции, делёж имущества, детей … И пусть мамаша оказалась права во всём насчёт невестки на все сто, даже на сто двадцать процентов — теперь её это мало утешает. Она потеряла сына. Они почти не общаются. В основном адвокаты отдуваются.

Хелен даже передёрнуло. Она поморщилась. - Все думают, что адвокаты это такие специальные ребята, сущие бестии, циничные плуты, пройдохи, которые любой сволочи, за хорошие деньги, помогут обойти закон, а на самом деле, очень часто, мы возимся в таком дерьме и такое вынуждены выслушивать от когда-то родных и близких, любимых — жён, мужей, родителей и детей — ты бы слышала, что они говорят теперь друг про друга …

Хелен сделала ещё глоток. - Легко потерять веру в человечество. Если Дарья захочет стать адвокатом — буду отговаривать. Препятствовать всеми способами. Пусть лучше работает с мертвецами, хоть могильщиком — ей такую работу порекомендовали после того как она прошла тест в школе - выбор будущей, самой подходящей для неё, профессии. Я ругалась тогда, а теперь думаю, что зря. Покойников все любят … Ей не придётся наблюдать всю эту грызню наследников за деньги и имущество и выслушивать, что они теперь говорят о «горячо любимом» покойном,, которому пели дифирамбы на недавних похоронах — но после оглашения завещания столько ненависти и злобы ...

 

Аманда крутила в пальцах бокал машинально отмечая какие яркие и красивые блики на белую поверхность стола он отбрасывает и как перекатывается, сверкает в солнечном свете, вино … Но не смогла удержаться от вопроса:

 

\- Но всё-таки — что дальше ? Что делать то будем ?

 

Выговорившись Хелен стала много спокойней. Она расслабленно откинулась на спинку стула.

 

\- Ничего. Запретить ? Любовь не запретишь. Таблеток от любви не изобрели. Психологи ? Психотерапевты ? Ты знаешь сколько мы их перевидали за эти годы ? И из-за Дарьи, и из-за наших с Джейком проблем в браке … Дарья упрямей меня. Об неё вся эта армия психологов все зубы обломала. Не сильно помогли. Точнее совсем не помогли. Характерец у неё ещё тот. А сейчас … Улыбается. Во весь рот. - Хелен внезапно перегнулась через стол и заговорила шёпотом.. Аманда заметила в глазах Хелен слёзы . - Она СМЕЯЛАСЬ ! Представляешь - Дарья СМЕЁТСЯ ! Знаешь, я годами не слышала чтобы она ТАК смеялась, а сейчас всё чаще и чаще. И с Квин у неё отношения наладились, потеплели. И Квин стала менее легкомысленной, серьёзнее — стала прислушиваться к советам старшей сестры. Они стали нормально общаться. Недавно втроём — с Дарьей и твоей Джейн, смотрели обожаемые Квин «Ушедшие с ветром» и хлюпали носами. ВСЕ ТРОЕ ! Это Дарья то хлюпала носом !

 

Хелен выпрямилась на стуле и осторожно промокнула салфеткой глаза. Аманда вздохнула:

 

\- И Джейн стала менее резкой. Стала как то мягче. Характер стал поспокойнее. Так что нам теперь ...?

 

\- Смириться. - решительно сказала Хелен. - Любовь зла - эта та область где мы все бессильны. Уговоры, угрозы, тем более действовать силой, шантажом — ничего не поможет. Ты же не хочешь сделать Джейн несчастной ? Ты же не хочешь чтобы она от тебя отдалилась, стала чужой, потерять её ? - Аманда решительно помотала головой. Хелен вздохнула - Придётся смириться. Не скажу, что я скачу от восторга из-за всего этого. Я, после того разговора с Дарьей, всю ночь не спала — даже снотворное не помогло. Но выхода иного нет. Можно сделать только хуже. А так — только время. И ждать. Придётся смириться. С тем, что произошло. В конце концов они взрослые девушки. И они люди, а не наша собственность. У них есть права. Наконец, ничего страшного не произошло. Бывает … Просто мы никак не ждали, что это коснётся лично нас, наших семей.

 

Аманда вздохнула:

 

\- Ну да … У меня самой есть пара подруг … У которых случилось нечто подобное в семье. Но с нашими детьми это случилось так неожиданно, внезапно …

 

Хелен иронично прищурилась:

 

\- Внезапно ?!

 

Аманда отвела глаза:

 

\- Да. Ты права. Оставила младшую на старшего брата, а сама … Трент не самая лучшая нянька. А меня почти не было дома ...

 

Хелен хмыкнула:

 

\- Да уж — Мэри Поппинс из него не вышло … Не в этом дело. Просто Дарья и Джейн уже довольно давно были знакомы. Видимо давно к этому шли. Никакой внезапности. - Хелен невесело улыбнулась. - Так что мы теперь, получается, родственницы, Аманда. Лехаим ?

 

\- Лехаим … - Аманда опустошила свой бокал. У Хелен затренькал мобильный. Вскоре свежеиспечённые родственницы распрощались.

 

 _ **Аманда и Джейн**_ ____

 

Аманда зашла в комнату Джейн — редкое событие. Джейн сидела на кровати и сосредоточенно чиркала в альбоме для скетчей. Аманда вздохнула.

 

\- Джейн, нам надо серьёзно поговорить …

 

Джейн оторвалась от работы.

 

\- М-м-мм ?

 

Аманда вздохнула.

 

\- Я заходила в твою комнату тогда, когда Дарья осталась у нас ночевать и видела вас спящими одной постели ….

 

\- Голышом. В обнимку. - закончила за мать Джейн.- Да. Я и Дарья любим друг друга и мы теперь не просто лучшие подруги.  Мы теперь … пара.  Ты об этом хотела у меня спросить — что это было ? Я бы тебе сама рассказала обо всём — но ты меня опередила …  И никто этого изменить не сможет — даже я сама. Ничего не смогу исправить. Так что не вини себя,. Тут нет ничьей вины. Так уж вышло … - Джейн вздохнула. - Я нашла свою половинку. И ею оказалась Дарья. Мне кажется, что у меня просто не было выбора с того самого дня, когда мы только познакомились ...

 

Аманда грустно улыбнулась.

 

\- Хелен мне сказала примерно тоже самое … - Джейн вопросительно уставилась на мать. Аманда кивнула. - Хелен поговорила с Дарьей. А потом я поговорила с Хелен о вас, ваших отношениях. И решили, что наше вмешательство ничего не изменит.  Только хуже станет. Причём всем. Надеюсь вы будете счастливы друг с другом ...

 

Джейн отложила альбом и карандаш, встала, подошла к Аманде, ласково обняла её.

 

\- Будем. Всё будет хорошо. Мама, успокойся … Я тебя люблю. А Дарья очень хорошая девушка. Тебе она понравится.

 

Аманда усмехнулась.

 

\- Я тебя тоже люблю, Джейн. Я знаю, что тебя не переупрямить. Ты уже всё для себя решила …

 

Джейн хмыкнула:

 

\- Не стоит и пытаться ... И, надеюсь, мне больше повезёт чем нашему Винду … И я не буду периодически рыдать у тебя на плече … Из-за того, что бедную меня выставила на улицу очередная «великая любовь» … С одним чемоданом и разбитым сердцем.

 

Аманда ласково погладила Джейн по голове:

 

\- Дай то бог …

 

 _ **Перемены**_ ____

 

 

Как ни странно теперь Джейн перестала реагировать на любое прикосновение Дарьи как на удар током и щёки Дарьи перестали краснеть, когда они просто случайно соприкасались рукавами. . Расстояние между ними стало заметно меньше — Дарья и Джейн стали выглядеть как обычные школьные подружки, которые не стесняются обниматься и целовать друг друга в щёку при встрече и расставании — но то, что обычно для той же Стэйси или Тиффани — в случае Дарьи и Джейн, перемены, в отношениях между ними, были воистину революционными. Многие, из одноклассников и учителей, заметили, что характер Джейн стал менее резким, смягчился, а Дарья стала чаще улыбаться и даже смеяться, что раньше казалось абсолютно невозможным. Удивлённая, всеми этими изменениями в поведении Дарьи и Джейн, Джоди пыталась осторожно выяснить, что вдруг такое с ними случилось, у самих подруг, а в результате случайно застала Дарью и Джейн в момент отнюдь не дружеского поцелуя. Джоди была в шоке но не стала рассказывать кому-либо о увиденном — даже своему бойфренду Тем более, что приближалось окончание школы,  последние тесты и экзамены  и всем было не до изменений в личной жизни закадычных подружек.

 

 _ **Дарья и Том**_ ____

 

… \- Том … Нам надо поговорить … 

 

Том почувствовал, что разговор будет неприятным для него. Он хотел бы ошибиться но Дарья всё больше и больше от него отдалялась. Теперь, во время их редких свиданий, говорил в основном он, а Дарья молчала и, с отсутствующим видом, витала где-то в облаках, улыбаясь каким то своим мыслям. Он часто слышал недовольство в её голосе, когда звонил ей — как будто Дарья ждала звонка от кого-то другого. Она выглядела гораздо радостней и счастливей в присутствии Джейн — и Тому всё реже и реже удавалось оставаться с Дарьей наедине - Джейн обнаруживалась почти всегда где-то рядом и Дарья уделяла ей больше внимания чем Тому — он всё чаще чувствовал себя третьим лишним. Словно подружки взяли его с собой просто выгулять по травке — как любимого пёсика. Том всё чаще был вынужден тащиться сзади и, пока смотрел в спины Дарьи и Джейн, думал, что если он внезапно, не предупредив, отстанет или просто свернёт за ближайший угол, закадычные подружки обнаружат пропажу хорошо если через полчаса … И не станут сильно переживать из-за этого …

 

\- Останемся друзьями ? - Дарья явно чувствует облегчение от их разрыва. Хотя и немного виноватой — поманила, поманила, а потом — бряк ! Отбила у лучшей подружки и … Том был ей явно симпатичен но он сам чувствовал, что недостаточно. Действительно — скорее брат, человек с которым приятно пообщаться, поболтать. Но с Дарьей рассчитывать Том мог только на дружбу. Не на большее.

 

\- Дружба ? - Том пожимает протянутую руку. Дарья разворачивается и уходит. Он садится за руль своей развалюхи — и отчётливо понимает, что даже на дружбу рассчитывать не приходится. Останутся только воспоминания об этой странной, серьёзной и умной девушке, которую теперь он потерял навсегда. Он чувствует как по лицу текут слёзы и не стесняется этого — Том понимает, что потерял что-то по настоящему ценное, может быть самое важное, что было в его жизни до этого, но не может понять в чём его вина.

 

 _ **Чувство вины**_ ____

 

\- Ты не виновата ни в чём ! - говорит Джейн Дарье, когда они сидят в любимой пиццерии. - Так получилось …

 

\- Знаю … - грустно усмехается Дарья. - но у этого милого мальчика были глаза обиженной маленькой собачки. Хотелось потрепать по загривку и дать косточку послаще. Но в карманах моей куртки в этот день как назло не нашлось ни одной подходящей …  Оказалось, что мне его нечем утешить ...

 

\- Ладно. - решительно произносит Джейн. - Я, не будь я Лейн, затащу тебя на эту вечеринку, Тебе надо развеяться, Моргендорффер.

 

 _ **Квин**_ ….

 

«Клац-клац», «клац-клац». Квин сидит, закрыв глаза, в парикмахерском кресле. Руки парикмахера аккуратно наклоняют её голову. «Клац-клац», «клац-клац». Ножницы лязгают. Ножницы стучат. Дарья Моргендорффер закончила школу и теперь Квин Моргендорффер «мозг», «нерд». В отличии от Сэнди или Тиффани Квин не всё равно. Она хочет поступить в колледж. И новой умной Квин несомненно нужен новый имидж. «Клац-клац». Квин открывает глаза.

 

В гостиной Моргендорфферов никого. Только перед работающим телевизором на диване сидят Дарья и Джейн. Квин застывает на месте. Дарья и Джейн целуются. Квин довольно сердито покашливает. Лейн отлипает от Дарьи и ухмыляется — её ничем не проймёшь. Дарья выглядит смущенной.

 

\- Сёстрёнка, я могу объяснить … Мы …

 

Квин только отмахивается и сердито фыркает:

\- Ты думаешь я маленькая и ничего не понимаю ? Или совсем без глаз ?

 

Джейн считает нужным перевести разговор в другое русло:

 

\- О, ты решила подстричься ?

 

Квин кивает.

 

\- Да.

 

\- Тебе идёт.

 

Квин садится на диван рядом с подругами. Дарья, склонив голову, с интересом смотрит на младшую сестру:

 

\- Ты сама догадалась ? И давно ?

 

Квин пожимает плечами:

 

\- Почти сразу. Стоило немного понаблюдать за вами.

 

Джейн важно кивает:

 

\- Наблюдательный и умный ребёнок !

 

Квин сердито фыркает:

 

\- Я давно уже не ребёнок ! И вы не первая лесбийская парочка, которую я знаю!

 

В голосе у Дарьи слышится неподдельный интерес:

 

\- И кто ещё ?

 

\- Ты их не знаешь. Линди и Эллисон.

 

Тут уже заинтересованность проявляет Джейн:

 

\- Эллисон ?! А как она выглядит ?

 

\- Брюнетка. Длинные волосы. Художница.

 

Джейн хмыкает:

 

\- Мир действительно тесен …

 

\- А Линди это кто ? - спрашивает Дарья. - вроде я знаю всех твоих приятельниц …

 

\- Это та самая девушка с которой мы работали в ресторане и у которой были проблемы с алкоголем … - вздыхает Квин. - Теперь я понимаю причины …

Джейн становится задумчивой.

 

\- О чём задумалась, подруга ? - спрашивает Дарья.

 

Джейн рассеяно потирает кончик носа.

 

\- Вот с кем я меньше всего хотела бы встретиться так это с Эллисон.

 

\- А что так ?

 

\- Выслушивать от неё - «Я же говорила ! Я же была права ! Я не ошибаюсь !» - то ещё удовольствие.

 

Дарья серьёзно смотрит на Джейн:

 

\- Она ошиблась.

 

\- ???

 

\- Я люблю тебя и только тебя. А тебе, я надеюсь, нет никакого дела до этой самой Эллисон. И до других женщин вообще.

 

Джейн только улыбается в ответ. И нежно целует Дарью в губы. Квин смотрит на них и вздыхает. Дарья треплет Квин по голове — Квин поправляет чёлку — с новой причёской она выглядит немного старше.

 

\- Что с тобой такое, Квин ?

 

\- Завидно …

 

Джейн обнимает Квин за плечи.

 

\- Ничего. Ты ещё встретишь свою настоящую любовь. Свою половинку. Какого нибудь хорошего парня ...

 

\- Наверное … - отвечает Квин печально и утыкается взглядом в экран телевизора.

 

 

 _ **Прошло несколько месяцев …**_ _____

 

Том выглядел смущённым.

 

\- Дарья … Привет … Я ….

 

Дарья с усмешкой небрежно отмахнулась.

 

\- Да не оправдывайся ты … Можно подумать я твоя жена и случайно застала тебя … Скажем - с няней наших детей. Привет. Я Дарья.

 

\- А я Джейн. - Джейн с интересом разглядывала спутницу Тома. Смахивает на Бритни. Почти такая же Барби — но, в отличии от Бритни, с умными глазами.

 

\- Те самые Дарья и Джейн ? Я Хелен.

 

\- О, тёзка твоей мамы ! - Джейн шутливо ткнула Дарью локтем в бок.

 

Том с удивлением смотрел на подруг. Они сильно изменились. Особенно Дарья. Даже очки на носу Дарьи были теперь новые — тонкая модная оправа. И они с Джейн были одеты в одном стиле, словно сёстры-близнецы — кожаные курточки, чёрные джинсы и чёрные же футболки. Они даже стали чем то неуловимо похожи друг на друга. .Манерами, поведением, жестами.

 

\- «Те самые» ? - недоумённо нахмурилась Дарья. «Неужели Том о чём то догадался ?»

 

\- Ну Том много рассказывал о вас обеих. - пояснила Хелен. - Рада познакомиться. А вы, как я вижу …

 

\- Да. - усмехнулась Джейн. - Ты угадала.

 

Хелен удовлетворённо кивнула.

 

\- Тебе твоя подруга объяснит, Том. Попозже. - улыбнулась Дарья. - Мы просто мимо проезжали. Вот захотели взглянуть — как ты тут. Рада, что не скучаешь и хорошо проводишь время. Джейн решила вытащить меня на пленэр. Пока у меня совсем мозги не прокисли. Засиделась у компьютера.

 

\- Ах да … Ты же художница ? - поинтересовалась Хелен у Джейн.

 

\- Да. Скоро будет выставка — на неё взяли несколько моих работ. Если хотите, можете с Томом заглянуть на вернисаж. Будет интересно. Ну ладно нам уже пора отправляться дальше. Пока.

 

\- Пока. Заезжайте как-нибудь. Посидим, поболтаем …

 

\- Ладно. Договорились - помахала рукой Дарья. - Пока, Том. Пока, Хелен.

 

Подруги уехали. Хелен склонив голову и прищурившись, изучающе, уставилась на своего кавалера:

 

\- Ты что, действительно ничего не понял ?! Кто и что они …

 

Том с недоумением пожал плечами:

 

\- Дарья и Джейн. Они подружки. Я же тебе говорил - в самом начале у меня были отношения с Джейн, но мы разбежались и я стал встречаться с Дарьей. Джейн учится в художественном колледже, а Дарья в РАФТе … Живут в Бостоне.

 

\- Подружки ?!! - Хелен явно была в шоке. Она смотрела на своего кавалера насмешливо и с удивлением - Парни, вы бываете так тупы иногда … Подружки … - Хелен фыркнула. - Можешь и дальше звать ИХ «подружками» … Если тебе так хочется. Но вообще то ИХ зовут по другому …

 

\- ИХ ?

 

\- ИХ принято называть геями, лесбиянками …

 

В свою очередь, теперь уже Том в шоке уставился на ехидно улыбающуюся Хелен и плюхнулся на траву, начал потирать виски.

 

\- Не может быть …

 

Хелен уселась рядом

 

\- Можешь сам спросить. При встрече. Джейн нас пригласила её выставку посетить вроде как. Думаю, что там и Дарья будет. Они же … ха ! Как ты там их назвал ? «Подружки» ...

 

Том молча полез в карман за мобильником. Хелен закатила глаза. «О, господи ! А ещё говорят, что парни так любят эту порнушку, а в реальной жизни, при встрече с настоящими лесбиянками, в упор не видят кто есть кто ... Застать своего отца за просмотром подобных фильмов — не самое приятное детское воспоминание. А потом он пытался взять на руки. ЭТИМИ РУКАМИ !»

 

….Телефон в кармане Дарьи затренькал. Она съехала на обочину и остановилась.

 

\- Том ? - спросила Джейн.

\- Он. - подтвердила Дарья.

 

Она поднесла трубку к уху.

 

\- Тебя твоя подруга уже просветила ? … Да. Мы теперь пара. … Так что дело было не в тебе, а во мне. Уж извини. … Я рада, что тебе теперь всё ясно. … И я также ОЧЕНЬ рада, что мне теперь всё ясно. И, что всё всем ясно. … Да — наши родители в курсе, знают обо всём. … Одобрение ? …. Причём тут их одобрение или неодобрение ? Я не нуждаюсь ни в чьём одобрении.. Я у никого не спрашивала разрешения кого мне любить, а кого нет. И Джейн тоже. Ладно. Ещё увидимся. Пока.

 

Дарья спрятала мобильник в карман куртки и аккуратно вырулила на дорогу. На заднем сиденье погромыхивал содержимым этюдник.

 

 

 

 


	9. КАРТИНА

 

 

 **_ПЕРЕГОВОРЫ_ ** ….

 

\- Я хочу моральной компенсации !

 

Дарья чуть не поперхнулась содовой.

 

\- Ты слишком много общаешься с моей мамой … - откашлявшись, насмешливо протянула Дарья. - И что же ты хочешь в качестве компенсации ? Ещё один ломтик пиццы ?

 

\- Я хочу чтобы ты немного поработала моей моделью ! Немного попозировала мне для картины.

 

\- Вот ещё ! - возмущённо фыркнула Дарья. И, прищурившись пристально уставилось в лицо Джейн. - Уж не за Тома ли ? Но мне кажется мы всё уже выяснили, объяснились …

 

Джейн энергично помотала головой.

 

\- Не-а. - Лейн с видом обвинителя на судебном процессе ткнула пальцем в Дарью. - За то что ты бросила меня одну в этом чёртовом лагере художников ! - в голосе Джейн послышалось настоящее возмущение. - И ни разу даже не позвонила - почти за всё лето !

 

\- Ну извини. - развела руками Дарья. - Я думала, что ты там счастлива … Среди своих.

 

Джейн вздохнула и сделал глоток содовой.

 

\- Они оказались жуткими снобами … Все они уже учились в колледже, а когда я, всего лишь старшеклассница, отказалась класть земные поклоны перед их кумиром, Дэниэлом … - Джейн горестно вздохнула — почти не притворяясь. - Я оказалась в полном одиночестве.

 

Дарья усмехнулась.

 

\- Бе-е-едненькая ты моя. Но у тебя там даже, вроде как, одна «поклонница» появилась …

 

Джейн поморщилась.

 

\- Не напоминай …

 

Возникла пауза. Джейн снова приникла к соломинке, Дарья молча жевала. Джейн оторвалась от соломинки и в её голосе послышались жалобные нотки.

 

\- Ну-у-у, Дарья, ну-у пожалуйста ! Ты знаешь сколько будет стоить мне модель всего лишь за час ! Пожалей бедного художника ! Всего два часа !

 

Дарья хмыкнула.

 

\- Вот с этого и надо было начинать. Но нет.

 

Джейн окончательно разнюнилась.

 

\- Ну пожа-а-луйста ! Я буду платить за пиццу и содовую целую неделю ! За нас двоих !

 

Дарья пожала плечами.

 

\- Звучит соблазнительно … А может попросишь Квин ? И почему именно я ?

 

Джейн поднесла кулак к уху, изображая мобильник, и очень похоже и смешно спародировала Квин:

 

\- «Алло, Сэнди ? А я тут позирую … Да ? Да ? Ужас ! Лимонные носки с зелёным галстуком !!» - Джейн зло фыркнула. - Ты забываешь, что мне однажды пришлось терпеть твою сестрёнку почти сутки — как я это вытерпела и не придушила Квин собственными руками — сама себе удивляюсь … Всё к этому шло. Даже Трент начал закипать, а вывести из себя этого соню и флегматика … Это надо суметь ! И в конце концов - у тебя подходящая фигура.

 

Дарья удивлённо подняла брови.

 

\- Фигура ?

 

Джейн улыбнулась

 

\- Поверь — она у тебя есть.

 

\- А ты откуда знаешь ? - поинтересовалась Дарья. - Будешь рисовать меня обнажённой ?

 

\- Писать. - строго поправила подругу Джейн. - Художники ПИШУТ, а не рисуют. Это наша Бритни РИСУЕТ цветочки в своей тетрадке. А я ПИШУ. - Джейн, к удивлению Дарьи выглядела по настоящему рассерженной. Дарье удалось задеть больное место Лейн — её профессиональную гордость художника. Всколыхнуть её потаённый страх. После Эшфилда Джейн реагировала особенно болезненно — она потеряла уверенность не только в своей сексуальной ориентации - благодаря Эллисон … Джейн стала сомневаться в себе как художнике, а это было для неё много хуже. Она даже перестала мечтать о мастерской в Нью Йорке … Это лето было не самым лёгким для Джейн. Но помогло расстаться с некоторыми детскими иллюзиями … - Я не большая поклонница стриптиза. Но не раз видела тебя в одних трусиках и лифчике в нашей школьной раздевалке . Так что поверь — фигура у тебя есть.

 

\- Ладно, ладно. Успокойся. - Дарья подняла руки в примиряющем жесте. - Ради того чтобы не платить за пиццу в течении целой недели я готова потратить целых два часа своей драгоценной жизни на то чтобы побыть статуей.

 

\- Тогда в эту субботу. - деловито сказала Джейн. - Если у тебя, конечно, нет других планов.

 

\- «Другие планы» как то переживут эту субботу без меня. - фыркнула Дарья.

 

 **_СУББОТА_ ** ….

 

\- Что это ? - брови Дарьи поползли под чёлку.

 

\- Когда то это было шторой, - объяснила Джейн. - а теперь это будет твоей туникой. Или хитоном. Короче это будет твоей одеждой. Ближайшие два часа. Иди, раздевайся. Вон туда. Трусы и лифчик, так и быть, можешь оставить. И не беспокойся — Трент дрыхнет в своей комнате и даю гарантию, что он продрыхнет ещё часа четыре.

 

\- ???

 

\- Это очень безобидное снотворное. Проверено.

 

Дарья молча отправилась раздеваться. Ещё минут десять ушло на то чтобы тонкая белая ткань превратилась в некое подобие туники. Пальцы Джейн касались голой кожи Дарьи и та чувствовала как кровь приливает к щекам. Потом горячие пальцы Джейн коснулись волос, лба — Джейн немного растрепала Дарье волосы, заколола их — в ушах у Дарьи почему то зашумело, сердце заколотилось, а глаза сами собой закрылись от этой нежданной ласки. «Что это со мной ?!»

 

\- Так. - Дарья открыла глаза. Джейн стояла в паре шагов и, подперев подбородок, критически оглядывала подругу. - То что надо ... Ладно. Пошли.

 

Ещё несколько минут ушло чтобы придать Дарье, задуманную Джейн, позу. Дарью разобрал нервный смех. Джейн нахмурилась.

 

\- Посерьёзней, Моргендорффер. Успокойся. А сейчас застынь.

 

Дарья сделала над собой усилие, подавила нервный смешок, согнала с лица улыбку и послушно замерла. Джейн, с одобрением, кивнула.

 

\- Отлично, Моргендорффер. А теперь постарайся лишний раз не шевелиться. И позу не меняй …

 

Джейн встала у мольберта. А Дарья поняла, что её, Дарьи чувство вины сыграло с ней злую шутку — история с Томом не была забыта и саднила в душе у обеих подруг. Если бы не Том Дарья ни за что не согласилась бы на эту авантюру с позированием. Первым делом, конечно же, зачесался нос. Дарья с трудом удержалась от чиха. К середине первого часа начала затекать вытянутая вперёд рука. Она словно стала тяжелей. Заныло колено. Хорошо ещё, что Дарья воздержалась от питья — иначе бы возникла ещё одна насущная и не совсем приличная проблема. Дарья скосила глаза — Джейн уже отложила уголь, взялась за кисть и была с головой в работе. Дарья не знала сколько прошло времени но надеялась, что эта пытка неподвижностью скоро закончится — поясница тоже решила напомнить о своём существовании. «Чёрт, Моргендорффер, какая же ты развалина ! Джейн хотя бы бегает по утрам ...» Заныло второе колено, нос снова нестерпимо зачесался, Дарья думала, что уже никогда не сможет разогнуться — поясница ныла всё сильней. Дарья уже готовилась начать жалобно просить пощады, когда услышала вздох удовлетворения и Джейн отошла от мольберта:

 

\- Всё, Моргендорффер, можешь расслабиться. Я закончила.

 

Тысячи иголок воткнулись в руки и ноги, шею. Дарья со стоном разогнула поясницу, когда спускалась с «постамента». В глазах потемнело - её даже зашатало.

 

\- Уфф … Ты мне должна две недели пиццы, Лейн. Чтобы я ещё раз согласилась на подобное … Теперь понятно за что модели берут такие деньги ...

 

Джейн насмешливо улыбаясь смотрела как Дарья размахивает руками, раскачивается взад-вперёд чтобы размять поясницу, подпрыгивает, вертит головой — шея тоже начала затекать … Наконец Дарья почувствовала, что более или менее пришла в порядок — руки ноги на месте, работают, голова поворачивается и подумала, что не прочь потребовать от Джейн выполнить её обещание о пицце. Прямо сейчас. Немедленно. В животе урчало. Но для начала решила взглянуть на холст - зря что ли так мучалась ?! Джейн стояла перед мольбертом с очень серьёзным и задумчивым выражением лица.

 

\- Она ещё не закончена. До этого ещё очень далеко. Но ты можешь посмотреть, если хочешь, Моргендорффер.

 

Дарья подошла — мелкие противные иголочки всё ещё кололи по всему телу, поясница немного ныла но Дарья забыла обо всём, когда увидела картину. Она действительно была ещё не закончена но …

 

… Молодая, хрупкая девушка, совсем девочка словно вырывалась из камня, каменного плена — Джейн мастерски передала этот невозможный в реальности переход холодного, мёртвого мрамора в летящую по ветру ткань, в горячую живую плоть. Одна рука висела вдоль тела — и тут Джейн удалось гениально передать переход, превращение холодного камня в живое тело — пальцы были ещё холодным мёртвым мрамором но жизнь уже побеждала — выше была живая рука ... Другая рука была протянута кверху, к блеску солнца, лучам света бьющим сквозь листву, к ярким плодам, что свисали с ветки. Девушка даже не вырывалась, не просто выходила из камня, из каменного плена — она словно взлетала — вверх, к свету, воздуху … Две человеческие фигуры, свидетели чуда, застывшие в благоговейном молчании, были только намечены лёгкими штрихами.

Дарья лишилась дара речи — она разглядывала лицо девушки. Да, несомненно это была она, Дарья — и одновременно не она. Она никогда не видела на своём лице такого выражения. Такой чистой радости, жажды жизни ...

 

\- Галатея … - нарушила молчание Джейн.

 

\- Я поняла … - прошептала Дарья.

 

Джейн с удивлением смотрела на подругу — ей не часто приходилось видеть слёзы в глазах Дарьи. Та была явно растрогана.

 

\- Джейн, ты гений ! - Дарья порывисто обняла подругу и поцеловала в щёку. И смущённо покраснела. Джейн тоже бросило в краску.

 

\- Я же говорю - картина ещё не закончена. Тут ещё много работы … Иди, одевайся.

 

\- Когда закончишь, покажешь ?

 

Джейн вздохнула:

 

\- Покажу, конечно. Куда я от тебя денусь … Только Тому ничего не рассказывай …

 

Дарья взглянула на Джейн в лёгком недоумении:

 

\- Ну если ты просишь … А кто будет Пигмалионом ?

 

Джейн пожала плечами:

 

\- Пока не знаю … Может Джейк ?

 

Дарья хмыкнула:

 

\- Символично … Даже слишком.

 

Джейн зажгла верхний свет и выключила лампы, что освещали «сцену» в углу комнаты на которой Дарье только что пришлось проторчать целых два часа.

 

\- Ты давай, поторопись. А то скоро Джесси приедет — забрать осветительную аппаратуру. Мы её на несколько часов … одолжили у его приятеля — он фотограф.

 

Дарья отправилась одеваться. Джейн накрыла холст тряпкой. Когда Дарья вышла из чуланчика, застёгивая куртку, Джейн как раз распахнула шторы — солнечный свет хлынул в комнату.

 

\- Я тебя люблю.

 

\- Что ? - Дарье показалось, что ей послышалось.

 

\- Что ? - обернулась от окна Джейн.

 

\- Ладно. Я пошла. С тебя пицца — не забудь. Увидимся. - Дарья грустно улыбнулась Джейн стоя уже у самого выхода из комнаты. - Я тебя тоже.

 

И тихо прикрыла за собой дверь. Джейн с пылающими щеками, сидела на полу и не поднимая, от смущения, глаз, нарочито медленно и аккуратно складывала кусок бывшей шторы, который ещё хранил запах Дарьи. Внезапно Джейн зарылась в ткань лицом жадно втягивая носом этот, невыносимо сладкий для неё теперь, аромат. «Будь ты проклята, Эллисон !»

 

 **_БЕГ_ ** …

 

Квин застыла на пороге своей комнаты открыв рот от изумления. Дарья не часто появлялась в комнате младшей сестрёнки и далеко не всегда её визиты были очень приятны для Квин. Но чтобы Дарья появилась в комнате Квин без приглашения и только ради того чтобы повертеться перед зеркалом … Такого ещё не было. Но Дарья именно вертелась перед ним — поворачивалась то одним то другим боком, расстегнув куртку и приподняв её полы. Дарья наконец обратила внимание на младшую сестру, покраснела от смущения и, прошипев:»Ни слова ! Убью !» вылетела из комнаты. Квин двинулась следом за сестрой снедаемая любопытством и вошла следом за Дарьей в её комнату. Старшая сестра сидела на кровати угрюмо уставившись в одну точку.

 

\- Уходи !

 

\- Ты не толстая. - Квин уселась рядом и, довольно неуклюже, попыталась поддержать старшую сестру.

 

\- Не в том дело … - вздохнула Дарья. - Но мне кажется, что пора бы заняться своей физической формой …

 

\- Если хочешь я поговорю кое с кем — может начнёшь заниматься йогой ? - Квин подумала, что с появлением в её жизни Тома, Дарья стала меняться в лучшую стороны, а может они обе повзрослели … - Помнишь как я помогла Сэнди ? С твоей подачи, между прочим. Как видишь у меня самой есть опыт … «тренерской работы» !

 

Дарья отрицательно помотала головой:

 

\- Нет. Но вот Джейн занимается бегом … Позвоню-ка я ей …

 

Квин поднялась

 

\- Ладно. Но если что — я к твоим услугам.

 

Дверь комнаты закрылась за Квин, а Дарья потянулась к телефону.

 

… - Что вдруг ? - Джейн была искренне удивлена. - Ты никогда не была большим поклонником спорта и тут …

 

Дарья вздохнула:

 

\- За какие то два часа, пока позировала тебе, я превратилось в какую то развалину — самой противно … Всё тело ныло ...

 

\- Ты неплохо держалась ! - возразила подруге Джейн. - Очень даже неплохо. Не просила о передышке. Я даже не ожидала — в случае чего была готова сделать перерыв. Но ты терпела. И прошло не два, а три часа … Я тебе не сказала, извини …

 

\- Ах ты … Но всё равно — надо бы собой заняться. Для начала бегом. Давай вместе ?

 

\- Ладно … - Джейн явно не была в большом восторге от просьбы Дарьи. - Попробуем. Я тебе заранее позвоню. Встретимся у твоего дома.

 

… Дарья выдохлась где-то через час. Она согнулась и, упёршись ладонями в колени, пыталась отдышаться.

 

\- Давай … немного … передохнём …

 

Джейн не ответила. Она ,прищурившись, отступила в тень и пристально вглядывалась во что-то или в кого-то на противоположной стороне улицы.

 

\- Что такое, Лейн ?

 

\- Эллисон …

 

Дарья проследила за взглядом подруги. На той стороне улицы, у дверей кафе стояла длинноволосая брюнетка. Она явно кого-то ждала.

 

\- Кто такая эта Эллисон ?

 

\- Я познакомилась с ней в лагере художников …

 

Выражение лица Джейн нельзя было назвать радостным. На лице была досада, Лейн была сердита - её настроение было бесповоротно испорчено. Бег всегда был для Джейн чем то вроде медитации - никого рядом, никаких посторонних мыслей. Она могла забыть на время обо всём. Отвлечься. Поэтому просьба Дарьи совсем не обрадовала Джейн. Но с недавних пор ей стало трудно отказать подруге. Джейн старалась не задумываться почему ...

 

\- ТА САМАЯ ?

 

\- Да. ТА САМАЯ.

 

Дарья не стала переспрашивать и уточнять. Джейн никогда не вдавалась в подробности той истории — упомянула один раз в разговоре и ещё была пара довольно плоских шуточек. Дарья видела, что эта тема заставляет подругу сильно нервничать и, в который раз, обругала себя, что так тянула со звонком и визитом к Джейн в лагерь художников. В это время дверь кафе распахнулась — на пороге появилась невысокая блондинка, а рядом с ней … Тут уже сама Дарья оторопела - она, без особого труда, опознала спутницу блондинки. Блондинка и Эллисон были явно ОЧЕНЬ ХОРОШО знакомы. Вся троица двинулась дальше, вверх по улице, а Дарья наконец смогла выдохнуть.

 

\- А она то, что тут, с этими двумя, делает ?!

 

…. Дарья и Джейн сидели на диване перед тихо бормочущим телевизором, когда в гостиную вошла Квин.

 

\- Скажи ка, милый ребёнок, откуда ты знаешь Эллисон ? - Джейн отмерила в равной степени и любопытства и ехидства в свой вопрос . - Мы с Дарьей, этим утром, случайно увидели тебя с какой то блондинкой и Эллисон рядом с кафе.

 

Квин пожала плечами.

 

\- Она … подруга Линди … Той самой блондинки с которой вы меня видели. - Дарья не могла не заметить паузы — Квин явно подбирала подходящее слово.

 

\- А Линди это кто ?

 

\- Я тебе как то рассказывала о ней. Мы вместе работали в ресторане, когда я отрабатывала долг родителям …

 

Дарья нахмурилась припоминая.

 

\- А, да … У которой были проблемы с …

 

\- Да. - кивнула Квин.

 

\- У тебя интересные знакомства. - иронично хмыкнула Джейн.

 

\- Ну да. Они … пара. И что ? - в голосе Квин послышалось возмущение. - Эллисон, кстати, художница ! Как и ты ! А Линди мне зеркало подарила ! Она моя подруга !

 

Квин сердито фыркнула и, развернувшись так резко, что волосы взметнулись вверх, вылетела из гостиной.

 

\- А ребёнок то вырос … - задумчиво констатировала Дарья глядя вслед сестре.

 

\- Мир страшно тесен, - вздохнула Джейн. - Ну что, по пицце ? Я держу своё обещание.

 

\- Давай ...

 

 

 

 **_ЧЕРЕЗ КАКОЕ-ТО ВРЕМЯ_ ** ….

 

Джейн наконец удалось вытащить подругу в парк. «Сегодня прекрасная погода, а у тебя скоро мозги прокиснут, Моргендорффер. Ты засиделась дома. Ладно, возьми свой ноут если ты так хочешь — ну хоть свежим воздухом подышим.» Джейн повесила на плечо этюдник, а Дарья, как и грозилась, прихватила свой ноутбук.

 

\- Джейн ! - Дарья напечатала последнее предложение и сохранила текст. Наконец то она смогла поднять голову и оглядеться. День был прекрасен — лёгкие, белые облачка на синеве неба, молодые матери с колясками, влюблённые парочки … Рядом, любимая подруга, стоя в тени дерева, прикусив губу, сосредоточенно наносила мазок за мазком. Наблюдая за Джейн Дарья припомнила одно обещание любимой ...

 

\- Что, Моргендорффер ?

 

\- Ты мне кое-что обещала, помнишь ?

 

\- Что именно ?

 

\- Я тогда два или три часа проторчала в неудобной позе …

 

\- А-а … Припоминаю …

 

\- Ну-у ?

 

Джейн нехотя оторвалась от работы и отложила кисть.

 

\- Картину я закончила но она осталась в Лондэйле. А мы с тобой сейчас в Бостоне. Так что выполнить это давнее обещание мне сейчас несколько проблематично …

 

Дарья закрыла ноутбук и сунула его в сумку.

 

\- Скоро каникулы. Навестим наших и ты покажешь мне картину.

 

\- Договорились. - и Джейн вернулась к работе, а Дарья откинулась на спинку скамейки и, закрыв глаза, подставила лицо лучам солнца, что пробивались сквозь листву старого дерева ...

 ****

**_КАРТИНА_ ** …..

 

… Как только они оказались в комнате Джейн в Лондейле Дарья объявила:

 

\- Давай, показывай картину — обещала же !

 

\- У тебя память как у слона … - вздохнула Джейн. - Ладно …

 

Картина была извлечена на свет и прислонена к стене.

 

\- Пожалуйста. Любуйся, Моргендорффер.

 

Картина была закончена. Зелень деревьев, голубизна неба. Свидетели чуда случившегося в этом саду обрели лица — слуга ? Помощник ? Или просто прохожий обрёл узнаваемый облик … Джейка - он стоял и смотрел на происходящее превращение со смесью восторга и ужаса на лице.

 

\- Ты что — и моего папу заставила позировать ? - удивлённо спросила Дарья.

 

\- Да нет … рассмеялась Джейн. - Так случайно получилось …

 

В образе Пигмалиона Джейн изобразила … саму себя. Её Пигмалион смотрел, на превращение статуи в живую девушку, с восторгом. Но глаза были грустными — словно Пигмалион уже знал, что случится в будущем …

 

\- Я тогда не знала, что будет со мной, когда мы закончим школу — поступлю в колледж или так и застряну в Лондейле … - постаралась объяснить Джейн. - А ты, конечно, уедешь — колледж, новые друзья и будешь появляться в нашем «милом» городке всё реже и реже … Станешь известным журналистом или писателем и встречать тебя будут в нашей школе как Томми Шермана … С цветами и речами. Может быть даже с оркестром.

 

\- Но ты всё таки поступила в колледж. И с успехом учишься. - Дарья ободряюще улыбнулась, погрустневшей от воспоминаний, Джейн.

 

\- Да. Но если бы не ты — так бы и застряла тут … - Джейн обняла Дарью. - Спасибо тебе, Моргендорффер. Я тебя люблю.

 

\- Я тебя тоже, Лейн. Но если сейчас мы не пойдём куда-нибудь пожрать то я тебя возненавижу !

 

Джейн улыбнулась:

 

\- Старая добрая пицца тебя устроит ?

 

Дарья поцеловала Джейн в нос и кивнула:

 

\- Если ты платишь !

 

\- Договорились !

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. ОБЪЯСНИТЕЛЬНАЯ ДЛЯ ХЕЛЕН

ДЖЕЙН: «Когда она уткнулась мне мокрым и холодным носом в шею ...»

ДАРЬЯ: «Что ?! Мокрым и холодным носом ?! Звучит так словно ты наконец то нашла свою потерявшуюся собачку … Маленького такого щеночка … И взяла бедняжку на руки. Ты ещё скажи, что я при этом поскуливала !»

ДЖЕЙН: «Вот чего не было того не было. Ты не скулила. И даже хвостиком не махала. Ты обняла меня так, что рёбра хрустнули … Ладно, ладно … Немного преувеличиваю. Но нос у тебя был мокрый и холодный — не спорь. И волосы были мокрые. И куртка. Но мне было не до того — ты и я … Мы никогда себя подобным образом не вели. И чтобы «железная Моргендорффер» кинулась мне на шею … Я была в шоке. Даже в жар бросило. Поэтому и не помню как оказалась за столиком с кружкой горячего шоколада.»

ДАРЬЯ: «Это был не шоколад, а кофе. И довольно дрянной. Его единственным достоинством была температура. Можно было наконец пальцы согреть. О кружку. Если честно, я сама была в шоке от собственной выходки. Но этот день … А потом эта дурацкая авария. Вдруг оказалось, что ты единственный на этом свете человек, которому я могу поплакаться в жилетку. С кем я могу поговорить по душам.»

ДЖЕЙН: «А я вдруг окончательно осознала и была очень довольна, что никакой Том Слоун не стоит между нами и никогда не встанет. Не займёт моё место. Что я навсегда для Дарьи самый близкий человек. Что я люблю эту умную и странную девушку. Несмотря на все её закидоны и тяжёлый характер.»

ДАРЬЯ (фыркает): «Можно подумать, что у тебя характер ангельский ! И закидонов не бывает ! Но я тебя тоже люблю. Хотя с тобой трудно — ты вспыхиваешь как порох, наговоришь лишнего, а потом уже думаешь ...»

ДЖЕЙН (вздыхает): «Бывает ...»

ДАРЬЯ: «Странный был день … Я наконец откровенно поговорила с родителями. Квин выразила мне свою сестринскую любовь. Хотя довольно забавным и милым способом ...»

ДЖЕЙН (удивлённо): «Да ? А ты не замечала, что она за тебя искренне переживает ? Что мы обе за тебя переживаем ?! Она умная девочка. И добрая.»

ДАРЬЯ (смущённо): « Ну знаешь … Это соперничество между сёстрами … Сильно мешает ...»

ДЖЕЙН (резко): «Не знаю ! Я самая младшая в семье. И с Трентом у меня нормальные отношения, а старших сестёр почти не вижу. Так что не знаю, что это такое — ревность, соперничество с собственной сестрой ...»

ДАРЬЯ: «Я думаю, всё дело в том, что я и Квин, наконец то, повзрослели. И забыли про свои дурацкие детские обиды.»

ДЖЕЙН: «Наверняка. Лучше поздно чем никогда.»

ДАРЬЯ (ворчливо): «Сама знаю. Но с Томом нам придётся расстаться ...»

ДЖЕЙН: «Назад не приму ! Чего вдруг ?»

ДАРЬЯ (тяжёлый вздох): «Он мне как брат. Или приятель. Но он хочет большего или вскоре захочет, а мне как-то … стрёмно.»

ДЖЕЙН: «Поэтому ты не так сильно огорчилась, что не будешь учиться в Бромвелле ? Лига Плюща всё таки. Не кот начихал. Но в одном колледже с Томом ...»

ДАРЬЯ: «Зато ты была довольна, как кот дорвавшийся до сметаны, когда узнала, что мы будем учиться в одном городе, рядом.»

ДЖЕЙН: «А ты удивлена ? Считай, что я, только ради тебя, сделала портфолио и послала его в приёмную комиссию колледжа. Оторвала свою задницу от стула, проявила немного активности и таки была принята. Гордись ! И можно подумать, что ты не рада.»

ДАРЬЯ (вздыхает): «Рада, конечно. И что получается в итоге ? Мы просто не можем друг без друга ? Куда ты - туда и я. Куда я — туда и ты. Как иголка с ниткой.»

ДЖЕЙН: «Получается так … И за разбитую вазу нам объясняться вместе. Но детали придётся опустить … Обстоятельства случившегося ...»

ДАРЬЯ: «Надеюсь, что она не была для мамы так уж дорога … Но нам придётся согласовать версии. Потому что если рассказать правду ...»

ДЖЕЙН (хихикает): «Все сразу забудут про вазу — у твоих и моих появится более серьёзная тема для совместных обсуждений ...»

ДАРЬЯ: «Ага. Считать ли тебя теперь новым членом моей семьи или нет … А меня твоей.»

 

 

 


	11. СТРАННЫЕ ДРУЗЬЯ

“И какой чёрт дёрнул меня пойти открывать?!” - так подумала, но не стала произносить это вслух, Джейн. Она обречённо вздохнула, приоткрыла пошире дверь и посторонилась:

\- Входи…

И младшая сестрёнка Дарьи просочилась внутрь. Джейн не забыла тот прошлый визит Квин. Это было настоящим испытанием. Квин не замолкала ни на минуту часами. Но… Всё таки обаяние младшей сестры Дарьи нельзя не оценить — ей бы с такой мордашкой банки грабить… Или дурить лохов в карты. Оберёт без всяких шулерских приёмчиков.

На этот раз Квин была на удивление молчаливой. Она не издала ни звука пока поднимались по лестнице, молча плюхнулась на кровать в комнате Джейн и уставилась в одну точку где-то на полу. Хозяйка комнаты вернулась к работе. Так прошло минут пятнадцать. Джейн изредка косилась на свою гостью — но та продолжала упорно молчать. Наконец Лейн не выдержала:

\- Ты вроде как хотела поговорить?

Квин прикусила губу, подняла на Джейн глаза и с трудом выдавила:

\- Я завидую Дарье…

Джейн насмешливо вскинула бровь:

\- Интересно чему? Её манере одеваться? Но тебе не пойдёт такой стиль… Или лёгкости характера? Тому, как она без труда сходится с людьми?

Квин скривилась:

\- У меня нет друзей, а у неё есть ты…

Джейн удивлённо уставилась на Моргендорфер-младшую:

\- Ха! И это мне говорит самая популярная девочка в школе! А как же твои подружки из «Модного клуба»? Твои кавалеры? Свидания?

Квин только презрительно фыркнула. В голосе послышалась злая ирония:

\- Подружки? Эта злобная дура Сэнди? Или Тиффани? Живые мертвецы из дурацких ужастиков выглядят более живыми чем она. Или Стэйси, которая устраивает истерики по любому поводу по дюжине раз на дню? Она конечно умная девушка но временами просто невыносима. И все их разговоры — сплошные тряпки-мальчики, мальчики-тряпки… И мои ухажёры — пустоголовые самовлюблённые придурки… А поговорить по душам на самом деле просто не с кем...

Джейн только покачала головой, отложила кисть и присела рядом с Квин на кровати:

\- А Дарья?

Квин тяжело вздохнула и подпёрла кулаками, по детски припухлые, щёки:

\- Она, мне временами кажется, не может простить то, что я вообще посмела родиться на свет… До сих пор. Мы с ней, как кошка с собакой с самого раннего детства… Дурацкое соперничество...

Квин жалобно хлюпнула носом. Она была готова зарыдать. Джейн обняла Квин и поцеловала в лоб:

\- Не раскисай. Ладно. Я, скорее всего сильно пожалею об этом, но… Это будет уже потом, - Она нацарапала какие-то цифры на обрывке бумаги. - Вот мой телефон. Если что — звони. Помогу советом. Только тряпки со мной обсуждать не стоит. Я не специалист в этом.

\- Спасибо! - Квин порывисто обняла Джейн и поцеловала её в щёку. Та даже слегка покраснела.

Хлопнула дверь. Джейн сидела на кровати, обхватив руками голову.

\- Чёрт, Лейн! Сегодня явно не твой день…

 

...Спина Трента, удаляясь, постепенно таяла в сумерках. Его рука, уверенно, по хозяйски, лежала на плечах подружки. Дарья, ссутулившись, грустно смотрела вслед парочке. Квин и Джейн печально переглянулись. В коридоре, покосившись на дверь комнаты Дарьи, Квин горячо зашептала Джейн:

\- Дарье ведь нравится твой брат! Я же это вижу! Почему она ему ничего не скажет? Почему ты не вмешаешься?! Ну хотя бы намекнула ему, что...

Джейн вздохнула и быстро впихнула Квин в её же комнату, прикрыла дверь:

\- Я не знаю почему она молчит! Но в такие дела не стоит вмешиваться. А самое смешное, что мой братец ничего в упор не замечает… Не воспринимает Дарью всерьёз.

Квин вздохнула:

\- Бедная Дарья… Не повезло ей с Трентом…

Джейн ласково взъерошила ей волосы:

\- Ничего. Влюбляться полезно.

….

\- Ну как твои дела? - Квин сидела в гостиной с мобильником у уха, приглушив звук телевизора чтобы не мешал — там шло какое-то крикливое, на грани истерики, шоу.

\- Бывало и лучше… - хмыкнула Джейн. - А как наша разлучница поживает?

\- Погоди… - Квин замолчала — в гостиную спустилась Дарья. Красные, опухшие со сна глаза, футболка с Марком Твеном и шортики. Она протопала в носках на кухню, раздался шум воды и Дарья убрела назад со стаканом воды в руках. - Читает до трёх ночи, спит почти до вечера и вот сейчас воды приходила из-под крана набрать — как сомнамбула. Опять, наверняка, спать завалилась…

\- Кого-то она мне сильно напоминает… Кого-то очень хорошо знакомого... - в голосе Джейн хватало сарказма и иронии. Но подсмеиваясь над Дарьей, Джейн чувствовала как ей её не хватает — только дурацкое ослиное упрямство удерживало Джейн от того чтобы позвать Дарью к телефону. И чёрт с ним, с Томом — гори оно всё синим пламенем!

\- Слушай, - возбуждённо зашептала в трубку Квин. - Вы же лучшие подруги! Ну нельзя же так! Из-за какого-то парня! Подумаешь… Большое дело — одним парнем больше, одним меньше...

Джейн насмешливо фыркнула:

\- Говоришь мне как крупный специалист в этом вопросе?

\- В том числе… Мне её просто жалко… Бледная, осунувшаяся, молчаливая… Ходит по дому как привидение.

\- Знаешь… - Джейн немного помолчала — «а ладно!». - Я сама не знаю из-за кого я так веду себя. На кого я больше обижена, на кого больше зла — на Тома или на Дарью…

Квин удивлённо подняла брови:

\- То есть? Это как?

Джейн невесело ухмыльнулась:

\- Если бы он меня просто бросил — ну и фиг с ним! А он влез между нами — между мной и Дарьей. Получается, что я могу их обоих потерять — его — ну на это мне плевать с высокой башни - но самое главное — я не хочу потерять её… Такой подруги у меня больше не будет...

\- Ты её не потеряешь. Если вы обе не будете вести себя как последние дуры. Помиритесь, наконец! Ой, Дэвид пришёл! Пока…

\- Погоди. Запомни — он твой преподаватель. Не лезь к нему, как к другим парням, в своём любимом стиле — газировка, «Шеф Пьер» и прочее. Тебе, прежде всего, надо о своём будущем думать… Ну мальчик то хоть симпатичный?

\- Ну я же не совсем дура. А мальчик… Мужской вариант Дарьи. Её, кстати, мама записала к О`Нилу — Дарья пока об этом не знает… Я думаю, что это её не сильно обрадует. Ну хоть выйдет из своей спячки… Проветрится. Ладно — я побежала, а то Дэвид уже сердито хмурится и постукивает пальцем по циферблату. Пока.

\- Пока. Удачи.

….

\- Зря ты ей об этом рассказала, - прошептала Джейн Квин на ухо, когда они отошли на пару-тройку метров от картонной коробки в которой укрылась от мира Дарья.

Квин поморщилась:

\- Она упрямая. Донимала бы всех до вечера. Помнят ли они или не помнят… А я помню тот скандал потому что мне не так часто приходилось видеть маму плачущей. Тяжёлый был день…

Джейн оглянулась. Дарья продолжала сидеть в своей коробке. Квин грустно улыбнулась и продолжила:

\- У неё в детстве была точно такая же коробка. В её комнате. С нарисованными окошками. Свой домик. Она там читала. Если бы я туда только посмела залезть Дарья бы меня точно прибила. Это была ЕЁ коробка. Только её. Её Убежище.

Джейн задумчиво кивнула:

\- Теперь я знаю, что подарить Дарье на следующий День Рождения.

Квин вздохнула:

\- Это не смешно, а грустно. Тогда родители часто ссорились — но тут, в этом случае, Дарья была отчасти виновата. Папа, в очередной раз, поцапался со своим уродом-начальником и тут она со своими фокусами… Вот он и сорвался.

Если бы Дарья выглянула, в этот момент, из своей коробки то сильно бы удивилась, увидев, как её лучшая подруга обнимает и ласково целует в щёку Квин, ободряюще улыбается ей и они, о чём-то беседуя, уходят.

….

\- И ты про эту её выходку даже Дарье не рассказала? - Джейн удивлённо уставилась на Квин.

\- Мне стало жалко Линди… - вздохнула она.

\- Но она же пыталась тебя подставить! .

\- Мы подружились… - вздохнула Квин. - Я не знаю почему, но мне так стало её жалко... И у неё есть реальные проблемы с алкоголем… И мне она нравится. Надеюсь, что мы всё-таки останемся подругами...

Джейн не знала, что сказать на это, как реагировать. Она не знала, как повела бы себя Дарья, узнав об этой истории, но догадывалась какая могла быть реакция Хелен.

\- Главное чтобы не узнала Хелен, а то Линди несдобровать. Во всяком случае малоприятный разговор был бы ей гарантирован.

Квин сердито покосилась на Джейн:

\- Думаешь я не понимаю? Линди мне такое зеркало красивое подарила — я тебе его показывала?...

….

Дарья плакала горючими слезами. Она резала лук.

\- И где ты находишь такой ядрёный? - проворчала Дарья, вытирая слёзы рукавом. - У тебя есть тайная магическая лавка где продают такой специальный едкий лук, жутко жгучий перец, которыми кормят огнедышащих драконов для усиления поражающего эффекта и слезоточивый чеснок от Царевны-Несмеяны? Колись, Лейн! И с кем можно болтать столько времени? От моей сестры заразилась?

Джейн ухмыльнулась:

\- А я с ней как раз и разговаривала!

Дарья отложила в сторону нож и удивлённо воззрилась на подругу:

\- И когда вы успели так сдружиться?!

Джейн улыбнулась:

\- Довольно давно.

Выражение лица у Дарьи было такое, что Джейн расхохоталась:

\- Знаешь, Моргендорфер, при всём твоём уме и всех твоих талантах ты, на удивление, бываешь очень не наблюдательна и часто не видишь того, что происходит под самым твоим носом. - внезапно Джейн стала совершенно серьёзной. - Ты долго не замечала, как Квин переживает за тебя, что она умная девочка и очень одинокая — у неё нет настоящих подруг и кроме тебя больше не с кем было по душам поговорить. Ей просто не было с кем поделиться.

Дарья нахмурилась:

\- И ты решила стать ей подругой? А меня оставить в неведении?

Джейн кивнула:

\- В то лето, когда мы с тобой на время разбежались — рассорились из-за Тома, я почти всё время общалась с Квин. Расспрашивала о тебе. И отчасти благодаря ей мы, в конце концов, помирились.

Дарья округлила глаза и с деланным возмущением всплеснула руками:

\- Ах ты…! Ты оказывается тихо шпионила, прямо у меня под носом, через Квин!

Джейн изобразила на лице обиду:

\- И ничего не шпионила! Просто мне было очень плохо без тебя, а Квин была тонкой ниточкой между нами. Ну и благодаря мне Дэвид не сбежал от твоей сестры. Я её уговаривала продолжать занятия и забыть на время обо всей этой фигне - «Модном клубе», распродажах, болтовне по телефону, свиданках… Совместными усилиями — моими и Дэвида она довела дело до конца. Дотерпела, сжав зубы, до победного финала. И в процессе, в конце концов, втянулась. Можешь сказать мне спасибо.

\- Спасибо, - с лёгкой иронией поклонилась подруге Дарья. - А сейчас что?

\- Ничего, - пожала плечами Джейн. - Просто поболтали. О всяком разном. Квин встретила Линди и её подругу, которая оказалась… ей больше чем подруга. Ну ты поняла, надеюсь… Линди теперь не пьёт — пребывает в полной гармонии с самой собой. Объяснила почему так была нелюбезна с Квин, отталкивала её…

\- И почему? - прищурилась Дарья,

\- А ты сама догадайся! - ухмыльнулась Джейн. - Квин у нас очень симпатичная девушка, а Линди… Испытывала к ней не просто дружеские чувства.

\- Даже так… - протянула Дарья.

\- Ага, - подтвердила Джейн. - Линди как раз незадолго перед знакомством с Квин узнала про себя ЭТО. Была страшно напугана, в полном шоке от своего открытия. Конец света. Мир перевернулся. Алкоголь казался самым простым средством хоть на время спастись от себя самой... От «нехороших» мыслей и желаний. А тут Квин с её милой мордашкой…

Дарья только сочувственно вздохнула.

….

\- Эллисон, - представилась подруга Линди.

Джейн только вздохнула, глядя в смеющиеся глаза старой знакомой:

\- Пожалуйста, не делай вид, что мы никогда прежде не встречались...

Квин вопросительно приподняла бровки.

\- Мы были в одном лагере художников, - пояснила Джейн. - В Эшфилде.

Квин улыбнулась:

\- Забавно, - и тихо шепнула Джейн на ухо. - А ты оказывается, та самая девушка, что разбила ей сердце?

Джейн удивлённо покосилась на, ехидно улыбающуюся, Эллисон:

\- Вряд ли. Не такая уж я роковая красотка...

Та рассмеялась:

\- Именно она и есть — та самая девущка, Квин. Но и ты тоже хороша… - Квин уже хотела спросить, что она такого умудрилась натворить и когда, но Эллисон не дала ей этого сделать. - Хватит об этом — моя девушка и твоя сестра возвращаются и, кажется, официант несёт наш заказ.

 

Квин только головой покачала — бывают же совпадения в жизни...


	12. СТРАШНЫЙ СОН ДЖОДИ

\- Мамаа, а мы пойдём сегодня в зоопарк?

Джоди строго посмотрела на Бритни:

\- Если папа нам разрешит. А ты будешь хорошо себя вести.

Бритни повернулась к Маккензи, который держал её за другую руку.

\- Пааап, поожалуйста!

Мак нахмурился:

\- Не канючь… - Бритни смотрела на отца своими большими умоляющими глазами в которых уже дрожали слёзы. Мак вздохнул — дочка научилась манипулировать им чуть ли не с младенчества и прекрасно знала, что капризный рёв вызовет у отца только раздражение, а вот этот жалобный взгляд больших тёмных глаз… - Ладно… Пойдём.

\- Урааа!!! - Бритни заскакала от радости и её смешные светлые хвостики запрыгали вверх и вниз. - А мороженое?

\- Не наглей, - строго ответила ей мать и Бритни не стала настаивать — она знала, что мама Джоди тоже любит мороженое, а значит надо просто немного подождать.

…Дарья ласково улыбнулась Бритни и выдала семейству Маккензи билеты. Джейн, стоявшая на входе в форме, делавшей её похожей на шпрехшталмейстера или на униформиста в цирке, нежно потрепала Бритни по светлой чёлке. Малышка тут же рванула к загону с жирафами — Джоди отвлеклась буквально на секунду, а когда повернулась то увидела дочь высоко сидящей на шее у одного из них: 

\- Осторожно!! 

Джоди и Мак в страшной тревоге кинулись к прутьям загородки. Бритни, обхватив одной рукой длинную шею жирафа, другой махала родителям и радостно смеялась. Джоди с трудом могла разглядеть белое пятнышко её личика и развевающиеся на ветру светлые хвостики высоко вверху — солнце било прямо в глаза. 

 

...Джоди открыла глаза в темноту и с трудом перевела дух. Опять этот сон! Который уже раз… Рядом под одеялом заворочалась Бритни и спросила, охрипшим со сна, голосом:

\- Что с тобой? Опять кошмар приснился?

Джоди кивнула и улыбнулась Бритни, поцеловала в щёку:

\- Да. Но я уже в порядке. Ты спи — тебе завтра рано вставать — съёмки.

Бритни притиснулась поближе к Джоди и через несколько минут спокойно и ровно засопела, а Джоди некоторое время лежала без сна, успокаивая дыхание но и она, наконец, провалилась в сон...

 

 

 

 


	13. 15/04/2013

…Дарья стояла у своего рабочего стола с кружкой кофе. Пришло время дать глазам отдохнуть. Зазвонил телефон. Хелен.

\- Что-то случилось, мама?

Хелен была явно чем-то встревожена.

\- Дарья, ты дома?

\- Нет. На работе. А что такое?

Хелен замялась.

\- Ты новости включи…

Дарья щёлкнула кнопкой на пульте.

… Буквально через мгновение она вылетела из кабинета, набирая хорошо знакомый номер прямо на ходу. И чуть не врезалась в собственную ассистентку. Та была бледной и заплаканной.

\- Ты уже слышала?  
  
\- Мама звонила...

\- Ты куда?

Дарья вздохнула.

\- Джейн… Она должна быть там… Чёрт...

У Дарьи закружилась голова. Чьи-то руки подхватили её и усадили в кресло.

\- Я должна поехать туда… Джейн...

\- В таком состоянии ты не сможешь вести машину!

\- Я отвезу.

Майкл. Их постоянный оператор. Молодой, неулыбчивый, неразговорчивый, как Трент. «Трент… Тоже, конечно, волнуется… Надо будет ему позвонить...»

…Дарья даже не заметила как оказалась в машине Майкла. Они уже ехали. Мимо, с воющими сиренами, пронеслось несколько «амбулансов». Полицейский автомобиль. Один, второй… Тоже с пронзительным подвыванием-скулежом сирен.

\- Ты где была ТОГДА?

\- Когда?

\- Одиннадцатого...

Одиннадцатое сентября… Дарья запомнит этот день до конца дней своих. Первый раз в жизни она увидела слёзы на глазах Джейн. Нью-Йорк был её розовой мечтой. Мастерская в Нью-Йорке. Бродвей, выставки, концерты… Музей Гуггенхэйма. Джейн представляла себе как она (популярный художник) и Дарья (известный писатель) гуляют вместе по Центральному парку...  
Шок был всеобщий. Мрачный и торжественный ДеМартино. Угрюмые учителя. О'Нил периодически срывался в истерику. На занятиях царила похоронная тишина. Даже Кевин обходился без своей фирменной ухмылочки. Бритни с растерянным лицом и полными слёз глазами. «Модный клуб» забывший о тряпках и распродажах. Зарёванная Квин. Они, Дарья и Квин, сидели, прижавшись друг к другу, перед телевизором. И Дарья утешала младшую сестру как маленькую. Как когда-то в детстве. Когда Квин снились кошмары и она просыпалась с пронзительным криком и в слезах. Но теперь это был не сон или кошмар. Это происходило в реальности. Дарья вспомнила, что те два самолёта вылетели из Бостона…

\- Я ещё училась в школе. Не в Бостоне. В маленьком городке. У тебя ТАМ кто-то был?...

Майкл молчал. Дарья увидела в зеркале как сжались его челюсти, как заходили желваки.

\- Невеста … - Майкл с трудом выдавливал слова. - Мы так глупо поссорились накануне … И я не поехал с ней в аэропорт...

Дарья не знала, что сказать… Произносить какие-то утешительные банальности и благоглупости было поздновато и нелепо… Она опять попробовала дозвониться до Джейн. Глухо.

\- Сочувствую. Но ты не смог бы ничего изменить… Даже если бы был с ней в аэропорту … Наверное, потом было бы даже больнее…

Майкл кивнул.

\- Я это понимаю. - Он обратил внимание на манипуляции Дарьи с мобильником. - Связь упала. Очень многие звонят... Пытаются дозвониться до близких.

Дарья спрятала мобильный в сумку.

… Им пришлось припарковаться за несколько улиц. Всё было перекрыто и до места добирались пешком.

…Ленты ограждения. Сирены. Проблесковые огни. Дарья потом удивлялась самой себе — как она смогла устоять на ногах и не грохнуться в обморок. Кровь на асфальте. Носилки… Майкл поддерживал её под локоть. Кто-то из сотрудников полиции узнал Дарью, и её с Майклом пропустили. В голове билось одно «Джейн...»

…Джейн они нашли сидящей на стуле возле кафе. Дарья кинулась к подруге. Ту била нервная дрожь. Дарья стащила с плеч пальто и укутала Джейн им.

\- Как ты, дорогая?

Джейн как-то нервно усмехнулась.

\- Представляешь — ни царапины. Спасибо. - Это Майклу. Тот догадался принести из кафе горячий кофе. Джейн дрожащими руками поднесла картонный стакан к губам. Сделала большой глоток. - Я ещё ругалась, что у меня шнурки на кроссовках развязались… Пришлось приостановиться.

Дарья ласково погладила подругу по голове:

\- Это был твой ангел-хранитель, милая. Зря я тогда смеялась над Квин — они всё-таки существуют. Может обратимся к врачам? Дадут что-нибудь тебе... От нервов.

Джейн поморщилась и яростно замотала головой.

\- Нет. Я хочу домой. А у врачей тут и без меня сейчас работы хватает… Не стоит их отвлекать на такие мелочи.

Майкл помог Джейн подняться и проводил её и Дарью до машины, на которой Джейн приехала и оставила на стоянке в паре кварталов от кафе. Майкл озабочено нахмурился — Джейн трясло так, что зубы стучали, а Дарья выглядела немногим лучше — бледная, прикусила губу до крови и с трудом сдерживает слёзы.

\- Вы обе будете в порядке? Помощь не нужна? Кто из вас, девушки, сядет за руль?

Дарья устало улыбнулась Майклу и беспомощно, совсем по детски вытерла нос рукавом пиджака. Глаза блестели от слёз:

\- Я поведу. Я уже почти в полном порядке. Спасибо за помощь.

Майкл сочувственно улыбнулся в ответ:

\- Не за что. Увидимся.

Дарья задумчиво проводила парня взглядом.

\- Ну что, поехали?

Усадив и пристегнув Джейн, Дарья спросила у неё:

\- Ты слышала про Майкла? Про его невесту?

Джейн оторвалась на секунду от стакана с кофе — она почти не пила — скорее грела ладони. Озноб у неё почти прошёл. Зато самой Дарье пришлось просто посидеть несколько минут, закрыв глаза и вцепившись в руль — теперь ей, в свою очередь, понадобилось время, чтобы унять нервную дрожь и справится с сердцебиением. Дарья сглотнула и откинулась на подголовник. Сердце стучало в ушах, в горле стоял ком, слёзы разъедали глаза. Дарья услышала как Джейн завозилась на заднем сиденьи, устраиваясь поудобней. Потом как она, одним глотком, опустошила стакан. Голос Джейн отдавал хрипотцой:

\- Да. Мне кто-то говорил.

Наконец Дарья почувствовала себя почти в полном порядке и открыла глаза. Руки уже не дрожали. Слёзы высохли. Сердце перестало биться где-то в горле. Дарья глубоко вздохнула и тронула машину с места. Джейн зябко куталась в пальто и всю дорогу, не отрываясь, смотрела в окно. До самого дома больше не было произнесено ни слова.

\- Ну что ты со мной как с маленькой ? - Джейн ворчала, но улыбалась при этом. Дарья уложила её в постель и укрыла подругу тёплым одеялом. Подтыкнула его с боков. С большим трудом Дарье удалось заставить Джейн хоть что-то съесть и, после долгих уговоров, выпить, наконец, чай с ромашкой.

\- Ты должна немного поспать. - Дарья поцеловала Джейн в лоб. - Я тебя люблю.

\- Я тебя тоже. Посидишь немного со мной?

\- Ладно. - Дарья насупила брови, сдвинула на кончик носа очки и покачала, перед носом у Джейн, указательным пальцем — получилось очень похоже на строгую тётушку с картинки из старой детской книжки. - Если только ты будешь хорошо себя вести, закроешь глазки и немного поспишь. Как и положено послушной и примерной девочке.

Джейн тихо прыснула, но действительно закрыла глаза. Через несколько минут Дарья осторожно высвободила свою руку из пальцев Джейн и отправилась на кухню.

\- Да, мама. С Джейн всё в порядке. - Дарья нервно ходила из угла в угол кухни с мобильником у уха, стараясь не повышать голос. - Обошлось. Если не трудно, сообщи Тренту об этом … А, он рядом с тобой ? Джейн спит. Еле уложила. Как маленький ребёнок, право слово. Передавай ему привет от нас обеих.

… Дарья сидела на кухне и курила — вредная привычка, конечно, но сегодня … Когда она поняла, что может навсегда потерять Джейн, все их ссоры, особенно последняя, показались такой мелочью… Дарья подняла голову к потолку и смотрела как голубой сигаретный дым клубится и вьётся у лампы. «Бедняга Майкл… А ведь сегодня со мной могло произойти тоже самое...» Глупая утренняя ссора уже забылась. «Джейн права — курить надо бросать!» - подумала Дарья и решительно вдавила окурок в пепельницу.

________________

Дарья вытряхнула пепельницу в ведро, туда же отправилась, безжалостно смятая полупустая пачка сигарет.

\- Решила — так выполняй, Моргендорффер… - Дарья вздохнула . - Та-а-ак. Разговоры с самой собой вслух это уже того… Симптом.

Она вошла в спальню. Аккуратно заправленная постель и никого в комнате…

… Джейн чуть не споткнулась о ноги Дарьи. Та сидела на полу, подтянув колени к подбородку и отчаянно всхлипывала. Джейн присела еа корточки рядом.

\- Что с тобой, Моргендорффер?

\- Я… зашла в спальню… увидела пустую постель… и представила, что тебя...

\- Та-а-ак… - задумчиво протянула Джейн. - Это у нас называется посттравма… Теперь твоя очередь, дорогая, пить чай с ромашкой. Или чего покрепче. Вроде у нас что-то оставалось такое в холодильнике?

Дарья молча кивнула в ответ. Джейн помогла подруге подняться с пола. Дарья обняла Джейн и уткнулась носом ей в плечо. Джейн улыбнулась но одновременно поморщилась.

\- Эй, поаккуратней, Моргендорффер! У меня рёбра не из титана сделаны. Я у нас хрупкая молодая женщина, а не Терминатор!

Дарья тихо расмеялась сквозь слёзы, но хватку ослабила.

…Они сидели на кухне вдвоём и допивали бутылку вина, что осталась у них со спонтанной вечеринки, случившейся в прошлом месяце. Джейн как-то удивлённо косилась на Дарью.

\- В чём дело, Лейн?

\- Я думала, что ты сейчас закуришь, Моргендорффер. Как ни смешно — но в этом было бы что-то умиротворяющее… Как будто ничего не произошло. Вечер, вино в бокалах, древние, подсохшие бутерброды и ты с сигаретой наотлёт...

Дарья взглянула на Джейн с иронией и немного удивлённо.

\- Да? А не ты ли мне сегодня с утра устроила маленький такой скандальчик из-за моего курения? Мол, если тебе удалось бросить то и я смогу. Можешь порадоваться за меня — я таки тоже бросила.

\- Уже? Ты у нас молодец!

Зазвонил телефон. Джейн встала из-за стола и вышла в гостиную. Через несколько минут она вернулась, и, озабоченно хмурясь, плюхнулась на свой стул.

\- Кто звонил?

\- Со студии. Завтрашняя наша утренняя программа будет посвящена случившемуся. Мы с тобой будем не только ведущими — я буду в качестве свидетеля. Ну и ты расскажешь как вы с Майклом разыскали меня и забрали оттуда…

Дарья допила своё вино и встала из-за стола.

\- Пошли, Лейн. Нам сегодня придётся лечь пораньше. Как благовоспитанным девушкам. Завтра у нас будет непростое утро...

\- Пошли. Хотя я мало что могу рассказать...

…Дарья вцепилась в Джейн как ребёнок в любимого плюшевого мишку. И, успокоённая, что подруга здесь, никуда не пропала и не собирается, уснула. Джейн немного поумилялась на сосредоточенно сопящую во сне Дарью и сама погрузилась в сон.


	14. 15/04/2013 ВИЗИТ ДАМЫ

Дарья была в бешенстве. Такое, на памяти Джейн, бывало не часто. То есть почти никогда. Лейн забилась в кресло в углу кабинета и наблюдала, как Дарья, словно маленькая пантера, чёрным вихрем летает из угла в угол.

\- Нашла время и место!

Джейн встала из кресла и положила руку на плечо Дарьи. Та наконец остановилась и застыла, уставившись в одну точку.

\- Ты сама помнишь, что мы договорились об этом интервью ещё за месяц. Кто ж знал…

Дарья вздохнула.

\- Помню… Сама виновата. Дала себя уговорить. Но, спрашивается, какого чёрта, буквально на следующий день она не находит ничего лучшего как спрашивать меня, нас! об этом?!!

Вэл. «ТА САМАЯ ВЭЛ,» Бабушка-тинэйджер. Даже до неё, наконец-то, дошло, что она уже давно вышла из подросткового возраста и теперь Вэл посылала брать интервью у подростков своих, более молодых, журналистов. Но тем не менее кожа на лице Вэл была натянута как на барабане. Казалось, что, если Вэл рискнёт улыбнуться или пошире открыть рот, кожа потрескается и лопнет. Поэтому улыбалась Вэл а-ля Мона Лиза — одними уголками губ. «Нет ничего страшней женщины, которая пытается остановить то, что никому остановить ещё не удалось — безжалостное и беспощадное Время» - подумала Дарья, пожимая сухую и хрупкую, как птичья лапка, руку Вэл. Она была в строгом тёмном костюме — в связи с произошедшим в Бостоне, Вэл пришлось ради смены гардероба срочно посетить модный магазин.  
Дарья имела глупость упомянуть однажды свою давнюю встречу с Вэл во время прямого эфира и кто-то сообщил самой Вэл об этом. Она позвонила на программу Дарьи и Джейн в прямом эфире, и у Дарьи просто не было шанса отвертеться — рейтинги, блин...  
Вэл сегодня тоже пригласили в студию. И Дарья даже посочувствовала ей — естественно, вспомнили 11-е сентября. На глазах у Вэл выступили искренние слёзы. Она потеряла тогда нескольких близких друзей, и эта трагедия оставила глубокую рану у неё в душе, как и у любого нью-йоркца. Как у большинства американцев. Вспомнили и про Майкла, его личную трагедию… Он, в первый раз за всё время своей работы на телевидении, оказался по другую сторону объектива — в качестве интервьюируемого. А потом Дарья и Джейн сдуру, под воздействием эмоций, согласились дать Вэл небольшое интервью в прямом эфире... В самом конце беседы, Вэл, улыбнувшись своей джокондовской улыбкой, поинтересовалась:

\- Так вы, ты и Джейн просто подруги или... нечто большее?

Дарья напряглась и довольно сердито поинтересовалась:

\- Что вы имеете ввиду, Вэл?

Вэл изобразила лёгкое смущение:

\- Ну… Ты же понимаешь, что я имела ввиду?

Дарья чувствовала щекой пристальный взгляд Джейн. Он почти жёг кожу.

\- Я не обсуждаю ни с кем свою ЛИЧНУЮ жизнь. Так что — без комментариев.

Голос Дарьи звучал ровно и холодно. Она услышала как Джейн с облегчением выдохнула. Сама Дарья уже начинала закипать. Но Вэл не стала заострять внимание на этой теме и интервью плавно переместилось в более нейтральные воды.

Когда они вышли из студии (Вэл отправилась «припудрить носик» и потом перекусить — Дарью и Джейн ждало вечером ещё одно интервью — на этот раз дома и уже для журнала Вэл), Джейн, с улыбкой, заметила:

\- Я думала, что ты ей в лицо вцепишься. Или ответишь гораздо грубее. Но ты сдержалась.

Дарья только фыркнула в ответ.

\- Ты меня со Стэйси перепутала. Или с Квин. И боюсь, что в этом случае её кожа таки лопнула бы, забрызгав меня ботоксом!

Джейн брезгливо поморщилась.

...Дарья наконец окончательно успокоилась. Джейн задумчиво посмотрела на подругу:

\- Давай и мы пойдём перекусим. А то ты скоро кусаться начнёшь…

Дарья невольно рассмеялась.

В кафе к ним присоединился Майкл. Вэл, к огромному облегчению Дарьи, уже куда-то унеслась по своим делам, прижав мобильный к уху. Весь обед Майкл молчал, но то, как он смотрел на подруг… Дарья отодвинула пустую тарелку и, в свою очередь, уставилась на Майкла. Он был сегодня тоже в строгом костюме и гапстуке. Как на свадьбе. Или на похоронах.

\- Ты хочешь что-то спросить, Майкл?

Майкл упёрся взглядом в стол.

\- Конечно, это не моё дело… Но слухи про вас давно ходят… И почему бы вам уже не открыться? В этом нет никакого криминала. По нашим-то временам.

Дарье не хотелось грубить Майклу. Она постаралась взять себя в руки. Подобный разговор с ней уже заводили. Продюссер — что-то насчёт терпимости и толерантности. Накануне гей-парада. Мол, телеканал стал бы лучше выглядеть, если бы… Дарья резко его оборвала и попросила не лезть в её личную жизнь, которая никого не касается. И она не подтверждает, но и не отрицает. Но предпочитает не мешать свою личную жизнь с работой. Продюссер к этой теме больше не возвращался. Хотя слухи не могли не возникнуть — никто не слышал, чтобы у Дарьи или Джейн появился ухажёр, да и работают и живут они вместе. Но Дарья в самом начале договорилась с Джейн, что на работе никакого PDA, на работе они работают. И только. Держат дистанцию. Уважают жизненное пространство друг друга. Как когда-то в школе.

\- Это АБСОЛЮТНО не твоё дело, Майкл. Подруги мы или не только. И ничьё. Только наше.

Через несколько минут Майкл попрощался и ушёл. Дарья вопросительно посмотрела на Джейн. Та застыла на стуле, задумчиво уставившись в одну точку.

\- Что такое, Лейн?

Джейн вздохнула и повернулась к Дарье.

\- Я устала, Моргендорффер.

\- Устала? От чего вдруг?

\- Прятать свои чувства. Вести себя так, словно между нами ничего нет. Мы проводим тут, на работе, иногда большую часть дня и я должна всё время держать дистанцию, быть настороже. Даже, когда я просто хочу обнять тебя, я должна сдерживаться, потому что кто-то об этом «плохо» - Джейн раздражённо изобразила кавычки, - подумает. Мы любим друг друга, а это не преступление. Особенно для нашего времени. Мне надоело жить двойной жизнью. Притворяться. Тем более, что наши семьи давно уже знают обо всём.

Дарья улыбнулась.

\- Ага. Даже Квин. А если знает Квин, то знают все заинтересованные лица. Моя болтливая сестрёнка, конечно, под большим секретом поделилась новостями со Стэйси, а поведать Стэйси «большой секрет для маленькой компании» всё равно, что выйти на центральную площадь Лондейла и прокричать обо всём в мегафон. Собрав вокруг себя почти всех жителей нашего городка, - Дарья вздохнула. - Вэл, конечно, не Опра Уинфри, но и я не Эллен ДеДженерес.

…Встречу с Вэл подруги решили устроить в мастерской Джейн. Фотографу будет легче установить аппаратуру. Джейн продолжала писать. И выставляться. В том числе и в любимом Нью Йорке. Работая над картиной, Джейн забывала обо всём. Уходила от мира. Для неё это было сродни медитации. Дарья не раз и не два позировала подруге, сопровождала её по специализированным магазинам для художников, они вместе посещали выставки, Дарья перезнакомилась со всеми друзьями-художниками Джейн. Те тоже обо всём знали, но относились к отношениям Дарьи и Джейн совершенно спокойно, даже равнодушно, что всех устраивало — особенно Дарью. Благодаря Джейн, она стала неплохо разбираться в изобразительном искусстве и сама начала потихоньку что-то малевать. Джейн, в самом начале снисходительно, а потом вполне серьёзно, хвалила Дарью, но та только отмахивалась — мол, ты хвалишь меня, потому что не беспристрастна. Но на последней выставке рядом с работами Джейн повесили несколько «картинок» Дарьи и некоторые купили. К её полному шоку. И к глубокому удовлетворению Джейн. У Дарьи появился свой мольберт и она стала брать уроки живописи.  
Подруги расчистили место в центре помещения, расставили стулья и развесили по стенам несколько картин Джейн и пару этюдов Дарьи.  
Вэл пришла со своим фотографом, в котором, не без удивления, Джейн узнала… Винсента.  
\- И ты, Брут, папа... - выдохнула она.

Старая провокаторша Вэл была очень довольна собой.

\- А что, отец не может навестить свою любимую младшую дочь? И её... подругу. А? - деланно удивился Винсент.

Интервью шло своим чередом. Вэл не торопилась. И вот...

\- Я отвечу на этот вопрос, - Дарья в упор уставилась на Вэл. Глаза в глаза. - Если вы ответите на мой — какого чёрта? Почему это должно быть кому-то интересно? Моя и Джейн личная жизнь. Кого она, кроме нас самих и наших близких, касается?

Дарья даже вздрогнула. Словно сквозь маску из ботокса и итог многочасовых трудов пластических хирургов проступила подлинная Вэл. Её настоящее лицо. На какие-то мгновения.

\- Потому что это кому-нибудь поможет. Подростку или молодому человеку, молодой женщине. Их родителям. Они увидят, что в этом нет ничего страшного. Что у геев не растут рога и хвосты. На вашем примере они увидят, что геи не чудовища. Не психи. Не больные. Они увидят двух красивых, умных, успешных молодых женщин. Которые любят друг друга. Это даст надежду многим. И поможет кому-то смириться с выбором его или её ребёнка...

«Это что-то личное». Это Дарья не стала произносить вслух — оставила свой комментарий при себе. Она сжала пальцы Джейн в своей руке и сказала просто:

\- Да.

Вспышка. Винсент сделал очередной снимок. Потом они говорили о живописи. Картинах Джейн и скромных успехах Дарьи на этом поприще. Потом Вэл побеседовала с Винсентом. Они все пили кофе. Вэл попрощалась и уехала, а Винсент остался переночевать у подруг дома. Втроём они проговорили до самой ночи.

…Дарья уткнулась Джейн в ямочку ключицы. Та сонно поморщилась.

\- Моргендорффер, не сейчас! Я спать хочу.

Дыхание Дарьи щекотало Джейн шею. Она тихо хихикнула, взглянула Дарье в лицо и резко стала серьёзной, когда увидела у подруги слёзы на глазах.

\- Что такое, Моргендорффер? Что случилось?

Дарья сглотнула. И вытерла глаза обратной стороной руки.

\- Ничего. Просто сегодня… Мы все говорили о потерях… И я вспомнила, как я испугалась, что больше не увижу тебя... Это было так больно... И когда мы нашли тебя — живую, здоровую... Я думала, что у меня сердце остановится... Я бы умерла, если бы потеряла тебя. Просто перестала бы дышать. Все эти наши ссоры, дрязги... Всё это стало таким несущественным. Мелким. Глупым. Потеряло какое-либо значение.

Джейн стиснула Дарью в объятиях и горячо зашептала той в ухо:

\- И жили они долго и счастливо. И умерли в один день. Лет через -дцать мы обе превратимся в маразматических старушек. Будем вместе греться на солнышке. И ворчать друг на друга. Представляешь?

Дарья только захихикала сквозь слёзы, хлюпая носом, вместо ответа.


	15. 15/04/2013 ЖУРНАЛ

\- Она тебя хвалит! - Джейн залезла с ногами в «гостевое» кресло с присланным ,специально для неё и Дарьи (на самом деле лично Дарье), номером «Вэл» (с собственноручным автографом и посвящением от самой Вэл на обложке) в руках. Для повышенного интереса к этому номеру журнала у Джейн была ещё одна личная причина — почти все фотографии к половине номера были сделаны Винсентом Лейном.

 

\- Вот в чём я никогда не нуждалась — так это в её одобрении. - Проворчала Дарья, шурша газетой. Она сидела на диване перед глухо бормочащим телевизором. - И что она там понаписала про меня? - Дарья поправилась. - Про нас.

 

Джейн насмешливо покосилась на подругу.

 

\- Вэл перепечатала ту твою давнюю статью. Написала, что ты сильно изменилась — юношеский максимализм прошёл, ты теперь у нас популярный телеведущий, пишешь — опубликовала несколько рассказов. Отзывы были хорошими. Практически стала её коллегой! Мол, очень гордится тем, что и она, Вэл, к этому руку приложила — опубликовала когда-то у себя в журнале твою статью. А потом, когда она посетила Лондейл с краткосрочным визитом, вы ОЧЕНЬ тепло общались. - Джейн уже ржала в голос. - Ты представляешь?! Я помню это «тёплое общение»... И что Вэл про тебя написала в очередном номере своего журнала. Но об этом она, конечно, не вспоминает.

 

Дарья возмущённо фыркнула.

 

\- Маленькая поправка — статью в журнал послала не я, а О ' Нилл! Без моего ведома и разрешения. И этот журнал я никогда не читала и даже в руки не брала — это был любимый журнал Квин и её подружек, а не мой. Нужна была мне эта Вэл, с её пустой болтовнёй и нелепыми попытками сойти за подростка, как заноза в заднице! 

 

Джейн перевернула страницу.

 

\- Это ещё не всё... Вэл и до Квин добралась.

 

Дарья отложила газету.

 

\- Вот как ? И что ?

 

Джейн ответила не сразу. Она углубилась в чтение.

 

\- Квин более чем откровенна... - Джейн явно была удивлена. - И честна. Насчёт себя. Когда рассказывает про ваши отношения в школьные годы. И про своё отношение к тебе. Мол дурой была, не понимала, что мода, тряпки и мальчики это в жизни не самое главное. Что твои советы ей очень помогли. И что, хотя ты одевалась в школе как пугало огородное и была законченным циником, нелюдимой, «мозгом», она тебя всё равно любила и любит. И, в конце концов, решила, что ей стоит брать с тебя пример. Наконец всерьёз заняться учёбой и начать готовиться к поступлению в колледж. Что под твоим влиянием, по настоящему, задумалась о своём будущем. Как результат — теперь она менеджер в серьёзной фирме.

 

Дарья поморщилась. Она вспомнила то своё сочинение — милая и добрая, повзрослевшая наконец, Квин нарожавшая кучу детишек мал мала меньше. Но в реальности Квин не торопилась обзаводится семьёй и детьми. Хелен осторожно намекала своей младшенькой но та только отмахивалась — Квин считала, что не достигла ещё всех сверкающих вершин в своей карьере. И, когда Хелен только начинала подводить Квин к беседе о неумолимом беге Времени и «тикающих часах», Квин вспыхивала как спичка и старалась перевести разговор на другую тему.

 

\- Она берёт пример не с меня, а с мамы. Превратилась в такого же законченного трудоголика. А темпераментом пошла в Джейка. А кто там ещё? Кого Вэл ещё удалось поймать и разговорить?

 

Джейн зашуршала страницами.

 

\- Трент, как всегда, немногословен. Он, мои и твои родители поют тебе дифирамбы. Мол, все они очень гордятся твоими успехами... Мисс Ли, Джоди, ДиМартино, О'Нилл… Вообщем — у всех почти одно и тоже: тяжёлый характер, светлая голова, талантливая, очень тобой гордятся. - Джейн перевернула страницу и округлила глаза. - О! Кевин! Много буковок и мало смысла. Ты знала, что он и Мак теперь деловые партнёры? Мак тоже про твой характер, нелюдимость и светлую голову…

 

\- Маккензи нашёл себе пожизненные каторжные работы — Кевина... - презрительно фыркнула Дарья. - А про тебя что они все говорят?

 

Джейн просто излучала ехидство.

 

\- Про меня — что я твоя единственная подруга — редкий на этой планете подвид Хомо Сапиенс (кроме твоих домашних), который способен тебя вынести. Наши бывшие одноклассники не удивлены — слухи про нас по школе ходили с самого начала нашего знакомства, что я была самой талантливой художницей в классе и прочее.

 

Дарья удивлённо приподняла брови.

 

\- Слухи? На пустом месте. Мы тогда и друзьями по настоящему ещё не успели стать... Не говоря уже о чём-то большем.

 

Джейн пожала плечами и закрыла журнал.

 

\- Что ты хочешь от наших одноклассников? Они всегда были охочи до сплетен. Лондейл маленький и скучный городок. А мы оказались хорошим поводом лишний раз языками почесать.

 

\-  Да уж... Ладно — пусть их. 

 

Джейн рассмеялась. Она уже сидела на диване рядом с Дарьей.

 

\- А вот это тебе понравится… Бритни. Заявила, что мы обе всегда были странные. Но она очень рада за нас — мол, получилась хорошая пара. Снимается в каком-то очередном треше и не упустила случай себя и свой фильм прорекламировать.

 

\- Вот только Бритни не спрашивали...

 

\- А это ты зря. - Джейн говорила совершенно серьёзно. - Бритни может и глупенькая блондиночка с большими буферами но всегда была милой и доброй девочкой. Она сказала, что многие тебе завидовали — и она тоже.

 

Дарья с удивлением уставилась на Джейн.

 

\- Завидовали?!

 

Джейн рассмеялась и положила голову Дарье на плечо.

 

\- Твоей светлой голове! А чему же ещё?

 

Дарья грустно вздохнула и поцеловала Джейн в макушку.

 

\- Знаешь, а я иногда завидовала Квин. И Бритни. Лёгкости характера сестры. И беспечности нашей блондиночки. Всё таки голова самая тяжёлая часть тела...

 

Джейн приподняла голову и просмотрела на Дарью пристально и серьёзно. Потом обняла подругу за талию, поцеловала в уголок губ и нежно улыбнулась.

 

\- Не волнуйся — я тебя и такую люблю. С тяжёлой головой и характером. Хотя он у тебя становится всё легче и легче год от года. Скоро ты окончательно станешь нормальным человеком и тебя можно будет, без опаски, отпускать гулять днём в общественных местах.

 

Дарья расхохоталась и крепко поцеловала Джейн в губы.

 

\- Вечер начал становиться томным... - промырлыкала Дарья разомлевшей любимой на ухо. Джейн тихо хихикнула. Пульт от телевизора и газета соскользнули с дивана на пол. Но девушкам было не до того.

 


	16. КАК ЭТО БЫЛО?

...Джейн с огромным трудом разлепила веки. Голова, вроде, на месте... Ноги... Муть в глазах наконец пропала и Джейн разглядела над головой знакомую лампу. Значит дома... «Давно пора эту паутину с потолка смести...» Их первая с Дарьей съёмная квартира. Маленькая студия - «холостяцкая берлога», как её, прямо с порога, окрестила сама Джейн, когда в первый раз увидела. 

 

...Они сидели, после нескольких часов проведённых в аудитории, в кафе и Дарья, в который раз за месяц, жаловалась, что ей трудно заниматься у себя в комнате в общежитии — шум, гам, вечеринки... В Лондейле у неё была своя комната, свой угол и никто не лез к ней с расспросами, не мешал. Джейн сочувственно качала головой.

 

\- Детишки... - усмехнулась она. - Вырвались из-под родительского надзора и присмотра. Вот и ходят на ушах от радости. Свобода, блин...

\- Ну да... - проворчала Дарья. - Вырвались в поля... На простор.

\- Нам этого не понять, - вздохнула Джейн. - Ты у нас сама себе надзор и контроль — мне иногда кажется, что ты уже родилась такой серьёзной и взрослой девушкой, а я своих предков видела по большим праздникам. За мной Трент приглядывал, который, как ты помнишь, словно граф Дракула ведёт ночной образ жизни. Был и есть настоящая ночная зверушка.

\- Я квартиру, даже маленькую, одна не потяну, - Дарья решительно взяла быка за рога. - Но вместе с тобой...

\- Ты ещё и мысли читаешь, Моргендорфер?! - c деланным испугом всплеснула Джейн руками. - Я присмотрела одну — и как раз хотела рассказать тебе об этом! И ещё... - Джейн заговорила немного смущённо. - Как оказалось, мне тебя не хватает, Могрендорфер…

Брови Дарьи поползли вверх.

\- Эээ... В каком смысле?

Джейн фыркнула от смеха. В голосе хватало ехидства, но глаза были грустные.

\- В хорошем, подруга. В хорошем. Ты мне нужна как... - Джейн замялась с определением. - Как витамины. Мне требуется больше Дарьи в день! Увеличить дозу. И частоту приёма. 

Дарья явно была польщена, но не показывала вида. 

\- Ну у тебя и метафоры, Лейн... Ладно, пошли. 

 

Девушки отправились смотреть квартиру прямо из кафе, не откладывая дело в долгий ящик, и через пару дней начали активно её обживать. Представление об уюте было у них весьма специфическим. Носки Дарьи разве что не висели на настольной лампе и не валялись на обеденном столе. Пол был испещрён пятнами краски и исцарапан. Но у Дарьи случались совершенно спонтанные, внезапные приступы хозяйственной активности, тогда квартира становилась на какое-то время похожей на нормальное жилище для двух молодых девушек-студенток и их редким гостям не приходилось всё время смотреть под ноги, чтобы не наступить на тюбик с краской, аудиокассету или кисточку.

 

\- Очухалась? - знакомый голос. Джейн за годы близкого общения с Дарьей научилась распознавать самые лёгкие, почти незаметные оттенки и малейшие изменения интонации голоса подруги и поняла, что, хотя говорит Моргендорфер спокойно, не повышая тона, на самом деле она просто в бешенстве. 

 

Джейн повернула голову. Дарья. Стоит, скрестив руки на груди и хмурится. Плохой признак. Всё лицо в каких-то странных розовых пятнах.

 

\- И как оно было?

 

Дарья присела на кровать рядом с Джейн. Та нахмурилась, пытаясь понять, что подруга имеет ввиду. В желудке уже сосало от голода и это мешало Джейн сосредоточиться. Но, наконец, до неё дошло. 

Джейн вдруг решила осушествить свой давний дурацкий замысел, исполнение которого («по техническим причинам» - просто было не до того) она вынуждена была отложить на два с лишним месяца. И даже уже присмотрела кандидатуру. Всё должно было произойти на этой самой вчерашней вечеринке. Джейн слегка покраснела от смущения. Но в её голосе зазвучали жалобные нотки. 

\- Ничего не было... Не случилось. - Джейн села на кровати. В голову словно воды налили — она стала заметно тяжелей. И в глазах потемнело. - Что со мной не так, Моргендорфер? Я даже выпила для храбрости... 

\- Сколько литров? - не без сарказма поинтересовалась Дарья. - Судя по тому, в каком состоянии тебя доставили домой, считать необходимо именно в литрах. 

Джейн поморщилась. Происходившее вчера она помнила очень смутно. И ей очень не хотелось припоминать детали... 

\- Я сильно буянила?...

Дарья пожала плечами:

\- Исходя из того, что домой тебя доставили копы... Но домой, а не в участок — не сильно. Но то, что кто-то вызвал полицию — означает, что твои приятели буянили не слабо. Так, что случилось?

Джейн опустила свою взлохмаченую голову вниз и обхватила её руками, зарылась пальцами в волосы. Смотреть в глаза Дарье совсем не хотелось. Точнее, было невыносимо стыдно. 

\- Я не смогла... - Джейн подняла голову. - Ты точно хочешь знать детали? Он был ещё пьяней меня. Хотя, это и кажется невозможным...

\- И поэтому...

\- Вовсе не поэтому, - Джейн решилась — ну не помрёт же она от того, что расскажет Дарье правду. Если вспомнить как они все нализались, случившееся может сойти за глупый анекдот. - Этого парня развезло до такой степени, что он не смог даже пиджак у меня с плеч стащить. Это было совсем не романтично. Он на ногах не стоял. Как и я. Но, когда он полез ко мне со своими слюнявыми поцелуями... - Джейн даже передёрнуло от отвращения. Она старалась не смотреть Дарье в глаза. - Я его оттолкнула и заявила, что мне он не нужен, и, что я люблю только одного человека — тебя. Бедняга свалился прямо на кровать, не смог подняться и остался на ней храпеть вниз лицом, а я кое-как вылезла из комнаты почти на карачках и держась за косяк — снаружи уже были копы... Я попросила позвонить тебе, а потом как-то уговорила их отвезти меня домой… Полицейские были молодые — пожалели девушку... Тем более, что было недалеко везти, а я не выглядела буйной — скорее жалкой.

 

Дарья вздохнула:

\- Я всё могу понять... Но, какого чёрта, в твоём мобильном я обозначена как «МОЯ МАЛЫШКА»?! Ты это можешь объяснить — или тоже сделала это спьяну?

 

Джейн бросило в краску:

\- Я...

 

Дарья продолжила. Сердито и с лёгкой издевкой:

\- А вчера? Открываю дверь. Ты буквально висишь на молоденьком полицейском. Глаза в кучу — взгляд плавает, как у новорожденной. Наконец тебе удаётся его сфокусировать на мне, ты отлепляешься от полицейского и падаешь прямо на меня с криком: «А вот и она, моя любимая!!!» И... - Джейн краснеет ещё гуще и закрывает лицо руками. Она поняла, что за розовые пятна по всему лицу у Дарьи. - Именно. У тебя какая-то уникальная помада — я с трудом её оттёрла. Хорошо, что полицейский хотя бы помог дотащить твоё, почти бездыханное, тело до ванной. И, пока мы тебя туда волокли, ты успела раз пять признаться мне в горячей и искренней любви и ещё добавила, что свою драгоценную невинность подаришь только мне и никому другому — даже беднягу-полицейского проняло. Покраснел, как маков цвет. Так что, до третьего часа утра мы с тобой и унитазом неплохо развлекались. И с чего это ты так напилась?

 

Джейн зло фыркнула. Она всё ещё была красной от смущения. 

\- Нашёлся тут один... Организатор всех наших побед. Упоил всю компанию вусмерть, а сам при этом остался самым трезвым. Провокатор ещё тот. Но в драку полез именно он. И его-то увезли , в итоге, в участок. Справедливость на нашем свете всё-таки существует.

 

...Джейн наконец получила свой завтрак — хотя, судя по времени, это скорее можно было назвать ужином. Она набила полный рот омлетом и потому чуть не поперхнулась, когда Дарья задумчиво произнесла:

\- Ты знаешь, Лейн, как говорят - «Что у трезвого на уме, то у пьяного...»

 

Джейн заглотнула огромный ком омлета и, возмущённая до глубины души, заявила ехидно ухмыляющейся Дарье: 

\- Так и убить можно, Моргендорфер! - и пристально уставилась на неё. - А тут не только мои пьяные поцелуи! Тут ещё кое что — не так ли? Ты не только из-за моего загула бесишься - получила наконец ответ из редакции журнала?

 

Дарья горестно вздохнула:

\- Да. Мне отказали. Я получила от них е-мэйл. Понаписали кучу ободряющих слов — но...

 

Джейн встала со стула, подошла к Дарье и обняла её за плечи:

\- Но это был не единственный журнал, куда ты посылала свои рассказы — не тебе одной отказывали, а потом сильно жалели об этом. Вспомни про Джоан Роулинг... 

 

Дарья только вздохнула и погладила Джейн по руке:

\- Но там могли заплатить хороший гонорар... А деньги нам не лишние...

 

Джейн заметила с деланным удивлением:

\- Оказывается, ты у нас очень меркантильная девушка! Кто бы мог подумать!

 

Дарья покосилась на неё с лёгким неодобрением:

\- Можно подумать, ты не видела наши счета! - и ехидно поинтересовалась у Джейн. - А ты действительно готова расстаться со своей невинностью только подарив её мне? Я тебя правильно поняла?

 

Джейн даже не нашлась, что ответить.

\- Ну... ты... и вопросики задаёшь!! Я же никакая была! Просто в лоскуты!

 

Дарья, со вздохом, произнесла, изобразив на лице сожаление:

\- Значит, так и помрём старыми девами...

 

Джейн несколько секунд сидела, недоуменно таращась на подругу. А потом она и Дарья одновременно расхохотались. 

 

…Дарья и Джейн начали складывать посуду в мойку, когда Джейн внезапно застыла с грязной тарелкой в руках и заметно погрустнела. Дарья отобрала её у подруги и поинтересовалась:

\- Что с тобой такое, Лейн?

 

Джейн ответила не сразу. Она снова уселась за стол и уставилась в одну точку:

\- Как я буду этому парню завтра в глаза смотреть? Он был конечно пьян до изумления но... 

 

Дарья начала мыть посуду и попутно постаралась «утешить» пригорюнившуюся Джейн:

\- Он то ничего не вспомнит. А вот как ты будещь смотреть в глаза нашей доблестной полиции после того, что наговорила мне в присутствии бедного копа...

 

Джейн практически взвыла.

\- Не напоминай! - И прищурившись, с подозрением, искоса посмотрела на Дарью. - Подозреваю, что ты долго будешь мне припоминать всю эту историю... 

 

Дарья кивнула:

\- Бинго! Ты угадала. Ты должна мне обед. Даже два обеда. Если не хочешь чтобы так оно и было.

 

Джейн сказала почти с восхищением:

\- Шантажистка! Будет тебе обед. Хоть десять. 

 

Джейн встала из-за стола, подошла к, вытирающей тарелки, Дарье и... обняла её, чмокнула в щёку и пошла, слегка пошатываясь, к своему мольберту — лучшего средства успокоения нервов чем живопись Джейн не знала — бег с похмелья показался ей не лучшей идеей. Дарья захлебнулась воздухом и с трудом выдохнула. Её щёки заалели. Она не рассказала Джейн и не хотела признаваться в этом себе... Но вчера, когда подруга награждала её пьяными поцелуями и признаниями в любви, а Дарье пришлось поддерживать её за талию — ноги у Джейн разъезжались в стороны, Дарья что-то почувствовала... Что-то странное. И это при том, что от Джейн пахло отнюдь не розами. И после того как ей пришлось помогать подруге проблеваться, загонять её в душ и переодевать, помимо понятного раздражения и усталости, Дарья почувствовала приступ нежданной нежности к Лейн. И когда Джейн уже спала, Дарья ещё долго сидела на её кровати и смотрела на спящую — приглаживала ей влажные, растрёпанные волосы, а потом склонилась и поцеловала в щёку. Только после этого ушла. Дарья решила, что не расскажет об этом Джейн. Никогда. Ну разве что, если сама напьётся до потери пульса... 

 

 

 

 


	17. ПРОБЛЕМЫ ДЖЕЙН

Джейн сидела дома за обеденным столом и думала — сказать или нет Дарье, что она, Джейн, не спала в тот момент, когда Дарья внезапно склонилась к ней и, мазнув по лицу волосами, нежно поцеловала в щёку. Что она с трудом сдержалась чтобы не обнять Дарью за шею и поцеловать в губы — в ответ.

…

\- Может повторим попытку?

Джейн подняла голову — тот самый парень. Улыбается.

\- Мы тогда оба были в хлам. Поэтому ничего и не вышло. Так повторим?

Джейн довольно зло посмотрела на приставучего парня.

\- Если ты, как я поняла, хоть что-то помнишь то должен помнить и то, что я тогда тебе сказала.

Парень недоверчиво посмотрел на Джейн.

\- Что ты любишь эту... как её? Дарью! Редкое имя. Хипповое. И ты готова повторить сказанное тогда, вот прямо сейчас — уже на трезвую голову? В уме и твёрдой памяти?

Джейн тряхнула головой.

\- Готова. Повторить. И повторяю — я люблю Дарью. Сейчас я абсолютно трезвая и говорю это в уме и твёрдой памяти.

Незадачливый ухажёр только пожал плечами и отбыл восвояси. «Так, Лейн. Ты только что испортила себе репутацию. И Дарье тоже. А теперь решай — правда это или нет. То, что ты только что сказала...»

…..

 

Занятия у Дарьи закончились неожиданно раньше чем она ожидала и она решила встретиться с Джейн у её колледжа чтобы вместе пойти в кафе, а потом уже отправиться вместе с ней домой.

Она и Джейн стояли рядом с учебным корпусом, когда Дарья заметила, что несколько парней (примерно её и Джейн возраста) что-то активно обсуждают и всё время поглядывают в их сторону. Наконец от группы спорщиков отделился один из парней.

\- Это ты Дарья? - поинтересовался он.

\- Да я. - ответила Дарья не понимая чем вызвано такое любопытство незнакомого парня к её скромной персоне.

\- Понятно... - Задумчиво протянул этот тип. Он довольно бесцеремонно оглядел Дарью с ног до головы. Оценивающе. Изучающе. И вернулся к своим. Обсуждение пошло заметно активнее, а парни разглядывали Дарью без всякого стеснения. Со странным любопытством.

Дарья с подозрением уставилась на, покрасневшую от смущения, Джейн:

\- Так, Лейн. А теперь колись — что ты опять отчебучила?

Джейн начала старательно разглядывать носки своих тяжёлых ботинок.Так, словно увидела их впервые и теперь удивляется — откуда они тут вообще взялись?:

\- Оказалось, что он не забыл то, что я тогда сморозила спьяну про тебя... про нас... И я...

Дарья с сердитым недоумением уставилась на Джейн:

\- Повторила сказанное уже будучи трезвой. Понятно...

Внезапно Дарья обняла Джейн и приблизила своё лицо к её лицу так близко, что их носы почти соприкоснулись и сказала злым шопотом:

\- Давай...

Джейн переспросила растерянно:

\- Что давай, Моргендорфер?

Дарья, вместо ответа, притянула лицо Джейн к себе. Пальцы Дарьи зарылись глубоко в её тёмные волосы и она поцеловала Джейн в губы. Крепко. Взасос. И не отрывалась от губ подруги пару минут. Джейн показалось, что она внезапно оглохла — такая тишина наступила вокруг них. Та самая группа парней застыла с открытыми ртами. Дарья отлипла от губ Джейн. Глаза за стёклами очков смотрели серьёзно и даже сердито. У Джейн закружилась голова и задрожали колени. И Дарье опять пришлось стать для подруги временной опорой. Джейн крепко вцепилась в Дарью и обе с большим трудом удержали равновесие.

\- Три. - Прошептала Дарья.

\- Что три? - тоже шопотом спросила Джейн.

\- С тебя три обеда. И я два дня не буду с тобой разговаривать. - Сухо ответила Дарья.

\- Это нечестно! - Всё также тихо запротестовала Джейн. - Я ведь сказала правду! Я действительно люблю тебя...

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Лейн. - Улыбнулась Дарья. - Но от трёх обедов ты не отвертишься. Не жлобись.

\- Согласна. - хихикнула Джейн. - Я же сказала — ради тебя согласна даже на десять.

\- Ловлю на слове. - Рассмеялась Дарья. - И сейчас — первый пошёл!

И подруги отправились в кафе, как и планировали ещё утром, оставляя за спиной удивлённые взгляды и тихое перешёптывание зевак.

 


	18. ПРОБЛЕМЫ КВИН

 

\- Как. Ты. Могла. Так. Со мной, Поступить! - Квин чеканила слова. Она не орала в голос только потому, что не хотел привлекать лишнее внимание к себе. Все трое сидели в своей любимой пиццерии. Дарья и Джейн приехали в Лондейл повидать родных и их внезапно пробило на ностальгию.

\- Как вы могли так со мной поступить?! - шипела, перегнувшись через стол, Квин. Она была уже на грани чтобы закатить полноценный скандал.

\- А ты то тут причём? - Джейн была вполне искренне удивлена.

Квин плюхнулась назад на своё место, откинулась на спинку и устало прикрыла глаза:

\- У Сэнди обнаружился какой-то родственник — двоюродный брат, сват... Чёрт его знает. Короче, он твой однокурсник. - Квин ткнула пальцем в направлении Джейн. - Он тут трепался с Сэнди по телефону и, между делом, в качестве запредельно дурацкой истории, что с ним недавно сдучилась, рассказал о своём пьяном фиаско... - Квин сверкнула глазами в сторону Джейн. - Какого чёрта ты назвала фамилию?! Дарья не такое распространённое имя как бы мне этого не хотелось... Представляете, ЧТО мне приходится выслушивать от Сэнди теперь, каждый божий день?! Она ещё и растрезвонила на всю школу — с добавлением, от себя, смачных подробностей...

\- Мир страшно тесен. - кратко резюмировала Джейн.

Квин на это только раздражённо фыркнула и скрестила руки на груди с очень недовольным видом. Излюбленная поза старшей сестры.

\- Слушай сюда. - голос Дарьи звучал строго и холодно. - Ты всегда говорила и говоришь, что я очень честная. И я скажу тебе максимально честно, без экивоков — плюнь.

\- Плюнуть? - недоумённо уставилась Квин на старшую сестру.

\- Слюной. - холодно пояснила Дарья. - Как плевали во все времена. Сэнди обычно плюётся высоконцентрированной кислотой или ядом — но она особый случай. Плохо изученный нашими учёными. Короче — плюнь. На Сэнди. На её сплетни и болтовню. У неё своя судьба. И своя голова. Пустая, как сломанная детская погремушка. В отличии от твоей. У тебя светлая голова и ты умная девочка. И ты сейчас должна думать о СВОЁМ будущем. О поступлении в колледж. О том как ТЕБЕ жить, а не о том, что скажет твоя драгоценная Сэнди.

\- Но Сэнди моя подруга... - растерянно пролепетала Квин.

\- Подруга? - зло усмехнулась Дарья. - Подруга не станет распускать про тебя грязные сплетни и подлить. Если она настоящая подруга. Это ты у нас, добрая душа, кинулась помогать Сэнди, когда она впала в депрессию из-за лишнего веса. А сама Сэнди тебя хоть раз поддержала? Помогла? Хоть в чём-то? У тебя нет подруг.

\- Как это? - окончательно растерялась Квин. - А Стэйси? Тиффани?

\- Ты их можешь назвать разве что своими близкими приятельницами. - жёстко ответила Дарья. - В лучшем случае. Тиффани такой тормоз, что это, без преувеличения, медицинская проблема. А Стэйси — истеричная особа. Просто биполярное расстройство ходячее. Обе почти такие же пустоголовые как и Сэнди. Ну может у Стэйси котелок ещё варит и она способна послать Сэнди с её понтами и высокомерием куда подальше, а Тиффани просто безнадёжный случай. И ты собираешься тонуть вместе с ними за компанию — потому что считаешь их своими друзьями?

Дарья не могла видеть как напряглись спина и плечи у девушки, что сидела за соседним столиком, позади, когда было упомянуто имя Стэйси. . Но девушка вдруг резко подскочила со своего места и подошла к столику за которым сидели Дарья, Квин и Джейн.

\- Стэйси?! - Квин округлила глаза. Стэйси мало походила на саму себя — вместо привычных смешных хвостиков — волосы были собраны в один хвост на затылке. Тёмные очки на пол лица. Почти никакой косметики.Длинная юбка и бабушкина кофта. Она стала походить не на выпускницу школы, а на молодую учительницу школы начальной. Стэйси плюхнулась на место рядом с Квин, нахально оттеснив её к стенке.

\- Я не истеричка. И не психопатка. Просто нервы. Бывает. - объявила Стэйси.

\- То то мы не видели тебя в некоторые прекрасные моменты... - хмыкнула Джейн.

\- Люди меняются. - спокойно ответила ей на это Стэйси.

_ Ты что, шпионила за мной?! - с негодованием завопила Квин и попыталась вскочить со своего места. - Я...

Стэйси удержала подругу на месте и... поцеловала. У Джейн округлились глаза. Квин, с покрасневшими щеками, растерянно захлопала ресницами, открывая и закрывая рот словно аквариумная рыбка. Стэйси перехватила удивлённые взгляды Дарьи и Джейн и хихикнула:

\- Вам значит можно, а мне нет?

\- Так всё таки — что ты делаешь здесь? - спросила Джейн.

\- Мне просто стало любопытно. - ухмыльнулась Стэйси. - Вот я и решила...

\- Подслушать о чём мы тут говорим. - закончила за Стэйси Дарья. - Кстати это и тебя касается. Насчёт того чтобы подумать о своём будущем. И перестать изображать хвостик, таскаясь за вашим бессменным президентом «Модного клуба».

\- «Модного клуба» больше не существует. - напомнила Стэйси.

\- Тем более.

\- Ой, Стэйси, я кажется запачкала тебя помадой! - воскликнула Квин. Она взяла салфетку и ,вроде как собираясь стереть розовое пятнышко на лице Стэйси, приблизила своё лицо к лицу Стэйси и сама поцеловала подругу. Стало как-то подозрительно тихо. На Квин и Стэйси начали оборачиваться. Квин, не отрываясь от губ Стэйси, косила глазом по залу. Несколько посетителей(видимо из поклонников или одноклассников Стэйси и Квин) застыли с подносами в руках, открыв рты.

\- Ой, кажется пришёл бесславный конец моей репутации! - промурлыкала себе под нос Квин, отодвинувшись от Стэйси. - Как я понимаю, с мальчиками придётся завязать? Со свиданиями, я хотела сказать...

\- И с мальчиками, и с девочками. Тряпками, распродажами — тоже. Учёба на первом месте.

Квин только вздохнула. Она и Стэйси продожали сидеть прижавшись друг к другу и держась за руки. Вдруг Квин как-то ехидно улыбнулась и положила голову на плечо Стэйси. Дарья и Джейн переглянулись с изумлёнными выражениями на лицах.

\- Ты хорошо целуешься! - проворковала Квин.

\- У меня побольше опыта. Большая практика. - гордо заявила Стэйси.

\- Ну ну. Не сиди тут Дарья я бы рассказала тебе...

\- Молчи уж, горе моё. - Стэйси ласково поцеловала Квин в макушку. - Кто бы говорил... Сэнди!

\- Что? - встрепенулась Квин. Все трое проследили за взглядом Стэйси.

Сэнди только что вошла в пиццерию и стояла у самой двери со своим верным оруженосцем — Тиффани. Та недоумённо таращилась на Стэйси и Квин — на всю компанию, что собралась за столиком. На хорошенькой мордашке Сэнди застыла странная смесь отвращения, презрения и злобы. Она так резко развернулась назад, к выходу, что волосы взметнулись вверх. Сэнди схватила Тиффани и поволокла её наружу. Судя по глазам и выражению лица Тиффани до неё только начало доходить, что странная девушка рядом с Квин не подруга Дарьи по колледжу, такая же «ботаничка», а Стэйси собственной персоной.

\- Вот теперь точно — моей репутации пришёл полный конец. - Квин явно была довольна этим обстоятельством и самым церемонным тоном обратилась к Стэйси. - Что ты делаешь сегодня вечером? Хочешь я тебя с мамой познакомлю?

Стэйси рассмеялась:

\- Я с твоей мамой уже давно знакома.

\- Зря ты в то лето перестала заниматься с Дэвидом... - заметила Дарья.

\- А кто сказал, что перестала? - удивилась Стэйси. - Мама поговорила со мной, успокоила, а потом с Дэвидом, объяснила ситуацию и мы продолжили занятия.

\- Ты продолжила с ним заниматься, а мне ничего не сказала?! - возмутилась Квин. - Подруга называется!

\- И постоянно выслушивать потом от Сэнди: «Фу, Стэйси! Как ты можешь?! Это же отстой!» Так что я предпочла всё хранить в секрете. И Дэвида попросила о том же.

Дарья, прищурившись, с подозрением посмотрела на младшую сестру:

\- Ты решила стать парией, Квин? Ты же не сможешь — стать олиночкой, стать «той самой странной девочкой». А как же твои поклонники? Учти — у меня большой опыт одиночества, а у тебя... Ты не сможешь остаться одна. Помнишь чем кончилась твоя первая попытка? Ты сам себе хороший собеседник — когда есть о чём поговорить.

\- Может я хочу примерить твои ботинки? Походить в твоей обуви. - Квин склонила голову набок и с иронией уставилась на старшую сестру.

\- Смотри ноги в кровь не сотри... - проворчала Дарья.

\- Я последую твоим советам. - объявила Стэйси. - Так что Квин не будет одна!

\- И правильно. - подхватила Джейн. - Ты даже не представляешь как тёмно и страшно бывает в библиотеке по вечерам. Вдвоём будет не так жутко.

Стэйси захихикала.

\- И вообще — преемственность поколений. - объявила Квин. - Ты теперь учишься в колледже — значит я могу занять твой трон. И стать «мозгом» - младшим.

\- Это не трон. - серьёзно сказала Дарья. - А очень неудобный, жёсткий и скрипучий стул.

\- И если у тебя есть Джейн. - продолжила Квин. - У меня — Стэйси.

\- Тем более, что я прекрасно знаю как бывает темно в библиотеке по вечерам. - улыбнулась Стэйси. - Я там постоянно бываю.

\- Хочешь сказать, что ходишь в библиотеку? - удивлённо спросила Джейн. - И как Дарья тебя не заметила?

\- Да. Хожу. - подтвердила Стэйси. - Собственно сейчас я в своей «библиотечной» одежде. Только минус очки.

\- Но зачем? - Дарья смотрела на Стэйси так, словно увидела её в первый раз. Собственно так оно и было.

\- Ты одна такая, Дарья. - Стэйси присосалась к трубочке в содовой и, почти опустошив свой стакан, продолжила. - Не все могут оставаться в тени, без друзей, свиданий и прочего. Всё таки и мне это иногда необходимо. Друзья, свидания, вечеринки... И сама знаешь — быть «мозгом», «ботаном» вовсе не залог популярности. Скорее наоборот. Приходится притворяться. И один большой плюс популярности — когда ты такая яркая легко сойти за «серую мышку»... Спрятаться за немодной одеждой. Сменил причёску, оправа поуродливей (прости, Дарья) и готово. - И, - Стэйси ухидно улыбнулась Квин. Та уставилась на подругу с лёгким недоумением, - когда я говорила, что иду на свидание это не всегда не означало, что я действительно собиралась на свидание. Некоторые из моих «кавалеров» соглашались прикрыть меня в случае чего. Если Сэнди начнёт задавать вопросы. У них были свои планы на вечер. Часто в том же зале библиотеке.

\- Как у вас оказывается всё сложно... - Дарья удивлённо покачала головой. - Но — спасибо. Ты подкинула мне пару идей для очередного рассказа.

\- Опять про Мелоди Пауэрс? - прищурилась Джейн. - Или...?

\- Без комментариев. - отрезала Дарья. - Ты сама узнаешь — в своё время. Как первый мой читатель, редактор и критик.

\- Критик? - задумчиво протянула Квин. - Это значит, что у вас всё очень серьёзно, Джейн...

Джейн слегка покраснела. Дарья удивлённо покосилась на неё но промолчала, а Стэйси притворилась, что поперхнулась содовой и, опустив лицо, спрятала смеющиеся глаза, изобразив кашель. Одна Квин была очень довольна — ей не так часто удавалось подколоть старшую сестру и её подругу.

 


	19. ДОЧКИ-МАТЕРИ

Хелен хлопотала на кухне. Дарье редко приходилось любоваться этим удивительным зрелищем. Последний раз это было, когда Джейк свалился с лёгким сердечным приступом, до которого себя довёл сам, но уверил себя и попытался убедить домочадцев, что находится при смерти. На кухне появилась бабушка — по просьбе отца, и Дарья стала подозревать, что ей придётся питаться одной пиццей — ради собственной безопасности. Бабушка и Хелен начали на кухне маленькую гражданскую войну. Потом мама и Рита попробовали печь печенье вместе, что тоже обернулась скандалом... Единственное, что мама готовила, и готовила весьма хорошо, была лазанья. Во время пребывания в колледже она даже снилась Дарье — Джейн уверяла подругу, что не раз просыпалась, когда та громко, не открывая глаз, просила: «Мама, ещё кусочек!» и уверяла, что при этом Дарья сладко причмокивала и облизывалась во сне. «Я боюсь, Моргендорфер, что когда-нибудь ты решишь спросонок, что я большой кусок лазаньи и всё закончится довольно печально...» - посмеивалась Джейн.

Дарья уселась на стол и, немного помявшись, спросила:

\- Мама, мы с Джейн тут немного... похулиганили — тебе ещё никто не донёс о том, что произошло?

Хелен, не прекращая шинковать овощи, поинтересовалась:

\- Это ты про ваше небольшое представление возле колледжа Джейн?

Дарья покраснела:

\- Да... Это тебе Линда рассказала?

Хелен аккуратно, при помощи ножа, обрушила горку нашинкованных овощей в большую кастрюлю и накрыла её крышкой:

\- Нет. Сэнди. Она хотела, видимо, устроить скандал Квин, но твоя сестра отсутствовала и Сэнди решила наябедничать на тебя мне.

Дарья настороженно наблюдала за Хелен, пытаясь угадать, какие та испытывает эмоции в данный момент, но, как уже часто бывало, это оказалось невозможно сделать. Когда Хелен хотела, то становилась невозмутимей старого индейского вождя. Что очень помогало в работе и игре в покер. Так что, Дарье приходилось быть очень осторожной с матерью. Беседа с ней очень часто начинала напоминать компьютерную игру «Сапёр» - один неосторожный ход и ты покойник...:

\- И?...

Хелен принялась сосредоточенно шинковать лук — не поднимая головы:

\- Ты, конечно, взрослая девушка, Дарья, - Хелен наконец выпрямилась и промокнула слёзы на глазах, рукавом. Дарья вопросительно приподняла бровь. - Но всё равно я не стану повторять для тебя все те слова и довольно длинные словосочетания, которые услышала от меня Сэнди. И уточнять тот самый адрес, куда я посоветовала отправиться самой Сэнди и её мамаше заодно. И куда им стоит засунуть свои грязные языки. Ты, конечно, помнишь, что мы с твоим отцом прожили некоторое время в общине хиппи и нашими соседями были далеко не самые законопослушные и благонравные граждане. Так что, мой лексикон довольно сильно обогатился. Кажется, у Сэнди случился паралич голосовых связок. И началась икота. Во всяком случае, трубку она положила очень аккуратно и молча.

Дарья не могла не фыркнуть от смеха, представив эту сцену — оглушённая коротким монологом Хелен, Сэнди сидит с открытым от шока ртом. Глаза сошлись к переносице, а рука медленно опускает телефонную трубку на рычажки. Сэнди начинает икать и пытается вспомнить, на каком она вообще свете.

Хелен с интересом наблюдала за старшей дочерью, вытирая руки кухонным полотенцем. Кастрюля клокотала на плите. Дарья даже вздрогнула — Хелен резко сменила тон:

\- И теперь я, в свою очередь, хочу у тебя спросить: какого хера вы устроили этот спектакль?!

Дарья хотела поинтересоваться у Хелен — почему та решила, что это был именно спектакль? Но не решилась так шутить с матерью.

\- У Джейн был очень привязчивый ухажёр и это был хороший способ его отвадить! - нашлась Дарья. - И вроде, получилось — он теперь не подходит к Джейн. Уже недели две. И его друзья-приятели тоже.

Хелен уселась за стол напротив Дарьи и с ироничной улыбкой уставилась ей в лицо. В упор. Глаза в глаза. Дарья несколько секунд терпела пристальный взгляд матери, потом всё-таки отвела свой взгляд. Щёки Дарьи слегка порозовели. Хелен откинулась на спинку стула. Улыбка исчезла.

\- Я хотела спросить у тебя, Дарья, не держишь ли ты меня за дуру. Но потом передумала. Может это и правда. То, что ты мне тут наплела, - Хелен вздохнула, поднялась и направилась к холодильнику. - Но, как я уже тебе говорила — ты уже взрослая девушка. Твоя жизнь — тебе портить. - Дарья вскинулась и было открыла рот, чтобы запротестовать но не успела и слова сказать — Хелен её остановила одним лёгким жестом — просто подняв руку. - Это цитата. Из устного творчества твоей бабушки — моей матери. Это она сказал мне когда поняла, что я не расстанусь с Джейком. Несмотря ни на что. Что меня ей не уломать — ни кнутом, ни пряником. И вынуждена была смириться. С моим выбором... любимого человека. С тех пор мы общаемся с ней в основном по телефону. Она поклялась, что ноги её не будет в нашем, моём и Джейка, доме, и слово держит.

\- А мои тётушки? - поинтересовалась Дарья. - Как они?

\- Рите Джейк не очень по душе. А Эми... Вы с ней, кстати, очень похожи. Эми самоустранилась и не вмешивалась в наши разборки. Но она скорее сочувствует Джейку, а не мне. Считает, что я пошла в мать и что у меня тяжёлый характер, а Джейк слишком мягкотел... И поэтому до сих пор не решился сбежать от меня.

Хелен опять принялась за готовку. Дарья внимательно посмотрела на мать — эх, была не была!

\- Так ты не против, мама?

\- Не против чего? - Хелен прищурилась и с подозрением уставилась на Дарью. Но та постаралась сохранить невинное выражение лица. - Что ты имеешь ввиду?

\- Как что? Я же тебе говорила, что пригласила Джейн к нам на ужин. Так ты не против?

Хелен улыбнулась — Дарье, конечно, далеко до опытного игрока в покер, но Хелен попытку оценила:

\- Конечно. И Трент может прийти. Для него это будет как раз время завтракать, если я правильно помню его расписание. - Хелен стала внезапно серьёзной. - И вот что я тебе скажу, Дарья — это твоя жизнь. Это твой выбор. И я не буду на тебя давить. Пытаться тебя сломать тем или иным способом. Под предлогом того, что я лучше знаю как и с кем тебе жить. Моя мама оказала мне большую услугу — я получила на всю жизнь прививку от такого образа мыслей и такого поведения. Я хочу остаться тебе другом. Не хочу потерять тебя. И ещё... - Хелен постаралась успокоиться — глубокий вдох и медленный выдох. - Тебе нечего стыдиться. Сердцу не прикажешь. Главное — не лгать. Не лгать другим, а самое главное — себе. Самообман это самое страшное, что может с тобой случиться. Твоя жизнь — тебе её строить. Так что, как бы то ни было, мне придётся смириться. Я могу только помочь советом. И поддержать тебя.

Дарья встала, подошла к Хелен, обняла её:

\- Спасибо, мама. Я тебя люблю.

Хелен была растрогана и ласково погладила дочь по голове:

\- Я тебя тоже, малышка. Главное — будь честной. По отношению к себе прежде всего.

Дарья ухмыльнулась:

\- Ты мне это советуешь как адвокат?

Хелен кивнула с самым серьёзным видом:

\- И это тоже. Знала бы ты, скольких проблем удалось бы избежать многим из наших клиентов, если бы они не лгали... Мужьям, жёнам, собственным детям, суду... Если бы ни пытались обмануть самих себя. А ведь им стоило просто посмотреть правде в глаза и стольких бед не случилось бы...

Дарья была готова прослезиться от нежности и умиления, но воцарившуюся семейную идиллию нарушила Квин. Младшая сестрёнка вошла в кухню с очень брезгливым выражением лица, держа мобильник на полметра от уха. То, что из него изливалось, было слышно и без громкой связи — самым цензурным было: «яблочко от яблони» и «да пошли вы все в жопу!!!» Это было, собственно, завершением монолога, после чего раздался громкий лязг — Сэнди то ли грохнула трубку на рычажки, то ли об стену. Квин, склонив голову набок, с прищуром посмотрела на Хелен. Дарья подумала, что Квин частенько очень напоминает её, Дарью, - жестами, выражением лица. Вот и сейчас — Дарье не раз приходилось видеть такое в зеркале — словно на зуб попало что-то очень кислое.

\- Что ты такое ей наговорила, ма? - осведомилась Квин. Теперь она широко улыбалась. - Сэнди просто в бешенстве.

\- Надеюсь, ей не пришло в голову процитировать тебе меня? - Хелен просто лучилась ехидством. - Некоторые пассажи...

\- Не для детских ушей, - перебила её Квин. - Эти драгоценные россыпи твоего, ранее мне неизвестного, лексикона... Нет. Сэнди обошлась своими, весьма немаленькими, запасами. Если она попадёт за решетку, то мигом сойдёт за свою.

Дарья спросила, не без иронии в голосе:

\- А ты откуда знаешь как общаются, какими словами, те, кто угодил за решётку?

Квин с важным видом подняла палец кверху:

\- Кино надо смотреть. Там и про не такое узнаешь! Но, вот от кого поднабралась такого Сэнди — я не знаю. Может она вступила в банду, а мы и не подозреваем об этом...

Дарья рассмеялась. Хелен хватило только на ироничное: «Ну-ну...» - у неё как раз выплеснулось из кастрюли на плиту и стало не до рассуждений о современном кинематографе, а также о том в каких сферах вращается Сэнди. Квин задумчиво вертела в руках телефонную трубку:

\- Мама, а я могу пригласить Стэйси?

Хелен обречённо пожала плечами:

\- Приглашай... Я как знала...

Дарья, насупив брови, строго посмотрела на Квин

\- Если только она не будет претендовать на мою лазанью!

\- Договорились! - пальцы Квин быстро набирали номер. - Алло, Стэйси? Так что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?

 

 


	20. ТРУДНЫЙ ВЫБОР ДАРЬИ

Когда Дарья ещё только открывала дверь, она услышала грохот - дробный деревянный стук. Джейн сидела на полу рядом, с опрокинутым на бок, мольбертом. Несколько карандашей раскатилось по полу. Дарья закрыла дверь и подбежала к Джейн. Она подняла глаза, в которых стояли злые слёзы.

\- Что ты делаешь со мной, Дарья? - в голосе Джейн слышалась причудливая смесь тоски, раздражения и нежности.

Дарья подобрала карандаши и поставила мольберт на место и только собиралась помочь Джейн подняться но та отрицательно помотала головой и встала на ноги сама.

\- У меня третье свидание сорвалось, - теперь Джейн говорила раздражённо и устало. - За эти первые полгода нашей учёбы в колледже. Из-за тебя, между прочим!

\- А я то тут причём? - удивлённо поинтересовалась Дарья. - Я что, против?

\- А как ты считаешь, - насмешливо и со злой иронией спросила Джейн. - Какому парню понравится, когда его, в такой момент, называют чужим именем да ещё женским?!

\- Чьим? - Дарья недоумённо уставилась на Джейн.

\- Мы целовались и только он...

\- Пожалуйста, без подробностей! - поторопилась прервать подругу Дарья.

\- Могу без подробностей, - ехидно прищурилась Джейн. - Если без них — в результате ничего у нас не вышло. А чьё имя я произнесла, могла бы сама догадаться — твоё, моя дорогая.

Дарья почувствовала как заалели её щёки и не нашлась, что сказать. Джейн молча поправила мольберт, вернула на него рисунок — эскиз был испорчен жирной чёрной линией — карандаш почти прорвал бумагу. Она старалась не смотреть подруге в глаза,

\- Одному моему кавалеру надоело, что я всё время говорю о тебе. И другой сбежал из-за этого. И вот — третий. Бог троицу любит... - Джейн усмехнулась. - Я возвращаюсь в общежитие. И мы должны сделать перерыв в наших отношениях. Тебе тоже лучше бы съехать с этой квартиры и вернуться в свою прежнюю комнату.

У Дарьи даже в глазах потемнело и она пошатнулась от резкой боли в груди.

\- Постой, - Джейн остановилась но не обернулась и Дарья не видела выражения её глаз. - Нельзя так... сразу.

\- А как можно? - с горьким сарказмом поинтересовалась Джейн. Она продолжала стоять к Дарье спиной. - Ты пытаешься усидеть между двух стульев, Моргендорфер. Я уже так не могу. Ты приближаешь меня к себе, а потом сразу же отталкиваешь. Чего ты боишься? Ты говоришь, что очень честная так и скажи мне честно — чего?

\- А тебе самой не страшно? - Дарья сделала осторожный шажок по направлению к подруге — Джейн не сдвинулась с места но и не обернулась. - Ты не боишься?

\- Боюсь, - кивнула Джейн. - Но мне было бы много легче если бы я точно знала, что, когда я сделаю последний, самый решительный шаг навстречу тебе, ты протянешь мне руку и поможешь, а не спрячешься и не сбежишь, в очередной раз. Если ты такая честная, Моргендорфер — скажи себе и мне прямо, что ты хочешь. Скажи это, наконец.

\- Я хочу..., - Дарья сглотнула и перевела дух. Ещё осторожный шажок... - чтобы ты никуда не уходила, Джейн.

\- И...?

Дарья сделала ещё один шажок:

\- Я люблю тебя, Джейн!

\- Я это уже слышала, - голос Джейн звучал сухо и холодно. - И не раз.

\- Я не знаю!!

\- Вот честный ответ, - Джейн наконец обернулась. Её глаза были сухими и губы были поджаты. - Тогда, когда ты наконец будешь знать...

\- Я знаю только, что я люблю тебя, - торопливо перебила подругу Дарья, - я знаю только, что не смогу жить без тебя, просто дышать. Что без тебя я не я — ты мне нужна, ты мне необходима , ты...

Джейн неожиданно улыбнулась:

\- А вот это уже удар ниже пояса, Моргендорфер...

\- Что?

\- Ты сняла очки. А без них ты кажешься такой беззащитной и слабой девочкой...

Дарья хмыкнула:

\- Так будет удобнее.

\- Для чего?

Между Джейн и Дарьей теперь было меньше шага... И Дарья сделала этот последний маленький шажок, который был на самом деле гигантским шагом для обеих подруг. Это был их первый настоящий поцелуй. Не под влиянием алкоголя, не демонстративный — перед компанией, выпучивших от любопытства глаза, зевак.

...Джейн ласково взъерошила волосы Дарьи:

\- Это можно считать твоим ответом?

Дарья улыбнулась сквозь слёзы:

\- Да... Это мой окончательный ответ. Я не буду прятаться и убегать. Я теперь не боюсь.

Джейн улыбнулась в ответ:

\- А мне страшно...

\- Почему?

\- Я боюсь, что зазвенит будильник и окажется, что всё это было прекрасным сном...

Дарья нежно поцеловала Джейн в щёку:

\- Нет. Мы проснулись — наш День сурка наконец закончился и настало завтра.

Всё изменилось. Дарья не могла сказать что — но всё стало другим, новым — цвета, запахи, звуки... Дарья прошептала Джейн на ухо:

\- А что касается того чтобы съехать... Ты съедешь из этой квартиры. И я тоже...

Джейн недоумённо уставилась на подругу:

\- Что? Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Дарья улыбнулась:

\- Мама приискала нам другое жильё. Ей не по душе наш район и квартирка эта, по её мнению, не фонтан. Нам, конечно, дороговато будет — но она обещала свою помощь на первое время, а потом, когда мы найдём себе работу...

Джейн ехидно прищурилась:

\- Уже решила, что у нас именно ты носишь брюки?

Дарья рассмеялась:

\- Ты просто ещё не видела нашу будущую квартиру! Она тебе сразу понравится.

 

...Джейн не могла не признать, что район выглядел получше — почище и больше зелени, а квартира была заметно уютней. Дарья обхватила любимую за талию и промурлыкала Джейн на ухо:

\- Как тебе наше новое любовное гнёздышко?

Джейн покосилась на Хелен, которая смотрела на старшую дочь с её подругой или...?!, округлив глаза, и вздохнула, с самым виноватым видом:

\- Мы хотели вам сразу сообщить но...

Хелен перевела дух:

\- Мне лучше присесть...

Дарья подскочила к матери, которая просто обрушилась на, пододвинутый ей, стул:

\- Не переживай ты так. Я могла сделать выбор и похуже.

Хелен опустошила стакан с холодной водой, протянутый Джейн:

\- Можешь мне не рассказывать... Я всё-таки адвокат. Но с папой ты будешь объясняться сама.

Дарья пожала плечами:

\- Уже. Он мне сам вдруг позвонил. «Обрадовала» его. С полчаса назад. Надеюсь, успеет прийти в себя, как раз к твоему возвращению в Лондейл.

Хелен вздохнула, - Я о нём позабочусь... Поговорю с ним. - и обернулась к Джейн. - А как твои?

Джейн пожала плечами:

\- Трент? Не знаю. Буркнул что-то неразборчивое. Вроде поздравил. С хорошим выбором. Но он был спросонок. С Виндом и Саммер ещё поговорю. Остальные разлетелись по всему миру. Так что у меня всё впереди. Но думаю, что и мама меня поддержит.

\- Ну-ну... - покачала головой Хелен.

 

 

 


	21. УЖИН С...

\- Вы вроде уже взрослые девушки? - Джейк сидел во главе стола. - Вам уже можно?  
\- Что можно? - нахмурилась Джейн. - Если то, что я - думаю — то я пас. Трент за рулём и ему ещё играть. Насчёт Дарьи не знаю.  
\- Я тоже пас, - помотала головой Дарья. - А Джейн... Наверное год не сможет смотреть на спиртное...  
\- Что так? - поинтересовался Джейк. - После студенческой вечеринки ещё не отошла? Со всеми такое было. Вот помню как я...  
\- Лучше не вспоминай! - поморщилась Хелен. - Это был кошмар! Уронишь свой авторитет в глазах всех присутствующих.  
\- А я так и не поняла — чем тебя напоили, что ты на ногах не стояла, - спросила Дарья у Джейн. - Несло от тебя каким то странным сладковатым запахом. Странный аромат. Скорее цветочным. Не виски или водкой. Но от вина в такое состояние не приходят. Только, если действительно выпить несколько литров. Но в тебя столько просто не влезет...  
Дарья покосилась на Джейн. Та как-то озадачено хмурилась.  
\- Коктейли... Я пила только коктейли. Этот тип громогласно заявил, что он великий мастер по смешиванию очень вкусных коктейлей. А ещё, гад, шепнул мне на ухо, чтобы я была поосторожней с ними! И подмигнул, сволочь... Улыбаясь во весь свой кривой рот. Но никто не видел из чего он их смешивал. - Джейн раздражённо стукнула кулаком по столу. Вилка звякнула. - Мистика какая-то дурацкая...  
Джейк тоже нахмурился. И Хелен насторожилась. Даже Трент как-то напрягся.  
\- А как он выглядел то? - поинтересовался Джейк.  
Любимую Дарьей лазанью уже доели — Джейн, смеясь, отдала Дарье пол своей порции — разве что не пыталась накормить Дарью с ложечки. И вообще вела себя с Дарьей так, что Трент начал коситься на младшую сестру, удивлённо приподняв брови, и явно с трудом удерживаясь от вопроса, что с ней сегодня такое случилось. Хелен хмурилась, поглядывая искоса на подруг — но Джейк ничего не замечал и она вздохнула с облегчением — сегодня только объяснений с мужем и глупого скандала не хватало... А Квин со Стэйси всё время о чём-то шептались не замечая никого и ничего вокруг, периодически прыская от смеха. Стэйси избавилась от своего «библиотечного» наряда но всё равно оделась скромней чем обычно. Дарья обратила внимание на то, что у Стэйси что-то случилось с маникюром — ногти были неаккуратно обрезаны и обломаны, руки были исцарапаны и указательный палец на левой руке украшал пластырь. Джейн отпила немного чая и продолжила:  
\- А это загадка номер один — никто не мог его точно описать. Это можно было бы списать на то, что все были пьяны вусмерть. Но с другой стороны — все описывали его очень подробно но по разному...  
\- Это как? - удивилась Дарья. Хелен, Джейк и Трент насторожились и слушали очень внимательно.  
\- Тот самый родственничек Сэнди, - продолжила Джейн. - описывал его как невысокого паренька с крашеными волосами — ну знаешь — сверху белые, стоят дыбом по бокам темней и коротко острижены... Наш ровесник. В джинсовом костюме. Никакого пирсинга. С виду — типичный первокурсник. По словам других — высокий парень, панковский гребень, серьги в ушах, руки в наколках, нижняя губа и язык проколоты, кожаные жилетка и куртка. Заметно старше большинства присутствующих — старшекурсник или уже закончил - просто завалился на огонёк. Может к младшему брату, к примеру. Кто то рассказывает про вертлявого, жеманного парня — такой классический гей. В дорогом костюме и блестящем галстучке. Золотые браслеты и на руках и настоящий «Роллекс».  
\- Ничего себе, - присвистнула Дарья. - Просто оборотень какой-то.  
\- Что-то это мне напоминает... Что-то очень хорошо знакомое... - Джейк откинулся на спинку стула. Даже Квин и Стэйси перестали шептаться и внимательно смотрели на Джейн.  
\- Знакомое?! - поразилась Дарья.  
\- Ты слушай, Дарья... - Хелен тоже явно пыталась что-то припомнить.  
\- Загадка номер два, - продолжила Джейн. - Никто не мог припомнить кто его вообще пригласил. С кем он учится. На каком курсе. В каком потоке. Потом его никто не видел. Да попробуй разыщи типа, которого все видели по разному. Если все описания не сходятся между собой. Причёска, пирсинг, наколки, рост... Один говорит, что у этого парня была козлиная бородка и худое длинное лицо. Другой утверждает, что лицо было как раз круглое. И никакой бороды, а вот были усики. Тонкие такие, как у гангстера из старого фильма про мафию. Цвет глаз — кто-то умудрился заметить и запомнить — опять же, один говорит, что пронзительно зелёные, а по словам другого — карие. Загадка номер три. Куда он потом делся.  
\- Но ты говорила, что его забрали в участок... Приехала полиция и... - недоумённо пробормотала Дарья.  
\- Ага, полиция, - хмыкнула Джейн. - Только кто её вызвал? Это так и осталось неизвестным. И потом этих полицейских тоже никто потом не видел. В том числе и тех самых, что доставили меня домой. Ну ка, подруга, припомни как выглядел тот, что дотащил меня до дверей квартиры. Ты же трезвая была и его видела.  
Дарья недоумённо нахмурилась, а потом по её спине побежали ледяные мурашки. Она поёжилась и отхлебнула тёплого чая:  
\- Странно. Не могу вспомнить. Лицо расплывается... Как блин. Словно отражение в кривом и мутном зеркале.  
\- Вот-вот, - Джейн допила свой чай. - Таже история.  
\- Ага. И у меня. - вступил в разговор Трент. - Всё закончилось грандиозным похмельем но того, кто нам так «удружил» мы не смогли вспомнить. И все описывали его по разному.  
\- Аналогично, - мрачно кивнул Джейк. - Но мы все оказались в чистом поле за пару километров до нашего общежития. Ранним утром — чуть на занятия не опоздали. Умывались ледяной росой.  
\- Примерно тоже самое, - кивнула Хелен. - У меня наутро страшно болела голова. Отлёживалась целый день.  
\- А моя мама вспоминала, как её, пьяную до розовых слонов, увёз какой-то парень... - вступила в разговор Стэйси. - В присутствии большого числа свидетелей. И все тоже описывали его по разному. Очухалась в каком то мотеле на краю города. Пришлось возвращаться на такси. А потом... Ну это не важно... Его тоже никто не приглашал и никто потом не встречал. Никто не мог припомнить откуда и когда он взялся. Хотя мама очень хотела его увидеть. И сейчас хочет. - Стэйси заметно погрустнела и Квин что-то зашептала ей на ухо. Стэйси кивнула и обе вылезли из-за стола.  
\- Простите... - прошептала Стэйси. Она была расстроена до слёз. Квин взяла её за руку и подруги направились к лестнице.  
\- Я в свою комнату! - крикнула Квин.  
Трент тоже поднялся из-за стола:  
\- И мне уже пора. Спасибо за вкусный... обед.  
\- По моему ты завтракал, братец, - насмешливо фыркнула Джейн. - Хотя все остальные ужинали.  
Трент только равнодушно пожал плечами.  
Дарья и Джейн вызвались помыть посуду. А Дарья заявила Хелен, что Джейн останется ночевать у неё, Дарьи, в комнате.  
\- Она не хочет оставаться одна в холодном и пустом доме, - пояснила Дарья. - А я как-то привыкла, что она рядом.  
\- А я привыкла засыпать под твой храп, - рассмеялась Джейн.  
\- Это я то храплю?! - изобразила возмущение Дарья. - Я тиха как мышка!  
...Дарья мыла посуду. Джейн вытирала.  
\- Получается, что у нашей Стэйси отец — эльф? - задумчиво произнесла Джейн.  
\- Наверное это какой-то Дух Вечеринок. Скорее всего сбежал с Острова Праздников. - предположила Дарья.  
\- Или периодически выбирается к нам на каникулы и устраивает тут балаган. Видно ему на Острове не дают развернуться по настоящему. - подхватила Джейн. - Не хочешь навестить старых приятелей?  
\- Нет. От них сплошное беспокойство. Но теперь, с этого момента мы гуляем в обществе только хороших знакомых и сами смешиваем коктейли. Предупреждён значит вооружён. - веско закончила Дарья и последняя тарелка оказалась в сушилке.

 


	22. ДАРЬЯ, ДЖЕЙН И ДУХИ

У Джейн было хорошее зрение. Во всяком случае, ей ещё не приходилось на него жаловаться. Но сидящего за столом незнакомца она не могла разглядеть — он выглядел так словно между ними находилось оконное стекло по которому стекали бурные потоки дождевой воды. Неизвестный расплывался, мерцал, переливался, вытягивался и сжимался. Так ведёт себя даже не вода, а пламя над костром. При этом, он непостижимым образом сохранял свою антропоморфность. Джейн никак не могла сфокусировать взгляд на нём— хотя сидящую на соседнем стуле Дарью и всю обстановку видела вполне отчётливо.

\- Кто это?! - вырвалось у Джейн — она от испуга забыла о вежливости.

\- Во-первых, доброе утро, Лейн, - Дарья была совершенно невозмутима. - А во вторых, познакомься — это и есть у нас папаша Стэйси.

\- Кто?! - Джейн плюхнулась на стул рядом с Дарьей, который жалобно заскрипел, застонал под её маленьким весом.

\- Дух Вечеринок — как вы меня вчера остроумно окрестили. - улыбнулся неизвестный. - Довольно точное определение. Ладно, вам, смертным, просто необходимо чтобы всё имело хоть какую-то ясную форму, некие законченные очертания и поэтому... - теперь на месте Духа сидел некто похожий на участника рок-группы — ему только гитары не хватало. Кожаная куртка, чёрные джинсы и футболка, волосы торчат в стороны, серьги в ушах и перстни на пальцах. - При том, что вы так любите смотреть на то, что не имеет определённой, неизменной формы — текущую воду, огонь... Вас это почему-то успокаивает. Хотя казалось бы должно быть наоборот. Огонь и вода — смертельно опасные для вас стихии. К тому же - часто непредсказуемые.

Джейн, как ни странно, почувствовала себя гораздо уверенней — несмотря на то, что сидящий за одним с ней столом был не совсем человек. Точнее совсем не человек. Демон. Дух. Что то непостижимое.

\- Так ты таки сбежал с Острова? - поинтересовалась Джейн. Стоило текучей живой субстанции стать чем-то антропоморфным, похожим на любимого братца или на одного из его друзей-музыкантов, как Джейн расслабилась и стала тыкать как старому приятелю. - И нам опять ждать с визитом Купидона с Лепреконом? Или ещё какой из Духов с Острова праздников к нам решит наведаться?

Дух широко улыбнулся и отрицательно помотал головой:

\- Нет. Ты ещё не поняла кто я такой?

Дарья смотрела на подругу почти сочувственно:

\- Ты подумай немного, Джейн.

Дух вздохнул, подобрался и на его носу появились очки в старомодной оправе и он стал походить на профессора-неформала.

\- Без короткой лекции, видимо, не обойтись. - кожаная куртка сменилась пиджаком с кожаными же заплатками на локтях, а изо рта у Духа теперь торчала дымящаяся курительная трубка. - Если бы я тут не появился, твоя подруга уговорила бы тебя пойти с ней к тому самому китайскому ресторанчику чтобы вам самим отправиться на Остров праздников за советом и помощью. А простым смертным не стоит соваться лишний раз в магические порталы. Особенно без должной подготовки. Даже я не знаю чем для вас это может кончиться. Я готов был тогда надрать уши этим пройдохам - Лепрекону и Купидону за самоуправство но... Короче, конечно спасибо за ту помощь — но зачарованный остров есть зачарованный остров. Место для смертных совсем не безопасное. - у Духа образовался второй подбородок, вместо футболки — белая рубашка с галстуком. - Я, собственно, не сбегал с Острова. И не уезжал в командировку или отпуск. Я тот, кто его создал и являюсь бессменным директором школы. И я не могу сидеть там безвылазно — по понятным причинам. Как видишь, ничего там не рухнуло до сих пор несмотря на мои частые отлучки.

Джейн, прищурившись, уставилась на Духа:

\- То есть...? Ты там главная шишка среди прочих Духов праздников? Большой начальник?

Дух кивнул. Он опять вернул себе прежний облик рок-музыканта:

\- Я очень древнее существо. Я родился тогда, когда один из предков современного человека, обнаружил, что может извлекать приятные и ритмичные звуки, когда стучит обглоданной костью своего покойного дедушки по камню на котором, собственно, его и разделали, а один из его родственников исполнил, под эту нехитрую мелодию, некое подобие первого в истории человечества танца, а остальные присоединились к нему. Они отмечали то, что им удалось спастись от смерти и мяса уцелевшим теперь хватит до окончании зимы — практически случайно завалили мамонта. Можно сказать, что это была первая вечеринка в истории. Я встал на ноги тогда, когда с них свалился первооткрыватель действия перебродившего сока ягод на человеческий организм. Он собрал вокруг себя остальных членов племени и угостил их новым для всех напитком. Правда, наутро беднягу немного побили — участники той вечеринки имели такое счастье первыми познакомиться с последствиями злоупотребления алкоголем - похмельем. Я родился тогда, когда у людей ещё не было часов и календаря. И они ещё не придумали праздники. Праздники мои дети. В некотором роде. Без меня, во время их проведения, не было бы так... празднично. Хотя мне самому каленларь не по душе — праздновать не тогда, когда есть желание и настроение, а только потому, что так приказал Календарь — фу! это невыносимо пошло. И глупо. Вы, смертные, сами придумываете себе ограничения, сами надеваете на себя кандалы — теперь над вами безжалостный господин — Время. Календари, часы, будильники. Графики и расписания. Вы вечно бежите за временем и вечно его не догоняете. У вас даже сама Смерть изображается с часами в руках...

\- А Стэйси? - строго спросила Дарья. Её совершенно не смущало то обстоятельство, что она беседует с древним, непостижимым существом. Она собиралась отчитать его по полной за беспечность и безответственность. - Её мама? А Джейн? Она на ногах не стояла, когда её доставили домой!

\- Я помогал и помогаю матери Стэйси и ей самой — если ты об этом, - спокойно ответил Дух. - Как, каким образом — не скажу. Должны же быть у меня личные тайны? Я не хочу открывать все свои секреты. А насчёт Джейн... - Дух ехидно ухмыльнулся, повернувшись к Лейн и продолжил, глядя Джейн прямо в глаза. - Я же её предупреждал быть поосторожней с коктейлями. Но кто, когда меня слушал... Она сама подливала бедному парню. Не я. Хотела его напоить. Почему? А тут всё просто — на самом деле она ничего этого, осуществления своей задумки, не хотела. Но ослиное упрямство... А так, у неё был бы хороший предлог для отказа от запланированного — полная недееспособность партнёра. Способ вывести его из строя был, конечно, остроумный — но опыта в таких делах у твоей подруги никакого и Джейн сама напилась как сапожник. А из-за кого и ради кого она это учудила — сама догадайся, Дарья...

Джейн покраснела и, склонив голову, старалась не смотреть Дарье в глаза.

\- Хочешь сказать что мы половинки? Или как там это называется... - поинтересовалась Дарья. - Ты на это намекаешь?

\- Ни на что я не намекаю. И не люблю это слово - «половинки»... - проворчал Дух. - Когда люди хотели разжечь огонь, они тёрли одну деревянную палочку о другую. Сейчас мало кто так делает. Или бьют одним куском кремня о другой. За этим и появляются в этом мире пары. Без их огня всё замёрзнет. - тут Дух обернулся к Дарье. Его голос зазвучал строже и суше. - А тебя, Дарья, саму давно пора наконец «разморозить.» Давненько я не видел такой старой души. Но любовь тебе поможет. Оттаять.

...Дух давно умотал по своим делам. Дарья и Джейн сидели за столом и молча пили какао — Джейн тоже оказалась мастерицей по его приготовлению. «А ты думала, Моргендорфер, что я готовить не умею? Одной пиццей питаюсь? Меня бы давно гастрит свалил...»

\- Получается ты... моя по... деревянная палочка? - поинтересовалась Дарья. - Или кусок кремня? А может, судя по тому как ты периодически искришь, спичка...

\- Скажешь тоже... - рассмеялась Джейн. - Но мы без друг друга не можем — это точно...

\- Знаешь, что сказала мне моя мама? - Джейн вопросительно приподняла брови. - Главное не лгать самой себе... Но я ещё в себе не разобралась... Так что, не торопи меня, пожалуйста...

\- Не буду... - пообещала Джейн и взяла руки Дарьи в свои. - И сама не буду спешить.

\- Эй! - Квин спустилась вниз в халате и тапочках и решительно протопала на кухню. - Когда я говорила, что у вас всё серьёзно, я надеялась, что пошутила! Или всё же нет?

\- Мы ещё сами не знаем, - ответила ей Дарья. - Как там Стэйси?

\- Спит, - отчеканила Квин. - Еле её успокоила. Напугали ребёнка. Теперь она подозревает, что её отец сам Сатана.

\- Дух, - пояснила Джейн. - Просто Дух. Он заходил к нам и посоветовал не соваться во всякие метафизические места — опасно, мол. Хороший такой парень. Очень древний Дух.

\- Вы точно пили простой какао? - Квин даже склонилась над кастрюлькой и принюхалась, а потом с подозрением уставилась на Дарью. - Ничего в него не намешали? Мне стоит поискать ту самую отцовскую брошюрку?

\- Это просто какао. Не беспокойся, - рассмеялась Джейн. - Но он действительно был тут. Так что успокой свою подругу — никаких рогов и копыт у него нет. Зови её — на вас какао ещё хватит.

Дарья подошла к сестре и обняла её:

\- Я люблю тебя, сестрёнка...

Квин была растрогана но старательно строжилась, хмуря брови:

\- Нет, с вашим какао точно что-то не то... Ладно, пойду подниму эту засоню Стэйси...

Но Стэйси уже спустилась к ним сама. Совместными усилиями её почти удалось убедить, что с её родословной полный порядок. Потом Квин сварила какао по своему собственному рецепту, а Дарья и Джейн решили прогуляться. Но обошли китайский ресторанчик стороной — слишком был велик соблазн...

 


	23. Daria, The Teenage Witch СКУКА СМЕРТНАЯ

Дарья лежала в постели. «Чёртова простуда! Как не вовремя. Когда это простуда была вовремя, Моргендорфер?» Джейн превратилась для Дарьи в строгую, но заботливую няньку: не пустила на занятия, поила бульоном и, даже по ночам, чуть ли каждый час, просыпалась и прислушивалась к дыханию подруги. Дарья ворчала на Джейн, но с удивлением поняла, что ей очень по душе, когда с ней так носятся и хлопочут вокруг. Дарья пососала кончик карандаша и принялась строчить.   
  
__  
Мотор умиротворяюще гудел. Дарья почти не слушала Джейка, который вещал не сильно беспокоясь, что дочери его не слушают.   
\- Дарья, Квин будет сложно в новой школе и ты должна…  
Дарья поднялась со своего места и включила радио.   
\- Извини, папа, я тебя не слышу!!  
Джейк вздохнул и выключил радио.  
\- ...помочь своей младшей сестре…  
Вышеупомянутая сестрёнка, в свою очередь, сама включила радио — хотя ей это и не требовалось - уши и так были заткнуты наушниками. Джейк опять вздохнул и радио снова смолкло. Дочери были между собой на ножах но были едины в том, что касалось их отца — они его снисходительно терпели. Машина въехала в ворота школы. Подавленный размерами серой громады замка, Джейк притих, и даже Квин как-то сжалась на своём сиденье.  
  
…- Это магическая тюрьма какая-то...- проворчала Дарья.  
\- Сразу видно, что вы не были в настоящей магической тюрьме, Мисс Моргендорфер! - хищно улыбнулась Мисс Ли. - Там вообще невозможно колдовать. Некоторых это сводит с ума.  
...Мисс Ли ухмыльнулась:  
\- А теперь вы получите специальные браслеты — они не позволят применять вам высокие ступени магии на территории школы. И дома. Это делается для вашей же безопасности — я думаю вы все слышали о том, что случилось в Колорадо?  
Все слышали, что случилось в Колорадо во время пьяной вечеринки старшеклассников… Агенты безопасности уже месяц пытались понять, что точно произошло. И хотя бы для начала надо было развязать пространство, которое заплело морским узлом. И восстановить нормальный ход времени в доме, где проходила вечеринка. А потом уже вытаскивать пострадавших... И попытаться кого-нибудь спасти. Вернуть человеческий облик. У некоторых, судя по всему, отдельные части тела оказались в разных временных потоках… Головоломная задачка. Полюбовавшись на задумчивые лица новеньких, Мисс Ли удовлетворённо кивнула:  
\- А всё либерализм БЫВШЕГО директора виноват — всё разрешал. Даже магические дуэли. Хоть и под присмотром преподавателей.  
Дарья перехватила пристальный взгляд младшей сестры. Та, с явным сожалением, вздохнула — мол, какая жалость! Но Дарья знала, что Квин отлично понимает — ничего у неё не выйдет. Мелкие интриги, подставы, наябедничать родителям — но в остальном младшая сестра была заметно слабее.  
  
…- Что вы тут видите, Мисс Моргендорфер? - у психолога уже кончалось терпение и её улыбка напоминала оскал.  
\- Кляксу, - Дарья невозмутимо поправила очки. Квин вздохнула. Психолог скривилась.  
\- А это?  
\- Клякса, - Дарья была упряма.  
Квин не вмешивалась. Она отлично понимала, что Дарья просто троллит школьного психолога в своём обычном стиле. Доводит до белого каления. Она не любит, когда кто-то лезет к ней в душу без разрешения, а психологов, психиатров, психотерапевтов не переносит с детства. Психолог что-то записала, подняла злые глаза на Дарью и процедила, стараясь не повышать голос:  
\- Вы можете идти, Дарья Моргендорфер!  
Закрывая дверь за собой, Дарья слышала как психолог что-то спросила у Квин и сестрёнка бодро зачирикала — она оказалась в своей стихии. Они обе. Психолог получит свои ответы. Проскользит по поверхности и сможет разложить Квин по графам, столбикам, таблицам и диаграммам. И, как решит дама-психолог, всё про неё, Квин, поймёт. Создаст схему Квин. Чертёж. А Дарья не захотела так легко даваться в руки. И психолог «зависла»… Что она теперь будет делать с ней Дарья ешё не знала. Но какая-то реакция конечно воспоследует…  
  
…Джейн перехватила взгляд Дарьи.  
\- Ты про кольца? - Джейн подёргала себя за ухо. И важно продолжила. - Просто я оказалось такой крутой, что мне поставили дополнительные блоки. - Дарья приподняла брови, а Джейн расхохоталась. - Шучу. Как у тебя с чувством юмора?   
\- Улучшается после большого ломтика пиццы и стакана с содовой.   
\- Договорились, - улыбнулась Джейн. - Я угощаю.  
Её браслет терялся среди других — не магических, обычных. Тёмные шорты в пятнышках краски, губы были густо покрыты тёмно-красной помадой. Кольца сверкали в ушах. Рядом с новой подругой, Дарья выглядела особенно бледной в своей неяркой одежде и без макияжа. Но Лейн нисколько не волновал внешний вид Дарьи — она, Джейн, наконец-то, встретила родственную душу и была этому бесконечно рада.  
Они сидели в пиццерии и, утолив первый голод, Дарья поинтересовалась:  
\- О'Нил первый преподаватель, которого я вижу с браслетом...  
Джейн улыбнулась и кивнула:  
\- Ага. Он у нас такой единственный и неповторимый. Жутко рассеянный. Тебя тут не было, когда наш О'Нил перепутал пару слогов в простейшем заклинании...   
Дарья с любопытством уставилась на подругу:  
\- И...?  
Джейн небрежно пожала плечами, откусила большой кусок от своего ломтика пиццы, прожевала:  
\- Крышу над одним из корпусов недавно наконец закончили чинить. У нас новый директор, а бывший, как говорят, наконец перестал заикаться и подпрыгивать при ходьбе. Ещё говорят, что он начал узнавать домашних. И вроде вспомнил кличку любимой собаки.  
  
...- Если бы не это, - Квин помахала рукой с браслетом. Сестрёнка, конечно же, выбрала дурацкий розовый цвет и стразики. - И мы были бы способны, знали, как правильно использовать боевую магию и, будь она разрешена на территории школы, я бы...   
\- Что ты бы? - презрительно фыркнула Дарья.  
\- Действительно стала бы единственным ребёнком в семье! - прошипела Квин.  
  
…ДеМартино с усмешкой посмотрел на Кевина. Правый глаз историка налился кровью:  
\- Держитесь поближе ко мне, молодой человек! - прорычал Энтони. «Я хочу стать свидетелем твоей бесславной и глупой смерти, проклятый недоумок!» - подумал он, но, конечно, не стал произносить это вслух.  
\- О.К., Мистер Ди! - сверкнул зубами Кевин. Смеху ДеМартино позавидовала бы и горгулья.   
  
...Голос ДеМартино гремел через динамики над головами учеников:   
\- На территории полигона у вас будет возможность применять только самые низшие ступени боевой магии! Я повторяю, особенно, для вас, двое тупоголовых идиотов, мой ночной кошмар на вечные времена, Кевин и Бритни, ТОЛЬКО САМЫЕ НИЗШИЕ!! Да на большое у вас, сосунки несчастные, сил не хватит! - голос ДеМартино преисполнился елея и ехидства. - Поэтому, даже не надейтесь решить свои ЛИЧНЫЕ проблемы во время игры...»  
\- Он, наверняка, про себя любимого! - Джейн, что сидела рядом с Дарьей и с тоской посматривала в окно автобуса на довольно унылый пейзаж, не удержалась от подколки. Дарья промолчала. Она спиной чувствовала пристальные взгляды Квин и её подружек по «Модному клубу». Сестрёнка явно мечтала о реванше. Отыграться за всё.   
  
...- Я тебе сочувствую, подруга, - вздохнула Джейн. - Получить Кевина в партнёры по лабораторной... Это чистое самоубийство!  
\- Или шанс избавиться, наконец, от этого придурка, - ехидно ухмыльнулась Дарья. - ДеМартино будет мне только благодарен. Но... - Дарья выглядела по-настоящему огорчённой. - мне придётся готовить лабораторку в подвале собственного дома и моя мама будет ОЧЕНЬ недовольна, если я его спалю дотла.  
\- И что ты собираешься делать? - спросила Джейн с любопытством.   
\- Держать нашу ходячую катастрофу на расстоянии. Как маленького щенка — брошу ему мячик. Пусть играется себе. Главное чтобы под ногами не вертелся и не мешал.   
\- И что будет в качестве мячика? Квин? - съехидничала Джейн.  
\- Спортивные телепрограммы. Кевина будет клещами от экрана не оторвать.  
  
**\- Можно? - Джейн осторожно просунула нос в кабинет. Она была озадачена и пыталась припомнить, что умудрилась такого натворить за последнее время, что Мисс Ли вызвала её к себе в кабинет ТАКИМ голосом и используя ТАКОЙ тон. У Джейн до сих пор в ушах звенело и, когда она шла к выходу из класса, взгляды одноклассников сверлили ей спину. Они все просто лопались от любопытства. А у Джейн посасывало под ложечкой от тревоги — Дарья не пришла на занятия и Джейн не могла до неё дозвониться. Помимо Мисс Ли в кабинете присутствовала ещё одна персона — в кресле у стола сидела молодая женщина в строгом тёмном деловом костюме. Он вполне мог сойти за военную форму, только без знаков различия.  
** \- Присаживайтесь, Мисс Лейн, - сделала приглашающий жест Мисс Ли. - Это агент...  
\- Никаких имён, Анджела, - прервала Мисс Ли незнакомка. И, улыбнувшись, посмотрела на Джейн. - Разговор пойдёт о твоей ...подруге — Дарье, - и увидев выражение лица Джейн (у той просто потемнело в глазах) поторопилась её успокоить. - Нет, нет — с Дарьей всё хорошо. Она в полном порядке. И всё станет просто отлично, если ты нам немного поможешь.  
  
...- Никакой магии? - переспросила Джейн. Её это совсем не обрадовало — хотя, с другой стороны, ради безопасности любимой подруги она была готова и не на такое пойти. - Это ад какой-то...  
\- До ада это ещё далеко. Разве что Чистилище, - со знанием дела ухмыльнулась молодая женщина. - Но ради любимого человека и не на такое пойдёшь, не правда ли? - Джейн застыла в недоумении уставившись на собеседницу. - Да. Я знаю, что вы любите друг друга, а ради любимой ты и в ад готова спуститься.   
\- Вы что — мысли читаете? - нахмурилась Джейн.  
\- Ага. - просто сказала агент. - Так ты согласна? 

**Джейн нахмурилась и, покосившись на Мисс Ли, спросила:**

**\- А вы всегда так интересуетесь… личной жизнью учеников? Или это так было заметно, что вы…**

**Мисс Ли сердито и насмешливо уставилась на Джейн. В её голосе хватало сарказма:**

**\- Чем вы занимаетесь на занятиях, Мисс Лейн? Рисуете чёртиков в тетради? Или ворон считаете? Мы не простые смертные, а эмоциональная связь между двумя магами влияет на способности, силу и возможности обоих.**

**Женщина-агент улыбнулась:**

**\- И если вы не поняли, Мисс Лейн, нас не волнует ваша сексуальная жизнь, - Джейн покраснела и, опустив вниз глаза, принялась вертеть в пальцах карандаш, который забыла спрятать в сумку — так торопилась, а, когда агент заговорила о Дарье, забыла обо всём. - Мы говорим о вашем чувстве привязанности, любви к подруге. О вашей эмоциональной связи. Остальное нас не касается. Абсолютно. Это касается только вас двоих. Ну и ваших родителей. Родных и близких.**

**...Джейн так задумалась, возвращаясь в класс, что чуть не врезалась в Джоди. Та, с тревогой, уставилась на одноклассницу:**

**\- Что то случилось с Дарьей?!**

**Джейн отрицательно помотала головой:**

**\- Нет. С ней всё в порядке. Будет всё в порядке. Она… немного приболела. Это так заметно?**

**Джоди удивлённо приподняла брови:**

**\- Что именно?**

**Джейн замялась, не зная как поточнее выразиться:**

**\- Что мы… что я и Дарья…**

**Джоди не дала ей договорить:**

**\- Любите друг друга? Но мы же все не слепые…**

**Джейн смущённо уставилась на носки своих ботинок. Джоди вздохнула:**

**\- Всё остальное никого не касается. Ну… Вы просто близкие, очень близкие друзья или нечто большее. Это касается только вас и ваших семей.**

**Джейн подняла глаза:**

**\- Спасибо. Ты меня успокоила.**

**Джоди улыбнулась:**

**\- А я надеялась, что напугала. На вас висит огромная ответственность. Ваша эмоциональная связь, любовь, дружба влияют не только на ваши силы но и на окружающую реальность. Вы двое способны горы свернуть — причём в буквальном смысле. Вы всегда будете держаться как можно ближе к друг другу. Настроение одной будет влиять на настроение другой. Вы будете чувствовать, когда другому угрожает опасность. Вы как сёстры-близняшки — почти как сиамские близнецы, - Джоди обратила внимание на вытянувшееся от удивление лицо Джейн. - Ты что, проспала этот урок? Нам же целую лекцию прочли на эту тему!**

**Джейн окончательно смутилась:**

**\- Видно я была где-то… не здесь…**

**Джоди рассмеялась:**

**\- Витала в облаках?**

**Джейн хмыкнула:**

**\- Видимо…**

**Джоди усмехнулась:**

**\- А занимаетесь вы сексом друг с другом или нет — это, повторяю, никого не касается. Будут у вас мальчики, мужья, дети — вашу связь это не ослабит и не разрушит. От всего, что будет вставать между вами, вы будете быстро избавляться.**

**Джейн насмешливо прищурилась и, глядя Джоди прямо в глаза, поинтересовалась:**

**\- А если даже мы немного больше чем друзья и испытываем к друг другу нечто большее чем просто чувство дружбы, то что?**

**Джоди равнодушно пожала плечами:**

**\- По нашим временам то? Это не скандал и тем более не криминал. Я же говорю — важна ваша эмоциональная связь, то, что вы любите друг друга, а как вы эту любовь выражаете… Не важно.**

**Джейн вздохнула:**

**\- Это не важно, когда не касается твоей семьи. Когда это происходит с кем то другим. Тогда ты весь такой лояльный и терпимый. Но, когда это происходит в твоей семье… Даже моя мама, с её рассуждениями о бабочках в ладонях, была в полном шоке. А Трент смотрел на меня круглыми, как у совы, от удивления глазами. Вся семья домой нагрянула и разглядывали меня как диковину зверушку. А Дарью разве что насквозь рентгеном не просветили. Устроили ей допрос часа на два. Как она это выдержала… Только недавно все успокоились немного…**

**Джоди невесело ухмыльнулась:**

**\- А Дарьи?**

**Джейн вздохнула:**

**\- А они не знают. Но явно догадываются. Или делают вид, что ничего не понимают. Просто ждут, когда Дарья сама скажет. Хелен уж точно. Стала бы она так осторожно скрестись в дверь комнаты Дарьи — и не спрашивает из-за чего мы её стали запирать… И меня периодически как то пристально разглядывает…**

**Джоди серьёзно кивнула:**

**\- Она мудрая женщина. Потому и не вмешивается. Знает к чему может привести грубое вмешательство в ваши отношения…**

**Так, мирно беседуя, они дошли до класса. Тошнотик приветственно осклабился. «И этот козёл наверняка о чём то таком догадывается...» угрюмо подумала Джейн.**

  
  
...Простуда ушла также быстро как и пришла. Но Дарья была недовольна — ей казалось, что Джейн зря продержала её в кровати так долго. О чём она и не преминула сообщить подруге. Джейн, в который раз, пришлось объяснять:  
\- Ты мне сама говорила, что твой профессор жутчайший ипохондрик. Беспрестанно моет руки, дезинфицирует стол. Клинический случай — меряет себе давление каждый час. Представляешь, какой скандал он устроил бы из-за одного твоего чиха? И записи лекций для тебя Мария приносит. Хвала изобретателю диктофона.   
  
Мария оказалась одной из тех немногих сокурсников, кто не отдалился от Дарьи из-за истории с Джейн. Слухи распространяются быстро... На недовольное ворчание одного из своих приятелей, по поводу её «слишком тесного» общения с Дарьей и Джейн, Мария вспылила и резко ответила:   
\- У меня старшая сестра лесбиянка! И...?  
Парень не нашёлся, что на это ответить и сдулся.  
Дарья поблагодарила девушку. Мария, недовольно поморщившись, просто отмахнулась:  
\- Не стоит благодарностей. Какое их собачье дело? - и тихо шепнула Дарье. - У меня нет старшей сестры.  
Поэтому Джейн снабдила именно её диктофоном и Дарья проводила большую часть дня в наушниках.   
  
...Дарья решительно выпуталась из одеяла и встала. Исчирканные карандашом листы бумаги соскользнули на пол.  
\- Я в душ. - объявила она Джейн. - И мы с тобой сейчас выйдём, наконец, на свежий воздух. В ближайший парк. В любимое кафе. Мне надо размяться. Потом — может быть в кино.  
Джейн, склонилась в поклоне, изображая мультяшного Джинна:  
\- Слушаю и повинуюсь, моя госпожа. Всё, что пожелаете. Спинку тебе потереть?   
Дарья засмеялась, чмокнула Джейн в щёку и отправилась заниматься водными процедурами.  
  
...Джейн подобрала разлетевшиеся по полу, густо исписанные, листы бумаги и пробежала глазами первые строчки. И поёжилась. Неужели Моргендорфер что-то стала вспоминать? Она, Джейн строго и неукоснительно соблюдала условия — никакой, даже самой простенькой магии — тем более в присутствии Дарьи. И кольцо в ухе ни разу не нагревалось — ей в первый же день продемонстрировали, ЧТО она почувствует если кто-то рядом начнёт проявлять свои магические способности. А что случится с ней самой если она только посмеет... Об этом Джейн даже старалась не думать. Слишком богатое воображение. Агент предупредила — любое применение Джейн магии и на карте загорится красная лампочка. У кого на стене висит эта самая карта — Лейн лучше не знать. Память у Дарьи не должна была проснуться — не время. Опасность ещё не миновала. У Джейн порой невыносимо чесались руки — хотя бы свечу зажечь или конфорку на кухонной плите, используя свои способности. Простенький такой фокус... Но ради Дарьи она терпела. «Не будь параноиком, Лейн! Дарья со скуки, просто чиркала карандашом по бумаге. И всё.» Но, аккуратно сложив листочки, Джейн всё равно, из соображений безопасности, убрала их с глаз долой.   
....  
**\- Какого чёрта?! - Дарья, в полном недоумении, смотрела на тело, что лежало на земле почти у самых её ног. Меньше всего оно теперь походило на человеческое — пусть даже труп. Скорее на обугленный кусок дерева. Которому шутница-природа придала человекообразную форму.  
** Неведомо откуда, рядом с Дарьей, появилась женщина в тёмном костюме похожем на военную форму — только без знаков различия.   
\- Мисс Моргендорфер, вы в порядке? - осведомилась незнакомка с вежливой улыбкой.  
\- Да, - машинально ответила Дарья и спросила голосом севшим от шока. - Я что, его убила?!  
\- Ага, - абсолютно спокойно, даже как-то равнодушно ответила женщина. - А перед этим он намеревался убить тебя. Но вот не вышло. Но это всё на самом деле не важно — вы сейчас отправитесь домой и постараетесь успокоиться, приведёте себя в порядок. Я буду вас сопровождать — во избежание дополнительных сюрпризов.  
\- Но как... Но что... - Дарья была в растерянности и полном ужасе. - Что я такого натворила?  
Незнакомка молча и решительно взяла Дарью под локоть и повела её к выходу из парка. За их спинами зазвучали негромкие голоса. Дарья оглянулась — над телом склонилось несколько человек в официальных костюмах. Другие бродили вокруг и что-то обсуждали в пол голоса.  
\- Не оборачивайся, - попросила незнакомка. Что-то в её тоне заставило Дарью послушаться. Сзади раздался странный треск словно от большого костра и на мгновение стало светло как днём. Прохладная уютная темнота вернулась, а люди, что мгновение назад суетились вокруг тела, исчезли. Дарья откуда-то точно знала, что оно тоже пропало.  
  
…Джейн выглядела крайне недовольной.  
\- Могли бы предупредить!  
Её левое ухо распухло.  
\- По твоему мы знали заранее? - фыркнула женщина в форме. - Зато теперь вы можете вернуться домой.  
\- В Лондейл? - спросила Дарья.  
Джейн этот вопрос почему-то сильно развеселил.  
\- Вспомнишь. Очень скоро ты всё вспомнишь, - улыбнулась женщина.  
  
...- Получается я была хранителем его силы? - Дарья не выглядела сильно обрадованной.  
\- Ты и сейчас... Только уже не хранитель, а обладатель — хозяин имущества мёртв и некому предъявить на него претензии, - пояснила молодая женщина-агент.   
\- Я не просила никого о таких подарках... - проворчала Дарья.  
\- Тебе можно позавидовать, - хмыкнула Джейн. - Столько силы и на халяву.  
\- Хочешь — могу поделиться, - буркнула Дарья себе под нос.  
Женщина-агент аккуратно вытащила из уха Джейн кольцо и вернула прежнее — не зачарованное. Естественно, предварительно приведя распухшее ухо в порядок.  
.  
..Джейн с любопытством посмотрела на подругу:  
\- То есть - ты просто с перепугу...?  
Дарья тяжело вздохнула:  
\- Ага. Парень думал, что я просто сосуд, сейф для похищенной у него силы и ведать не ведаю, что ношу в себе, а оно вон как вышло... Машинально.   
Джейн захихикала:  
\- Считай, что я зареклась тебя пугать, Моргендорфер. Даже в Хэллоуин. Я ещё планирую немного пожить.  
  
  
....  
_…_ __Джейн оттягивалась после стольких месяцев воздержания. Она даже стул ленилась от стола своими руками отодвинуть. В результате мебель плясала по комнатам — если так легко устроить перестановку — почему бы и нет? Обои в гостиной меняли узор и расцветку по десять раз на дню. По воздуху летали листы бумаги, кисточки, коробочки с краской, распахивались дверцы шкафов, посуда перепархивала из кухни в комнаты и обратно. И не только она. Трусы и лифчик Дарьи теперь украшали люстру в её и Джейн спальне. Лейн просто вытряхнула любимую из нижнего белья — не коснувшись Дарьи и пальцем.  
\- Это был ад! Сущий ад! - в который раз повторяла Джейн, прижавшись, своим горячим обнажённым телом, к Дарье, возбуждённо, взахлёб, шепча ей на ухо. - Тебе было хорошо — ты и не помнила ни черта, а мне постоянно приходилось держать себя в руках — толком мне ничего не объяснили — сказали только, что, колдуя, я обнаружу себя, а главное тебя, что, опять же, исключительно для тебя, может оказаться смертельно опасным. Я уже с трудом сдерживалась. Ещё месяц и... Я бы точно свихнулась. У меня почти ломка началась! Магия оказалась сродни героину, а я давно не получала привычной дозы — меня,буквально, плющило и колбасило...  
\- Ну до Ада тебе было ещё далеко. - сонно проворчала Дарья. - Так — Чистилище.   
Джейн даже приподнялась на кровати и, нахмурившись, уставилась на Дарью:  
\- Ты что, была знакома с агентом, что нам устроила эту почётную ссылку? Ты мне её только что практически процитировала!  
Дарья широко зевнула и лениво поинтересовалась:  
\- Как она выглядела-то?  
Джейн, не поворачивая головы, небрежно взмахнула пальцами правой руки. В воздух взмыл лист бумаги. Через мгновение на нём появилось немного шаржированный портрет загадочной гостьи Мисс Ли. Рисунок завис в воздухе прямо перед лицом Дарьи. Та надела очки, вгляделась в изображение таинственной незнакомки и широко улыбнулась:  
\- Новых родственников надо знать в лицо, Лейн! Это моя тётя Эми!  
Джейн приподнялась на локте и, уставившись на Дарью, почти возмущённо заявила:  
\- Твоя родная тётя такая важная персона — агент безопасности, а ты мне про неё ничего не рассказывала!   
Дарья лучилась ехидством:  
\- Говорят, что наша бабушка очень гордится своей младшей дочкой - моей тётей Эми! Да ну их всех — у нас есть дела поинтересней!  
Дарья притянула Джейн к себе и обеим девушкам стало не до разговоров. Не прерывая поцелуя, Джейн лёгким щелчком пальцев испепелила листок с рисунком.


	24. Daria, the Teenage Witch Новая причёска Квин

Дарья подняла глаза от книги и замерла с открытым ртом. Появление младшей сестрёнки в её, Дарьи, комнате было редким но не таким уж выдающимся событием. Но причёска Квин... Было такое впечатление, что младшая сестрёнка натянула на голову дикобраза. Квин стояла на пороге комнаты Дарьи, не решаясь войти без разрешения хозяйки, и пронзительно и жалобно всхлипывала.  
\- Это что — новые тенденции в современной моде? - ехидно осведомилась Джейн. - Я, представь себе, не в курсе — давно не заглядывала в глянцевые журналы...  
Дарья бросила Джейн предостерегающий взгляд. Но было уже поздно — водопровод прорвало.  
\- Так, - Дарья захлопнула книгу и бросила её на кровать. - Заходи. Только дверь за собой прикрой.

...- И кто снабдил тебя таким, «полезным в хозяйстве», заклинанием? - осведомилась Дарья. Она, с самым недовольным и хмурым выражением лица, изучала бумажный листок с, накарябанным на нём, заклятьем. Почерк был коряв до невозможности, кривые, косые буквы наползали друг на друга.  
\- Сэнди... - прошептала Квин и хлюпнула носом.  
\- Следовало ожидать... - угрюмо буркнула Джейн. - Я у этой дуры и противоядия, в случае чего, не рискну попросить.  
\- Она моя подруга! - возмущённо вскинулась Квин.  
\- Ну так и шла бы к этой своей «подруге», - презрительно фыркнула Джейн. - Что же ты сюда, к нам, за помощью прибежала?  
\- Твоя, так называемая, «подруга», - Дарья помахала бумажным обрывком перед носом у Квин. Гнев мешался с сарказмом — Дарья хорошо понимала чем могло закончиться применение заклинания с этими, якобы, «случайно» сделанными описками для младшей сестры. - «Случайно, по ошибке» поменяла местами пару слогов в ключевом слове, а про парочку других умудрилась «забыть». Они просто отсутствуют. Тоже, видимо, «совершенно случайно.» Отсюда и получился такой интересный эффект.  
\- Ты сможешь это как-то исправить? - жалобно прошептала Квин. - Я ведь даже из дома выйти не могу с такой головой...  
Она зарыдала. Жалобно, отчаянно, с подвываниями и хлюпаньем носом. Джейн поморщилась. Дарья тяжело вздохнула и недовольно покосилась на неё.:  
\- Будем спасать ребёнка, - Дарья снова вздохнула и обратилась к Джейн. - Будь так добра, принеси мне бумагу и карандаш.  
Джейн вышла из ванной комнаты, где теперь они все сидели. Дарья холодно и строго посмотрела на Квин:  
\- Только у меня есть несколько условий...  
\- Всё что угодно! - Квин молитвенно сложила руки. - Только помоги! Я на всё готова! Я согласна на всё!  
\- Так уж и на всё? - ехидно прищурилась Дарья. - Я бы, на твоём месте, была бы поосторожней со словами — мы не простые смертные и за подобные обещания можно дорого заплатить. Во первых, ты не достаёшь меня целый месяц. Во вторых, для всех твоих ухажёров и подружек, отныне и навсегда, я — твоя родная сестра. Не кузина, не дальняя родственница и не приживалка или круглая сирота, которую приютили из милости. Твоя ложь мне порядком надоела. Она унизительна и оскорбительна прежде всего для тебя самой. В третьих, твой «Модный клуб» на целый месяц забудет дорогу сюда — никаких ваших глупых шумных сборищ и заседаний.  
Квин согласно кивала головой ни словом, ни писком она не выразила неудовольствия или протеста. Молча вошла Джейн, протянула Дарье пачку бумаги и несколько карандашей и уселась на бортик ванны с, горящими от любопытства, глазами.  
\- Приступим, - Дарья прямо из воздуха достала зажжённую свечу и выразительно посмотрела на Квин. - В ближайшие полчаса - ни звука, - и улыбнулась ледяной, хищной улыбкой. - Надеюсь, ты не успела оповестить о своём несчастье саму виновницу произошедшего?  
Квин отрицательно помотала головой:  
\- Нет. Я сразу прибежала к тебе.  
Улыбка Дарья стала ещё шире и совершенно плотоядной:  
\- Отлично. Просто прекрасно.  
Джейн не выдержала:  
\- Что ты задумала, Моргендорфер?  
Дарья сдержанно хихикнула:  
\- Скоро узнаешь, Лейн. Если всё получится, как я задумала, тебе понравится. Тебе не может не понравиться.

...- Ты не переборщила, подруга? - ухмыльнулась Джейн. - Тебе не кажется, что это как-то... слишком?  
\- Не думаю, - Дарья выглядела очень довольной. Собой и тем, что у неё получилось. - В самый раз.  
Они всё ещё сидели в ванной комнате. Восторженно попискивая, Квин вертелась перед зеркалом. Её волосы блестели и переливались, в свете электрических ламп, как в рекламе, самого лучшего в магическом мире, шампуня.  
\- Ты всё поняла? - строго спросила Дарья у Квин. - Смотри не переиграй. И не забудь о чём мы с тобой договаривались. А то... Ты даже не представляешь, ЧТО у тебя окажется на голове. Вместо волос. Или чья голова вместо человеческой.  
Квин энергично закивала, в знак полного согласия. Потом, от избытка чувств, обняла и чмокнула старшую сестру в щёку и вылетела, не прощаясь, из ванной комнаты.  
Джейн выглядела очень довольной:  
\- Теперь, а я на это надеюсь, ты сможешь мне помочь с окраской волос — и не напортачишь как в тот раз.  
\- Посмотрим на твоё поведенье.

...На следующее утро, немало обескураженная Сэнди, была расцелована в обе щеки, радостно визжащей от восторга, Квин.  
\- Спасибо!! Спасибо!! Спасибо!! - верещала младшая Моргендорфер. - Я так тебе благодарна за помощь! Я переписала твоё заклинание к себе в дневник и даже выучила наизусть! Ты настоящая подруга!  
Весь день в школе только и судачили о волосах Квин. Даже учителя.

...Сэнди не появлялась на людях две недели.

 

_**Через несколько недель** _

 

Дарья сосредоточенно набирала текст на клавиатуре компьютера. Джейн, не поднимая головы, шуршала карандашом в альбоме для скетчей, забравшись с ногами на кровать Дарьи. Скрипнула входная дверь и подруги оторвались от своей работы. Квин. И Стэйси. Последняя явно на взводе. Конечно, это было её обычное состояние. Но сейчас она была на самой грани — Дарье показалось, что она слышит тиканье таймера. Дарья сохранила текст и со вздохом повернулась к незваным гостям.

\- Ну что ты опять такого натворила? - устало поинтересовалась Дарья у переминающейся с ноги на ногу Стэйси. - Не волнуйся ты так — я тебя не съем. Сыта — недавно пообедала.

Стэйси открыла рот. Закрыла. Открыла. Она могла бы ещё долго так упражняться но тут даже Квин не выдержала и ткнула локтем подругу в бок:

\- Давай. Рассказывай уже.

Стэйси глубоко вдохнула. Выдохнула и наконец заговорила:

\- Сэнди…

\- Она жива? - поинтересовалась Джейн.

Стэйси энергично закивала:

\- Жива. Но теперь она молчит.

Джейн с удивлением уставилась на Стэйси и Квин:

\- Так в чём проблема то? Из-за чего такие переживания? Радоваться надо!

Стэйси с трудом сдержала неуместный смешок и, погасив улыбку, заговорила почти жалобно:

\- Но это произошло из-за меня!

Дарья нахмурилась:

\- Ты что — наложила на неё заклятие молчания?

Стэйси так энергично помотала головой, что съездила одним из своих хвостиков Квин по носу:

\- Нет. Я просто мысленно пожелала ей наконец заткнуться.

Дарья была несомненно удивлена. Стэйси звёзд с неба не хватала:

\- И всё? Поясни.

Стэйси снова вдохнула-выдохнула:

\- У меня был день рождения…

Дарья и Джейн(хором):

\- Поздравляем!

Стэйси улыбнулась:

\- Спасибо. Мы отмечали в ресторане — я должна была задуть свечу на торте, а Сэнди мешала мне загадать желание — всё лезла со своими замечаниями и я мысленно пожелала ей заткнуться.

Джейн выглядела слегка озадаченной:

\- Мысленно. Пожелала. Ха…

Дарья тоже была удивлена:

\- Поздравляю ещё раз. Ты более сильный маг чем можно было надеяться.

Стэйси растерянно захлопала ресницами:

\- Кто? Я?!

Дарья серьёзно кивнула:

\- Ага. Мы с Джейн решили провести эксперимент и подсунули, изуродававшее прическу Сэнди, заклинание Тошнотику под видом средства от прыщей и для повышения мужской силы и привлекательности.

\- И что? - заинтересовалась Квин

\- И ничего, - ответила ей Джейн. - Во всяком случае прыщи остались на месте. И обаяния у Тошнотика не прибавилось. Получается, что вам было достаточно только пожелать и… На голове у Сэнди вместо волос образовалось чёрт знает что, а из-за тебя, Стэйси, она ещё и голоса лишилась. Крепко она вас обеих допекла, видно...

\- Так что вам обеим надо быть поосторожней с жделаниями, - строго сказала Дарья. - А то хлопот не оберёшься...

 

 

 


	25. Daria, the Teenage Witch Кролики это не только ценный мех...

...Квин честно соблюдала договор — заседания «Модного клуба» (две недели под председательством самой Квин) проходили в доме у Стэйси. Сэнди не хотела общаться со своими подругами даже по телефону — она догадывалась благодаря чему, а точнее кому, обзавелась новой прической но не хотела связываться с «кузиной» Квин — сладкая месть пока откладывалась на неопределённый срок но Сэнди затаила в душе некоторую грубость и быда готова подождать до лучших времён.

 

…Джейн плюхнулась на кровать Дарьи и без спросу сцапала пачку, отпечатанных на принтере, пёстрых листочков. Удивлённо хмыкнула, недоверчиво прошерстила их в пальцах и, в полном шоке, уставилась на Дарью.

\- Ты взялась редактировать этот дурацкий новый журнальчик «Модного клуба»?! Это же задумка этой змеюки Сэнди! Она только что появилась в школе и ты...

Дарья отобрала распечатку у подруги и спокойно кивнула:

\- Ага, - просто сказала Дарья. - Только не редактирую, а проверяю список заклинаний в конце. Мне трудно будет объяснить маме куда пропала наша Квин и , как произошло, что странное волосатое и зелёное чудище, что тихо воет и всхлипывает у неё в комнате, под кроватью, это она и есть. И мне нравится наш дом и, как ни странно, наша школа. Поэтому...

\- Ты не преувеличиваешь, подруга? - недоверчиво нахмурилась Джейн.

Их прервали — в комнате появилась Квин собственной персоной.

\- Ну? - она нетерпеливо уставилась на сестру.

\- И где, твоя драгоценная Сэнди, выцарапала все эти заклинания? - поинтересовалась Дарья с лёгким сарказмом. 

\- Это очень хорошие заклинания! - горячо затараторила Квин. - От них не пострадало ни одно живое существо! Их не испытывали ни на одном невинном животном! Ни один кролик не пострадал!

\- То есть ни на одном бедном кролике их не испытывали? - терпеливо уточнила Дарья, припомнив, что не далее как вчера, Квин, за обе щеки, уписывала, приготовленного Джейком, кролика под сметанным соусом. Наверняка такого же ушастого симпатягу как...

\- Ты хочешь сама стать подопытном кроликом, Квин? - ехидно поинтересовалась Джейн.

Квин проигнорировала это замечание. 

\- Да! 

\- А я всё-таки решила провести собственные испытания... - промурлыкала Дарья. Взмах руки и пёстрый платок, которым был накрыт загадочный параллелепипед, оказавшийся большим стеклянным аквариумом, вспорхнул в воздух. Джейн и Квин, с одинаковым выражением отвращения на лицах, зажав руками рты, вылетели из комнаты. Они так торопились, что чуть не сшибли с ног друг дружку, когда, толкаясь и пихаясь локтями, пролезали в дверь. 

\- Как вы, в сущности, похожи, девушки... - насмешливо проворчала Дарья.

Стенки аквариума были густо покрыты вязкой, начавшей уже свёртываться, кровью, комками белой шерсти, тёмно-красными сгустками. Ткань платка опять скрыла с глаз этот макабрический натюрморт. 

Дарья вздохнула и вычеркнула из списка ещё одно заклинание. 

 

 


	26. Daria, the Teenage Witch Бал

Квин вошла в комнату Дарьи и решительно протопала к подругам. Обе с интересом уставились на названную гостью. На лице у Квин была странная смесь решительности, напора и готовности сразу сбежать. Она робела и даже трусила но при этом что-то хотела от старшей сестры и деваться Квин было просто некуда.

\- Чего тебе? - довольно нелюбезно поинтересовалась Дарья. Квин помахала в воздухе, соблазнительно выглядящей, пачкой зелёных бумажек.

\- Никто не желает помочь бедной девушке, то есть мне в организации школьного бала? - у Квин вышло одновременно решительно и жалобно. 

\- Нет, - отрезала Дарья, - и даже не проси.

Квин горестно вздохнула и развернулась к выходу. 

\- Постой, - окликнула её Джейн. - Бюджет. И полная свобода действий.

\- Да. Согласна, - Квин вздохнула с явным облегчением и протянула Джейн бумагу, которая та быстро пробежала глазами.

\- Оформление зала...Так. Ди-джей. - Джейн ухмыльнулась. - Есть у меня на примете подходящая кандидатура... Будет вам ди-джей. Напитки, закуски и пр. Стиль — в стиле мультфильмов Уолта Диснея? Хм... Интересно... Согласна.

Квин протянула Джейн пачку купюр и отправилась на выход. Дарья вопросительно приподняла брови. Джейн пожала плечами:

\- Почему и нет? Это будет полезный опыт. - Джейн улыбнулась. - Но ты мне поможешь! Я одна не потяну.

Дарья поморщилась:

\- И отказаться я не смогу?

Джейн хихикнула:

\- Неужели ты это пропустишь? Представляешь, что начнётся если весь «Модный клуб» нарядиться, скажем, Белоснежками? Они же всё разнесут вдребезги и без боевой магии! 

\- Сэнди должна одеться Злой Ведьмой, - фыркнула Дарья. - Но подозреваю, что она наденет костюм принцессы...

\- А ты кем будешь? - поинтересовалась Джейн. - Алисой? Или Белым Кроликом? А может...

\- Мэри Поппинс. - спокойно ответила Дарья. - Она была нянькой-ведьмой. И я тоже. А ты?

\- Ещё не знаю...- задумчиво протянула Джейн. - Что-нибудь придумаю... 

 

...Подругам пришлось немало потрудиться — зал был большой. Дарья, к своему удивлению, озаботилась безопасностью младшей сестры и убедила ту, что стиль вовсе не означает полное соответствие костюму той или иной мультяшной героини и Квин позаимствовала детали своего наряда от разных персонажей.

 

...Дарья стояла и оглядывала зал но никак не могла высмотреть среди танцующих Джейн. «Модный клуб» не оправдал надежд — все оделись по разному, а Стэйси шокировала всех (и не только своих подружек) — она пришла в костюме... Питера Пена. У Квин, от удивления, глаза стали большими как у героини манга. 

\- Я могу вас пригласить? - перед Дарьей склонился типичный диснеевский принц в сверкающем костюме и тонкой золотой короной на голове. Лицо его скрывала полумаска. Дарья задумалась на секунду и кивнула.

...Они кружились в танце и Дарья поражалась той лёгкости с какой она двигалась. Ей казалось, что тонкие пальцы кавалера жгли ей спину сквозь ткань пиджака и Дарья тщётно пыталась разглядеть выраженье глаз сквозь прорези полумаски. Музыка смолкла и Дарье, под предлогом того, что ей необходимо отдохнуть, удалось увести своего кавалера в сторону, подальше от столпотворения. 

\- Поцелуй меня! - потребовала Дарья.

\- Что?! - опешил её спутник. Он попытался отойти но Дарья не дала ему это сделать.

\-  Поцелуй .  Ну ?

«Прекрасный принц» явно пребывал в растерянности. 

\- Нет? Тогда я сама!

Они были почти одного роста — спутник Дарьи чуть выше. Рука Дарьи легла «принцу» на затылок и как он не сопротивлялся... Пальцы Дарьи стащили с лица «принца» полумаску.

\- Что это было? - тихо спросила Джейн. На щеках проступил румянец, губы, на которых не было и капли помады, раскраснелись. Глаза Дарьи искрились:

\- Тебе не понравилось?

\- Ну у тебя и шутки, Моргендорфер!

Дарья пригладила волосы Джейн:

\- А кто тебе сказал, что я шучу? Я даже серьёзней чем обычно.

Порывисто обняла Джейн:

\- Я люблю тебя, Лейн. Ну что ты тут поделаешь?

Джейн усмехнулась:

\- Только это...

И поцеловала Дарью в ответ.

...Дарья допила свою колу и поинтересовалась у Джейн:

\- Ди-джей Тошнотик? 

Джейн кивнула:

\- Ага. Зато он не болтается в зале и не донимает танцующих девушек. Вроде бы в центре внимания но абсолютно безопасен.

\- Отличная идея.

Бал продолжался. Мисс Ли, внимательно, словно филин в ожидании мыши, следила за происходящим в зале. Мисс Барч и Мистер О'Нил предстали в образах Красавицы и Чудовища. К немалому восторгу Джейн, которая чуть не лопнула со смеху. 

…Утром Квин проснулась в объятиях Питера Пена...

 

 

 

 


	27. Daria, the Teenage Witch После бала

\- Что такое, мама? - Квин протёрла глаза и широко зевнула. - Что ты тут делаешь?

\- Интересный вопрос…, - в голосе Хелен звучал неприкрытый сарказм. - Зашла пожелать вам доброго утра? Или… - голос Хелен поднялся на пол тона, - сказать, что кое-кто мог бы позвонить домой!!

\- Ой… - Стэйси покраснела от смущения. - Я сейчас...

\- Можешь не торопиться…, - вздохнула Хелен. - Я ещё вчера, поздно вечером, с большим трудом, успокоила твою мать и сказала, что сама позвоню ей, когда ты отправишься домой. Так что, юная леди, умывайтесь и спускайтесь вниз — без завтрака я вас домой всё равно не отпущу.

...Закрытая дверь в комнату Дарьи стала для Хелен сюрпризом. Она подёргала ручку, а потом постучала. Раздалось какое-то шебуршание, сонные голоса, заскрипел замок и в щель приоткрывшейся двери просунулась взлохмаченная голова … Джейн.

\- О, доброе утро, Миссис Моргендорфер!

Дверь приоткрылась шире и показалась другая взлохмаченная голова. Дарья была без очков и щурилась от яркого света.

\- Привет, мама.

 

...Джейк замер на пороге кухни. Питер Пен расставлял тарелки. Взъерошенный принц в сверкающем мундире с бутафорскими орденами помогал Хелен.

\- Что тут происходит?

\- Помогаем готовить завтрак, - спокойно объяснила Дарья. - Ты присядь.

Джейк уселся во главе стола.

….

_К огда голову Тошнотика на следующий день выловили из унитаза..._

Дарья задумчиво постучала себя карандашом по носу.

\- Нет, не так.

_Когда на следующий день голову Тошнотика выловили из унитаза…_

\- А вот так заметно лучше, Моргендорфер!

В комнату просунула свою, всё также взлохмаченную голову, Джейн:

\- Ну? Дарья, ты уже идёшь наконец?!

Дарья со вздохом оторвалась от клавиатуры:

\- Иду. Дай мне секундочку.

Она поднялась со своего места, подошла к встроенному гардеробу и открыла его. Связанный по рукам и ногам Тошнотик поднял на Дарью умоляющие глаза. Рот его был заткнут носком. Дарья надеялась, что его когда-то стирали. В прошлом веке, например. Дарья удовлетворённо кивнула и закрыла дверь.

\- Иду.

 

...Тошнотик сидел, прикрученный к креслу за руки и за ноги, и боялся даже лишний раз головой дёрнуть. Он прекрасно знал, что за руны были нарисованы на полу. Мысли о том чтобы колдануть даже не было. Последствия были не предсказуемы. Тошнотик прочистил горло:

\- Меня искать будут…, - жалобно проблеял он.

Дарья, сидевшая в центре, нехорошо ухмыльнулась:

\- Будут. И найдут. Годика через два. Я тут пару дней назад крысу видела… И не одну.

Тошнотик нервно закрутил головой. Ему показалось или это было на самом деле - что-то зашевелилось в тёмном углу комнаты.

\- Итак… - Дарья поднялась со своего места, - Вы обвиняетесь в подсматривании в раздевалке…

\- Подслушивании чужих разговоров, - подхватила Джейн. - И в публичном оглашении их содержания.

\- Распространении грязных сплетен и слухов, - внесла свою лепту Квин. - В мелком шантаже и вымогательстве.

\- А ещё он распускает руки! - возмущённо пропищала Бритни. - В такие места лезет, куда я Кевина только по большим праздникам… - Чирлидерша покраснела и опустила очи долу.

Дарья оглядела товарок:

\- Ну что с ним делать будем, девочки? Выпороть бы наглеца… Шпицрутенами…

Повисло нехорошее молчание. Тошнотик сидел бледный, нахохлившись, сгорбившись, на прыщавом лбу выступили крупные капли пота.

Дарья подняла со стола какой то листок:

\- Вам повезло, подсудимый, - Тошнотик встрепенулся и уставился в лицо Дарьи. Что то в её тоне ему не понравилось. - Нашлась одна добрая душа, что согласилась вас взять на поруки. Под свою личную ответственность.

Из темноты вышла ещё одна фигура. Она отбросила капюшон.

\- Андреа… - выдохнул Тошнотик. С одной стороны он питал к ней некоторые чувства — впрочем без взаимности. С другой — хотя Андреа и не была сильным магом, было что-то в её магии нехорошее… Что-то очень тёмное. У Андреа было очень специфическое чувство юмора. Непонятное даже Дарье. С каким то хитрым вывертом. Поэтому с Андреа предпочитали лишний раз не ссориться. А то потом не разберёшься с проблемами. Даже «Модный клуб» обходил её стороной. Сэнди не хотелось проснуться снова с колтуном на голове и с внезапно вернувшимися брекетами на зубах.

\- Мне на работе разрешили взять себе помощника, - прищурилась Андреа. - Завтра встретимся у моего дома. Я тебе позвоню. И не вздумай опаздывать.

Она наградила Тошнотика такой холодной улыбкой, что тот поёжился. И исчезла. Дарья молча встала из-за стола, подошла к стулу Тошнотика и стёрла носком тяжёлого ботинка один из знаков на полу. Она только коснулась спинки стула, как верёвки упали лёгкой пылью на пол. Тошнотик встал, пошатываясь, со стула, разминая затёкшие руки и ноги и огляделся. Оказалось, что всё это время он сидел в подвале собственного дома. Теперь он остался тут в полном одиночестве.

 

…- Не так я думал начать свою трудовую деятельность… - проворчал Тошнотик. Маггловский магазин с маггловскими товарами. Полный запрет на магию. Несколько долгих часов без неё.

\- А как? - насмешливо фыркнула Андреа. - Продавцом в отделе нижнего женского белья? Ты бы у них весь товар слюной закапал и всех бы покупательниц распугал своими манерами и сальной улыбочкой. Я тебя разочарую - туда не только девушки модельной внешности ходят… Так что давай, приступай. Я через пятнадцать минут приду, проверю.

Тошнотик только вздохнул и воздержался от комментариев.


	28. Daria, the Teenage Witch АПЧАК И...

\- Может так его и оставить? - пробормотала Дарья себе под нос.

У Мисс Ли оказался хороший слух.

\- Как бы мне этого не хотелось, Мисс Моргендорфер, но… - Дарья удивлённо покосилась на директрису — в её голосе слышалось настоящее сожаление. Тошнотик вызывал не самые добрые чувства практически у всех в школе. За малым исключением. При этом добился этого сам — неустанным трудом и с, достойным всяческих похвал, прилежанием. - Нам придётся его вернуть.

Дарья вздохнула. Очередная шутка судьбы — именно она услышала жалобные вопли Тошнотика.

Коробочка подпрыгнула и запищала:

\- Спасите!! Вытащите меня отсюда наконец!!

Дарья подняла правую руку. Дальнейшее напоминало превращение фигурки оригами обратно в бумажный лист. Десять секунд и в кабинете Мисс Ли, на столе для заседаний, сидел Апчак собственной персоной. Джейн смотрела на Дарью с уважительном любопытством. Апчак медленно сполз на пол и встал на ноги — его слегка пошатывало. Мисс Ли уселась в кресло за своим письменным столом и придала лицу озабоченное выражение:

\- Присаживайтесь. Чарльз, Дарья, Джейн. - все расселись. Апчак по одну сторону стола для заседаний, а подруги по другую. - Итак, молодой человек, кто вас так?

Апчак минуты две изучал своё отражение на полированной поверхности стола. Наконец поднял голову и нехотя процедил:

\- Сэнди…

Неожиданно для себя Дарья вступила в разговор, Мисс Ли явно была не против — в некотором роде Апчак был законной добычей Дарьи:

\- И что ты натворил на этот раз?

Апчак продолжал молчать. Дарья вздохнула:

\- Мне прибегнуть к пыткам? Я почти не шучу!

Апчак поёжился — три пары глаз в упор уставились на него. Джейн была не самым сильным магом из троицы, но Дарья… А про Мисс Ли ходили всякие нехорошие слухи. В том числе по поводу того почему она вдруг, почти внезапно, покинула прежнюю свою школу, что была гораздо престижней и богаче нынешней, где вполне успешно работала директором, и родной город. Говорили о загадочном исчезновении нескольких учеников, а потом и их преподавателя — но власти штата почему-то решили дело замять. Говорили, что исчезнувший преподаватель оказался не тем за кого себя выдавал и директор о нём «позаботилась»… Ради безопасности школы и учеников Мисс Ли была способна на многое…

\- Я… кое-что видел… И сказал об этом Сэнди, а она…

Дарья только презрительно фыркнула:

\- Понятно. Ты попытался её шантажировать, а она ,как бумажного журавлика, сложила тебя по шести измерениям.

Мисс Ли нахмурилась:

\- Это серьёзная магия, а Мисс Гриффин никогда особо не блистала в учёбе… Так что вы видели, Мистер Руттгеймер?

Апчак сглотнул:

\- Они… кого-то вызывали…

Улыбка Дарьи стала ледяной:

\- Из тебя информацию надо клещами тащить, Апчак? Я ведь могу вернуть тебя в прежнее состояние — мне не трудно. Тем более, что твоё тело помнит процесс трансформации. Так что мне будет проделать это очень легко. Кто они? Кого вызывали?

Апчак поёжился. Он понимал, что сейчас с ним играют в старую игру - «злой следователь — добрый следователь» и Дарья играла роль злого — без всяких кавычек. В этом кабинете не было никого кто испытывал бы к нему тёплые чувства.

\- Сэнди и Тиффани. Кого вызывали — не знаю. Но явно не Санта Клауса… Тиффани была в роли помощника — подай-принеси… Очень странный обряд. Сэнди сверялась с какой-то большой книгой — старый такой фолиант. Кожаная обложка цвета запёкшейся крови. На ней какой-то незнакомый символ… - Дарья насторожилась. Про Тошнотика можно было много чего сказать — озабоченный задрот, клоун, шут гороховый, мелкий мошенник, вымогатель. Но одно было несомненно — он не был дураком, а учился не хуже самой Дарьи. И если символ был ему незнаком… Тошнотик начертил пальцем прямо на столе этот странный знак. Дарья нахмурилась — она тоже такой никогда не видела. А Мисс Ли заметно напряглась и поморщилась. - А на стене Сэнди изобразила вот это...

Апчак взял лист бумаги и карандаш. Он хорошо помнил правила — не рисовать символ до конца иначе можно было вызвать в наш мир, не желая того, малоприятного визитёра не выставив предварительно защиты и не позаботившись о том, как его отправить обратно. Но Апчак и не смог бы дорисовать руну призыва до конца, даже если бы захотел — стоило только начать как бумага под грифелем стала тлеть. Дарья и Джейн одновременно нахмурились и вырвали у Апчака бумагу:

\- Понятно...

Дарья молча продемонстрировала символ Мисс Ли. Та также молча потянулась к телефону. Лист бумаги наконец вспыхнул и почти мгновенно обратился в пепел. Дарья что-то прошипела себе под нос и подула на обожжённые пальцы. Вряд ли это было исцеляющее заклинание но через мгновение всё было в порядке. Мисс Ли закончила короткий разговор по телефону и, устало прикрыв глаза, откинулась на спинку кресла.

\- Идите. Но не пропадайте никуда далеко и надолго. Вас скоро вызовут.

Они вышли в коридор. Апчак был непривычно угрюм и, нахохлившись, смотрел себе под ноги. Дарья внимательно поглядела на него:

\- А ну колись, Тошнотик, я догадываюсь, что ты знаешь кого вызывали наши дурынды!

Апчак проворчал, не поднимая глаз:

\- Меня зовут Чарльз! - он зло сплюнул на пол. Джейн удивлённо на него уставилась — так словно с лица старого знакомого Тошнотика сползла маска — его настоящее лицо было бледным и неулыбчивым. - Это одно из Неназываемых имён.

Дарья была удивлена — один из Высших Демонов? Даже ей, Дарье, было бы трудновато призвать такого мощного духа, а уж этим двум дурам и подавно. Сэнди сомнительно, а уж Тиффани… Джейн явно подумала тоже самое.

\- Покажешь где это было?

Апчак кивнул:

\- Я вам обеим должен. Пошли.

 

…Дарья потратила несколько минут на изучение следов — ожогов на краске пола и стене — всё, что осталось от магического обряда проведённого Сэнди и Тиффани. Тормозная подружка Сэнди явно была на подхвате — серьёзной магии ей было доверить нельзя — от начала до конца час пройдёт, а вызов демона — даже самого мелкого и зачмореного — требовал быстрой реакции — всего не предусмотришь. Джейн заметила, что Дарья заметно расслабилась и улыбалась так, словно услышала хорошую шутку.

\- Что такое, Моргендорфер?

\- Всё не так страшно как нам казалось. Потом объясню.

Апчак тоже вопросительно покосился на Дарью но та отрицательно помотала головой. Джейн понимала, что её лучшая подруга что-то задумала — но задавать вопросы бесполезно.

 

...Такой Линды Дарья ещё не видела — бледная, трясущаяся, на глазах слёзы.

\- Вы же сами адвокат, Мисс Гриффин. Вы изучали юриспруденцию,знаете законы, - молодой человек в тёмном костюме говорил спокойно, даже ласково — но от этого ласкового голоса бросало в озноб. - А по закону подобные книги должны находиться не на полке книжного шкафа, а хранится в сейфе.

\- Но Сэнди было строго настрого запрещено входить в мой кабинет! - голос Линды жалобно дребезжал. Она нервно комкала в руках платок. - А дело с которым я сейчас работаю… Вы же знаете!

\- Знаю, - кивнул молодой человек. - И я также знаю, что Сэнди сама не могла преодолеть те заклятия, которыми вы, Мисс Гриффин, запираете свой кабинет. Поэтому и только поэтому с вами беседую я, а не кто-то из моего непосредственного начальства.

В кабинет вошёл ещё один молодой человек в таком же тёмном костюме протянул дознавателю книжечку. Дарья узнала её — это был ежедневник Сэнди. Вошедший молча раскрыл ежедневник - на одной из страниц был нарисован сложный, явно откуда-то скопированный, символ — у Дарьи к горлу внезапно подкатила тошнота.

Молодой человек даже присвистнул от удивления:

\- Вот это да… А дело много серьёзней чем я ожидал! - и он неожиданно обратился к Дарье. - Вам знаком этот символ, юная Мисс?

Он, конечно, обратил внимание как скривилась Дарья увидев этот знак, абсолютно несовместимый с этой розовой книжицей и её содержанием — телефонные номера — в скобках, рядом с именем пометки: «яхта», «автомобиль», с сердечками, которыми были разрисованы целые страницы, краткие протоколы заседаний «Модного клуба», дурацкие стишки. От книжицы несло духами за километр. Посреди всей этой мишуры зловещий, причудливый символ был также уместен как могильщик или гробовщик в рабочей одежде на званом балу.

Линда как-то странно, с надеждой посмотрела на Дарью. Но та отрицательно помотала головой. Надежды Линды, что её малышку сбила с пути истинного «эта странная девочка», старшая дочь её вечной соперницы Хелен Моргендорфер, рухнули.

\- Нет. Не знаком, - Дарья сглотнула и поморщилась. - Но он мне сильно не нравится. Почему-то.

\- У вас сильная интуиция, юная леди, - Молодой человек улыбнулся и одобрительно покачал головой. - Это вам очень пригодится в будущем, - теперь он обращался к Линде. - И откуда это у школьницы, которая не блещет умом и не отличается большими способностями к магии, - Линда было открыла рот но промолчала — видимо, хотела возразить но сникла под тяжёлым взглядом дознавателя. Тот теперь вопросительно уставился на Дарью.

\- От одного из ухажёров? - предположила она.

Дознаватель только головой покачал:

\- Если только он учится на одном из старших курсов колледжа и имеет соответствующий доступ. Но это маловероятно. Да и не станет такой парень знакомить с заклинаниями Высшей магии из закрытого списка, своих случайных подружек, - Дознаватель даже презрительно фыркнул. - Да ещё какую-то соплячку, которая и школу не закончила. Но мы проверим.

Он протянул Линде лист бумаги. Это был официальный бланк.

\- Ознакомьтесь. Это разрешение на обыск.

Линда была раздавлена. Её репутация… Она сгорбилась на стуле и молча взяла документ. Дарья не понимала зачем она сидит здесь и стала свидетелем унижения матери Сэнди. Но дознаватель наконец обратил внимание на неё.

\- Мисс Моргендорфер, у вас же сложились не очень добрые отношения с Сэнди Гриффин?

Дарья кивнула:

\- Да.

\- Она могла затаить обиду и попробовать отомстить?

Дарья немного напряглась:

\- Возможно…

Дознаватель довольно жёстко посмотрел на Дарью. Линда тоже смотрела на неё в упор. Дарья почувствовала себя не очень уютно. Дознаватель вертел в пальцах ручку.

\- И не только вам?

Дарья опять кивнула:

\- Вероятно…

\- И кому ещё?

Дарья на секунду задумалась:

\- Очень многим… Мне, Квин, Джейн… - у Дарьи по спине пробежал холодок. - Вы хотите сказать, что…

Дознаватель улыбнулся:

\- Не беспокойтесь. Мы усилили охрану школы. И установили негласное наблюдение за всеми, кого Сэнди может посчитать своими обидчиками. Её с утра не видели и не могут найти. Так что, Мисс Моргендорфер, если вы увидите Мисс Сэнди Гриффин ничего не предпринимайте — просто сразу сообщите нам.

Молодой человек молча протянул Дарье аккуратный прямоугольник картона.

\- Это и к вам относится, мадам, - он уже не улыбался. - Вам не стоит и пытаться самой разрешить ситуацию. Заговаривать с дочерью, пытаться выйти с ней на контакт, а если она сама захочет с вами повидаться — встречаться с ней в одиночку.

Линда выпрямилась на стуле и презрительно фыркнула. Никаких слёз у неё на глазах уже не было.

\- Можно подумать, что моя дочь какой то монстр!

Как это было ни странно, но молодой человек смотрел на Линду с выражением сочувствия на лице.

\- Вы не поняли, Мисс Гриффин? Она не просто открыла кому-то дверь в наш Мир. Для начала она пустила кого-то в себя. И кто воспользовался этой дверью нам неизвестно...

 

…\- Ты хочешь сказать, что нам следует опасаться этой дуры Сэнди? - на лице Джейн мешалось удивление с презрением. - Да что она может? Особенно по сравнению с тобой!

Дарья вздохнула и опять пустилась в объяснения:

\- Это уже не она. Ну или почти не она. Ей кто-то подсунул этот странный символ и заклинание — может пообещал, что она получит дополнительные силы, улучшит свои способности или ещё что — я не знаю. Но на самом деле она открыла двери для кого-то, впустила в себя, а его контролировать она сама не может. Сэнди фактически сейчас в плену. Она не больше чем марионетка.

Джейн нахмурилась:

\- И кто же дёргает за ниточки? Кто отдаёт приказы?

Дарья устало пожала плечами:

\- Я не знаю… Но он, через этого неведомого посредника, хочет впустить в наш мир кого-то покруче… Вот он настоящая проблема.

Джейн удивлённо уставилась на Дарью:

\- Так что нам придётся спасать эту идиотку? Ничего себе!

Дарья помотала головой:

\- Нет. Этим будут заниматься ребята гораздо более опытные.

 

...Дарья говорила зло и насмешливо, что Джейн не насторожило — потом она себя за это ругала — но… Тогда она подумала, что у Дарьи это от охотничьего азарта:

\- Мы тут с Сэнди ...немного побеседовали по душам. О делах наших скорбных. Короче, нужна твоя помощь. Приходи.

Хорошо, что Джейн догадалась оставить Дарье голосовое сообщение…

\- Какого чёрта?! Ты?!!

И стало темно.

 

…\- Ты дура… - голос Дарьи звучал устало — словно она говорила с непослушным ребёнком. - Ты не понимаешь во что вляпалась, Сэнди.

Та улыбнулась акульей улыбкой.

\- Завидуешь?

Дарья улыбнулась грустно и иронично.

\- Чему? Тому, что ты почти сбрендила? От переизбытка чужой силы.

Сэнди насмешливо фыркнула:

\- Ты даже не представляешь себе…

Они всё продолжали кружить вокруг стола. «Видно этот тип большой поклонник дешёвых ужастиков. Свечи, стол, Джейн привязанная за руки и ноги...» Странные символы отливали золотом — новое украшение обеденного стола в доме Моргендорферов. Дарья старалась их лишний раз не задевать — пальцы покалывало от энергии. Это было неприятно.

\- Представляю. Но самая твоя большая ошибка — ты посмела тронуть Джейн.

Сэнди ехидно осклабилась:

\- А, ну да, вы же любовницы. Понимаю…

Дарья зло и устало посмотрела на Сэнди:

\- Ничего ты не понимаешь. И не способна понять. Ты никогда никого не любила. По настоящему. Кроме себя самой. Самовлюблённая дура.

Сэнди злобно зашипела. Сила переполняла её, пенилась, уже перехлёстывала через край, туманила разум.

Дарья переплела свои пальцы и пальцы Джейн. Внезапно руны вспыхнули алым, они изменились и стол просто осел кучкой серого лёгкого пепла.

\- Что?! - голос Сэнди сорвался на хрип. Дарья не обратила на неё никакого внимания. Она помогла Джейн подняться.

\- Я тебе говорила, что силы можно объединить? Ну, приготовься…

Дарья сжала руку Джейн в своей. Она не могла понять откуда это взялось но она словно стала видеть через светофильтр — всё окрасилось красным. Дарья чувствовала как из её глубин поднимается странная тёмная волна. Дарья не могла вспомнить, что она тогда произносила — в этих, абсолютно незнакомых ей, заклинаниях на неведомом языке словно остались одни шипящие. Дарья мысленно нарисовала странный огненный знак, который словно щит повис между ними и Сэнди.

Сэнди кинулась к подругам но её отбросило к стене и буквально распяло на ней как бабочку. Дарья увидела, что Сэнди окутывает странная живая тень. Шипящие, отрывистые слова незнакомого языка срывались с губ и тень постепенно сокращалась, скрадывалась, таяла пока окончательно не исчезла. Дарья и Джейн расцепили пальцы. Джейн с тревогой посмотрела на подругу. Глаза Дарьи светились словно перламутровые. Как лунные камни. От неё веяло ледяным холодом. Но внезапно всё закончилось — Дарья выпрямилась и растерянно заморгала. Сэнди мешком обрушилась со стены на пол. Джейн ехидно улыбнулась:

\- Может стоило такой её и оставить? В качестве настенного украшения.

\- К сожалению, нам придётся вернуть это Линде, - вздохнула Дарья. - Но Сэнди оказалась крепким орешком.

\- То есть? - удивлённо нахмурилась Джейн.

\- ДеМартино не раз рассказывал, чем часто заканчивались даже самые мелкие ошибки в заклинаниях или в начертании той или иной руны. Сэнди удалось сделать несколько дурацких ляпов в её стиле — но тварь, которая в неё вселилась, таких ошибок сделать не могла. Так что Сэнди сопротивлялась до последнего. Она хоть и дура — но упёртая. Так что у этой твари ничего бы и не вышло со звонком в Преисподнюю. Ну Сэнди хоть чему то научилась — как сделать бумагу устойчивой к рунам, например.

Раздался слабый стон. Сэнди пошевелилась и начала приходить в себя. Джейн уже собиралась ей помочь но гостиная наполнилась людьми — Сэнди подняли на ноги несколько агентов и её повели на выход. Дарья слегка покраснела:

\- Извини за стол, мама…

 

…Джейн жадно впилась зубами в ломтик пиццы:

\- Ты предупредила агентов?

Дарья посмотрела на Джейн с лёгким удивлением:

\- Конечно. Я тебе что — Супергёрл? Я не собиралась сражаться в одиночку. Меня подстраховывали.

Джейн задумчиво уставилась на подругу:

\- Что это вообще было? Ты сама стала одержимой - похожей на Сэнди и эти заклинания…

Дарья пожала плечами:

\- Не знаю… Да ладно — я жрать хочу!

И вгрызлась в свой ломтик пиццы.

\- И что будет теперь с Сэнди? - полюбопытствовала Джейн.

Дарья опять пожала плечами:

\- Неделя в карантине. Нагоняй от Мисс Ли. Нагоняй от Линды. Поставят на тайный учёт и будут приглядывать, - Дарья нахмурилась. - Но последнего я тебе не говорила.

Джейн хмыкнула:

\- Всего то?

Дарья кивнула:

\- Но она же не сама. Но допросов и расспросов ей не избежать...

 

…\- Артефакт.

\- Какой? - поинтересовалась Хелен у сестры. Эмми была в штатском и её визит можно было считать полуофициальным.

\- Это не важно. Он его сунул к Дарье в коляску, когда убегал от погони. А она… Умудрилась каким то неведомым образом его опустошить. И выкинула. Может быть потом заплакала. Мы его нашли. Пустой. Так что этот гад ждал, когда эта сила проявится. И боюсь, что уже встал на след Дарьи.

\- И что? Что нам теперь делать?

Эмми вздохнула:

\- Пока ничего. Вы получите инструкции. И одна плохая новость — очень вероятно вам на какое то время придётся прятаться среди магглов. Причём жить без магии. Совсем. Даже самых низших степеней. Делать вид, что её не существует в природе.

\- У вас там все такие добросердечные — объявили амнистию, а нам страдать… - проворчал Джейк. - Отпускаете воришек на свободу…

Эмми только руками развела:

\- Он не успел ничего такого натворить — но планы у него видно большие… Нет ничего хуже раздутого самолюбия и неудовлетворённых амбиций. Считал себя недооценённым магом, думал, что вот как сейчас всем покажет! Один украденный артефакт, второй… Ворованные книги, запрещённые заклятья… Всё ниже и ниже…

Хелен нахмурилась:

\- А Дарья?

\- Будет считать, что магия это детские сказки… Блокировка памяти штука не самая приятная — но зато моей племяшке не придётся терпеть и сдерживать естественное желание хотя бы свечку зажечь без спичек...

\- И это надолго?

\- Пока не поймаем…

И Эмми отхлебнула какао из своей кружки.

 

...Линда ходила целый месяц пришибленная — Хелен испытывала даже что-то вроде сочувствия к давнему недругу. Сэнди была тише воды ниже травы — её голоса почти не было слышно. От серьёзных последствий сотворённого «в помрачении рассудка» - то бишь в состоянии одержимости, её спасла… Дарья. Ей удалось доказать, что Сэнди боролась с «захватчиком» и тому не удалось открыть портал для одного из Неназываемых. Естественно спросили о том откуда Сэнди удалось получить инструкции.

\- Интернет… - вздохнула Эмми. - Кто бы сомневался…

Этот сайт был известен всем — магглы паслись там толпами. Но если ты маггл — любое заклинание будет для тебя просто набором слов, абракадаброй. С какой высотой произносить звуки, какой звук следовало растянуть, а когда тот или иной звук должен звучать кратко — тому, чему любого мага учат буквально с пелёнок и никто из магглов не знает. Что то получиться могло только случайно — но такое событие было маловероятным. Когда-то это удалось одним из первых исполнителей ролей Ведьм в известной пьесе. С тех пор она и получила дурную репутацию. Но на сайте устанавливали контакты и обменивались информацией не только магглы но и разные подозрительные личности — полиция не прикрыла сайт только потому, что, внедрившись, её агентам удалось выявить и выследить нескольких скупщиков краденного и перехватить пару крайне опасных артефактов. Так что сайт пасли, мониторили, отслеживали пользователей, собирали досье… А сейчас перед следователем сидел сам создатель сайта и активно потел.

\- Ну…?

Толстячок-очкарик помял свои потные ладошки и робко поднял глаза на следователя:

\- Я имею право на адвоката?

Следователь широко улыбнулся:

\- Но это беседа, а не допрос. Конечно, если хотите… Но в этом случае это будет уже допрос — протокол и все дела, а у вас, с этого момента, будет уголовное прошлое. Со всеми вытекающими… Вы ЭТОГО хотите?

Плавающий в собственном поту толстячок этого явно не хотел и тихо спросил:

\- Так что вам от меня то надо?

Следователь стал сама любезность:

\- Всего лишь немного информации. Немного информации. А чтобы у вас был стимул… - он достал несколько снимков и небрежно бросил их на стол. Толстячок побледнел и засопел — на одном из снимков он, с широкой улыбкой на круглом лице, пожимал руку следователю. - Представляете, что случится с вашим сайтом, с вами, с вашей репутацией если завтра в газетах появится один из этих снимков с такой примерно подписью: «Владелец известного сайта оказал неоценимую помощь полиции в  розыске и  поимке...» - следователь уставился в потолок, пожевал губами. - Например,  давно разыскиваемого полицией  контрабандиста и торговца артефактами известного  в Сети  под ником  FoxTale , а?

Толстячок вздохнул:

\- Я мог бы догадаться, что вы следите за моим сайтом… Ладно. Спрашивайте.

...Узнать удалось немного. Сам потливый толстячок купил у разыскиваемого несколько артефактов. Обмен шёл через камеры хранения на маггловских вокзалах — каждый раз это был другой вокзал и другое время. Вероятно, что сам разыскиваемый присутствовал при изъятии посылки и закладки денег — но в стороне. Устанавливать слежку было бесполезно…

 

...О перемене участи для семьи Моргендорфер Хелен, Джейку и Квин объявила Эмми.

 

 


	29. Daria, the Teenage Witch КНИЖКИ УМНЫЕ ЧИТАТЬ...

...Дарья с подозрением посмотрела на подругу. Джейн сделала удивлённое лицо и попыталась закрыть своим худощавым тельцем подушку. И то, что было под ней.

\- Что такое, Моргендорфер?

Дарья плюхнулась на кровать рядом с Джейн:

\- Мы вроде как в кино собирались, а? Если память мне не изменяет…

Джейн кивнула:

\- Ага. Только до начала сеанса ещё целых два часа, и мы пока можем не торопиться.

Дарья ехидно улыбнулась и почти промурлыкала:

\- А ты пока решила книжку почитать?

Рывок. Подушка была отброшена, и Дарья завладела книгой. Джейн, не ожидавшая от подруги такой подлянки и подобной прыти, осталась сидеть на кровати с пылающими от смущения щеками, а Дарья теперь стояла с томиком в руках посреди комнаты.

\- Книжка, - Дарья вертела в руках томик, - с картинками. - Она открыла его, быстро пролистала. Джейн, в свою очередь, тоже поднялась с кровати и подошла к Дарье. Та, с задумчивым и серьёзным выражением лица, разглядывала один из снимков. - Ты уверена, что я так смогу, Лейн?

Джейн пожала плечами:

\- Надо попробовать… Ты теперь жалеешь, что филонила на физкультуре?

Дарья только фыркнула:

\- А ты у нас не отлынивала?

\- Ну, я хоть бегаю…

Дарья перевернула несколько страниц:

\- Ну так и ты не сможешь… Просто не удержишь меня.

Джейн загорелась азартом:

\- Удержу! На чё спорим?

…

Квин проходила мимо комнаты старшей сестры, когда оттуда раздался страшный грохот. Встревоженная Квин поскреблась в дверь и, не услышав ответа, осторожно просунула в комнату нос. И вошла.

\- А что это вы тут делаете, а?!

Дарье и Джейн было не до неё. Они пытались распутать свои ноги-руки и подняться, наконец, с пола, опрокинувшийся стул валялся рядом. Книга лежала посреди комнаты, и Дарья не успела её поднять и спрятать — Квин стояла над раскрытым томом и при этом не выглядела удивлённой или шокированной.

\- А… Понятно, - Квин высокомерно задрала свой хорошенький носик. - В отличии от некоторых я занималась йогой и мне было не сложно проделать подобное…

Джейн уставилась на Квин, удивлённо подняв брови:

\- Ты видела эту книгу?! У кого?

Квин совершенно равнодушно пожала плечами:

\- У Стэйси. Мы всё перепробовали. Все позы. И позиции. Если бы не гибкость тела (обретённая благодаря фитнесу и всё той же йоге) — мы себе шеи бы посворачивали.

Дарья была по настоящему шокирована:

\- Ну, сестрёнка, ты даёшь!

Квин просто лопалась от самодовольства — ей не так часто удавалось выбить из равновесия старшую сестру. Только Квин не решилась признаться, что на самом деле это был дурацкий розыгрыш Сэнди — она им подсунула книгу в качестве учебника по фитнесу с новым комплексом упражнений… Хорошо, что наивная Стэйси показала книгу собственной матери — та покраснела как рак и объяснила, что это за «упражнения» на самом деле. Сэнди накануне попросила книгу вернуть и явно рассчитывала, что все в школе увидят какой литературой интересуются Стэйси и Квин. Квин, впервые в жизни, наорала на Сэнди по телефону — используя такие выражения о которых и сама не знала. Сэнди только ржала как лошадь и постаралась всё обратить в шутку.

Джейн отряхнула куртку и шорты, пригладила растрепавшиеся волосы:

\- Ну? Так мы идём в кино?

Дарья хихикнула:

\- Надо бы эту книгу подсунуть Тошнотику!

Они вышли из комнаты. Квин отправилась к себе — на очередное заседание «Модного клуба» - оговоренный месяц прошёл, но Сэнди и Тиффани предпочитали общаться с Квин и Стэйси в режиме видеоконференции. Линда была страшно зла на всё семейство Моргендорферов, но ничего сделать не могла. Как она разъяснила своей дубиноголовой дочке, подсунутое Квин заклинание могло, в случае иного исхода, быть расценено как умышленное нанесение телесных повреждений или даже как покушение на убийство. И хорошо, что Хелен Моргендорфер ничего не узнала — иначе Сэнди и её мамаше пришлось бы худо. Линда в бессильной злобе изгрызла все ногти и приказала дочурке держаться от Квин подальше.

Джейн заржала:

\- Это будет слишком жестоко! Он же руки (и не только!) в кровь сотрёт!

И подруги отправились в любимое кафе — подкрепиться перед киносеансом.


	30. ТЁТЯ ЭМИ

\- Я тебе ТАК сочувствую ! - прозвучало настолько фальшиво, что губы Хелен скривились так, словно она раскусила что-то очень кислое.

\- Я не искала твоего сочувствия, Рита. - голос Хелен звучал холодно и почти сердито. - Тут нет повода для сочувствия или сожалений. Джейн хорошая девушка. Она и Дарья любят друг друга и …

 

\- И зачем ты тогда нас тут собрала ? - удивлённо приподняв брови, перебила Хелен Рита. - Если ты всем довольна и совсем не против их связи ?

 

Эми молча пила кофе и с ироничной усмешкой наблюдала как старшая и средняя сестра выясняют отношения между собой но сама пока не вмешивалась в перебранку.

 

\- Я не могу сказать, что довольна случившимся … - вздохнула Хелен. - Но Дарья и Джейн взрослые девушки и я не стану вмешиваться в их жизнь и как то давить на них, выкручивать им руки. Причина того почему я вас здесь собрала ? Лучше я вам сама всё расскажу прежде чем до вас или до нашей матери доберутся сплетники с их грязными языками. Ну и просто захотела повидаться с вами, своими сёстрами. Кофе с вами выпить. Мы не так часто встречаемся … С мирными намерениями.

 

Эми поставила чашку на стол и поднялась.

 

\- Всё это просто прекрасно и мило. Но я всё-таки пойду и пообщаюсь с любимой племянницей … сама. - Эми одним резким взмахом руки остановила, начавшую подниматься со своего места следом за ней, Хелен. - Она наверху ? - и не дожидаясь ответа ушла.

 

_______________________________

 

… Дарья оторвалась от работы и, почувствовав чей-то взгляд, повернула голову.

 

\- Тётя Эми ?

 

\- Я же просила — просто Эми.

 

Тётя Эми вошла в комнату и встала рядом с Дарьей, которая, оторвавшись от клавиатура, повернулась к любимой тётушке лицом.

 

\- У тебя это серьёзно ?

 

\- Что именно ? - нахмурилась Дарья.

 

\- Ну эти твои … отношения с этой твоей … как её … Джейн кажется ?

 

Дарья почувствовала лёгкое раздражение.

 

\- Да. Это не каприз. - она посмотрела на Эми в упор. - Я её люблю. И это более чем серьёзно.

 

\- А … эта самая Джейн тебя любит ? Ты уверена ?

 

К лёгкому раздражению начало примешиваться недоумение.

 

\- Да. И да. К чему этот допрос ?

Эми неопределённо пожала плечами:

 

\- Я бы на твоём месте была бы с ней поосторожнее … Но ты даже меня вряд ли послушаешь … Ты ведь всё ещё подросток …

 

И вышла из комнаты. Дарья поднялась из-за стола и захлопнула за ней дверь.

 

___________________________

 

… Дарья и Джейн сидели в любимой пиццерии. Джейн просто сгорала от любопытства:

 

\- Быть поосторожнее со мной ? Что она такое имела ввиду ?

 

\- Я откуда знаю ? - Дарья раздражённо пожала плечами. - Можно подумать, что я наследница миллионого состояния, а ты потенциальный «золотоискатель» …

 

\- Это не она случайно ? - Джейн подбородком указала на входную дверь.

 

\- Она … - вздохнула Дарья. - Вот сейчас сама её и спросишь.

 

Эми подошла и села рядом с Дарьей не дожидаясь приглашения.

 

\- Ты и есть Джейн ? - прозвучало довольно бесцеремонно но без желания оскорбить и Джейн это оценила.

 

\- Да. Она самая. ТА САМАЯ Джейн. Но можно Дженни. Так меня старший брат зовёт. - Джейн ухмыльнулась. - А вы тётя Эми ?

 

\- Можно просто Эми. Нет спасибо — я уже пообедала. - Эми с интересом разглядывала Джейн. Та продолжала спокойно жевать. - Слышала, что ты художница ?

 

Джейн кивнула.

 

\- И почему это Дарья должна быть поосторожнее со мной ? - поинтересовалась она. Дарья подумала, что они чем-то похожи друг на друга. Что забавно — все трое.

\- Потому что у меня был печальный опыт с … Не будем углубляться в детали. Но ты мне начинаешь нравиться и надеюсь, что у вас то всё будет в порядке. Пойду возьму себе содовой. - вернувшись к столику с картонным стаканом в руке, Эми, наклонившись к уху Джейн, произнесла громким шёпотом. - Но если ты только посмеешь обидеть мою любимую племяшку — берегись ! - и снова усевшись рядом с Дарьей тоном светской дамы на приёме у занзибарского посла спросила у Джейн. - И какие у тебя планы на будущее ?

Джейн улыбнулась.

 

\- Сейчас ? Доесть свою пиццу. Успешно закончить колледж. И надеюсь, что с Дарьей мы будем жить долго и счастливо ...

 

\- И загнёмся в один день, - ухмыльнулась Дарья.

 

\- Лехаим ! - подняла свой стакан с содовой Эми.

 

\- Лехаим ! - подняли свои стаканы Дарья и Джейн.

 


	31. ТРЕВОГИ or DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE

_Страх про­буж­да­ет в нас ка­кие то древ­ние, жи­вот­ные ин­стинкты - од­них он па­рали­зу­ет, зас­тавля­ет зас­тыть на мес­те. Дру­гих - под­талки­ва­ет к бегс­тву. Са­мое про­тив­ное, ког­да мус­ку­лис­тый(с ви­ду нас­то­ящий му­жик! Но как вы­яс­ня­ет­ся — толь­ко с ви­ду ...), бо­рода­тый, ши­рокоп­ле­чий дя­день­ка от стра­ха прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в ис­пу­ган­но­го ма­лень­ко­го маль­чи­ка. Ну а не­высо­кая, хруп­кая де­вуш­ка из-за стра­ха за лю­бимо­го че­лове­ка ока­зыва­ет­ся спо­соб­на пе­ревер­нуть мир ... На­чать дей­ство­вать с хо­лод­ной го­ловой, не впа­дая в па­нику, спо­кой­но и чёт­ко. Стать соб­ранной и уве­рен­ной - не­ожи­дан­но да­же для са­мой се­бя._  
  
      Ни Джейн, ни Дарье ни при­ходи­ло в го­лову наз­вать То­ма сво­ей "вто­рой по­лови­ной". Джейн, пе­ред окон­ча­тель­ным раз­ры­вом с То­мом, прос­то нап­росто опус­то­шала хо­лодиль­ник Сло­унов - од­ной пиц­цей жив не бу­дешь, а от­но­шения с То­мом ста­нови­лись всё бо­лее нап­ря­жён­ны­ми. Дарья да­леко не сра­зу ста­ла на­зывать То­ма "сво­им пар­нем", бой­френ­дом. А их пос­ледний раз­го­вор ... Иног­да пос­ле "Ты, ко­неч­но, хо­роший па­рень - но ..." сле­ду­ет окон­ча­тель­ный при­говор от­но­шени­ям. Том - был ми­лым, из­ба­лован­ным маль­чи­ком. Ша­та­ющий­ся по де­шёвым ноч­ным клу­бам(ку­да по­ка ещё пус­ка­ли Трен­та и его "Мис­ти­чес­кую спи­раль") и рас­ка­тыва­ющий на ржа­вых ко­лыма­гах, ко­торым дав­но бы в му­зей или на свал­ку(и вов­се не по­тому, что не мог се­бе поз­во­лить, в от­ли­чие от Трен­та, при­лич­ный ав­то­мобиль) - всё де­лалось толь­ко ра­ди то­го что­бы ни­кого не сму­щать и сой­ти за «сво­его пар­ня» и лиш­ний раз под­ко­лоть "сно­бов"-ро­дите­лей - в чём то и его тя­готи­ла не­из­бежность быть "из тех са­мых Сло­унов"... Эго­ист. Ко­торо­му да­же не при­ходи­ло в го­лову, что Дарья или Джейн с удо­воль­стви­ем, по­любо­вались бы, к при­меру, на, при­ев­ши­еся ему, фей­ер­верки или мо­жет им бы­ло бы ин­те­рес­но по­бывать на се­мей­ном праз­дни­ке, ко­торый То­му был уже дав­но не ин­те­ресен("Ви­дали мы эти Та­ити ...").   
  
      Дарья мог­ла ча­сами бе­седо­вать с То­мом о про­читан­ных кни­гах, лю­бимых пи­сате­лях, по­лити­ке и т.п. Но для раз­го­вора по ду­шам он не под­хо­дил со­вер­шенно. И по­тому она не пы­талась да­же прос­то до не­го доз­во­нить­ся, ког­да, пос­ле фак­ти­чес­ки сни­зошед­ше­го на неё "от­кро­вения" и бегс­тва из до­ма(поч­ти в сти­ле Джей­ка - без объ­яс­не­ний, мол­ча - толь­ко дверь­ми хлоп­ну­ла), ед­ва не по­пала в ав­то­мобиль­ную ава­рию и бы­ла от все­го это­го в пол­ном ду­шев­ном раз­драе. И Дарья рас­ска­зала тог­да, в ка­фе, Джейн то, что не мог­ла рас­ска­зать, в чём, ко­неч­но, не мог­ла приз­нать­ся ро­дите­лям. И о чём ни­ког­да бы не ра­зот­кро­вен­ни­чалась пе­ред ка­кой ни­будь оче­ред­ной Мар­га­рет Мэн­сон, а по­вида­ла Дарья по­доб­ных пси­хоте­рапев­тов за свою жизнь не­мало.   
  
      В об­щем то, рас­ска­зывая о се­бе Джейн, Дарья на са­мом де­ле рас­ска­зыва­ла се­бе о се­бе са­мой. Джейн ни­ког­да не ви­дела преж­де та­кую Дарью, в та­ком сос­то­янии: они ссо­рились, ми­рились, бы­ла раз­мол­вка из за То­ма — тог­да Джейн не раз­го­вари­вала с Дарь­ей поч­ти це­лое ле­то. Да­же, ког­да, пос­ле «не­дора­зуме­ния» с Эли­сон, Джейн окон­ча­тель­но ока­залась в пол­ном ва­ку­уме — ос­таль­ные со­лагер­ни­ки прек­ра­тили с ней ка­кое ли­бо об­ще­ние прос­то иг­но­риро­вали — раз­ве что зва­ли к те­лефо­ну и бы­ли под­чёр­кну­то хо­лод­но веж­ли­вы(Джейн по­доз­ре­вала, что её тес­ное об­ще­ние с Эли­сон то­же это­му пос­по­собс­тво­вало - та на­вер­ня­ка не толь­ко к ней од­ной под­ка­тыва­ла), Трент ос­та­вал­ся единс­твен­ной от­ду­шиной и со­бесед­ни­ком - ког­да был спо­собен оч­нуть­ся и под­нять те­лефон­ную труб­ку или не был на ре­пети­ции в под­ва­ле - в это вре­мя он бы и ядер­ный взрыв не ус­лы­шал. Но ког­да Дарья вы­лез­ла из ма­шины Трен­та , Джейн с тру­дом удер­жа­лась от то­го что­бы бро­сить­ся под­ру­ге на шею. И да­же пос­ле это­го ле­та раз­ры­ва меж­ду ни­ми и вос­со­еди­нения, под­ру­ги под­чёр­кну­то дер­жа­ли дис­танцию - ува­жали лич­ное прос­транс­тво друг дру­га, а Дарья воб­ще всег­да ста­ралась не де­монс­три­ровать свои чувс­тва, эмо­ции - през­ри­тель­ная или нас­мешли­вая ух­мылка, слег­ка нах­му­рен­ные бро­ви, всег­да ров­ные ин­то­нации - поч­ти не по­выша­ла го­лос, ни­каких вне­зап­ных вспы­шек гне­ва или ра­дос­ти. А в тот ве­чер она ма­ло то­го, что вы­лете­ла Джейн навс­тре­чу, вмес­то то­го что­бы прос­то при­зыв­но по­махать ей ру­кой со сво­его мес­та, но и сжа­ла под­ру­гу в объ­яти­ях так, слов­но они не ви­делись го­ды … Джейн тог­да, от шо­ка, не приш­ло в го­лову да­же прос­то съ­ехид­ни­чать или от­пустить ед­кий ком­мента­рий на те­му, вдруг про­явив­шей­ся, Дарь­иной че­лове­чес­кой при­роды — так по­доб­ный пос­ту­пок был той нес­вой­стве­нен.   
  
      И вот тог­да, в пер­вый день в Бос­то­не, в ком­на­те Джейн, Дарья ис­пы­тала, не­ожи­дан­но для се­бя, прис­туп па­ники — слов­но они с Джейн бы­ли близ­не­цами, вы­рос­ши­ми вмес­те и ни­ког­да не рас­ста­вав­ши­мися. До это­го мо­мен­та. Ко­торых «доб­рые лю­ди» со­бира­ют­ся раз­лу­чить — ко­неч­но ра­ди их же бла­га. Тог­да, в тот дож­дли­вый ве­чер, в ка­фе Джейн по­чувс­тво­вала стран­ное зло­радс­тво — То­му не уда­лось вы­тес­нить её, Джейн, из жиз­ни Дарьи, отод­ви­нуть в сто­рону. Ник­то не вста­нет меж­ду ней и Дарь­ей. «И по­ка смерть не раз­лу­чит нас...» ? Джейн ни тог­да ни по­том не за­думы­валась, что это мо­жет зна­чить для них обо­их. А тут уже са­ма Дарья ис­пу­галась то­го, что мо­жет ли­шить­ся единс­твен­ной под­ру­ги, ко­торой пол­ностью до­веря­ет, ве­рит. Ко­торой мож­но по­ведать обо всём, по­делить­ся са­мым сок­ро­вен­ным. Мо­жет это и бы­ло рев­ностью — ког­да Джейн на­чала про­фес­си­ональ­но за­нимать­ся бе­гом, а Дарья вы­нуж­де­на бы­ла "отой­ти в тень" и, не­ожи­дан­но для се­бя, вдруг за­нер­вни­чав, умуд­ри­лась оби­деть единс­твен­ную под­ру­гу ? Но Джейн, в кон­це кон­цов, уш­ла из ко­ман­ды, ког­да по­няла, что на­чала прев­ра­щать­ся в не­кое по­добие Ке­вина и её ув­ле­чение раз­ру­ша­ет их с Дарь­ей друж­бу. И Дарья ста­ла рев­но­вать под­ру­гу к То­му, ког­да Джейн всё боль­ше сво­его вни­мания и вре­мени ста­ла от­да­вать ему, а Дарья по­чувс­тво­вала се­бя поч­ти бро­шен­ной ? А по­том Том ушёл уже к Дарье и те­перь Джейн по­чувс­тво­вала се­бя пре­дан­ной и серь­ёз­но оби­делась на Дарью ... А сле­дом уже Дарья да­ла То­му от­став­ку(пос­ледней кап­лей в их от­но­шени­ях ста­ло не­сос­то­яв­ше­еся по­сеще­ние Дарь­ей бос­тон­ско­го кол­леджа - воль­но или не­воль­но но Сло­уны(Том с Джо­ан) да­ли по­чувс­тво­вать Дарье се­бя лиш­ней, чу­жой в "их" ми­ре, что её де­ла и ин­те­ресы для них не так уж и важ­ны, в об­ще­нии с ни­ми, Дарья по­чувс­тво­вала, осо­бен­но со сто­роны Джо­ан, та­кой лёг­кий, поч­ти не­уло­вимый прив­кус нас­мешки и вы­соко­мер­ной снис­хо­дитель­нос­ти) и те­перь меж­ду под­ру­гами не бы­ло ни­кого и ни­чего - ни маль­чи­ков, ни иных ув­ле­чений, что мог­ли их от­да­лить друг от дру­га и да­же рас­со­рить.   
Но но­вый го­род, но­вые друзья … И, впол­не воз­можно, - но­вый Том, ко­торый вста­нет меж­ду ни­ми. Слов­но Джейн вдруг ста­ла не­от­вра­тимо от­да­лять­ся - ухо­дить ку­да то в даль и Дарья по­чувс­тво­вала се­бя вдруг страш­но оди­ноко. Ей по­чему то в тот мо­мент да­же не приш­ло в го­лову, что и для неё са­мой ме­ня­ет­ся всё, на­чина­ет­ся ка­кая то но­вая жизнь — и воз­можно, а ско­рей все­го так и бу­дет, по­явят­ся но­вые друзья, а мо­жет и но­вая лю­бовь и, в кон­це кон­цов, и в Бос­то­не не­мало пиц­це­рий, ма­лень­ких ка­фе , рес­то­ран­чи­ков и для че­го ещё и нуж­ны те­лефо­ны как не для то­го что­бы до­гово­рить­ся о встре­че в од­ном из этих у­ют­ных за­веде­ний, а ка­ком ни­будь ти­хом ка­фе, ко­торое, в кон­це кон­цов, мо­жет стать пос­то­ян­ным мес­том для их по­сиде­лок - с лю­бимым сто­ликом, зна­комым офи­ци­ан­том и на­конец мо­жет по­явит­ся лю­бимый мар­шрут для сов­мес­тных про­гулок ? Но имен­но в тот мо­мент мысль, что кто то или что то опять вста­нет меж­ду ни­ми, от­да­лит друг от дру­га, раз­лу­чит, отоз­ва­лась для Дарьи болью где то в глу­бине гру­ди.   
  
      Это бы­ло как в тот па­мят­ный дож­дли­вый ве­чер, в ка­фе — им­пуль­сив­но, не за­думы­ва­ясь да­же, что она де­ла­ет - Дарья вне­зап­но бро­силась Джейн на шею. Так не­ожи­дан­но, что та ед­ва удер­жа­лась на но­гах. Джейн нем­но­го вы­ше под­ру­ги и Дарье приш­лось слег­ка при­под­нять­ся на нос­ки что­бы, зак­рыв гла­за, най­ти сво­ими гу­бами гу­бы Джейн. Ког­да Джейн от­ве­тила на этот неж­данный по­целуй, у Дарьи зад­ро­жали ко­лени, а сер­дце за­буха­ло в ушах мо­лотом. Но­ги у под­руг под­ко­сились и они рух­ну­ли на ди­ван. Оч­ки Дарьи уце­лели прос­то ка­ким то чу­дом и наш­лись поз­же под ди­ван­ной по­душ­кой. Тог­да они прос­то це­лова­лись … Дарья так креп­ко стис­ну­ла в объ­яти­ях Джейн слов­но кто то или что то в тот мо­мент уже пы­талось отор­вать их друг от дру­га. У Джейн хва­тило тог­да ду­шев­ных и фи­зичес­ких сил толь­ко на то что­бы, меж­ду об­ме­ном по­целу­ями, про­шеп­тать Дарье на ухо: «Те­бе кто ни­будь го­ворил, под­ру­га, что ты сов­сем чок­ну­тая ? Вре­мена­ми осо­бен­но ...»  
  
Обе бы­ли от про­изо­шед­ше­го в пол­ном шо­ке …   
  
      По­том они прос­то си­дели на ста­ром, пыль­ном ди­ване и Дарья, ут­кнув­шись мок­рым но­сом в пле­чо Джейн, про­шеп­та­ла:»Я не хо­чу те­бя по­терять ...» И ус­лы­шала от неё, в от­вет, ска­зан­ное без ка­кой ли­бо дро­жи в го­лосе, твёр­до: «Не по­теря­ешь.»  
  
… Они встре­чались то у Дарьи то у Джейн.  
  
\- Эли­сон бы­ла в чём то пра­ва нас­чёт ме­ня. У этой суч­ки всё та­ки был нюх, - про­бор­мо­тала од­нажды Джейн за­дум­чи­во, раз­гля­дывая по­толок.  
  
\- Кто та­кая эта Эли­сон ?, - сон­но по­ин­те­ресо­валась Дарья.  
  
\- Та са­мая наг­лая ли­цемер­ка, что под­ка­тыва­ла ко мне. Ког­да мы с то­бой так глу­по по­цапа­лись из за То­ма и я на всё ле­то ока­залась в этом дол­банном лет­нем ла­гере ху­дож­ни­ков. Ра­ди по­лез­ных зна­комств и свя­зей сре­ди га­лерис­тов, эта лжи­вая дрянь лег­ла под на­шего пре­пода. А до это­го пы­талась за­лезть в мои шта­ны.  
  
\- И ?  
  
\- Она тог­да, ког­да по­лез­ла ко мне с об­ни­маш­ка­ми и по­целу­ями, ска­зала, что чувс­тву­ет … ну … та­ких же как она … Что у неё чуй. Вер­ный. А её пос­ла­ла по­даль­ше. Сли­няла из её до­мика по быс­тро­му. И прек­ра­тила с ней да­же раз­го­вари­вать. Да и са­ма она, то­же не пы­талась за­гово­рить со мной, объ­яс­нить­ся что ли, из­ви­нить­ся хо­тя бы ... Да­же близ­ко ко мне не под­хо­дила не­дели две. Но ока­зыва­ет­ся она бы­ла от­части пра­ва …  
  
\- То есть ?  
  
\- Ес­ли Эли­сон уга­дала вер­но нас­чёт ме­ня то это ка­салось толь­ко нас с то­бой. Су­дя по все­му - ты моя по­ловин­ка.  
  
\- В этом что то есть зна­ешь ли …  
  
Джейн по­цело­вала Дарью во, влаж­ный от по­та, лоб:  
  
\- Слышь, по­ловин­ка, мне ко­неч­но пле­вать на слу­хи, ше­поток за спи­ной и про­чее. Да и тут, сре­ди на­ших, нап­ри­мер, ко мно­гим ве­щам от­но­сят­ся мно­го спо­кой­нее чем в "ми­лом" про­вин­ци­аль­ном Лон­дей­ле. И к «трав­ке», и к на­шему бра­ту … Бо­гема, ви­дишь ли. Воль­ные нра­вы. Сво­бода са­мовы­раже­ния. Но мне на­до­ело ис­кать где нам бы го­лову прек­ло­нить ес­ли у те­бя или у ме­ня нес­во­бод­но.  
  
\- О чём ты ?  
  
\- А не снять ли нам, под­ру­га, квар­ти­ру ?… Или сту­дию ? Ты бу­дешь сту­чать се­бе по кла­ви­ату­ре, а я за­нимать­ся сво­ими ху­дож­ни­чес­ки­ми де­лами. И ни­каких, су­ющих но­сы в ком­на­ту по по­воду и без по­вода, со­седей. И их шум­ных гу­лянок до ут­ра.  
  
  
  
… Дарья сто­яла у боль­нич­но­го ок­на. Стран­но бы­ло сто­ять у это­го ок­на рас­пахну­того в та­кой сол­нечный день но чувс­тво­вать се­бя так, слов­но сто­ишь у края тём­ной без­дны. У края про­вала. На краю мра­ка и пол­но­го от­ча­яния. Джейн … Толь­ко вче­ра всё бы­ло нор­маль­но, но ночью она по­чувс­тво­вала резь вни­зу жи­вота и пос­пе­шила спи­сать это на нес­ве­жую пиц­цу, нер­вы и про­чее. А в кон­це за­нятий Дарья по­чувс­тво­вала ос­трый прис­туп тре­воги, поч­ти па­ники. Они с Джейн, ви­димо не прос­то «по­ловин­ки», а ско­рее си­ам­ские близ­не­цы. Ког­да то раз­де­лён­ные в детс­тве. И раз­лу­чён­ные. Как в ка­ком то ду­рац­ком се­ри­але, мек­си­кан­ской «мыль­ной опе­ре» или ин­дий­ском филь­ме. Ина­че не объ­яс­нишь по­чему Дарья ле­тела до­мой так, что ве­тер в ушах свис­тел и чуть не сшиб­ла с ног сво­его про­фес­со­ра, нес­лась не слы­ша ок­ли­ков, не от­ве­чая на воп­ро­сы при­яте­лей. Она и не пом­ни­ла как взле­тела по лес­тни­це — Дарья страш­но бо­ялась зас­трять в лиф­те. И не зря Дарья в то день так то­ропи­лась до­мой. Джейн ле­жала на по­лу. Скрю­чив­шись в по­зе эм­бри­она. Без соз­на­ния. Те­лефон. Ам­бу­ланс. Зво­нок Трен­ту. Дарья и не зна­ла, что мо­жет быть так су­ха и ла­конич­на, го­ворить так спо­кой­но - хо­тя внут­ри ... «Джейн в тя­жёлом сос­то­янии. Её сроч­но опе­риру­ют. Ес­ли Аман­ды нет до­ма при­ез­жай сам.» Внут­ри слов­но сжи­малась пру­жина. Всё ту­же и ту­же. Гла­за бы­ли су­хими. Го­лос был твёрд. Не дро­жал. Опе­рация прош­ла ус­пешно но … Ждать. А по­ка — сдать ре­ферат, из­ви­нить­ся пе­ред про­фес­со­ром, объ­яс­нить­ся. Приб­рать­ся до­ма. Сте­реть пят­но крас­ки с по­ла - по­ка не зас­ты­ла. И вер­нуть­ся в боль­ни­цу к Джейн.  
  
… Дарья так и сто­яла у ок­на, ког­да по­явил­ся Трент. И Хе­лен. Квин. И, ког­да Хе­лен по­ложи­ла стар­шей до­чери ру­ку на пле­чо, пру­жина раз­жа­лась. Раз­ры­вая и взры­ва­ясь. Мир рас­сы­пал­ся на мел­кие ку­соч­ки. И раз­ноцвет­ные ис­кры по­тух­ли в бла­жен­ном мра­ке. Дарья по­теря­ла соз­на­ние.  
  
… Оч­ну­лась она в па­лате. Ког­да Дарья от­кры­ла гла­за тень на сту­ле у её кро­вати встре­пену­лась - и ока­залось, что это Квин.  
  
\- Где ма­ма ? - про­шеп­та­ла Дарья. Сла­бость во всём те­ле и ка­кой то звон в го­лове.  
  
\- Пош­ла по­гово­рить с док­то­ром.  
  
\- Как Джейн ?  
  
\- Ещё спит.  
  
Квин силь­но из­ме­нилась. Пос­ле то­го как «Мод­ный клуб» при­казал дол­го жить Квин на­конец взя­лась за учё­бу. И в ре­зуль­та­те прев­ра­тилась в за­кон­ченную «бо­танич­ку». «Яб­лочко от яб­ло­ни ...» - вор­ча­ла Сэн­ди имея вви­ду, ко­неч­но, Дарью. Ей бы­ло от­че­го быть не­доволь­ной — Стэй­си ста­ла хо­дить за Квин хвос­ти­ком и во всём ей под­ра­жать — в биб­ли­оте­ке Стэй­си и Квин ста­ли по­яв­лять­ся ча­ще чем во все пре­дыду­щие го­ды учё­бы. А об­ще­ние с Тиф­фа­ни да­же Сэн­ди не мог­ла наз­вать осо­бен­но ув­ле­катель­ным и ин­теллек­ту­аль­но на­сыщен­ным. Вот и сей­час, в ожи­дании, ког­да Дарья оч­нётся, Квин, ак­ку­рат­но под­све­чивая се­бе фо­нари­ком, шту­диро­вала учеб­ник и де­лала ка­кие то по­мет­ки в блок­но­те.  
  
Дарья об­лизну­ла пе­ресох­шие гу­бы:  
  
\- Что со мной … слу­чилось ?  
  
\- Об­мо­рок.  
  
\- С че­го бы ?  
  
\- Стресс. Ты вся бы­ла на взво­де. И, ког­да док­тор ска­зал, что с Джейн всё бу­дет в по­ряд­ке, ты прос­то вы­руби­лась и рух­ну­ла на ма­му. Зна­ешь, я как то чи­тала, что ра­дость то­же мо­жет убить.  
  
\- Да уж.  
  
Дарья по­пыта­лась сесть. Го­лова кру­жилась но со вто­рой по­пыт­ки это уда­лось. Ря­дом, на тум­бочке, об­на­ружил­ся ста­кан с во­дой. И оч­ки. Дарья на­дела их и мир вок­руг стал нем­но­го чёт­че. Опус­то­шила ста­кан. Квин, от­ло­жила учеб­ник и блок­нот в сто­рону, спря­тала фо­нарик в сум­ку, вста­ла и заж­гла свет. По­том вер­ну­лась и сно­ва усе­лась на стул. И с ка­ким то стран­ным вы­раже­ни­ем на ли­це ус­та­вилась на стар­шую сес­тру. С неп­ри­выч­ным лю­бопытс­твом. Как то изу­ча­юще. Прис­таль­но. Дарья по­мор­щи­лась:  
  
\- И ?  
  
\- И ?  
  
\- В чём де­ло ?  
  
\- Я знаю о те­бе и Джейн.  
  
\- От­ку­да ? Кто те­бе ска­зал ?  
  
\- Ро­дите­ли ссо­рились. Из за те­бя. Как ког­да-то в детс­тве. Очень гром­ко об­сужда­ли всё про­изо­шед­шее. С то­бой и Джейн. Осо­бо не стес­ня­ясь Трен­та. Прав­да отец не хлоп­нул, как тог­да, дверью но в боль­ни­цу не по­ехал — сос­лался на сроч­ные де­ла. Вы­год­ный кли­ент. Вро­де бы не оче­ред­ная че­пуха вро­де си­гар для до­маш­них жи­вот­ных. Но, как мне ка­жет­ся, па­па прос­то ре­шил из­бе­жать встре­чи с то­бой. И глав­ное - об­ще­ния с Джейн.  
  
\- Он в рас­те­рян­ности … Ему нуж­но вре­мя - пе­рева­рить но­вос­ти. А от­ку­да они са­ми то уз­на­ли ?  
  
\- От Трен­та. Ему Джейн всё рас­ска­зала. Он с са­мого на­чала знал. Но она про­сила ни­кому не го­ворить. Мол, са­ма при­едет и всё рас­ска­жет. Джейн с Трен­том же чуть ли не каж­дый день по СКАЙ­Пу бол­та­ла. Ему нем­но­го тос­кли­во од­но­му в боль­шом, поч­ти всег­да пус­том, до­ме.  
  
 _Джейн дей­стви­тель­но час­то бол­та­ла с Трен­том. Иной раз ча­сами. И по­каза­ла ему их но­вую квар­ти­ру — прос­то прош­лась с но­ут­бу­ком в ру­ках. Мно­го вре­мени это не за­няло. Да­же вид из ок­на про­демонс­три­рова­ла. И ту­алет. И му­сор­ное вед­ро. И со­седа с со­бакой. И плы­вущие над кры­шами об­ла­ка. И ус­та­лую Дарью, что как раз вер­ну­лась с за­нятий в кол­ледже, и сто­яла в про­ёме вход­ной две­ри с клю­чами в ру­ках. А до это­го Джейн ус­пе­ла, ви­димо, до­ложить­ся об из­ме­нени­ях в сво­ей лич­ной жиз­ни._  
  
Ес­ли бы Квин пос­чи­тала рас­сказ о встре­че со слу­чай­ной "кол­ле­гой" по ра­боте в рес­то­ране (не­дол­гая от­ра­бот­ка дол­га офи­ци­ан­ткой) и зна­комс­тво с её под­ру­гой ин­те­рес­ны­ми для Дарьи, она бы рас­ска­зала об этом - но ... Сна­чала неп­ри­выч­но блед­ный и встре­вожен­ный Трент. Джейн. Джейн и Дарья. Ссо­ра ро­дите­лей. По­ез­дка в Бос­тон - Хе­лен бы­ла во встрё­пан­ных чувс­твах - в ре­зуль­та­те Квин приш­лось са­мой сесть за руль и ,твёр­дой ру­кой, не­воз­му­тимо и спо­кой­но, вес­ти ма­шину до са­мого а­эро­пор­та. Хе­лен бы­ла удив­ле­на не мень­ше чем ког­да то Дарья - млад­шая дочь так уве­рено за­няла её, Хе­лен, мес­то за ру­лём. Как буд­то во­дила ма­шину с рож­де­ния. Трент воз­держал­ся от ком­мента­ри­ев - он пред­по­чёл впасть в своё при­выч­ное днев­ное сос­то­яние - зас­нул и прос­пал всю до­рогу чуть ли не до са­мой стой­ки ре­гис­тра­ции.   
Квин слу­чай­но пе­ресек­лась в го­роде с Лин­ди. Та выг­ля­дела го­раз­до счас­тли­вее, бо­лее спо­кой­ной и урав­но­вешен­ной чем тог­да, ког­да Квин ви­дела её в пос­ледний раз. А по­том Лин­ди поз­на­коми­ла Квин со сво­ей чер­но­воло­сой под­ру­гой-ху­дож­ни­цей. Ху­дож­ни­цу зва­ли Эли­сон. Мир наш дей­стви­тель­но страш­но те­сен ...   
  
… А по­том Дарья си­дела на сту­ле у кро­вати Джейн сжи­мая в ла­дони её паль­цы. И … зас­ну­ла. А прос­ну­лась, ког­да по­чувс­тво­вала сла­бое от­ветное по­жатие Джейн. Та наб­лю­дала за Дарь­ей со сла­бой улыб­кой на неп­ри­выч­но блед­ных гу­бах:  
  
  
  
\- Я на­пуга­ла те­бя, под­ру­га ?  
  
\- Не то сло­во.  
  
\- Чёрт, я толь­ко хо­тела до­писать ту кар­ти­ну.  
  
\- Ду­ра ты уп­ря­мая. Я те­бя гна­ла и гна­ла к вра­чу, а ты:"Всё са­мо прой­дёт !" Не прош­ло как ви­дишь...  
  
\- Прос­ти. Боль­ше это не пов­то­рит­ся.  
  
\- При­нима­ет­ся. Трент здесь. И моя ма­ма. И Квин.  
  
\- Трент уже заг­ля­дывал - но ты спа­ла и он не стал нас тре­вожить. Хо­рошо, что хоть не пол Лон­дей­ла сю­да при­тащи­ла.  
  
\- Я бо­ялась, что ты … А то соб­ра­лись бы вок­руг тво­ей пос­те­ли, как вок­руг мо­ей, ког­да у ме­ня бы­ла эта не­понят­ная эк­зе­ма. Брит­ни с Ке­вином и Джо­ди с Ма­ком.  
  
\- А "по­мидор­чи­ком" тог­да ты ста­ла из за мо­его брат­ца. Всё та­ки в са­мом на­чале ты за­пала на не­го, а не на ме­ня !  
  
\- Рев­ну­ешь ? …  
  
… Джейк по­явил­ся поз­же всех. С очень ви­нова­тым ви­дом, уны­лый - как в во­ду опу­щен­ный. Ког­да Дарья и Джейн уже по­кида­ли боль­ни­цу. Квин у­еха­ла в Лон­дейл пер­вой — ей не хо­телось силь­но за­пус­кать за­нятия. Пред­ва­ритель­но со­вер­шив «ви­зит веж­ли­вос­ти» к Дарье до­мой. И по до­роге, в оче­ред­ной раз, слег­ка по­цапа­лась по те­лефо­ну со Стэй­си — та ни­чуть не из­ме­нилась — чуть что бы­ла го­това за­лить­ся сле­зами. По лю­бому, са­мому нич­тожно­му, по­воду. Хе­лен, в это вре­мя, как всег­да бур­но об­сужда­ла что то с Эри­ком по сво­ему те­лефо­ну. Джейк с Дарь­ей вёл се­бя край­не стран­но — слов­но его стар­шая дочь ста­ла хрус­таль­ной или прев­ра­тилась в ми­ну нез­на­комой конс­трук­ции и имен­но Джейк дол­жен был её не­мед­ленно обез­вре­дить. Ря­дом с Джейн отец Дарьи чувс­тво­вал се­бя бо­лее чем не­лов­ко — бы­ло да­же ху­же чем при его пер­вом зна­комс­тве с То­мом. В квар­ти­ре Дарьи и Джейн, по­ка са­ма Дарья во­зилась на кух­не, а Джейн при­дир­чи­во изу­чала холст — Дарья, ко­неч­но, неп­ло­хо на­учи­лась у под­ру­ги как об­ра­щать­ся с крас­ка­ми, кис­тя­ми, хол­ста­ми и про­чим да и Джейн, при­дя бо­лее ме­нее в се­бя, заг­ру­зила под­ру­гу прось­ба­ми и инс­трук­ци­ями — но … До­веряй но про­веряй. Джейк за­бил­ся в тём­ный угол — ему яв­но хо­телось скрыть­ся в ка­ком-ни­будь даль­нем кон­це до­ма, в дру­гом его кры­ле, сос­лавшись на , ска­жем, от­став­шую по­лови­цу или пе­рего­рев­шую лам­почку, ко­торую прос­то не­об­хо­димо сроч­но за­менить — но тут, он был не в Лон­дей­ле, не в сво­ём боль­шом до­ме, а в ма­лень­кой бос­тон­ской квар­ти­ре стар­шей до­чери и её … кхм … под­ру­ги и он мог толь­ко втис­нуть­ся в щель по­тем­нее и ста­рать­ся не из­да­вать лиш­них зву­ков. Хе­лен, на по­вышен­ных то­нах, вы­яс­ня­ла что то по ра­боте то с Эри­ком, то со сво­ей по­мощ­ни­цей. Шин­куя мор­ковь и наб­лю­дая за Джейн, ко­торая хму­рясь, за­дум­чи­во изу­чала кон­чик кис­ти Дарья вдруг яс­но осоз­на­ла — она на­конец у се­бя до­ма, она вер­ну­лась до­мой.


	32. ТРЕВОГИ or DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE (2nd VERSION)

 

Это был далеко не самый приятный способ проснуться. Тянущая резкая боль внизу живота. Джейн посмотрела на часы — до противного и пронзительного писка электронного будильника оставалось ещё полчаса. Она осторожно села и покосилась с умилением на, посапывающую рядом Дарью. У той во сне было совершенно детское выражение лица. Дарье снилось что-то очень приятное — она улыбалась. Джейн поморщилась — но боль стала понемногу утихать. «Чёрт ! Лейн, не пора ли тебе посетить врача ? Это уже продолжается несколько дней — пицца с газировкой, полупустой холодильник и бутерброды всухомятку, все эти перекусы на ходу, буквально на бегу явно не пошли тебе на пользу !» Она разглядывала себя в зеркало ванной комнаты — круги под глазами, бледность … Там её и застала Дарья. Джейн услышала мерзкий писк будильника, горестный вздох, шорохи, зашлёпали босые ноги и наконец в зеркале появилось лицо Дарьи. Подруга хмурилась.

 

\- Ты упряма как сто ослов, Лейн ! Может наконец сегодня покажешься врачу ?!

 

Джейн вздохнула:

 

\- Ладно. Вернёшься с занятий и мы поедем … А мне ещё надо закончить кое-что …

 

Дарья_в_зеркале поморщилась :

 

\- Ладно … Но если что — звони. А я постараюсь не задерживаться.

 

Джейн уже стояла у мольберта, задумчиво покусывая карандаш, когда Дарья, попрощавшись, отправилась в колледж.

 

… В самом конце занятий Дарья почувствовала как её сердце сжалось от тревоги — словно сквозь тело прошёл порыв пронизывающего насквозь, ледяного ветра. Она вскочила с места чуть ли не первой — хотя у неё было ещё пара вопросов к лектору по теме занятий — но их из головы словно выдуло … Дарья выскочила в коридор — ей предстоял «бег с препятствиями.» Пара приятелей и собственный профессор. Дарья рванула с места — обогнула приятелей, даже не откликнувшись на приветствия, профессор только и успел, что начать фразу: «Мисс Морген ...» как Дарья пронеслась мимо него на какой то безумной скорости — только ветер в ушах свистел.

 

Лестница. Дверь. Замок. Ключ. Джейн. Без сознания. В позе эмбриона. Кисточка в пальцах. 911. Амбуланс. Дарья, к своему удивлению, ничего не чувствовала — словно включилась какая-то внутренняя защита, сработали предохранители и вырубило напрочь все эмоции, сковала их — до поры до времени - всё потом, а сейчас ... Звонок в Лондэйл, Тренту. «Джейн в больнице. Оперируют. Если Аманды нет — приезжай сам. Жду.» Звонок профессору. «Простите, сэр. Я очень торопилась. Подруга угодила в больницу. Оперируют. Жду. Но если у вас что-то срочное … Да. Джейн. Учится в художественном колледже. Мы вместе квартиру снимаем. Спасибо. Передам.»

 

_Трента трясло от волнения. Он даже не рискнул сесть за руль и пошёл пешком. Дверь открыла Квин. Выражение лица у Трента было такое, что Джейк просто подскочил с места:_

 

_\- Дарья ?!!_

 

_\- Джейн … - выдохнул Трент и, не спросясь разрешения, плюхнулся на стул у кухонного стола._

 

_Квин отправилась варить какао. Зубы Трента выбивали дробь о фаянс кружки. Он обжёг себе язык и это, как ни странно, немного его успокоило._

 

… Дарья стояла и смотрела в окно. Смотрела не видя ничего, когда наконец появился врач. Сказал, что операция прошла успешно. И, с большой вероятностью, с Джейн всё будет в порядке. Но не приди Дарья домой вовремя … Хелен. Квин. Трент. Дарья и не заметила как и когда они все появились в больничном коридоре. Так она была погружена в себя. Но когда Хелен опустила руку на плечо старшей дочери… Дарью словно накрыло волной бархатисто чёрной тьмы. В которой вспыхнули и растаяли разноцветные искры фейерверка. Она обрушилась на Хелен - ноги подломились, словно из тела Дарьи вышел весь воздух.

 

… _Дарья помнила это странное чувство одиночества. Большой город. Суета. Новые лица. И между ней и Лейн довольно большое расстояние. Джейн была оптимистична, когда говорила, что им хватит встречаться просто раз в неделю в каком-нибудь кафе. Чтобы поплакаться друг дружке, пожаловаться на жизнь. «Что имеем не храним ...» Джейн не хватало Дарьи. А после истории с Элисон Джейн стала осторожнее с новыми знакомствами. Дула на воду. А Дарье не хватало Лейн. Дарья ушла в учёбу с головой. Загородилась от всего и от всех баррикадами книг. И с Джейн они встречались больше чем раз в неделю — но всё равно им было этого мало._

 

_Однажды они сидели в своём любимом кафе. Джейн явно хотела о чём то поговорить, о чём то важном и уже открыла рот но Дарья её опередила:_

 

_\- Ко мне в общежитие мама заглянула. Заезжала в гости. У неё обнаружились какие то дела в Бостоне — ну и заскочила по пути._

 

_\- И ?_

 

_\- Вобщем ей очень не понравилась обстановка в общежитии. И особенно моё настроение. И она подкинула идею …_

 

_\- Какую ?_

 

_\- Снять квартиру. Но мне одной будет дороговато. Даже при том, что я буду подрабатывать. Она конечно поможет на первое время … Короче, не хочешь стать моей компаньонкой ?_

 

_Джейн улыбнулась:_

 

_\- Будешь смеяться — но я только что хотела предложить тебе именно это. Мне тебя не хватает. Почему то. Ты стала моей вредной привычкой, Моргендорффер._

 

_В голосе у Дарьи послышалось удивление и вроде даже обида:_

 

_\- Почему это «вредной привычкой», Лейн ?_

 

_Джейн насмешливо и печально хмыкнула:_

 

_\- Потому что все привычки вредные. Потому что мне надоело, забывшись, искать тебя взглядом во время занятий и ждать твой комментарий по тому или иному поводу. Я уже привыкла за эти годы, что ты рядом. И я ещё не встретила никого кто бы мог мне тебя в этом заменить. Ты у нас единственная и неповторимая, Дарья Моргендорффер._

 

_Дарья стала задумчивой:_

 

_\- Знаешь, мама мне сказала под большим секретом, что часто застаёт Квин в моей комнате …_

 

_Джейн удивлённо приподняла брови:_

 

_\- И что она там делает ?…_

 

_Дарья вдруг как-то погрустнела и опустила подбородок на скрещенные на столе руки:_

 

_\- Просто сидит … Квин сказала маме, что зашла один раз машинально — хотела о чём то посоветоваться со мной — забыла, что меня уже нет в городе … А потом стала заходить чтобы просто посидеть-подумать в одиночестве. Она теперь всерьёз взялась за учёбу, заботанела. И из всего бывшего «Модного клуба» активно общается со Стэйси. Та всегда подражала Квин и сейчас продолжает в том же духе - ходит с ней в библиотеку и они обе сидят вместе над книгами и конспектами. Мальчики тоже пошли побоку …_

 

_Джейн откинулась на спинку стула и задумчиво улыбнулась каким то своим мыслям :_

 

_\- Забавно … А как там Том поживает ?_

 

_Дарья пожала плечами и как-то даже презрительно скривила губы:_

 

_\- Не знаю. Да мне не очень-то интересно … Учится себе. И соблазняет девушек разбитыми в хлам драндулетами. Разыгрывает перед ними простого рубаху-парня ..._

 

_Джейн хихикнула, припоминая обстоятельства её знакомства с Томом «из тех самых Слоунов» в задрипаном ночном клубе в котором играла «Спираль» Трента :_

 

_\- Не ревнуешь ?_

 

_\- С чего бы ?_

 

_Так что через месяца полтора, не без помощи Хелен, они сняли и начали обживать небольшую но уютную квартирку. Теперь Дарья могла спокойно стучать по клавиатуре компьютера и никто ей не мешал — не приставал с вопросами и расспросами, не звал на вечеринки , а Джейн могла трепаться с подругой хоть до полуночи. У них появилось любимое кафе и любимый столик в этом кафе и даже знакомый официант, они вместе ходили в кино, гуляли в парке по выходным, Джейн вытаскивала Дарью в музеи и на выставки … У Дарьи были некоторые опасения насчёт совместного проживания — до этого она с Джейн только иногда гостили друг у дружки. А места дома у каждой хватало — чтобы, когда припечёт, можно было спрятаться от всех — в том числе и от любимой подруги . Джейн в своё время это пару раз проделывала. И мало ли какие «милые» привычки могут обнаружиться у любой из подруг ? Именно всякие досадные мелочи часто разрушают даже самые возвышенные и романтичные отношения друзей или влюблённых, когда они решают жить вдвоём в маленькой квартире на видудруг у друга ._

 

_Вдруг обнаруживается, что ОН имеет странное пристрастие ковырять в носу за обедом и вытирать палец, размазывая козявки, о брюки. ЕЁ волосы вечно забивают водосток в ванне. ОН читает книги сидя на унитазе во время известного, малопривлекательного процесса , а ОНА этой привычки на дух не переносит — и книгу или газету брезгует в руки взять — после. . И так далее, и тому подобное …_

 

_Но вскоре выяснилось, что даже вредные привычки у подруг похожи и не вызывают у них взаимного раздражения. Джейн всё время повторяла, что выросла в большой семье и только в последние годы дом опустел — так, что это сделало её терпеливой и закалило нервы — иначе она давно бы подлила яду в суп Тренту. Иногда ей так этого хотелось … А Дарья отвечала, что многолетняя «холодная война» с младшей сестрой порядком её, Дарью закалила. И тут же предупредила Джейн, что эта же «война» сделала её, Дарью подлой и хитрой — она и Квин обменивались не только словесными колкостями, ябедничили друг на друга родителям и затевали интриги но и делали друг другу мелкие пакости — так что поберегись, если что ! Джейн насмешливо фыркнула и напомнила, что семья Лейнов большая и ей было у кого учиться … Однажды они пошли на какой то дурацкий ужастик — и увидели хорошо знакомую мордашку — Бритни. В титрах она превратилась в Блю. Правда у её героини почти не было текста и убили её в самом начале. Но Джейн даже зааплодировала и потом откомментировала:»Жаль если наш мистер ДиМартино этого не видел — думаю, что он не раз мечтал проделать с самой Бритни то, .что сделал с её персонажем этот маньяк в маске ! Может подарить Энтони кассету на день рождения ?»_

 

_Ночью, после того как они вернулись из кино, Джейн, внезапно для себя проснулась. И уставилась в темноту перед собой — на фоне чёрного дверного проёма Дарья напоминала привидение. Очень расстроенное привидение. Из тех, что горестно вздыхают и стенают по ночам, бродя по руинам фамильного замка. Или между заброшенных могил. Видно сокрушаясь, что никто до сих пор не догадался сделать капитальный ремонт. Или привести в порядок склеп любимой бабушки. Дарья всхлипывала. Джейн это встревожило:_

 

_\- Что это с тобой ?_

 

_\- Мне приснился кошма-а-а-ррр !_

 

_\- Ну иди сюда …_

 

_Джейн обняла Дарью:_

 

_\- Всё. Больше не ходим на всякие глупые ужастики !_

 

_Дарья улыбнулась сквозь слёзы:_

 

_\- Он был ни про то …_

 

_\- А про что ?_

 

_Дарья не смогла бы объяснить … Ей снилось, что она шла по заснеженному и как то непривычно пустынному Бостону. Шла к себе домой. В опустевший дом. Даже не шла — волочила ноги. Потому что … Потому что в этом сне Джейн, её единственная и любимая подруга Джейн Лейн умерла. И зимний холод был пронизывающим во всех смыслах — внутри Дарья ощущала такой же холод. И пустоту. И когда она проснулась ей было страшно. Потому что проснулась она в с ё с тем же ощущением этого ледяного озноба. И безмолвной пустоты в груди . И сорвалась, даже не надев очков, не включая света, к подруге. Убедиться. Что с той всё в порядке._

 

_Дарья поцеловала Джейн в щёку. Та оторопела. Проявления нежности Дарье были не так уж свойственны … Дарья поцеловала Джейн ещё раз. Куда то под глаз. В нос. В губы. В голове у Джейн зашумело, как-то странно зазвенело. И она ответила на поцелуй. В ту ночь Дарья так и не вернулась в свою комнату, к себе на кровать. Успокоившись, она, словно малый ребёнок, задремала в объятиях Джейн. Та с умилением смотрела на спящую подругу. Джейн, конечно, вспомнила Элисон, её слова … Но потом решила, что подумает об этом завтра … И , в конце концов, Джейн решила для себя, что сказанное Элисон касается только её и Дарьи. Их отношений. Элисон тогда напомнила Джейн Дарью … Может в этом то и дело — Джейн была нужна Дарья, а не Элисон — подделка, имитация настоящей Дарьи ? Поэтому Элисон и была отвергнута — это была бы как измена Дарье. Про Тома Джейн даже и не вспоминала - «измена», «предательство» Дарьи остались в прошлом. Как и детская влюблённость в Трента._

 

… _Первым, с кем Джейн поделилась новостями о случившемся с ней и Дарьей, о революционных изменениях в их личной жизни был конечно он, её любимый и дорогой братец — Трент. Джейн всё ему рассказывала — о первых днях учёбы, о переезде на съёмную квартиру и прочем … И тут не смогла удержаться. Трент был, конечно, в шоке. О том насколько — можно было только гадать. Джейн только попросила никому больше не говорить. Она сама скажет. Когда соберётся с духом._

 

… И вот этот давний ледяной кошмар чуть не стал явью. Из-за ослиного упрямства Джейн. Дарья лежала на чём то мягком и не спешила открывать глаза. В голове звенело. Наконец Дарья разлепила веки. Белый потолок. Сумрак. То ли уже поздний вечер то ли раннее утро. Спрашивать:»Где я ?» было бы глупо — явно больничная палата. Дарья повернула голову. Тумбочка. Очки. Стакан с водой. На стуле чья то тень.

 

\- Мама ?

 

Тень зашевелилась и выпрямилась. Квин. Подсвечивая фонариком читает учебник и что то помечает в блокноте. Увидев, что Дарья открыла глаза, Квин встала и зажгла свет.

 

Где ма­ма ? - про­шеп­та­ла Дарья. Она чувствовала слабость во всём теле.

 

\- Пош­ла по­гово­рить с док­то­ром.

 

\- Как Джейн ?

 

\- Ещё спит.

 

Дарья об­лизну­ла пе­ресох­шие гу­бы:

 

\- Что со мной … слу­чилось ?

 

\- Об­мо­рок.

 

\- С че­го бы ?

 

\- Стресс. Ты вся бы­ла на взво­де. И, ког­да док­тор ска­зал, что с Джейн всё бу­дет в по­ряд­ке, ты прос­то вы­руби­лась и рух­ну­ла на ма­му. Зна­ешь, я как то чи­тала, что ра­дость то­же мо­жет убить.

 

\- Да уж.

 

Дарья по­пыта­лась сесть. Го­лова кру­жилась но со вто­рой по­пыт­ки это уда­лось. Взяла с тумбочки очки и на­цепила их на нос - всё вок­руг стал нем­но­го чёт­че. Опус­то­шила ста­кан с водой. Квин с ка­ким то стран­ным вы­раже­ни­ем на ли­це смотрела на стар­шую сес­тру. С неп­ри­выч­ным лю­бопытс­твом. Как то изу­ча­юще. Прис­таль­но. Дарья по­мор­щи­лась:

 

\- И ?

 

\- И ?

 

\- В чём де­ло ?

 

\- Я знаю о те­бе и Джейн.

 

\- От­ку­да ? Кто те­бе ска­зал ?

 

\- Ро­дите­ли ругались. Из за те­бя. Как ког­да-то в детс­тве. Очень гром­ко об­сужда­ли всё про­изо­шед­шее. Твои отношения с Джейн. Осо­бо не стес­ня­ясь Трен­та. Прав­да отец не хлоп­нул, как ког­да то, дверью но в боль­ни­цу со всеми не по­ехал — сос­лался на сроч­ные де­ла. Вы­год­ный кли­ент. Вро­де бы не оче­ред­ная че­пуха вро­де си­гар для до­маш­них жи­вот­ных. Но, как мне ка­жет­ся, он прос­то ре­шил из­бе­жать встре­чи с то­бой. И глав­ное - с Джейн.

 

\- Он в рас­те­рян­ности … Ему нуж­но вре­мя - пе­рева­рить но­вос­ти. А от­ку­да они са­ми то уз­на­ли ?

 

\- От Трен­та. Ему Джейн всё рас­ска­зала. Он с са­мого на­чала знал обо всём. Но она про­сила ни­кому ничего не го­ворить. Мол, са­ма при­едет и всё рас­ска­жет. Джейн с Трен­том же чуть ли не каж­дый день по СКАЙ­Пу бол­та­ла. Ему нем­но­го тос­кли­во од­но­му в боль­шом, поч­ти всег­да пус­том, до­ме.

 

… А по­том Дарья си­дела на сту­ле у кро­вати Джейн сжи­мая в ла­дони её паль­цы. И … зас­ну­ла. А прос­ну­лась, ког­да по­чувс­тво­вала сла­бое от­ветное по­жатие Джейн. Та наб­лю­дала за Дарь­ей со сла­бой улыб­кой на неп­ри­выч­но блед­ных гу­бах:

 

\- Я на­пуга­ла те­бя, под­ру­га ?

 

\- Не то сло­во.

 

\- Чёрт, я толь­ко хо­тела до­писать ту кар­ти­ну. И ещё у меня была пара срочных работ.

 

\- Ду­ра ты уп­ря­мая. Я те­бя гна­ла и гна­ла к вра­чу, а ты:"Всё са­мо прой­дёт !" Не прош­ло как ви­дишь...

 

\- Прос­ти. Боль­ше это не пов­то­рит­ся.

 

\- При­нима­ет­ся. Трент здесь. И моя ма­ма. И Квин.

 

\- Трент уже заг­ля­дывал - но ты спа­ла и он не стал нас тре­вожить. Хо­рошо, что хоть не пол Лон­дей­ла сю­да при­тащи­ла.

 

\- Я бо­ялась, что ты … А то соб­ра­лись бы вок­руг тво­ей пос­те­ли, как вок­руг мо­ей, ког­да у ме­ня бы­ла эта не­понят­ная эк­зе­ма. Брит­ни с Ке­вином и Джо­ди с Ма­ком ...

 

\- А "по­мидор­чи­ком" тог­да ты ста­ла из за мо­его брат­ца. Всё та­ки в са­мом на­чале ты за­пала на не­го, а не на ме­ня !

 

\- Рев­ну­ешь ? …

 

… Джейк решился посетить их поз­же всех. С очень ви­нова­тым ви­дом, уны­лый - как в во­ду опу­щен­ный. Квин у­еха­ла в Лон­дейл пер­вой — ей не хо­телось силь­но за­пус­кать за­нятия. Пред­ва­ритель­но со­вер­шив «ви­зит веж­ли­вос­ти» к Дарье до­мой. И по до­роге, в оче­ред­ной раз, слег­ка по­цапа­лась по те­лефо­ну со Стэй­си — та мало из­ме­нилась — чуть что бы­ла го­това за­лить­ся сле­зами. Хе­лен как всег­да бур­но об­сужда­ла что то с Эри­ком по сво­ему те­лефо­ну. Джейк с Дарь­ей вёл се­бя край­не стран­но — слов­но его стар­шая дочь ста­ла хрус­таль­ной или прев­ра­тилась в ми­ну нез­на­комой конс­трук­ции и имен­но Джейк дол­жен был её не­мед­ленно обез­вре­дить. Ря­дом с Джейн отец Дарьи чувс­тво­вал се­бя бо­лее чем не­лов­ко — бы­ло да­же ху­же чем при его пер­вом зна­комс­тве с То­мом. В квар­ти­ре Дарьи и Джейн, по­ка са­ма Дарья во­зилась на кух­не, а Джейн при­дир­чи­во изу­чала холст — Дарья, ко­неч­но, неп­ло­хо на­учи­лась у под­ру­ги как об­ра­щать­ся с крас­ка­ми, кис­тя­ми, хол­ста­ми и про­чим да и Джейн заг­ру­зила под­ру­гу прось­ба­ми и инс­трук­ци­ями — но … До­веряй но про­веряй. Джейк за­бил­ся в тём­ный угол — ему яв­но хо­телось скрыть­ся в ка­ком-ни­будь даль­нем кон­це до­ма, в дру­гом его кры­ле, сос­лавшись на , ска­жем, от­став­шую по­лови­цу или пе­рего­рев­шую лам­почку, ко­торую прос­то не­об­хо­димо сроч­но за­менить — но тут, он был не в Лон­дей­ле, не в сво­ём боль­шом до­ме, а в ма­лень­кой бос­тон­ской квар­ти­ре стар­шей до­чери и её … кхм … под­ру­ги и он мог толь­ко втис­нуть­ся в щель по­тем­нее и ста­рать­ся не из­да­вать лиш­них зву­ков. Хе­лен, на по­вышен­ных то­нах, вы­яс­ня­ла что то по ра­боте то с Эри­ком, то со сво­ей по­мощ­ни­цей. Шин­куя мор­ковь и наб­лю­дая за Джейн, ко­торая хму­рясь, за­дум­чи­во изу­чала кон­чик кис­ти Дарья вдруг яс­но осоз­на­ла — она на­конец у се­бя до­ма, она вер­ну­лась до­мой.

 


	33. НЕЖНОСТЬ

Джейн полулежала в больничной кровати и перекатывала во рту кубик льда - пить ей было пока запрещено. Она была так глубоко погружена в свои мысли, что не сразу обратила внимание на гостью - Хелен вошла в палату и тяжело опустилась на стул.

Джейн вопросительно приподняла брови:

\- М-м-м-мммм ? ...

\- Нам надо поговорить, Джейн.

Джейн нахмурившись, пристально уставилась на Хелен.

\- Что то мне подсказывает, что разговор будет не из приятных ...

Хелен решительно взяла быка за рога:

\- Когда и как у вас это всё началось ?

Джейн надолго задумалась:

\- С чего бы начать ? ...

_С первого появления в классе, на уроке Мистера ДиМартино умной, неулыбчивой девушки с редким, «хипповым» именем, которая, в конце концов, стала лучшей и единственной подругой ? С их размолвки из-за Тома, её, Джейн, одиночества в лагере художников и последующего примирения, когда им стало окончательно ясно, что они не могут друг без друга ? Рассказать как она, Джейн, еле сдержалась - так хотелось просто обнять Дарью, когда подруга вылезла из машины Трента ..._

\- Просто однажды я поняла, что мне никто, кроме этой странной, неулыбчивой, умной девушки, просто не нужен ... И ей, как ни удивительно, тоже ... Никто не нужен кроме меня. И всё, что становится между нами, что становится помехой - отбрасывается ... Моё увлечение бегом, Том, даже престижный колледж ... Я бы не стала сильно париться из за колледжа если бы не Дарья - и мы обе были рады, что будем учиться в одном городе. Так что спасибо ей - а то бы так и застряла в Лондейле. С вечной мечтой о Нью Йорке ... Всё таки эти снобы из летнего лагеря были в чём то правы - кто я для них была ? Школьница. Талантливая - не без того - но ... Знаний всё таки было маловато. Меня там крепко щёлкнули по носу. Спустили с небес на землю.

Джейн задумчиво посмотрела на Хелен:

\- И где кстати Дарья ?

Хелен вздохнула:

\- Отдыхает ... Нервное истощение ... Обморок ...

Джейн явно встревожилась:

\- Вот чёрт ... Этого ещё не хватало ! Но сейчас она, надеюсь, в порядке ?

\- Да. Спит как сурок. Квин осталась за ней присматривать ...

\- Квин ?

\- Она переживает даже больше меня. Хотя и не показывает вида.

Джейн перекатила льдинку во рту:

\- Чёрт. А я тут валяюсь !

\- Лежи спокойно. Отдыхай. Успеете ещё наобщаться ...

Джейн устало прикрыла глаза. Хелен молчала. Она просто не знала о чём тут говорить, что делать. Запретить ? Как ? Хелен не чувствовала ничего кроме растерянности. И усталости. И жалости к девушке, которая сейчас лежала, измученная, после тяжёлой операции. Мало похожая на прежнюю Джейн. Непривычно бледная. С тёмными кругами вокруг запавших глаз.

Хелен услышала сзади какой то шорох и повернула голову. Дарья. Стоит и не сводит глаз c Джейн. Хелен молча встала и уступила дочери место. Дарья опустилась на стул и бережно сжала пальцы Джейн в своей ладони. И застыла, не отрывая глаз от бледного лица подруги. Хелен не так часто приходилось замечать у Дарьи проявлений каких либо сильных эмоций. Но сейчас ... Она явно испытала облегчение от того, что самое страшное теперь позади. И её лицо просто светилось от любви и нежности - словно внутри затеплилась свеча...

Хелен почувствовала себя лишней. И поняла, что здесь она бессильна что-либо изменить. Ни сейчас, ни потом.  


	34. СНЫ ДЖЕЙН

… _Джейн идёт через луг. Ноги путаются в высокой траве. Сумка, с альбомом для скетчей и карандашами глухо погромыхивает и бьёт её, во время ходьбы, по бедру. Впереди виден знакомый силуэт — Дарья стоит неподвижно по пояс в траве спиной к Джейн. Трава мешает идти быстрей но Джейн всё равно почти бежит. Наконец она добегает до подруги и обнимает её …_

… _Дарья сидит в тени под деревом — подтянув ноги к груди и уткнувшись подбородком в колени. Джейн ,пристроившись рядом, чертит карандашом в альбоме. Раскрытая сумка валяется в траве. Несколько карандашей выпало. Дарья поворачивается к Джейн и как то изучающе смотрит на неё:_

_\- Почему ты со мной ?_

_Джейн прекращает чертить в альбоме и искоса смотрит на Дарью:_

_\- Потому что я люблю тебя. Потому что я не могу без тебя. Потому что ты моя единственная и лучшая подруга. Потому что мы с тобой “ freaking friends ”, как спел про нас мой братишка-музыкант … Потому что теперь не понимаю как я могла жить без тебя так долго и как мы могли так по дурацки поцапаться из этого лощёного придурка …_

_Дарья, улыбаясь каким то своим мыслям, снова упирается подбородком в колени и смотрит задумчиво в какую то точку на горизонте … Шуршит карандаш по бумаге. Гудят пчёлы. Стрекочут кузнечики. Джейн решает дать глазам отдохнуть и, закрыв их, прижимается затылком к прохладному, мшистому стволу ..._

… И просыпается. И видит над собой бледную улыбку Дарьи. У Джейн глаза полны слёз и Дарья, склонившись, сушит глаза Джейн поцелуями:

\- Ш-ш-ш-ш … Успокойся … Что с тобой ? Болит ?

Джейн улыбается:

\- Нет. Всё нормально. Просто сон. Не бойся — хороший. Про тебя.

\- Если про меня то действительно хороший.

\- Знаешь, я кажется припоминаю … Вроде в детстве родители брали меня «на природу» … Я была совсем маленькой и мне не очень то понравилось — комары, муравьи, пчёлы , мухи — всё это лезло в лицо, в рот, ползало по ногам, кусалось и ,в конце концов, мама посадила меня в коляску и я проспала весь пикник в теньке, намазанная какой то пахучей мазью .... Из приятного помнится только вкус травинки, которую я успела сорвать — кисленькая такая … И бескрайнее зелёное поле … До самого горизонта ...

Дарья хмыкнула:

\- Мы безнадёжны. Когда мы — я, родители и Квин выехали на природу всё закончилось психотропным компотиком, что умудрился сварить папа и только благодаря маминому лицемерию(она всё таки прихватила мобильный) и то, что я не стала пить папино зелье , всё обошлось. А то бы ещё дня два я и мои обезумевшие родственники носились бы по лесу, оглашая его дикими воплями …

Джейн хихикнула:

\- Да уж … Мы городские жители до мозга костей … Слушай, что-то я … Короче, ещё посплю …

\- Спи давай … Спать полезно.

\- Сама знаю ! - проворчала Джейн и закрыла глаза.

… _Джейн и Дарья стоят у окна и смотрят на черепичные крыши домов — судя по всему, их дом или самый высокий в округе или стоит на самом высоком холме. Скорее всего и то и другое. Где то на горизонте серо-голубой полосой сверкает море. Стоило Джейн задрать голову как обнаруживается, что у их квартиры фактически нет потолка — побелка заканчивается где-то на высоте двух метров. А выше поднимаются грубо оштукатуренные стены и на высоте метров восьми была уже крыша — наверх, к многочисленным шкафчикам и полкам, что висят по стенам можно добраться только по деревянным лестницам … То есть в квартире не было кладовки — маленькой комнатки, которую многие периодически используют как фотолабораторию — для печати фотографий или в качестве крохотной мастерской — кладовой стали стены — на высоте метров трёх висели столярные инструменты. Ещё выше шкафчик, с редко используемой, посудой ... А над ним — старый велосипед._

… Джейн сидела в кровати и читала — ей стало заметно лучше и она заскучала. Так что Дарье пришлось заняться «культурным досугом» подруги. Моргендорффер сидела в кресле у кровати — сама Дарья давно уже пришла в себя, вернулась к учёбе и навещала Джейн в свободное от занятий время.

\- Первое, что я куплю, когда ты вернёшься домой  — будет большая и толстая кулинарная книга ! - торжественно объявила Дарья.

Джейн оторвалась от чтения и вопросительно уставилась на неё:

\- С чего бы это, Моргендорффер ?

\- А с того, милая моя, что тебе необходимо начинать нормально питаться ! Плотный завтрак, обед из трёх блюд и лёгкий ужин ! В морозилке тоже должно быть что-то помимо липких загадочных разводов то ли от сока, то ли от пролитой когда-то газировки …

Джейн отложила книгу и вздохнула:

\- Вообще то первым делом тебе придётся освоить приготовление овсянки … И куриного бульона … Я у нас на строгой диете …

Дарья небрежно махнула рукой:

\- Освою. Легко ! А твоя диета … Это ненадолго ! Зато потом …

\- Продолжишь кулинарные традиции отца ?

\- Обижаешь …

… Так что первый выезд на природу, который устроила Дарья для Джейн, в честь выхода подруги из больницы, был более чем скромным. Но сидели они под тем самым деревом из сна . Аманда припомнила тот самый день из детства младшей дочери ...

\- Странно. В моём сне трава была выше и поле казалось огромным …

\- Так ты тогда была совсем маленькой. - сказала Аманда. - А сейчас немного подросла …

\- Это точно … - проворчала Джейн. - Но эти чёртовы насекомые всё такие же надоеды ! Даже вся эта хвалёная химия не сильно помогает ...

Дарья приобняла Джейн:

\- Не ворчи. Сегодня прекрасный день ! Подумаешь какие то комарики !

Джейн хмыкнула:

\- Ладно. Садись вон на тот камешек. Я тебя запечатлевать буду !

Дарья послушно опустилась на валун и застыла, позируя, а Джейн сосредоточенно зашуршала грифелем карандаша в альбоме.


	35. ХОЛОДНЫЙ ДОМ or THE POOL OF TEARS

… Дарья от­кры­ла гла­за … Она уш­ла из сво­ей па­латы ран­ним ут­ром и свер­ну­лась в этом крес­ле клу­боч­ком не толь­ко что­бы быть поб­ли­же к Джейн. Боль­нич­ная кро­вать ока­залась вам­пи­ром — Дарья чувс­тво­вала се­бя не от­дохнув­шей — ско­рее на­обо­рот — ос­ла­бев­шей … И этот сон …   
  
 _… Она бро­дит по мрач­но­му, по­лураз­ру­шен­но­му до­му — сквозь его ок­на и ды­ры в сте­нах она ви­дит свой собс­твен­ный, яр­ко, по ве­чер­не­му, ос­ве­щён­ный дом. Свет­лые ок­на ре­зиден­ции Мор­гендор­ффе­ров ста­ли, в этом при­чуд­ли­вом сне, не­воз­можно, чу­довищ­но ог­ромны­ми — Дарья, без тру­да, мог­ла ви­деть од­новре­мен­но и от­ца, ко­торый, что то жиз­не­радос­тно на­певая, хи­мичил над гро­мад­ной кас­трю­лей, что кло­кота­ла на пли­те и тре­щащую с кем то, по те­лефо­ну, в дру­гом кон­це гос­ти­ной Квин(об­разца «пять лет на­зад»). Ма­му, что хо­дила взад и впе­рёд с мо­биль­ным те­лефо­ном в ру­ке и, су­дя по сер­ди­тому вы­раже­нию ли­ца, ак­тивно об­щавшу­юся с Эри­ком. Су­дя по все­му был ран­ний лет­ний ве­чер но дом, по ко­торо­му бро­дила Дарья, слов­но пог­ло­щал лю­бой свет, лю­бые цве­та. Она ис­ка­ла в нём Джейн. Тем­но. Хо­лод­но. Тос­ка. От­ча­янье. Оди­ночес­тво. Дос­ки по­ла пос­кри­пыва­ли под но­гами, как и по­лага­лось ста­рому, рас­сохше­муся де­реву, но об­жи­гали ступ­ни ле­дяным, ка­мен­ным хо­лодом. Да­же во сне Дарья по­нима­ла что та­кого до­ма нет и не мо­жет быть не толь­ко в её квар­та­ле но и во всём Лон­дей­ле. И что в нём за­была Джейн ? Но Дарья по­чему то про­дол­жа­ла упор­но кру­жить по пус­тым и хо­лод­ным ком­на­там по­лураз­ру­шен­но­го до­ма в бес­смыс­ленных по­ис­ках под­ру­ги …  
_  
      По­ка на­конец не прос­ну­лась на боль­нич­ной кро­вати чувс­твуя се­бя так, слов­но из неё по­тихонь­ку вы­сасы­вали си­лы. Мед­ленно и ак­ку­рат­но. Со вку­сом. Нас­лажда­ясь каж­дым глот­ком. Сма­куя. И Дарья сбе­жала. Из не­уют­ной па­латы. По­даль­ше от жи­вой тем­но­ты по уг­лам. И ус­тро­илась в крес­ле. Но … Кош­мар всё рав­но нас­тиг её и тут.   
… Ока­залось, ма­моч­ка не толь­ко хо­роший ад­во­кат но ещё от её стро­гого взгля­да мер­зкие кош­ма­ры, под­жав хвос­ты, съ­ёжи­ва­ют­ся и убе­га­ют. Дарья ус­ну­ла сжи­мая оч­ки в ру­ке, а вы­ныр­нув, на­конец, из омер­зи­тель­но­го, при­лип­чи­вого сна , раз­ле­пив слип­ши­еся ве­ки, на­цепи­ла оч­ки на нос и сфо­куси­рова­ла взгляд. Ма­ма ...   
… Хе­лен бы­ла хо­рошим ад­во­катом. Сле­дова­тель­но тер­пи­мым и то­леран­тным. Чу­жие «сла­бос­ти» не дол­жны бы­ли на неё вли­ять. Ме­шать ра­боте. Ме­шать быть объ­ек­тивной. По от­но­шению к дру­гим — к кли­ен­там, сви­дете­лям … Но собс­твен­ная дочь … Хе­лен бы­ла в лёг­кой рас­те­рян­ности. Но она пом­ни­ла, нап­ря­жён­ную как стру­на, фи­гуру до­чери у боль­нич­но­го ок­на. Как об­ру­шилась Дарья к ней, Хе­лен, на ру­ки — слов­но из те­ла стар­шей до­чери вне­зап­но вы­пус­ти­ли весь воз­дух. И ли­цо Дарьи, бе­лее боль­нич­ной прос­ты­ни, за­пав­шие гла­за … И сей­час она, свер­нувшись в крес­ле, у па­латы Джейн, нас­то­роже­но ус­та­вилась на мать … Воп­ро­ситель­но. С тре­вогой. У Хе­лен прос­то сор­ва­лось с язы­ка:   
  
\- Ты  __ **её**  лю­бишь ?  
  
Гла­за Дарьи не то что­бы вспых­ну­ли … Но они вдруг свер­кну­ли яр­ко, как два изум­ру­да:  
  
\- Да.  
  
Поч­ти с вы­зовом. С го­тов­ностью за­щищать­ся и за­щищать. Блед­ные гу­бы под­жа­ты. Пле­чи нап­ря­жены.   
  
Хе­лен вздох­ну­ла:  
  
\- Тог­да лад­но. Ну что тут по­дела­ешь ? Мо­жет вер­нёшь­ся в па­лату ?  
  
\- Нет. Я луч­ше тут по­сижу нем­но­го.   
  
Вер­нутся на прок­ля­тую боль­нич­ную кой­ку ? Сно­ва чувс­тво­вать ступ­ня­ми ле­дяные дос­ки по­ла в этом жут­ком до­ме ? Всё рав­но её вы­писы­ва­ют и луч­ше зай­ти в па­лату толь­ко что­бы соб­рать­ся — пе­ре­одеть­ся и заб­рать нем­но­гие лич­ные ве­щи, а пос­ле уй­ти не ог­ля­дыва­ясь. Хе­лен при­села на кра­ешек крес­ла Дарьи и с неж­ностью взъ­еро­шила во­лосы до­чери.  
  
\- Ма­ма, я те­бя люб­лю ...  
  
Хе­лен по­каза­лось, что она ос­лы­шалась. Но тут Дарья ос­то­рож­но при­под­ня­лась из крес­ла и об­ня­ла мать, ут­кну­лась но­сом ей в пле­чо. Стар­шей до­чери во­об­ще бы­ли не свой­ствен­ны та­кие про­яв­ле­ния неж­ности, а уж по­доб­ные приз­на­ния в люб­ви … Хо­рошо, что ря­дом не бы­ло Джей­ка — он бы неп­ре­мен­но всё ис­портил, про­орав что-то вро­де: "И мы те­бя, kiddo !” … А так … Хе­лен зап­ро­кину­ла го­лову что­бы удер­жать слё­зы:   
  
\- И я те­бя, ми­лая ...  
  
По­вис­ла та­кая свет­лая ти­шина слов­но ми­мо ан­гел про­летел. Или в ро­диль­ном от­де­лении по­явил­ся на свет бу­дущий коп … Хе­лен пос­мотре­ла на Дарью и ос­то­рож­но стя­нула с но­са до­чери оч­ки — той уда­лось сно­ва ус­нуть … На этот раз без сно­виде­ний.  
  
\- Ес­ли Джейн так пов­ли­яла на Дарью, ес­ли их лю­бовь так из­ме­нила её — то пусть бу­дет прок­лят тот кто ска­жет о них хоть од­но ху­дое сло­во ! - про­бор­мо­тала се­бе под нос Хе­лен.  
  
… Про­вожая Квин, на­зад в Лон­дейл, Дарья, не­ожи­дан­но для млад­шей сес­трён­ки, об­ня­ла её на про­щание и по­цело­вала в ще­ку — Квин яв­но приш­ла в за­меша­тель­ство … И в пол­ном шо­ке, не зная как ре­аги­ровать, прос­то пох­ло­пала стар­шую сес­тру меж­ду ло­паток …   
  
\- Что то боль­шое в ле­су упа­ло на спи­ну квер­ху ла­пами и сдох­ло … - уже си­дя в так­си, рас­тро­ган­но про­вор­ча­ла Квин.   
  
… Но этот зло­вещий сон вер­нулся к Дарье че­рез ка­кое то вре­мя, ког­да она и Джейн уже вер­ну­лись до­мой — в свою бос­тон­скую квар­ти­ру. Джейн, вне­зап­но для се­бя, прос­ну­лась и тут же ус­та­вилась в ши­роко рас­пахну­тые, тём­но-олив­ко­вые, поч­ти чёр­ные в тем­но­те, гла­за Дарьи:  
  
\- Что слу­чилось, под­ру­га ?  
  
\- Ты здесь … Ты в по­ряд­ке ...  
  
И Дарья … зап­ла­кала … Нав­зрыд. Как ма­лень­кий ре­бёнок. Сжав­шись в ко­мочек и жа­лоб­но пос­ку­ливая. По­душ­ка про­мок­ла нас­квозь поч­ти мгно­вен­но. Джейн рас­те­рялась:   
  
\- Да. Всё в по­ряд­ке. А это так пло­хо ? Я дол­жна быть не в по­ряд­ке ? - Тут до неё дош­ло. - Те­бе что то та­кое нас­ни­лось ?  
  
Дарья смог­ла толь­ко кив­нуть и с тру­дом про­бор­мо­тала, всхли­пывая:  
  
\- Да­аа ...  
  
Джейн ти­хо рас­сме­ялась и неж­но пог­ла­дила её по го­лове:  
  
\- И это всё ?! Ус­по­кой­ся — кош­мар кон­чился, бу­ка ушёл … Хо­чешь спою ко­лыбель­ную на­шей ма­лень­кой де­воч­ке ?  
  
Дарья толь­ко фыр­кну­ла:  
  
\- Ты то ?! С тво­им то му­зыкаль­ным слу­хом и го­лосом ? Ко­лыбель­ную ?! - Она уже улы­балась сквозь слё­зы. - Лад­но. Да­вай спать - нам ра­но вста­вать. Я уже ус­по­ко­илась. И, по­жалуй­ста - ни­каких ко­лыбель­ных !!  
  
\- Как ска­жешь … Я во­об­ще то очень пос­лушная де­воч­ка. Вре­мя от вре­мени. Раз ска­зали, что ни­каких ко­лыбель­ных — не бу­дет те­бе ко­лыбель­ных. А жаль — у те­бя бы ос­та­лись не­забы­ва­емые впе­чат­ле­ния !  
  
\- Не сом­не­ва­юсь. И у на­ших со­седей то­же.   
  
\- Оби­жа­ешь ...  
  
\- Лад­но. Спи уже ...  
  
Кош­мар боль­ше не вер­нулся. Вид­но Дарья его вып­ла­кала. 


	36. ТРЕТИЙ СОН ДАРЬИ МОРГЕНДОРФФЕР WOOL AND WATER

_Печальный голос доктора: «Мне очень жаль … Мы сделали всё, что могли … Но ...» Бледный как стена, к которой он привалился, Трент. Судорожно сжатые кулаки. "Джениии ..." Побелевшие костяшки пальцев. Ужас в глазах Квин. Хелен в явном шоке. И неужели это её, Дарьин, голос ? Это её вопль - «Нееет !!!» ? Чьи то сильные руки. Укол. Темнота. И вот она здесь. Бродит бесцельно по большой комнате среди таких же, по большей части, безразличных ко всему, погружённых в себя, людей, бормоча что то себе под нос. Лекарства лишили её не только возможности ощущать боль. Они лишили её возможности вообще ощущать хоть что-либо. Безразличие. Туман в голове. Дарье раньше только казалось, что она не эмоциональна. Она сильно ошибалась … А вот сейчас … Женщина закутанная в халат стоит спиной к Дарье и чертит углём прямо по стене. У неё знакомый оттенок волос и фигура. «Джейн ?» - срывается у Дарьи с губ. Женщина оборачивается — нет. Она явно много старше Джейн. Обрюзгшее лицо, встрёпанные волосы. Смотрит сердито, почти зло. Издаёт странный, шипяще-крякающий звук. Уголь крошится в узловатых пальцах. Санитар аккуратно берёт Дарью за плечи и, говоря что-то ласковое, успокаивающее ей на ухо, разворачивает и ведёт к стулу. Усаживает. Дарья замирает уставившись в одну точку. Так она может сидеть часами. За эти два дня каким то образом этот стул стал её личным стулом. Её постоянным местом. Так она наверное и просидит годы и, в конце концов, умрёт здесь, прямо на этом стуле. Глядя в никуда. И последней, дольше всех, её будет навещать Квин. Сама будет уже пожилой женщиной. Будет садиться рядом, брать за руку, и что-то говорить, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. И не услышит за все эти годы ни одного слова в ответ. Санитар подводит ещё кого то к столу, рядом с которым сидит Дарья. Она видит только знакомые тонкие руки и боится поднять глаза выше. Санитар усаживает незнакомку, на соседний, всегда до того пустовавший, стул. Джейн. Такой же, как, наверняка, сейчас у Дарьи, остановившийся и пустой взгляд. Руки безвольно лежат на коленях. Непривычно бледная - никакой косметики на лице и пирсинга. Джейн с трудом разлепляет побелевшие губы: «Дарья ?!»_

«Дарья ! Дарья !!» - Дарья открывает глаза — кто-то трясёт её за плечи. Наконец ей удаётся сфокусировать взгляд. Джейн. В комнате тьма кромешная и значит до утра ещё далеко. Увидев, что Дарья открыла глаза, Джейн прекращает трясти подругу.

\- Ты опять плакала ! - у Джейн выходит почти торжественно - Шерлок Холмс объявляющий, что он наконец решил очередную загадку(«Дело оказалось всего на одну трубку, Ватсон !»). И с лёгкой ноткой укора. - Опять этот сон ? Что я …

\- Ага. («Чёрт ! Лицо действительно мокрое. Если так дальше пойдёт, Моргендорффер, тебе придётся каждый день менять наволочки ...»)

\- И мы с тобой встречаемся в психушке … Интересно, что по этому поводу сказал бы старик Зигмунд ?

\- Он бы много чего нашёл сказать по нашему поводу …

Дарья чувствует облегчение — ей бы очень не хотелось чтобы сон и явь поменялись местами. И выяснилось бы, что вот сейчас она как раз и спит - видит сладкий сон, а потом ей придётся проснуться в больничной палате из того самого малоприятного сна, который вдруг окажется явью … Дарье надоело чувствовать себя философом, рассуждающим кто и что он — философ, увидевший сон про бабочку или бабочка, которой приснилось, что она философ ... И, чтобы убедиться в реальности этой единственной и неповторимой реальности, Дарья обнимает Джейн, тесно прижимается к ней, вдыхая запах любимой, чувствуя живой жар её тела … Джейн что то сонно ворчит но Дарья её не слышит — она уже спит ...


	37. ЧАЕПИТИЕ ДАРЬИ

А при­мер­но че­рез ме­сяц, ког­да всё окон­ча­тель­но улег­лось, вош­ло в при­выч­ные рам­ки, поз­во­нила Хе­лен. И поп­ро­сила о встре­че. Здесь, в Бос­то­не. Дарью уди­вила прось­ба ма­тери — не у них на квар­ти­ре. Хо­тя Джейн, ко­неч­но, прос­то уш­ла бы лиш­ний раз про­бежать­ся в пар­ке и не ста­ла бы, ко­неч­но, под­слу­шивать под дверью. И, по­жалуй­ста, не в ка­фе, что воз­ле их до­ма. И не ря­дом с биб­ли­оте­кой, где ра­бота­ла Дарья. Вот чем чем, а па­раной­ей Хе­лен Мор­гендор­ффер не стра­дала. Или Дарья прос­то это­го рань­ше не за­меча­ла ? В Бос­то­не ко­неч­но хва­тало ко­фе­ен, ма­лень­ких рес­то­ран­чи­ков и прос­то ти­хих хо­роших за­бега­ловок … Но ...  
  
Джейн по­жала пле­чами: - Прос­то нас­тал мо­мент для раз­го­вора. Тог­да бы­ло не до то­го.  
  
«Тог­да» - это ког­да Джейн на­ходи­лась меж­ду жизнью и смертью(что бы­ло нес­коль­ким пре­уве­личе­ни­ем — но не­боль­шим), Дарья бы­ла поч­ти на гра­ни бе­зумия ... Сей­час Дарья , стоя на сту­ле, рас­став­ля­ла кни­ги на но­вой, пах­ну­щей кле­ем, книж­ной пол­ке:  
  
\- Как то это … неп­ра­виль­но. Ты дол­жна при­сутс­тво­вать. Как бы мо­ей ма­тери не хо­телось — но ты те­перь часть мо­ей семьи. А я часть тво­ей. И вдруг я, как за­говор­щи­ца ка­кая, дол­жна пря­тать­ся ото всех по тём­ным уг­лам ра­ди раз­го­вора с собс­твен­ной ма­терью …  
  
… По­это­му на встре­чу с Хе­лен Дарья шла с тя­жестью на ду­ше. В чём она бы­ла твёр­до уве­рена так это в том, что ник­то и нич­то(вклю­чая и са­мых близ­ких) не зас­та­вит её рас­стать­ся с Джейн. Пре­дать её.  
  
… Хе­лен за­дум­чи­во кру­тила лож­кой в чай­ной чаш­ке — и так прис­таль­но смот­ре­ла на пу­зырь­ки пе­ны, что ка­залось — они ло­па­ют­ся не са­ми по се­бе, а под её тя­жёлым взгля­дом.  
  
\- Дарья, зна­ешь мы жи­вём в ма­лень­ком го­род­ке и … не сто­ит опо­вещать всех о сво­ей … лич­ной жиз­ни … Эрик … Он за­полу­чил очень серь­ёз­но­го кли­ен­та. Поч­ти за­полу­чил. У не­го поч­ти по­лучи­лось. И … Ко­роче, по­дож­ди не­дели две. Не хо­телось бы что­бы что то по­меша­ло, а наш по­тен­ци­аль­ный кли­ент до­воль­но кон­серва­тивен.  
  
Всё это Хе­лен про­из­несла не от­ры­вая взгля­да от пу­зырь­ков в чаш­ке. С тех пор как её по­выси­ли, она ста­ла тор­чать на ра­боте ещё боль­ше вре­мени чем рань­ше, что, как ка­залось, бы­ло не­воз­можно — но нет пре­дела со­вер­шенс­тву, а из за это­го серь­ёз­но­го кли­ен­та раз­ве что не но­чева­ла в ка­бине­те. Кру­ги под гла­зами, ко­фе лит­ра­ми … По­это­му сей­час чай. А где имен­но пить чай как не в Бос­то­не ?  
  
Дарья хмык­ну­ла: - Ты ду­мала, что я при­еду до­мой толь­ко ра­ди то­го что­бы вый­ти на цен­траль­ную прос­пект Лон­дей­ла и про­орать о се­бе в ме­гафон ? Или Джейн при­дёт по­доб­ная идея в го­лову ? Она толь­ко не­дав­но на­чала бе­гать по ут­рам как рань­ше, а я прек­ра­тила тряс­тись над ней как ку­рица над яй­цом. Ког­да она вод­ру­жа­ет тя­жёлый холст на моль­берт или под­ни­ма­ет бу­тыль с во­дой … Да и ко­му я так ин­те­рес­на в Лон­дей­ле что­бы об­суждать мою лич­ную жизнь ? Слу­хи ? Так слу­хи про нас с Джейн од­но вре­мя хо­дили ещё в выс­шей шко­ле — толь­ко это быс­тро всем на­до­ело. То есть бол­та­ли где то с ме­сяц. Трент ? Его Джейн поп­ро­сила — он сло­во дер­жит. А вот нас­чёт Квин я не уве­рена …  
  
 _Дарья дей­стви­тель­но толь­ко не­дав­но пе­рес­та­ла про­сыпать­ся по дю­жине раз за ночь в тре­воге и прис­лу­шивать­ся к спо­кой­но­му и ров­но­му ды­ханию Джейн. Ког­да они на­конец ос­та­лись од­ни и Джейн тут же приш­ло в го­лову, что на­до бы пе­ред­ви­нуть гро­моз­дкое со­ору­жение, ко­торое она на­зыва­ла скуль­пту­рой, поб­ли­же к стен­ке, Дарья с тру­дом сдер­жа­лась что­бы не за­орать на под­ру­гу в го­лос - и ког­да Джейн с удив­ле­ни­ем пос­мотре­ла на под­ле­тев­шую к ней , в па­нике, Дарью, та прос­то раз­ры­далась ... от оби­ды. Ис­пу­га за Джейн. И до­сады. И об­легче­ния, что ВСЁ уже на­конец за­кон­чи­лось - под­ру­га жи­ва, на но­гах и до­ма. Джейн тог­да приш­лось дол­го ус­по­ка­ивать Дарью и по­том крот­ко и по­кор­но нес­коль­ко не­дель тер­петь "за­мороч­ки" Дарьи по по­воду ди­еты, стро­гого вы­пол­не­ния всех вра­чеб­ных пред­пи­саний, при­ёма ле­карств вов­ре­мя и пр. За ме­сяц дваж­ды при­ез­жал Трент. Один раз да­же за­ноче­вал - под сенью той са­мой скуль­пту­ры. При­ез­жа­ла и Аман­да(нес­коль­ко обес­ку­ражен­ная и оза­дачен­ная "вы­ход­кой" млад­шей до­чери - но Дарье ни од­но­го ху­дого сло­ва не ска­зала - ес­ли бы та не при­лете­ла до­мой вов­ре­мя ...)- и по­наб­лю­дав за Дарь­ей, ко­торая тряс­лась над Джейн как ку­рица нал боль­ным цып­лёнком, вер­ну­лась в Лон­дейл ус­по­ко­ен­ная за здо­ровье до­чери - Дарья обе­щала стро­го приг­ля­дывать за Джейн. Трент стал, на пра­вах све­же­ис­пе­чён­но­го "бед­но­го родс­твен­ни­ка", час­тень­ко заг­ля­дывать к Мор­гендор­ффе­рам - и как вы­яс­ни­лось его же­лудок от­ли­ча­ет­ся фе­номе­наль­ной спо­соб­ностью пе­рева­ривать да­же са­мые прис­кор­бные ре­зуль­та­ты ку­линар­ных эк­спе­римен­тов Джей­ка. Квин зво­нила не­час­то - ей не до то­го бы­ло - она ре­шитель­но взя­лась за учё­бу, с ка­ким то, пу­га­ющим ок­ру­жа­ющих, эн­ту­зи­аз­мом. Джейк же ак­ку­рат­но и ос­то­рож­но выс­пра­шивал у Трен­та но­вос­ти о том как идут де­ла у Дарьи в Бос­то­не, учё­бе, да­же о сос­то­янии здо­ровья Джейн но сам не при­ез­жал и не зво­нил - не мог се­бя пе­реси­лить. Дарья зво­нила ему, вре­мя от вре­мени, са­ма. Вы­ходи­ло как то ко­рот­ко, су­хо - о Джейн Джейк у Дарьи не спра­шивал. Толь­ко об учё­бе и ра­боте. В при­сутс­твии Джейн Дарья пе­реда­вала Джей­ку от неё при­веты и слы­шала в труб­ке сму­щён­ное мол­ча­ние - Джейк па­ру раз су­мел про­мям­лить се­бе под нос что то нев­нятное в от­вет ... Он яв­но бо­ял­ся то­го, что, ес­ли поз­во­нит в сле­ду­ющий раз, то те­лефон­ную труб­ку мо­жет взять ... кхм ... луч­шая под­ру­га стар­шей до­чери(Джейк и к Стэй­си стал, с по­доз­ре­ни­ем, приг­ля­дывать­ся - Квин не раз вор­ча­ла по это­му по­воду в те­лефон­ных раз­го­ворах с Дарь­ей - "В са­мом на­чале это бы­ло да­же за­бав­но - на­до бы­ло ви­деть мор­дочку Стэй­си в та­кие мо­мен­ты ! - па­па скре­бущий­ся в ком­на­ту и роб­ко ин­те­ресу­ющий­ся как у нас де­ла и не нуж­но ли нам че­го, а по­том это ста­ло раз­дра­жать - да и Стэй­си ста­ла ша­рахать­ся от на­шего от­ца - да­же не пред­став­ляю, что она о нём ста­ла ду­мать !") и по­тому не ре­шал­ся поз­во­нить сам. Хе­лен сер­ди­лась на му­жа за это - но тот не мог пе­реси­лить се­бя ..._  
  
\- Твоя сес­тра силь­но пов­зрос­ле­ла. Ста­ла не та­кой лег­ко­мыс­ленной. И то­же да­ла сло­во мол­чать. И Квин не ду­ра — ска­жи, она о чём то «под боль­шим сек­ре­том» Сэн­ди или Стэй­си — на сле­ду­ющий день бу­дут знать все твои быв­шие од­ноклас­сни­ки. В под­робнос­тях. И с кра­соч­ны­ми до­пол­не­ни­ями от оче­ред­но­го рас­сказ­чи­ка.   
  
 _… Блед­ный, встре­вожен­ный Трент на по­роге. Го­товый зап­ла­кать. Та­кое не каж­дый день уви­дишь._  
  
Джейк прос­то во­зопил в па­нике, вско­чив со сту­ла: - Дарья ?!!  
  
\- Джейн …  
  
По­том Трен­та дол­го от­па­ива­ли на кух­не фир­менным ка­као "от Квин." У не­го тряс­лись ру­ки и зу­бы сту­чали о край круж­ки ... Пы­тались уго­ворить вы­пить ка­као и длин­но­воло­сого му­зыкан­та, ко­торый и при­вёз Трен­та — ког­да Дарья поз­во­нила они как раз со­бира­лись ре­пети­ровать (Дарье по­вез­ло — Трент мог прос­то не ус­лы­шать звон­ка.) Длин­но­воло­сый веж­ли­во от­ка­зал­ся и у­ехал.. Тог­да то Трент всё и рас­ска­зал. Квин вро­де бы уш­ла к се­бе — раз с Дарь­ей всё вро­де в по­ряд­ке и нет по­вода тре­вожить­ся за сес­тру. Но уш­ла, как вы­яс­ни­лось, не­дале­ко. И поч­ти всё слы­шала. Но не по­бежа­ла док­ла­дывать о слу­чив­шемся Стэ­си или Сэн­ди — то ли са­ма ото­ропе­ла от но­вос­тей, то ли ре­шила, что в ЭТУ но­вость пос­вя­щать под­ру­жек не сто­ит. А тут и Хе­лен об­ра­тила вни­мание на млад­шую дочь. И поп­ро­сила её дер­жать свой пре­лес­тный ро­тик на зам­ке. А Джейк … Он ме­тал­ся по кух­не, из­да­вая ка­кие то неч­ле­нораз­дель­ные зву­ки … В ре­зуль­та­те его приш­лось ос­та­вить, при­ходить в се­бя, до­ма, в Лон­дэй­ле. Его нев­ра­зуми­тель­ные сте­нания ни­чем бы не по­мог­ли Дарье и уж тем бо­лее Джейн. Нем­но­го ус­по­ко­ив­шись, Джейк всё та­ки при­ехал в Бос­тон. По­явил­ся ти­хо и ис­чез как то не­замет­но. В до­ме у Джейн и Дарьи был как пыль­ным меш­ком стук­ну­тый. От­си­живал­ся в угол­ке неп­ри­выч­но ти­хий. По­хожий ско­рее на ста­рое до­маш­нее при­виде­ние чем на при­выч­но­го Джей­ка.  
  
  
  
Хе­лен всё та­ки ре­шила заг­ля­нуть к до­чери — пе­редох­нуть и «при­пуд­рить но­сик.» По­том Джейн и Дарья про­вели «оз­на­коми­тель­ную эк­скур­сию» и про­демонс­три­рова­ли Хе­лен свои спо­соб­ности к са­мос­то­ятель­ной взрос­лой жиз­ни - хо­лодиль­ник был за­пол­нен, а у Дарьи вне­зап­но об­на­ружи­лись ку­линар­ные спо­соб­ности. Джейн бро­сала вы­рази­тель­ные взгля­ды Дарье че­рез стол — она яв­но ло­палась от лю­бопытс­тва. Так что Дарья в свою оче­редь по­вела Джейн в ка­фе — прав­да в бли­жай­шее.  
  
\- Как вы­яс­ни­лось Эрик зря бес­по­ко­ил­ся. Его вы­год­но­му кли­ен­ту вдруг ста­ло са­мому ин­те­рес­но быть че­лове­ком ши­роких взгля­дов — ра­ди де­ловых кон­тактов с фир­мой, ко­торая как раз ими от­ли­ча­ет­ся. Так что он приг­рел у се­бя до­ма пле­мян­ни­цу и её, ска­жем так, ОЧЕНЬ близ­кую под­ру­гу. До­гадай­ся с трёх раз как эту са­мую пле­мян­ни­цу зо­вут ?  
  
\- Га­дать не бу­ду. Ты же всё рав­но са­ма ска­жешь. А то лоп­нешь — вон те­бя аж рас­пи­ра­ет от пред­вку­шения.  
  
Дарья вздох­ну­ла.  
  
\- И ни­чего ме­ня не рас­пи­ра­ет. Са­ма мог­ла бы до­гадать­ся. Эли­сон.  
  
\- И ... ?  
  
Дарья наз­ва­ла, зна­комую Джейн, фа­милию.  
  
\- Чёрт. Мир дей­стви­тель­но очень те­сен.  
  
\- Не мо­гу с то­бой не сог­ла­сить­ся …  
  
Ког­да Джейн и Дарья вер­ну­лись до­мой то об­на­ружи­ли Хе­лен спя­щей на ди­ване пе­ред вклю­чён­ным те­леви­зором. Дарья ук­ры­ла мать пле­дом и тут Дарь­ин мо­биль­ный зат­рень­кал. Квин. Вот ко­го всег­да рас­пи­рало от но­вос­тей.  
  
\- Мир те­сен. Да­же слиш­ком, - на­чала Квин вмес­то при­ветс­твия, - Зна­ешь ко­го я вче­ра встре­тила ?  
  
\- При­вет. И ко­го же ?  
  
\- Лин­ди.  
  
\- Это ещё кто ?  
  
\- Ну я не­дол­го с ней ра­бота­ла в рес­то­ране. Та са­мая под­ру­га у ко­торой бы­ли проб­ле­мы с ал­ко­голем.  
  
\- А-а-а …  
  
Дарья с тру­дом при­пом­ни­ла тот дав­ний раз­го­вор.  
  
\- Она бы­ла вмес­те со сво­ей ОЧЕНЬ БЛИЗ­КОЙ под­ру­гой. Ну ТЫ то по­нима­ешь …  
  
\- И ?  
  
\- И вот ока­залось, что это пле­мян­ни­ца то­го са­мого важ­но­го кли­ен­та с ко­торым бу­дет ра­ботать ма­мина кон­то­ра ! Пред­став­ля­ешь …  
  
\- Бу­дешь сме­ять­ся ну мы их се­год­ня встре­тили. И это­го важ­но­го дядь­ку и его пле­мян­ни­цу. У не­го, как ока­залось, бы­ли ка­кие то де­ла в Бос­то­не.  
  
\- Бы­ва­ют сов­па­дения …  
  
\- Да уж ...  
  
.........  
  
\- Ес­ли ты ду­ма­ешь, что мне ну­жен этот сов­мес­тный обед то силь­но оши­ба­ешь­ся  
  
Квин, ко­торая час­тень­ко по­яв­ля­лась в «Шеф Пь­ер» с оче­ред­ным уха­жёром, сей­час ту­да яв­но не рва­лась.  
  
\- Ну и ?  
  
\- Но ма­ма хо­чет что­бы мы пош­ли ту­да всей семь­ёй — вклю­чая Джейн.  
  
У Дарьи на­тураль­но от­висла че­люсть.  
  
\- Во­об­ще то сле­дова­ло всё та­ки, для на­чала, у нас — ме­ня и Джейн, спро­сить …  
  
\- Ма­ма уже ус­пе­ла по­гово­рить с Джейн. Ещё вче­ра.  
  
\- Ага …  
  
\- Ну а я ска­зала(поч­ти в шут­ку), что при­ду тог­да под руч­ку со Стэй­си — но ма­ма за­мети­ла, что это бу­дет уже пе­ребор.  
  
\- Хм ? Да уж …  
  
\- Тем бо­лее, что там уже бу­дут Эли­сон с Лин­ди.  
  
\- Тог­да по­нят­но по­чему Джейн сог­ла­силась !  
  
\- И по­чему ?  
  
\- Не важ­но. По­том рас­ска­жу.  
  
У Дарьи бы­ли прос­тые, не­затей­ли­вые пла­ны на этот ве­чер, а те­перь они рух­ну­ли и пусть Квин ло­па­ет­ся от лю­бопытс­тва ! В го­лосе млад­шей сес­трён­ки по­яви­лась ка­кая то злая нот­ка:  
  
\- Но я та­ки уго­вори­ла ма­му и дей­стви­тель­но возь­му с со­бой Стэй­си.  
  
\- Сес­трён­ка, ты сбрен­ди­ла ?!  
  
\- Ага. Что за двой­ные стан­дарты ?! Вы, зна­чит, бу­дете па­рами и толь­ко я од­на ?!  
  
\- А твои пок­лонни­ки ?  
  
\- Мои пок­лонни­ки, как вы­яс­ни­лось, не очень лю­бят «бо­тани­чек». И я да­же не знаю как они по­ведут се­бя в та­ком … "цвет­ни­ке" … И сплет­ни­ки они не ху­же дев­чо­нок. И да­же гряз­нее на язык. Луч­ше уж Стэй­си ... Я знаю что от неё мож­но ожи­дать.  
  
… Дарья про­вор­ча­ла всё то вре­мя по­ка она и Джейн при­води­ли се­бя в, под­хо­дящий для по­сеще­ния пуб­личных ме­роп­ри­ятий, вид.  
  
\- Я по­нимаю, ко­неч­но, что те­бе хо­чет­ся пос­мотреть на вы­раже­ние ли­ца Эли­сон и всё та­ки я не по­нимаю — за­чем ?  
  
\- Ма­лень­кая месть. Она дол­жна по­нять, что де­ло не во мне. Де­ло в ней.  
  
\- То есть ?  
  
\- Она не ошиб­лась на мой счёт. Она ошиб­лась на свой. Ма­лоп­ри­ят­ный че­ловек. И Лин­ди не по­зави­ду­ешь — пре­дав­ший раз …  
  
\- Не мо­жешь Эли­сон прос­тить ?  
  
\- Да. Лжи­вос­ти и ли­цеме­рия. Ты ме­ня из­ба­лова­ла.  
  
\- ???  
  
\- Чес­тностью.  
  
… Сов­мес­тный обед ока­зал­ся частью PR-ком­па­нии — дя­дюш­ка Эли­сон про­дол­жал до­казы­вать всем и вся(а на са­мом де­ле — кон­крет­ным, вы­год­ным для не­го лю­дям), что он дос­та­точ­но тер­пим и не за­кон­ченный кон­серва­тор, то­леран­тен. Фаль­ши­вая улыб­ка, фаль­ши­вая веж­ли­вость. Ра­бота на ка­меру. В ре­зуль­та­те, для Квин день на­чал­ся с ди­кого скан­да­ла — Сэн­ди уви­дела на фо­тог­ра­фи­ях в мес­тной га­зете Квин. И Стэй­си. А ещё эту ... «мозг», ку­зину или как там её ещё ? ... Дарью и ря­дом с ней — Джейн. Са­мые не­попу­ляр­ные и неп­ри­ят­ные бы­ли де­вицы в выс­шей шко­ле и её «под­ру­ги» все вмес­те — где и в КА­КОЙ ком­па­нии ?! А она, Сэн­ди, про­сиде­ла весь ве­чер до­ма, од­на, пе­ред те­леви­зором от­би­ва­ясь пуль­том от на­до­ед­ли­вых брат­цев ! Квин, собс­твен­но, и взя­ла с со­бой Стэй­си по­тому что под­ру­га(и, с не­дав­них пор, "хвос­тик") бы­ла уже дав­но на взво­де(ис­те­рич­на да­же боль­ше чем обыч­но), а уз­най она про то, как про­вела ве­чер Квин … Ис­те­рика и слё­зы дож­дём на пол­ча­са. Не мень­ше. И нытья на це­лый день. А ис­те­рику по те­лефо­ну ей, в ре­зуль­та­те, за­кати­ла Сэн­ди. За­то Хе­лен бы­ла до­воль­на — на­вер­ня­ка ма­маша Сэн­ди хо­дит те­перь мрач­нее ту­чи.  
  
… Эли­сон иро­нич­но при­под­ня­ла бровь и, с ин­те­ресом, не­кото­рое вре­мя изу­чала Дарью. По­том ей это на­до­ело. Ког­да до бед­ня­ги Стэй­си дош­ло кем и чем яв­ля­ют­ся Джейн для Дарьи, а Лин­ди для Эли­сон, она круг­лы­ми гла­зами ус­та­вилась на Квин и той приш­лось сроч­но утас­ки­вать под­ру­гу в ван­ную ком­на­ту(поч­ти за шкир­ку) — объ­яс­нить и объ­яс­нить­ся. От­ту­да Стэй­си выш­ла яв­но аб­со­лют­но спо­кой­ной нас­чёт се­бя и Квин.  
  


…................................................................................................................................................

  
\- Вот мы и ста­ли частью свет­ской жиз­ни Лон­дэй­ла, Мор­гендор­ффер ! - тор­жес­твен­но объ­яви­ла Джейн от­бра­сывая га­зету на крес­ло, - ты до­воль­на ?  
  
\- До­воль­на ? Окон­ча­тель­но и бес­по­ворот­но до­воль­ной я ста­ну ещё че­рез па­ру ча­сов креп­ко­го и слад­ко­го сна ! - объ­яви­ла Дарья. И, и при­жав­шись к го­ряче­му бо­ку Джейн, бла­жен­но за­сопе­ла в пле­чо под­ру­ги.


	38. THE REPAIR

Дарья и Джейн целовались. Они просто целовались на диване перед включённым телевизором но когда рука Джейн скользнула , между их, тесно переплетёнными телами, куда то вниз, Дарью внезапно разобрал приступ смеха. Очень нервного смеха. Джейн отодвинулась от Дарьи и удивлённо, даже несколько сердито уставилась на подругу. Дарья не могла сказать точно какое выражение на лице было у Джейн — так и не смогла привыкнуть к контактным линзам, а очки сейчас валялись на журнальном столике. Дарья смущённо уткнулась носом в основание шеи Джейн и взметнувшиеся волосы попали Лейн в нос — та оглушительно чихнула и наконец тоже захихикала.

Дарья насмешливо фыркнула:

\- Что то ты сегодня не настроена на романтику, подруга. И я тоже … И зачем мы взяли этот фильм в видеопрокате ? … Ты чем то озабочена ?

Джейн вздохнула:

\- Как ты думаешь, как мы с Трентом жили почти одни в довольно большом доме в Лондэйле ? Родителей не было дома месяцами, а мой дорогой братец днём в основном дрых и оживал, как любимый племянник Дракулы, ближе к вечеру. Помимо прочего, нам приходилось решать массу мелких бытовых проблем — заметь самостоятельно ! Мелкий ремонт, счета, газ и прочее. А ты знаешь, что у нас здесь душ протекает ?

Дарья кивнула:

\- Слышала … И даже вставала перекрыть воду … А то это стало напоминать классическую средневековую китайскую пытку …

Джейн решительно поднялась с дивана и, взяв, лежавший рядом с телефоном толстый жёлтый томик, блокнот и ручку, вернулась и плюхнулась на мягкое сиденье рядом с Дарьей. Телевизор продолжал журчать о своём.

Джейн открыла блокнот и приготовилась записывать:

\- Ну тогда составим список …

Дарья на секунду задумалась:

\- Что то ещё — кроме протекающего душа ? В кухне одна из розеток искрит !

Джейн сделала пометку в блокноте:

\- Ещё ?

Дарья нахмурилась:

\- Там же, в кухне запашок такой из за шкафа словно где то там мышь сдохла. Вместе с семейством. Тараканы гуляют как у себя дома. Всякая бытовая химия от домашних животных нужна, пара мышеловок …

Джейн поморщилась:

\- А вот это без меня - дохлых мышек сама будешь вынимать …

Дарья насмешливо хмыкнула:

\- Ага. Бооиишься ?!

Джейн даже передёрнуло:

\- Не люблю.

Дарья задумчиво почесала подбородок:

\- Ну я не знаю что ещё … - и с улыбкой посмотрела на, сосредоточенно строчащую в блокноте, Джейн — А ты вон какая оказывается хозяйственная !

Джейн только горделиво наморщила носик:

\- Ты мою маму часто дома то видела ? Отца ? А Трент днём в основном отсыпался. Когда мы восстанавливали эту чёртову беседку мало того, что мне пришлось добывать на неё деньги так ещё и подгонять эту сонную тетерю старшего братца. И если бы не я сидел бы Трент без воды и света - я ему и сейчас звоню, напоминаю про оплату счетов …

Джейн отложила блокнот и, потянувшись как сытая кошка, зевнула. Дарья ласково обняла подругу:

\- Ах ты моя Золушка !

Джейн опрокинула Дарью на диван. Моргендорффер внезапно посерьезнела и, задумчиво глядя в потолок, произнесла:

\- Люстра.

Прозвучало загадочно и важно. Как будто Дарья озвучила внезапно снизошедшее на неё откровение.

Джейн уставилась на неё в недоумении:

\- Что люстра ?

\- Мы забыли про люстру. Она жутко пыльная.

\- Ладно. Поставлю пометку между мытьём стёкол и мышеловками.

Дарья мечтательно улыбнулась:

\- И тогда, когда приведём нашу квартиру в порядок, пригласим наших приятелей отпраздновать новоселье.

Джейн захихикала:

\- Интересная идея — в начале привести квартиру в порядок, а потом организовать в ней небольшой разгром … И снова придётся делать ремонт …

Дарья пожала плечами:

\- Знаешь ли, подруга, ремонт это такое дело — он никогда не кончается. Перманентное состояние. Конечно это не наш дом в Лондэйле — но всё равно … Всё время будет обнаруживаться что-то, что просто необходимо привести в порядок, подправить там, подкрутить, сям подкрасить …

Поцелуй Джейн прервал, грозящий затянуться до бесконечности, монолог Дарьи. Далее обеим стало не до разговоров ...

... Они так и остались в салоне на диване. Джейн уже засыпала, когда внезапно кое что вспомнила:

\- Твой городок, где ты жила до Лондэйла, не очень далеко от вашего сегодняшнего дома ?

Дарья поморщилась:

\- Во всяком случае не на другом конце Вселенной, к моему большому сожалению … Он не так уж далеко от Лондэйла - как это не печально.

Джейн улыбнулась:

\- Оказалось, что на самом деле мы с тобой уже давным давно знакомы, подруга … Девятнадцать лет без малого как познакомились ...

Дарья удивлённо уставилась на Джейн:

\- Как это ???

Джейн рассмеялась и задумчиво уставилась на Дарью - глаза у Лейн вдруг стали грустными:

\- Моя мама зашла к твоей матери — узнать как мы и что - есть ли какие новости … Поболтать, короче. О делах наших скорбных. Ну слово за слово — сели полистать семейный фотоальбом … И моя мама вдруг вспомнила, что давным давно она, оказывается, как то столкнулась с Хелен в каком то торговом центре что ли … Твоя мама с тобой в коляске, моя мама со мной … Вообщем я обратила на тебя внимание и даже попыталась подарить тебе свою игрушку. Зацени — любимую ! Ну Хелен отобрала её у тебя и вернула. Ты ничего, а я почему то сильно расстроилась и долго ревела от обиды. Вот так то !

Дарья прижала к себе Джейн, ласково поцеловала в лоб и пригладила подруге волосы:

\- Причудливо тасуется колода ...

 

 


	39. КВИН И ЛИНДИ

Квин чувс­тво­вала се­бя ... не в сво­ей та­рел­ке. Что от­да­вало ду­рац­ким ка­лам­бу­ром - по­тому что в этот мо­мент она си­дела за сто­ликом ка­фе как раз над та­рел­кой и за­дум­чи­во ко­выря­ла вил­кой в са­лате. Лин­ди нас­мешли­во смот­ре­ла на быв­шую "кол­ле­гу" по­качи­вая в бо­кале, что бы­ло уди­витель­но, не ви­но, а со­довую.   
\- Рас­слабь­ся. Мож­но по­думать ты ни­ког­да не слы­шала о су­щес­тво­вании ...  
\- Лес­би­янок ? - вски­нула го­лову Квин. - Слы­шала ко­неч­но ...   
И при­куси­ла гу­бу, пря­ча улыб­ку. 

  
_... Бук­валь­но вче­ра … В дверь поз­во­нили - Квин сра­зу по­няла кто. Ну кто ещё мог сна­чала сла­бо и роб­ко па­ру раз на­жать на кноп­ку звон­ка, а по­том, ре­шитель­но, со всей ду­ри вда­вить её в сте­ну. Зво­нок над­ры­вал­ся, Квин рас­пахну­ла дверь. Точ­но. Стей­си._  
_\- Что слу­чилось ?_  
 _Глу­пый воп­рос, ко­неч­но. Со Стей­си слу­чилась Стей­си. В оче­ред­ной раз. Квин как то проч­ла как всад­ни­ки пе­рехо­дили че­рез ла­вино­опас­ный рай­он - ло­шадям за­мота­ли мор­ды, ко­пыта об­мо­тали тряпь­ём, са­ми пут­ни­ки хра­нили гро­бовое мол­ча­ние и шли чуть ли не на цы­поч­ках, дер­жа ло­шадей под уз­дцы. Один рез­кий звук, один ма­лень­кий ка­мешек и ... Вот и Стей­си - чуть что и ла­вина. Слёз._  
 _Квин втя­нула под­ру­гу в дом и пра­виль­но сде­лала. По­тому что по­том …Стей­си бы­ла нас­тро­ена ре­шитель­но — блед­ная, гу­бы сжа­ты. Ну и гла­за на мок­ром мес­те. Всё как всег­да … Ока­зав­шись за по­рогом, Стей­си вы­пали­ла:_  
 _-Ты слы­шала ка­кие слу­хи про нас хо­дят ?!_  
 _\- Блин, те­бя это вол­ну­ет ? Вот ког­да про те­бя рас­ска­зыва­ют прав­ду … Про Дарью и Джейн хо­дили слу­хи и что ? В на­шей шко­ле пол­но же­ла­ющих язы­ками по­чесать лиш­ний раз. Об­ра­щать вни­мание на каж­дый чих …_  
 _\- Что ты … что я … что мы …_  
 _Квин вздох­ну­ла. По­нят­но … Как вы­яс­ни­лось Стей­си, в пер­вый раз в жиз­ни, серь­ёз­но по­цапа­лась с Сен­ди. Той , ви­димо, до чёр­ти­ков на­до­ело «изыс­канное об­щес­тво» Тиф­фа­ни и Сен­ди ре­шила пе­ретя­нуть, вер­нуть к се­бе под кры­лыш­ко Стей­си. А для на­чала «от­крыть» той гла­за — мол, «про те­бя с Квин хо­дят ТА­КИЕ слу­хи ! Ты по­дума­ла о сво­ей ре­пута­ции ? Ког­да ты хо­дила, в пос­ледний раз, на сви­дания ? Вот и не знаю, что ху­же — за­уч­ка или ...» Стей­си взор­ва­лась … На­ора­ла на Сен­ди. Та не наш­лась, что от­ве­тить от шо­ка — од­но де­ло слез­ли­вая Стей­си, а Стей­си в бе­шенс­тве — по­месь тиг­ра с гюр­зой …_  
 _Стей­си пе­реве­ла дух и вздох­ну­ла:_  
 _\- Ко­роче. Я хо­чу кое что про­верить …_  
 _\- Что имен … ?_  
 _Стей­си чмок­ну­ла Квин. Не в щё­ку. В гу­бы. За­дер­жавшись на них се­кун­ды на две. И де­лови­то ос­ве­доми­лась у Квин:_  
 _\- Ты что ни­будь по­чувс­тво­вала ?_  
 _\- Нет. Что это во­об­ще бы­ло ?_  
 _\- И я нет. Хо­тела про­верить, а вдруг мы дей­стви­тель­но …. ну ты по­нима­ешь … те са­мые …._  
 _\- Ну про­вери­ла ?_  
 _\- Да._  
 _Стей­си за­мет­но по­весе­лела._  
_\- По­дож­ди. Я схо­жу к се­бе, а по­том мы пой­дём, как до­гова­рива­лись, в биб­ли­оте­ку._  
 _\- Ага. Лад­но._  
 _У се­бя в ком­на­те Квин по­дош­ла к зер­ка­лу и при­жалась го­рячим лбом к прох­ладной по­вер­хнос­ти:»И что со мной не так ? Пер­вая влюб­лённость — собс­твен­ный ре­пети­тор, ко­торо­го та­кая, ка­кой я бы­ла тог­да, не ин­те­ресо­вала со­вер­шенно. Прак­ти­чес­ки пер­вый по­целуй — с собс­твен­ной под­ру­гой ! Как мне не хва­та­ет Дарьи ...» Что ни го­вори Дарья бы­ла са­мым ра­зум­ным и урав­но­вешен­ным че­лове­ком в до­ме — Квин мог­ла ча­сами си­деть в дарь­иной ком­на­те(те­перь ак­ку­рат­но приб­ранной Дарь­ей пе­ред отъ­ез­дом в Бос­тон — но ес­ли зак­рыть гла­за и пред­ста­вить, что Дарья прос­то ку­да то на ми­нуточ­ку выш­ла ...) — как ког­да то Дарья в той са­мой сво­ей ко­роб­ке ..._

  
\- Ну и как у те­бя де­ла ?  
\- Ну ... До вы­пус­ка не так уж да­леко ...   
\- Кол­ледж ?  
\- Ко­неч­но. Вот, го­тов­люсь.   
Квин кив­ну­ла го­ловой в сто­рону сум­ки. Она как раз шла из биб­ли­оте­ки, ког­да её ок­ликну­ла Лин­ди. Она си­дела за сто­ликом с длин­но­воло­сой брю­нет­кой. Эли­сон. Ху­дож­ни­ца. Той ку­да то на­до бы­ло ухо­дить и Лин­ди с Эли­сон так неж­но по­цело­вались в гу­бы на про­щание, что у Квин да­же не воз­никло воп­ро­сов - и так бы­ло яс­но, что про­ис­хо­дит меж­ду эти­ми дву­мя. Лин­ди выг­ля­дела за­мет­но спо­кой­ней чем та, па­мят­ная Квин, по ко­рот­ко­му пе­ри­оду их сов­мес­тной ра­боты в рес­то­ране, Лин­ди. Да­же уми­рот­во­рён­ной. До­воль­ной жизнью. И в бо­кале у неё бы­ла сей­час та­ки со­довая, а не ви­но.   
Квин на­конец под­це­пила вил­кой и от­пра­вила в рот лом­тик - ну не веч­но же ко­вырять­ся в та­рел­ке !   
\- Как вы поз­на­коми­лись ?  
\- Я и Эли­сон ? Пом­нишь зер­ка­ло ?  
\- Да. Твоё ви­сит у ме­ня в ком­на­те. Боль­шое спа­сибо.  
\- Не за что. Я пы­талась про­дать па­роч­ку зер­кал, а Эли­сон свои кар­ти­ны. Сло­во за сло­во ...   
...  
  
По­том, на при­ёме, ко­торый был ус­тро­ен "в честь на­чала дол­го­го и пло­дот­ворно­го сот­рудни­чес­тва" ад­во­кат­ской кон­то­ры ма­мы и фир­мы дя­дюш­ки чер­но­воло­сой под­ру­ги Лин­ди, Квин наб­лю­дала за стран­ным об­ме­ном взгля­дами меж­ду Джейн и Эли­сон. И как нас­мешли­во и удив­лённо при­под­ня­лись бро­ви ху­дож­ни­цы, ког­да та уви­дела как Джейн и Дарья смот­рят друг на дру­га. А по­том Лин­ди ос­та­нови­лась ря­дом с Квин, с бо­калом ко­лы в ру­ке:  
\- И кто это ря­дом с Джейн ?  
\- Вы зна­комы ?  
\- Пе­ресе­кались. И Эли­сон её от­ку­да то зна­ет ...  
\- Дарья. Моя сес­тра. Они под­ру­ги и ...  
\- По­нят­но.   
Лин­ди ус­мехну­лась:  
\- Ка­жет­ся я про­иг­ра­ла Эли­сон двад­цатку ...  
Лин­ди по­дош­ла к Эли­сон и что то ска­зала под­ру­ге. Те­перь та смот­ре­ла на Джейн со стран­ным вы­раже­ни­ем до­воль­ства на ли­це - "Ну я же го­вори­ла !" Но че­рез мгно­вение Квин бы­ло уже не до этой "слад­кой па­роч­ки" - к ней, то ли в ис­те­рике, то ли в па­нике, нес­лась Стей­си.   
\- Джейн ... И твоя сес­тра ... они ... Лин­ди ... Я ?... Ты ?!   
Квин по­няла, что под­ру­гу по­ра спа­сать - ина­че та прос­то взор­вётся от шо­ка, по­доз­ре­ний, воп­ро­сов и, схва­тив Стей­си за ру­ку, по­волок­ла ту в ван­ную ком­на­ту, мур­лы­ча что то ус­по­ко­итель­ное - как ма­лому ре­бён­ку ... 


	40. ДЖЕЙН И ЭЛИСОН or PIG AND PEPPER

Джейн сто­яла у зер­ка­ла в ван­ной ком­на­те, вы­тирая сал­феткой раз­ма­зав­шу­юся по­маду. "Вот так ду­ма­ешь, что зна­ешь че­лове­ка - луч­шая и единс­твен­ная под­ру­га, еп­тыть ... Жизнь пол­на сюр­при­зов ..."  
***  
Весь ве­чер Джейн чувс­тво­вала спи­ной чей то взгляд. Прос­тень­кий при­ём­чик – прой­ти ми­мо ка­кой-ни­будь от­ра­жа­ющей по­вер­хнос­ти и опа ! Не­кий мо­лодой че­ловек, вид­но очень роб­кий раз хо­дит хвос­ти­ком столь­ко вре­мени и всё ни­как не ре­шит­ся по­дой­ти и за­гово­рить. Ещё ка­ких то пол­го­да на­зад Джейн по­дош­ла бы к зас­тенчи­вому пар­ню са­ма но те­перь ... Глав­ная при­чина, слу­чив­шихся, за пос­леднее вре­мя, пе­ремен нап­равля­лась как раз сей­час к ней, цо­кая каб­лучка­ми. Про­ходя ми­мо мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка, Дарья ко­рот­ко кив­ну­ла ему - поз­до­рова­лась.   
  
\- Ты его зна­ешь ?  
  
\- Ви­дела у ма­мы на ра­боте па­ру раз.  
  
\- Он всё кру­жит вок­руг ... Не ска­жу кор­шу­ном - ско­рее во­робуш­ком - скок-пос­кок, скок-пос­кок и од­ним глаз­ком ко­сит ...  
  
\- Хо­чешь поз­на­ком­лю ?   
  
\- И та­ааакой круп­ный об­лом его ожи­да­ет ...  
  
Дарья ... рас­хо­хота­лась. Джейн всё ни­как не мог­ла при­вык­нуть к этим пе­реме­нам – сов­сем не­дав­но дни, ког­да на ли­це под­ру­ги мож­но бы­ло уви­деть ис­крен­нюю улыб­ку, име­ло смысл спе­ци­аль­но по­мечать в нас­толь­ном или нас­тенном ка­лен­да­ре. А уж жиз­не­радос­тный смех ... Джейн хо­телось в те ред­кие, очень ред­кие мо­мен­ты за­орать "Дже­рони­мо !" или "Ал­ли­луйя !" или прос­то пасть на ко­лени в вос­хи­щении - та­кое чу­до не каж­дый день уви­дишь ... Да­леко не каж­дый день. То есть поч­ти ни­ког­да.   
  
\- Мо­жет поп­ро­бу­ем на­мек­нуть пар­ню, что ему с то­бой ло­вить не­чего ?  
  
\- Что ты име­ешь в ви­ду ?  
  
Дарья ехид­но улыб­ну­лась. В её гла­зах зап­ля­сали чёр­ти­ки.  
  
...  
  
По­целуй был дол­гим, неж­ным, слад­ким ... Джейн за­была обо всём - о при­ёме, о ра­зоча­рован­ном бе­дола­ге, ко­торый уже ус­пел, по­нурив очи до­лу, в по­нят­ном для под­руг раз­дра­жении, уда­лить­ся вос­во­яси ... И ка­кой то чёрт при­нёс в этот ук­ромный угол, у зер­ка­ла, под­ружку Квин ?! Ко­торая зас­ты­ла слов­но ста­туя и пя­лилась на Джейн с Дарь­ей ок­руглив гла­за. Ниж­няя че­люсть Стей­си дро­жала - бы­ло не­понят­но, что она со­бира­ет­ся учу­дить в сле­ду­ющий мо­мент: за­катить дол­гую ис­те­рику или прос­то за­вопить в го­лос или ... Дарья пер­вой по­чувс­тво­вала при­сутс­твие ещё од­но­го зри­теля, ,по­вер­ну­лась к Стей­си и ши­роко улыб­нувшись ей, про­из­несла: "За прос­мотр день­ги пла­тят ! И за­дом на­перёд сов­сем на­обо­рот !" и ... по­каза­ла “вер­но­му ору­женос­цу» млад­шей сес­трён­ки язык. Чем ввер­гла бе­дола­гу в окон­ча­тель­ный и бес­по­ворот­ный шок. Стей­си рас­те­рялась окон­ча­тель­но и уже прос­то не зна­ла, как ре­аги­ровать, си­ту­ацию спас­ло толь­ко то, что ей, бес­по­мощ­но ша­рящей гла­зами по за­лу, на­конец уда­лось уг­ля­деть Квин и Стей­си поч­ти в ис­те­рике убе­жала навс­тре­чу под­ружке.  
  
На са­мом де­ле бед­ня­га Стей­си прос­то хо­тела пос­мотреть на зер­ка­ло. Лин­ди под­твер­ди­ла Квин, что это её, Лин­ди, ра­бота, а Стей­си, ко­торая от зер­ка­ла, что ви­село в спаль­не у луч­шей под­ру­ги , приш­ла в пол­ный вос­торг, за­хоте­ла се­бе та­кое же, а тут есть зер­ка­ло то­же «от Лин­ди” - боль­шое и кра­сивое - и Стей­си, не ожи­дая ни­чего дур­но­го ... А тут ...   
  
***  
  
В тот день, ког­да её со­сед­ка по ком­на­те ку­да то ус­ка­кала по сво­им де­лам и под­ру­ги ос­та­лись од­ни в ком­на­те Джейн ... И тут ... Дарья вне­зап­но прос­то нап­росто прыг­ну­ла на Джейн, Та ис­пы­тала нас­то­ящий шок. Дарье бы­ли аб­со­лют­но не свой­ствен­ны эмо­ци­ональ­ные вспыш­ки. В от­ли­чие от Джейн, ко­торой час­тень­ко был край­не не­об­хо­дим кто то, кто по­мог бы ей при­тор­мо­зить. Хро­ничес­ки сон­ный и от­то­го флег­ма­тич­ный и рас­су­дитель­ный днём, Трент. Или Дарья. Или, на край­няк, ум­ни­ца-ак­ти­вис­тка-от­лични­ца-об­щес­твен­ни­ца Джо­ди. Да­же Брит­ни мог­ла вдруг про­явить жи­тей­скую муд­рость. Ког­да Дарья вдруг прос­то та­ки впи­лась в гу­бы Джейн, в го­лове у той слов­но взор­вался це­лый склад пи­ротех­ни­ки ... И мир пе­ревер­нулся вверх но­гами. По­том Джейн удив­ля­лась как Дарье уда­лось не сло­мать ей рёб­ра — Джейн дол­го, от­то­пырив гу­бу, раз­гля­дыва­ла све­жие си­няки на спи­не и бо­ках — вце­пилась как уто­па­ющий в спа­сатель­ный круг. И ког­да обе про­чуха­лись Дарья дол­го не мог­ла внят­но объ­яс­нить, что на неё наш­ло … Со­сед­ка Джейн по ком­на­те, на­вер­ное, заг­ля­дыва­ла — дверь вро­де па­ру раз скрип­ну­ла — но ока­залась очень де­ликат­ной и так­тичной де­вуш­кой — ни­чего не ска­зала Джейн и не зу­дела в уши ос­таль­ным за её спи­ной .  
  
… Од­нажды Джейн зас­та­ла под­ру­гу вни­матель­но изу­ча­ющей со­дер­жи­мое вит­ри­ны мод­но­го обув­но­го ма­гази­на. А по­том на но­су у Дарьи по­яви­лись оч­ки в мод­ной оп­ра­ве. В то вре­мя как Квин об­за­велась оч­ка­ми для чте­ния. И вслед за ней Стей­си. Обе сме­нили гар­де­роб и ста­ли выг­ля­деть да­же стар­ше сво­их лет — Квин прев­ра­тилась прос­то та­ки в ко­пию ма­тери. А по­том в ру­ках у Дарьи Джейн уви­дела мод­ный жур­нал. И слу­чай­но ус­лы­шала как Дарья со­вету­ет­ся с Квин по по­воду при­чёс­ки. Она на­чала но­сить платья ! И туф­ли на шпиль­ках !!! Джейн, наб­лю­дая за эти­ми ре­волю­ци­он­ны­ми из­ме­нени­ями в ха­рак­те­ре и об­ли­ке Дарьи, вор­ча­ла:"Ко­нец све­та точ­но бли­зок." Дарья ста­ла ак­тивно ин­те­ресо­вать­ся мо­дой, кос­ме­тикой и пр. И на под­зеркаль­ном сто­лике ста­ло тес­но­вато. В кон­це кон­цов она пе­рес­та­ла по­ходить на уче­ницу лон­дон­ской ка­толи­чес­кой шко­лы. Том, вряд ли бы уз­нал быв­шую под­ружку, при встре­че с ней на ули­це. Но Том был да­леко - сбе­жал от «сер­дечных пе­режи­ваний» по­даль­ше от Лон­дей­ла и все­го с ним свя­зан­но­го в учё­бу и пог­ру­зил­ся с го­ловой в «свет­скую жизнь» сво­его кол­леджа - на­вер­ня­ка в га­зете Лон­дей­ла ско­ро по­явит­ся ста­тей­ка о по­мол­вке То­ма Сло­уна с ка­кой ни­будь блон­ди­ноч­кой.  
  
И он окон­ча­тель­но ус­по­ко­ит­ся. А они по­том, ког­да ни­будь, мо­жет быть лет че­рез пять пос­ле окон­ча­ния кол­леджа, встре­тят То­ма на ули­це, в Лон­дей­ле — пог­рузнев­ше­го, по­лысев­ше­го с же­ной и па­рой кап­ризных спи­ног­ры­зов …   
  
***  
  
… Джейн поп­равля­ла та­келаж, ть­фу ! ма­ки­яж пе­ред зер­ка­лом и ду­мала, что ей на­до, прос­то не­об­хо­димо пе­ревес­ти дух — не, как го­ворят в се­ри­алах, «по­думать», рас­стать­ся с Дарь­ей на ка­кое то вре­мя, а прос­то вот так по­быть, хо­тя бы пол­ча­са, на­еди­не с со­бой — пос­ледние ме­сяцы на­поми­нали ат­трак­ци­он «рус­ские гор­ки». Да и Бос­тон, пос­ле сон­но­го Лон­дей­ла, по­казал­ся очень боль­шим и очень шум­ным … У Джейн да­же на­чалось го­ловок­ру­жение от всей этой пес­тро­ты и су­еты. В пер­вый день, пос­ле про­гул­ки по го­роду, Джейн приш­лось ныр­нуть в ком­на­ту как мыш­ке в нор­ку и па­ру ча­сов от­лё­живать­ся, при­ходить в се­бя. Со­сед­ка в это вре­мя ста­ралась не осо­бен­но до­нимать Джейн раз­го­вора­ми — мо­жет быть са­ма пе­режи­ла по­доб­ное ког­да-то. По­том Дарья … По­том их пе­ре­езд. По­том … Рез­кая боль и Джейн рух­ну­ла на пол как подс­тре­лен­ная, боль скру­тила её и не да­вала ды­шать ... Оч­ну­лась уже в боль­ни­це — Дарья спа­ла, си­дя ря­дом на сту­ле и сжи­мая паль­цы Джейн в сво­ей ла­дони. Са­ма по­чему то в боль­нич­ной пи­жаме. Блед­ная, с за­пав­ши­ми гла­зами … Ми­лая, лю­бимая, из­му­чен­ная …  
Раз­го­вор с ма­терью ока­зал­ся не­ожи­дан­но бо­лее тя­жёлым чем ожи­дала Джейн. Все эти бла, бла, бла на те­му сво­боды, ба­бочек, пти­чек в ла­донях ока­зались прос­той тре­пот­нёй … Но Джейн вы­дер­жа­ла. По­том Аман­да по­бесе­дова­ла с Хе­лен. А по­том пе­рего­вори­ла с Дарь­ей. Для на­чала врач ска­зал ма­тери Джейн, что опоз­дай Дарья хо­тя бы ча­са на два то … А по­том са­ма Дарья, рас­ска­зывая о слу­чив­шемся, прос­то … раз­ры­далась, вып­лесну­ла на Аман­ду всю свою боль, весь свой страх за Джейн в пос­леднее вре­мя, всю … свою оби­ду на под­ру­гу, ко­торая её, Дарью, так и не пос­лу­шалась и не пош­ла сра­зу к вра­чу и Аман­де приш­лось ус­по­ка­ивать, уте­шать Дарью как ма­лого ре­бён­ка, ко­торый прос­нулся, с ис­пу­ган­ным рё­вом, из за при­видев­ше­гося ему кош­ма­ра и бо­сиком, стрем­глав, при­бежал к ма­ме под тёп­лый бо­чок …  
  
...   
  
Тут Джейн по­няла, что у зер­ка­ла она уже не од­на. Эли­сон … Кто бы сом­не­вал­ся … Мол­ча­ние ста­ло сгу­щать­ся и вско­ре его уже мож­но бы­ло на­резать лом­тя­ми. Джейн пер­вой на­руши­ла за­тянув­шу­юся па­узу:  
  
\- Те­перь ты дол­жна ска­зать: »Я же го­вори­ла !» или «Я бы­ла пра­ва !» Мо­жешь как ге­рой «Один до­ма» тор­жес­тву­юще крик­нуть «Й­ес !!» - Джейн поп­ро­бова­ла пов­то­рить из­вес­тный жест ге­роя Мак­ко­лея Кал­ки­на — но чёр­тов­ски уз­кое платье по­меша­ло. - Да­вай этим и ог­ра­ничим­ся, ла­ды ? У ме­ня нет ни­како­го же­лания с то­бой бол­тать.  
  
Эли­сон смот­ре­ла на Джейн с нас­мешли­вой по­лу­улыб­кой и та по­чувс­тво­вала ка­кую то рас­ту­щую вол­ну раз­дра­жения.   
  
\- В са­мом на­чале ты под­ка­тыва­ла ко мне, по­том пе­рек­лю­чилась на на­шего «мы­шино­го же­реб­чи­ка»- пре­пода ра­ди по­лез­ных зна­комств. Хо­тя бы это те­бе по­мог­ло ? А те­перь наш­ла се­бе глу­пую бо­гатую де­воч­ку — нас­коль­ко я по­няла семья Лин­ди, мяг­ко го­воря, не бедс­тву­ет, а бла­гос­клон­ность дя­дюш­ки к те­бе вре­мен­на и свя­зана с его де­ловы­ми ин­те­реса­ми ?  
  
Эли­сон ста­ла серь­ёз­ной, по­лу­улыб­ка рас­та­яла.  
  
\- Лин­ди я люб­лю по нас­то­яще­му. Мо­жет быть впер­вые в жиз­ни я по­няла как это бы­ва­ет. Связь с пре­подом ? Не по­мог­ло. Ну поз­на­комил он ме­ня с па­рой сво­их при­яте­лей … Ну пос­мотре­ли они мои кар­ти­ны … - Эли­сон кри­во ус­мехну­лась, - «Мда, это ко­неч­но ин­те­рес­но, но ...» Зна­ешь в этом «но» столь­ко все­го скры­то … Ма­лоп­ри­ят­но­го. Ре­бята ока­зались слиш­ком веж­ли­выми что­бы ска­зать в лоб, что мои про­из­ве­дения ни­куда не го­дят­ся. Мол, «ра­ботать, ра­ботать и ра­ботать и что-ни­будь в кон­це кон­цов нач­нёт по­лучат­ся. За­ходи­те, де­воч­ка, лет че­рез ...дцать.» И пош­ла я сол­нцем па­лима про­дать па­ру сво­их кар­тин … А Лин­ди бы­ла там со сво­ими ра­бота­ми ... И я про­пала …  
  
\- Ага. - Это «ага» выш­ло у Джейн та­ким вы­соко­мер­но-нас­мешли­вым(«Ага, как же. Ври, ври да не за­вирай­ся»), что уже Эли­сон на­чала за­водить­ся:  
  
\- Мо­жешь мне не ве­рить. Но это так. - Эли­сон раз­дра­жён­но по­жала пле­чами. - Лю­ди со вре­менем ме­ня­ют­ся. На се­бя хо­тя бы пос­мотри. Вок­руг те­бя и Дарьи слов­но си­ловое по­ле — не по­дой­ди. И меж­ду ва­ми раз­ве что ис­кры не сып­лются. Ни­чего объ­яс­нять не на­до.  
  
Джейн мог­ла бы мно­гое рас­ска­зать Эли­сон — о том, что, как и по­чему про­изош­ло меж­ду ней, Джейн и Дарь­ей , о боль­ни­це и про­чем. Но они с Эли­сон не бы­ли, мяг­ко го­воря, так близ­ки что­бы от­кро­вен­ни­чать. И прос­то вмес­те выш­ли из ван­ной ком­на­ты. Тут в них чуть не вре­залась Квин. Ко­торая та­щила за ру­ку Стей­си. Квин, в этот мо­мент, уди­витель­но по­ходи­ла на стар­шую сес­тру — та­кое же серь­ёз­ное ли­цо, нах­му­рен­ные бро­ви. Стей­си, во всех смыс­лах, бы­ла встрё­пана. Квин бор­мо­тала, то ли се­бе под нос, то ли Стей­си: «Ус­по­кой­ся. Я те­бе сей­час всё объ­яс­ню. Ус­по­кой­ся ...»  
  
\- Лин­ди и Эли­сон ? Да. Дарья и Джейн ? Да. Мы ? Оп­ре­делён­но нет. На­де­юсь ты то ко мне ни­каких осо­бен­ных чувств не ис­пы­тыва­ешь ?!  
  
Стей­си бы­ла всё ещё в шо­ке и, ог­лу­шён­ная на­пором Квин, смог­ла толь­ко кив­нуть.  
  
\- И по­мень­ше бол­тай — язык у те­бя вре­мена­ми как по­мело ... А сей­час пош­ли — рас­ска­жешь Лин­ди ка­кое ты хо­чешь зер­ка­ло …  
  
… Че­рез ме­сяц Стей­си по­лучи­ла вож­де­лен­ное зер­ка­ло. Аман­да окон­ча­тель­но ус­по­ко­илась. Джейн пол­ностью выз­до­рове­ла и Дарья пе­рес­та­ла тряс­тись над под­ру­гой как ку­рица над цып­лёнком. Жизнь шла сво­им че­редом ... 


	41. ДВА РАЗГОВОРА ... or THROWING THE GLASS

\- Лин­ди.  
\- Дарья. Мне про те­бя Квин рас­ска­зыва­ла.  
\- А­аа …  
\- Ещё тог­да. Ког­да вы вмес­те ра­бота­ли в рес­то­ране.  
\- И это с тво­ей по­дачи она ре­шила со мной по­бол­тать о … ска­жем так, мо­ей ма­лень­кой проб­ле­ме ?...  
\- Нет. Она са­ма ре­шилась. Бы­ла очень расс­тро­ена. Из за те­бя. И ре­шила, что чес­тность — луч­шая по­лити­ка …  
\- Из за ме­ня ???  
  
 _Дарья не мог­ла ви­нить Лин­ди. Она са­ма, Дарья-«мозг»-бо­тан кон­ченный, не за­мети­ла как млад­шая сес­трён­ка вы­рос­ла — впер­вые ста­ла со­пере­живать дру­гому, вы­нула го­лову из тря­пок и уви­дела, что неп­ра­виль­но по­доб­ранные (не под цвет глаз) нос­ки ещё не тра­гедия, а вы­шед­ший из мо­ды гал­стук не ми­ровая ка­тас­тро­фа. Бы­ва­ют в жиз­ни лю­дей ве­щи бо­лее важ­ные и серь­ёз­ные. Квин ис­крен­не пе­режи­вала за но­вую под­ру­гу и хо­тела той по­мочь. И бы­ла очень огор­че­на, ког­да Лин­ди от­тол­кну­ла про­тяну­тую ру­ку._  
  
\- Ко­неч­но. Я в пер­вый раз ви­дела что­бы Квин ис­крен­не хо­тела ко­му-то по­мочь и это бы­ло ни­как не свя­зано с под­бо­ром гар­де­роба, цве­том гал­сту­ка или нос­ков.  
  
\- Она бы ни­чем не смог­ла по­мочь … Де­ло не толь­ко в нас­ледс­твен­ности … Вот как ты спра­вилась с осоз­на­ни­ем то­го, что ты … не та­кая как все ?  
  
\- Я всег­да бы­ла не та­кой как все. Я всег­да бы­ла «той са­мой де­воч­кой» - «бо­тан», «мозг», не от ми­ра се­го … Веч­но с книж­кой. Поч­ти всег­да од­на. Мне не при­выкать ...  
  
\- Я не то име­ла вви­ду … Со сво­ей "нес­тандар­тностью" ...  
  
Дарья по­няла, что ей труд­но бу­дет объ­яс­нить …  
  
\- Собс­твен­но ме­ня не тя­нуло к … Да­же за­пала на бра­та Джейн, Трен­та. И дру­гие маль­чи­ки нра­вились. И да­же па­рень был — от­би­ла, бу­дешь сме­ять­ся, у Джейн — са­ма не знаю как выш­ло. Она со мной, пос­ле это­го, це­лое ле­то не раз­го­вари­вала. И ког­да по­мири­лись, по­няли ,что ни­какой Том боль­ше не вста­нет меж­ду на­ми, не раз­ру­шит на­шей друж­бы, на­ших от­но­шений. Ни­ког­да. А в Бос­то­не что слу­чилось то слу­чилось. Вдруг. Вне­зап­но. Без ка­ких ли­бо со­жале­ний по­том по по­воду слу­чив­ше­гося.  
  
Лин­ди толь­ко ус­мехну­лась:  
  
\- Как у те­бя всё … Слож­но. А для ме­ня ал­ко­голь ока­зал­ся от­личным ус­по­ко­итель­ным. Тран­кви­лиза­тором. Но­вока­ино­вой бло­кадой. Средс­твом от ду­шев­ных тер­за­ний. Дос­тупным и де­шёвым. Без ре­цеп­та вра­ча.  
  
\- Нар­ко­тики ?  
  
Лин­ди по­мор­щи­лась:  
  
\- Во-пер­вых, не хо­тела свя­зывать­ся со вся­кими сколь­зки­ми лич­ностя­ми. И ока­зать­ся в за­виси­мос­ти не столь­ко от нар­ко­ты, а сколь­ко от этих ти­пов — пу­шеров, ди­леров … Влип­нешь с ни­ми в неп­ри­ят­ности – и дол­го бу­дешь рас­хлё­бывать. И, впол­не ве­ро­ят­но, при­дёт­ся иметь де­ло с по­лици­ей … И во­об­ще нар­ко­тики — это же «Ужас, ужас, ужас !!» А спир­тное … Впол­не ле­галь­но и да­же рес­пекта­бель­но. На ма­газин­ной пол­ке ря­ды бу­тылок. И рек­ла­миру­ет­ся. С ли­цемер­ной при­пис­кой вни­зу - «вре­дит ва­шему здо­ровью.» Ну и пь­ёшь вро­де не нам­но­го боль­ше и ча­ще чем сред­неста­тис­ти­чес­кий граж­да­нин. Это собс­твен­но во вто­рых. И ведь не на­пива­лась в хлам. Прос­то всег­да бы­ла … в эда­кой лёг­кой эй­фо­рии. От­го­родив­шись от ми­ра "ал­ко­голь­ной бло­кадой." С вер­ной фля­гой во внут­реннем кар­ма­не кур­тки. Не рас­ста­валась с ней как ков­бой из вес­терна с прис­тре­лен­ным коль­том.  
  
\- И как ты вы­караб­ка­лась ?  
  
\- Эли­сон по­мог­ла. Вы­тащи­ла как ко­тён­ка из во­дово­рота. В уни­тазе. Встрях­ну­ла. По­тыка­ла но­сиком в дерь­мо, что я ус­пе­ла на­валить. Те­перь у нас су­хой за­кон — в хо­лодиль­ни­ке нет да­же бе­зал­ко­голь­но­го пи­ва. Как у бро­сив­ше­го ку­риль­щи­ка — до­ма нет ни од­ной пе­пель­ни­цы. У нас — ни од­ной пив­ной или вин­ной бу­тыл­ки. Да­же што­пора нет. Что­бы не на­поми­нало. Да и ты с Джейн кро­ме со­довой ни­чего ...  
  
\- Из со­лидар­ности. А Джейн нель­зя. Не так дав­но из боль­ни­цы ...  
  
 _… Дарья пре­зира­ла са­мо­убийц. Тру­сы. Или де­зер­ти­ры. По боль­шей час­ти. Но тут это бы­ло так ес­тес­твен­но. Она бы­ло го­това. Прос­то вый­ти в это са­мое ок­но. Уй­ти от бо­ли. Уй­ти, прос­то по­тому что не­воз­можно. По­тому что Дарья чувс­тво­вала се­бя так слов­но её пе­репи­лива­ли ржа­вой пи­лой. На­попо­лам. По­тому что не­мыс­ли­мо что­бы Джейн ока­залась ТАМ, а она, Дарья, ос­та­лась бы здесь. Это бы­ло бы бе­зуми­ем. Жить на­поло­вину. Или жить , или уме­реть - но цель­ной. Тог­да обош­лось ..._  
  
\- Прос­то я и Джейн(«Две по­ловин­ки од­но­го яб­ло­ка ? Зву­чит чуть луч­ше чем две по­ловин­ки од­ной зад­ни­цы … И ка­кая я тог­да яго­дица — ле­вая или пра­вая ? Вот чёрт, что в го­лову ле­зет !») … как си­ам­ские близ­не­цы. Из ду­рац­кой ин­дий­ской ме­лод­ра­мы. Раз­де­лён­ные во мла­ден­чес­тве, удо­черён­ные раз­ны­ми семь­ями и встре­тив­ши­еся спус­тя го­ды. Так что Джейн пер­вая и единс­твен­ная. И на всю жизнь. В боль­ни­це, по­ка Джейн опе­риро­вали, я это осоз­на­ла окон­ча­тель­но. Вто­рая, да­же не по­ловин­ка, а часть ме­ня. Бы­ва­ет, что встре­ча­ешь че­лове­ка и по­нима­ешь, что вот имен­но без не­го, твоя жизнь не бы­ла цель­ной, ты сам не был це­лым, не жил пол­ной жизнью … До это­го мо­мен­та. А ты прос­то это­го не по­нимал. Ну как всю жизнь жить без лёг­ко­го, тас­кать за со­бой кис­ло­род­ный бал­лон, а по­том те­бе его, лёг­кое, пе­реса­дили … И ты на­конец то вздох­нул пол­ной грудью. И по­нял, что до это­го дня не знал, что зна­чит ды­шать по нас­то­яще­му. Че­го ты был ли­шён, что на са­мом де­ле оз­на­ча­ет жить. Я не знаю как объ­яс­нить. Прос­то лю­бовь это неч­то боль­шое чем секс, сек­су­аль­ное вле­чение, страсть ... То есть мы в на­чале по­люби­ли друг дру­га, а уже по­том … Слу­чилось то, что слу­чилось. Вот и вся ис­то­рия.  
  
Лин­ди толь­ко го­ловой по­кача­ла ...  
  
\- Ока­зыва­ет­ся и так бы­ва­ет ...  
  
  
 _… Ког­да за Дарь­ей и Лин­ди зак­ры­лась дверь, Джейн на­конец смог­ла ра­зог­нуть­ся(«Чёрт. Спи­на за­тек­ла !») и спрыг­ну­ла вниз. Ока­зыва­ет­ся под­за­дер­жать­ся в ту­алет­ной ка­бин­ке иног­да в выс­шей сте­пени по­лез­но. Столь­ко ин­те­рес­но­го мож­но уз­нать. О се­бе, к при­меру. Те­перь вот толь­ко кто она — си­ам­ский близ­нец или не­дос­та­ющее лёг­кое ? Ну хоть не вто­рая по­ловин­ка зад­ни­цы … Пра­вая яго­дица то бишь._  
  
… Квин прос­то су­нула, на хо­ду, Дарье те­лефон­ную труб­ку в ру­ку, про­летев ми­мо со ско­ростью тор­педно­го ка­тера и ко­рот­ко бро­сила:  
  
\- Том.  
  
 _Квин то­ропи­лась. В биб­ли­оте­ку. Со Стей­си. По­обе­дать. Со Стей­си. Стей­си. Стей­си. Стей­си. Квин прев­ра­тилась для под­ру­ги в стар­шую сес­тру, нянь­ку, ду­энью, со­вет­чи­цу, жи­лет­ку. Пос­ле дли­тель­но­го об­ще­ния со Стей­си, Квин мож­но бы­ло вы­жимать, что ту са­мую жи­лет­ку. Квин ис­пы­тыва­ла, в не­кото­ром ро­де, ком­плекс ви­ны по от­но­шению к под­ру­ге. Ког­да ту шпы­няли(и не толь­ко Сен­ди но и тор­мозная Тиф­фа­ни поз­во­ляла раз­го­вари­вать со Стей­си как с наш­ко­див­шей ма­лень­кой со­бач­кой - «Стей­си, фу­уу !») Квин мол­ча­ла, а сей­час прог­нать под­ру­гу прос­то не мог­ла … Бы­ла на­деж­да, что Стей­си хоть кол­ледж вы­берет са­ма, а не тот же, что и Квин. Ведь уй­ти из то­го же «Мод­но­го клу­ба» Стей­си ре­шила вслед за Квин. А сей­час им обе­им пред­сто­ит са­мый важ­ный вы­бор в жиз­ни. Фак­ти­чес­ки вы­бор бу­дуще­го. Пу­ти._  
  
… Дарья под­несла труб­ку к уху:  
  
\- Это прав­да ?(«Ну вот - на те­бе — ни здрас­те, ни до сви­дания ...»)  
  
\- Смот­ря что ты име­ешь вви­ду.  
  
\- Про те­бя и Джейн.  
  
\- Как ши­роко рас­простра­ня­ют­ся слу­хи ! Да­же до прес­то­ла на­шего Ко­ролев­ско­го Вы­сочес­тва дош­ли !  
  
 _Мать прос­то прис­ла­ла То­му га­зет­ную вы­рез­ку — Джейн и Дарья сто­ящие на сту­пенях лес­тни­цы. Об­ни­мая друг друж­ку за та­лию. И улы­ба­ющи­еся в ка­меру. Ему од­ной под­пи­си под сним­ком хва­тило что­бы до­гадать­ся ..._  
  
\- Зна­чит вы всё вре­мя мне вра­ли ! И ты и Джейн ! Я был вам не ну­жен ! Или для че­го то был всё та­ки ну­жен ? Нап­ри­мер тво­ему па­паше-"биз­несме­ну" … Или у тво­ей ма­тери-ад­во­кат­ши и её фир­мочки бы­ли ка­кие то ви­ды на на­шу семью ? По­чему ты и Джейн сра­зу ни­чего мне не ска­зали ? Так прав­да это или нет ? Или прос­то из­да­тель га­зетён­ки впал, окон­ча­тель­но, в ма­разм ?  
  
Том та­рато­рил, по гра­дусу над­ры­ва где то в пол-Стей­си. Поч­ти со ско­ростью Квин. Но на­конец и он ис­сяк. Или прос­то ему приш­лось пе­ревес­ти дух, за­кон­чился воз­дух в лёг­ких. И Дарья вос­поль­зо­валась воз­никшей ко­рот­кой па­узой.  
  
\- Стоп, ма­шина. Дай от­ве­тить.  
  
\- Так прав­да или … ?  
  
\- Прав­да.  
  
Дарье приш­лось от­вести те­лефон­ную труб­ку по­даль­ше от го­ловы.  
  
\- Ого. Я и не зна­ла, что те­бе зна­комы ТА­КИЕ вы­раже­ния ! («Хо­тя маль­чик хо­дил по са­мым зат­ра­пез­ным ноч­ным клу­бам — и не та­кого там мог под­набрать­ся ...»)  
  
Том её уже не слы­шал. Он бро­сил труб­ку. Хо­рошо ес­ли не об сте­ну. Дарья по­жала пле­чами. Су­дя по все­му Том всё та­ки ещё на что то на­де­ял­ся, а тут та­кой пер­дю­монокль, неж­данный сюр­приз, та­кой об­лом ... Та­кой удар по его са­молю­бию … Дарья рас­хо­хота­лась. И ещё дол­го хи­хика­ла си­дя у те­лефо­на.


	42. А ПОУТРУ ОНИ ПРОСНУЛИСЬ ...

Том на­пил­ся. Пер­вый раз в жиз­ни. Ут­ром по­нял, что в пос­ледний. То есть в ки­но это кра­сиво — уг­рю­мый неб­ри­тый тип в чёр­ной ков­бой­ской шля­пе, мрач­но ус­та­вив­шись в од­ну точ­ку и за­кинув но­ги на стол, хле­щет вис­ки пря­мо из гор­ла. Сле­ду­ющая сце­на — он лег­ко вска­кива­ет на сво­его ко­ня и у­ез­жа­ет навс­тре­чу рас­све­ту. Что час­то про­ис­хо­дит меж­ду Том уз­нал слиш­ком поз­дно … Да­же сам Чак Нор­рис стал бы бес­по­мощ­ным и у­яз­ви­мым, по­ка, скрю­чив­шись в три по­гибе­ли, из­блё­вывал свой поз­дний ужин в тра­ву, где-то на зад­ворках са­луна … И сов­сем не ро­ман­тично он бы выг­ля­дел сти­рая пуч­ком тра­вы мер­зкие ош­мётки со сво­их ков­бой­ских са­пог.   
От­равлен­ный ал­ко­голем ор­га­низм отом­стил То­му — в пять ут­ра хлы­нуло изо всех от­вер­стий … В душ Том за­лазил лип­ким от по­та и тря­сущим­ся от оз­но­ба … Он пред­по­чёл бы го­лов­ную боль, си­деть, при­жав к го­лове хо­лод­ный бок бу­тыл­ки или ста­кана - это выг­ля­дело бы бла­город­ней, в кон­це кон­цов … Но … Ор­га­низм был мсти­телен но ми­лосер­ден — на­дол­го не за­тяну­лось. И в кро­вать Том рух­нул опус­то­шен­ный — шесть ут­ра но сна ни в од­ном гла­зу ! Пе­ред этим он, пред­ва­ритель­но тща­тель­но вы­терев, ещё влаж­ные, паль­цы о ру­баш­ку, сло­жил вчет­ве­ро га­зет­ную вы­рез­ку и вста­вил её вмес­то зак­ладки в учеб­ник. На этом сним­ке Дарья и Джейн прос­то си­яли счасть­ем — Том не ви­дел их та­кими ни ра­зу за всё вре­мя их зна­комс­тва. Осо­бен­но не­задол­го до раз­ры­ва. Джейн бы­ла зла на не­го и расс­тро­ена. Дарья в мо­мент рас­ста­вания прос­то расс­тро­ена. Те­перь бы­ло по­нят­но — она его прос­то жа­лела — на са­мом де­ле Дарье не нра­вилось на­мерен­но огор­чать ко­го-ли­бо, за­девать чьи-ли­бо чувс­тва. Во вся­ком слу­чае не всег­да. Но то, что она ска­зала ему пе­ред их рас­ста­вани­ем, бы­ло как при­говор. Их от­но­шени­ям. Без на­деж­ды да­же на друж­бу. Но Том всё та­ки на­де­ял­ся … До вче­раш­не­го дня.   
_________________________________________________________________________   
  
… Был слы­шен с кух­ни глу­хой стук-пос­тук лез­вия но­жа по де­ревян­ной раз­де­лоч­ной дос­ке. Аман­да уже тру­дилась в мас­тер­ской с ут­ра по­рань­ше, Трент вер­нулся да­леко за пол­ночь и хра­пел но­сом в по­душ­ку в сво­ей ком­на­те и зна­чит, с боль­шой до­лей ве­ро­ят­ности, мож­но бы­ло пред­по­ложить, что на кух­не мог на­ходить­ся толь­ко один, до­рогой для Дарьи, че­ловек … Она в длин­ной фут­болке и нос­ках под­кра­лась к Джейн со спи­ны и об­хва­тила под­ру­гу за та­лию, спле­тя паль­цы на её жи­воте. Дет­ский жест, не­дос­той­ный мо­лодой жен­щи­ны, сту­ден­тки кол­леджа но - Дарье всег­да бы­ло в об­щем то пле­вать на чу­жое мне­ние. Джейн пе­рес­та­ла шин­ко­вать мор­ковь и по­вер­нув го­лову, с улыб­кой, пос­мотре­ла на неё:  
  
\- Мор­гендор­ффер, не сто­ит так под­кра­дывать­ся к че­лове­ку, ко­торый сто­ит у ку­хон­но­го сто­ла с боль­шим но­жом в ру­ках …  
  
\- Мож­но по­думать, что ты ме­ня не слы­шала … И не ви­дела моё от­ра­жение в ко­фей­ни­ке !   
  
Дарья ещё силь­ней при­жалась к Джейн, вды­хая её за­пах — мят­ная зуб­ная пас­та, шам­пунь … И, за­рыв­шись но­сом в во­лосы на за­тыл­ке под­ру­ги, со­об­щи­ла:  
  
\- А мне Том поз­во­нил …   
  
По­лучи­лось по­чему то поч­ти жа­лоб­но ...  
  
\- Ты ему ска­зала ?  
  
\- Ага ...  
  
\- И ? Не тя­ни, Мор­гендор­ффер !  
  
\- Орал как ре­зан­ный ...  
  
\- Да ? С тру­дом пред­став­ляю ...  
  
\- Ты не пред­став­ля­ешь КА­КИМИ сло­вами … Я не ре­шусь пов­то­рить, про­цити­ровать са­мые цен­зурные сло­восо­чета­ния ...  
  
\- Ого ! Вот так вот ду­ма­ешь, что хо­рошо зна­ешь че­лове­ка, а он раз ! - и пре­под­но­сит те­бе сюр­приз за сюр­при­зом ...  
  
\- Кто бы го­ворил … И во­об­ще — чёрт с ним с То­мом — хо­тя об­ще­ние с этим, не­воз­держан­ным на язык, мо­лодым че­лове­ком на­нес­ло ущерб мо­ей нер­вной сис­те­ме - но вкус­ный и сыт­ный зав­трак вер­нёт мне ду­шев­ное рав­но­весие. Ко­роче, ме­ня кор­мить по­ра !  
  
\- Эй, что ты сде­лала с мо­ей под­ру­гой Дарь­ей ?! Ку­да ты её де­ла ?! Ко­роче - те­бя ча­сом не под­ме­нили ? Ты ещё поп­ро­си, в сти­ле Квин, га­зиров­ки !   
  
\- И поп­ро­шу !  
  
\- Что то ты раз­резви­лась с ут­ра ...  
  
\- От ра­дос­ти. Ты жи­ва-здо­рова. Вот, са­лат ре­жешь. Сол­нце све­тит. Я так слад­ко спа­ла — и про­буж­де­ние бы­ло ещё луч­ше ...  
  
\- Ну-ну … Зав­трак ско­ро бу­дет ...  
  
Дарье всё хо­телось се­бя ущип­нуть. Ну не мо­жет быть так хо­рошо на­яву в ре­аль­ной, всам­де­лиш­ной жиз­ни ! Она бо­ялась, что вот раз и прос­нётся … Чувс­тво­вала се­бя так слов­но её по­мес­ти­ли в мик­ро­вол­новку и на­жали кноп­ку раз­мо­роз­ки. Ещё нем­но­го — и она ста­нет слез­ли­вой как Стей­си и бол­тли­вой как Квин … Од­но хо­рошо — го­лова ос­та­нет­ся свет­лой … Как бы­ла. 


	43. ПОМЕНЬШЕ ПАФОСА, ДОРОГАЯ !

Сол­нце про­бива­лось сквозь лис­тву и Дарья, го­лова ко­торой ле­жала на жи­воте Джейн, прик­ры­ла гла­за. Раз­ноцвет­ные пят­на пла­вали в тем­но­те под ве­ками, а ру­ка Джейн, в это вре­мя лас­ко­во те­реби­ла во­лосы под­ру­ги. Джейн то­же зап­ро­кину­ла го­лову и ,заж­му­рив­шись, под­ста­вила ли­цо сол­нцу … Дарья пер­вой на­руши­ла сон­ную ти­шину:  
  
\- Вот так я се­бе и пред­став­ляю Рай ...  
  
Джейн толь­ко хмык­ну­ла. Ник­то не уз­нал бы в эле­ган­тной мо­лодой жен­щи­не преж­нюю Дарью — ни од­ноклас­сни­ки, ни Том … Дарья сме­нила да­же фа­сон оч­ков, а уж пред­ста­вить её улы­ба­ющей­ся во весь рот не то что сме­ющей­ся ... В преж­ние го­ды это бы­ло труд­но да­же се­бе во­об­ра­зить — за­то те­перь ...  
В вет­вях де­рева цвир­кну­ла пти­ца. Как по­каза­лось Джейн, с от­кро­вен­ной из­девкой.  
  
\- Ть­фу ты, чёрт ! - Дарья вско­чила со скамьи. Точ­но в се­реди­не лба те­перь кра­сова­лась бе­лая кляк­са. Джейн за­хихи­кала:  
  
\- По­мень­ше па­фоса, до­рогая ! Сядь смир­но — у ме­ня ка­жет­ся где-то есть сал­фетка …  
  
Дарья пос­лушно за­мер­ла по­ка Джейн ко­палась в су­моч­ке, а за­тем сти­рала со лба под­ру­ги сле­ды птичь­его на­халь­ства. А по­том, не удер­жавшись, Джейн при­ник­ла к гу­бам Дарьи. Слад­ко, неж­но … Но всё хо­рошее ког­да ни­будь кон­ча­ет­ся и Джейн, не без со­жале­ния, отор­ва­лась от губ лю­бимой:  
  
\- Слу­шай, под­ру­га, а не по­ра ли нам пож­рать ? Что то мне есть хо­чет­ся …  
  
Дарья поп­ра­вила сбив­шу­юся чёл­ку и с ехид­цей пог­ля­дела на Джейн:  
  
\- Ты ду­ма­ешь я это­го не слы­шала ?  
  
\- А-а-а, ну да … Что так гром­ко ?   
  
\- Ур­ча­ло так, слов­но ты жи­вого ко­тён­ка прог­ло­тила !  
  
Джейн смор­щи­ла но­сик:  
  
\- Ну у те­бя и срав­нень­ица, Мор­гендор­ффер ! Сра­зу вид­но мо­лодо­го пи­сате­ля ! Пош­ли ?  
  
\- Пош­ли.  
  
И под­ру­ги нап­ра­вились в своё лю­бимое ка­фе, на­де­ясь, что ник­то не за­нял, об­лю­бован­ный ими уже дав­но, сто­лик ... 


	44. ВСТРЕЧА

На са­мом де­ле, вы­лаз­ка в парк, бы­ла для под­руг крат­кой пе­редыш­кой, воз­можностью, на очень ко­рот­кое вре­мя, вы­ныр­нуть на по­вер­хность, глот­нуть све­жего воз­ду­ха, слов­но двум плов­чи­хам. За эти нес­коль­ко не­дель Дарья, что встре­вожи­ло Джейн, ста­ла да­же на­поми­нать се­бя преж­нюю — и од­нажды, не вы­дер­жав, Джейн прос­то нап­росто рас­пахну­ла ок­но нас­тежь и, вы­валив­шись на­ружу по по­яс, вдох­ну­ла све­жего воз­ду­ха и об­на­ружив, что в си­неве не­ба та­ки при­сутс­тву­ет сол­нце и пла­ва­ют смеш­ные, ку­черя­вые об­лачка, объ­яви­ла:  
  
\- Слышь, Мор­гендор­ффер. Ты как хо­чешь, а мне на­до сроч­но сде­лать пе­рерыв. А то я так и пом­ру у моль­бер­та с кистью в ру­ках, а ты - вот­кнув­шись но­сом в кла­ви­ату­ру и на­ши те­ла , уже прев­ра­тив­ши­еся в му­мии, об­на­ружат толь­ко че­рез пол­го­да …  
  
Дарья толь­ко хмык­ну­ла:  
  
\- Я са­ма хо­тела те­бе это пред­ло­жить - про­вет­рить­ся, а то вско­ре моя зад­ни­ца прик­ле­ит­ся к сту­лу. И моз­ги про­кис­нут …  
  
… Дарья пер­вая за­мети­ла зна­комый си­лу­эт за сто­ликом в, дав­но об­лю­бован­ном под­ружка­ми, ка­фе:   
  
\- Как ду­ма­ешь — сов­па­дение ?  
  
\- Ага. В на­шем лю­бимом ка­фе, за на­шим лю­бимым сто­ликом … - Зре­ние Джейн бы­ло ос­трей чем у Дарьи. - И он яв­но ко­го то ждёт … Да­же выс­матри­ва­ет.   
  
Дарья фыр­кну­ла:  
  
\- Не ста­новись па­рано­иком, Лейн.  
  
Но Том дей­стви­тель­но раз­гля­дывал всех про­ходя­щих ми­мо. Поч­ти не прит­ра­гива­ясь к сво­ему ко­фе. Осо­бен­но де­вушек. Осо­бен­но под­ру­жек.   
  
Джейн хмык­ну­ла:  
  
\- Точ­но. Выс­матри­ва­ет. Кто его, хо­тела бы я знать, на­вёл ?  
  
Дарья толь­ко пле­чами по­жала:  
  
\- Жал­ко — это бы­ло на­ше лю­бимое ка­фе. И мес­то приг­ре­тое … Что ему во­об­ще по­надо­билось ?  
  
Джейн удив­лённо при­под­ня­ла бро­ви:  
  
\- Ты что — его бо­ишь­ся ? А во­об­ще ин­те­рес­но — он те­бя уз­на­ет ? Да­вай пос­мотрим !  
  
\- Ты ду­ма­ешь, что не уз­на­ет ? Не так мно­го вре­мени прош­ло …  
  
\- Ты се­бя дав­но в зер­ка­ле ви­дела, ми­лая ?!  
  
… Он их уз­нал — в на­чале Джейн, а по­том, уже приз­нал в её спут­ни­це, Дарью. Гла­за То­ма … нес­коль­ко ок­ругли­лись. Од­но де­ло фо­тог­ра­фия не са­мого луч­ше­го ка­чес­тва в про­вин­ци­аль­ной га­зете с при­ёма, ку­да все всег­да при­ходят рас­фу­фырен­ные — да­же се­рая мыш­ка на вре­мя мо­жет сой­ти за прин­цессу. Что­бы до­ма, смыв ма­ки­яж и сме­нив одеж­ды, из прин­цессы сно­ва стать Зо­луш­кой. Но сей­час — Дарья и Джейн сту­ден­ты кол­леджа и воз­вра­щались яв­но прос­то с ря­довой про­гул­ки … Зна­чит, те­перь Дарья так выг­ля­дит всег­да … Окон­ча­тель­но пе­рес­та­ла по­ходить на уче­ницу лон­дон­ской ка­толи­чес­кой шко­лы на­чала 70-х. Да и Джейн силь­но из­ме­нилась.   
  
Ког­да под­ру­ги по­няли, что их «рас­кры­ли», они прос­то по­дош­ли к сто­лику и усе­лись нап­ро­тив То­ма. Па­уза нем­но­го за­тяну­лась …  
  
Пер­вой бы­ла Джейн:  
  
\- При­вет. Ин­те­рес­но как ты нас на­шёл ? В слу­чай­нос­ти я не ве­рю.  
  
\- При­вет. Прос­то спро­сил у тво­ей ма­тери, Дарья. - Це­ремон­ный пок­лон. - И в на­чале по­шёл к вам до­мой. Но там ни­кого не бы­ло …  
  
Дарья нах­му­рилась:  
  
\- Мог бы, для на­чала, поз­во­нить.  
  
\- Наш пос­ледний раз­го­вор … Вы­шел нес­коль­ко … рез­ким. С мо­ей сто­роны. Из­ви­ни.  
  
\- При­нима­ет­ся. Для те­бя но­вость бы­ла не са­мая … при­ят­ная …  
  
\- Да уж. Я тог­да на­пил­ся …  
  
Джейн рас­сме­ялась:  
  
\- Не ве­рю … Что­бы ты …  
  
\- Сам не ве­рю … Но так пло­хо на ут­ро мне ещё не бы­ло … Ни­ког­да преж­де.  
  
  
… В ре­зуль­та­те, Дарья и Джейн вер­ну­лись до­мой нес­коль­ко поз­же чем рас­счи­тыва­ли в на­чале …  
  
\- Хо­рошо по­гово­рили … - За­дум­чи­во про­тяну­ла Джейн.  
  
\- Ага. Все точ­ки над «и» рас­став­ле­ны. А те­перь за ра­боту, то­варищ ! У ме­ня ре­ферат, а у те­бя ноч­ной кош­мар, ко­торый ты, за­чем то, име­ну­ешь скуль­пту­рой.  
  
\- Оби­жа­ешь, под­ру­га … Но её дей­стви­тель­но на­до до­делы­вать …   
  
… Не­бо за ок­ном уже на­чало алеть. Со­сед­ская со­бака с от­ча­ян­ным ла­ем рва­лась с по­вод­ка зас­тавляя пе­репар­хи­вать с мес­та на мес­то стай­ку во­робь­ёв. Джейн, отор­вавшись на се­кун­ду от ра­боты, под­ня­лась и заж­гла вер­хний свет. Дарья за­вари­вала на кух­не чай. При­шёл ве­чер ...


	45. ВСЁ СТРАНЬШЕ И СТРАНЬШЕ ...

Поз­во­нила Квин. Ока­залось, что она в Бос­то­не. Как то не­обыч­но ти­хо и сму­щён­но поп­ро­сила о встре­че. Луч­ше вмес­те с Джейн. Как наз­ло юный ху­дож­ник умо­тала по сво­им де­лам - Дарье приш­лось од­нажды соп­ро­вож­дать под­ру­гу в по­ходе по ма­гази­ну и то толь­ко в ка­чес­тве но­силь­щи­ка - Джейн тог­да бы­ло всё ещё зап­ре­щено под­ни­мать тя­жес­ти. Лейн при­дир­чи­во вы­бира­ла бу­магу, аль­бо­мы, кис­ти ... Про­бова­ла бук­валь­но на зуб. Вни­матель­но изу­чала эти­кет­ки. Бу­магу да­же ли­зала. Пу­шила кон­чи­ки кис­тей. В ре­зуль­та­те - пос­ле чуть ли не ча­сово­го блуж­да­ния меж­ду по­лок и бе­сед с про­дав­ца­ми, ку­пили все­го то - пач­ку плот­ной, тя­жёлой бу­маги, по­ходив­шей ско­рее на кар­тон; нес­коль­ко аль­бо­мов для скет­чей и охап­ку кис­то­чек. И ма­лень­кую ко­роб­ку страш­но до­рогой ак­ва­рели. А сей­час Джейн по­жале­ла под­ру­гу, ко­торой в тот раз бы­ло не­выно­симо скуч­но, и смы­лась од­на. Дарья ду­мала, что та поз­во­нит и они по­обе­да­ют в ка­фе нап­ро­тив ху­дожес­твен­ной га­лереи но Квин под­коррек­ти­рова­ла Дарь­ины пла­ны ...  
  
... Квин и за сто­ликом ка­фе бы­ла ка­кой то не­обык­но­вен­но мол­ча­ливой и ти­хой. Рас­се­яно ме­шала лож­кой в сво­ей чаш­ке и яв­но не ре­шалась на­чать раз­го­вор. Дарью уже раз­би­рало лю­бопытс­тво:  
  
\- Так что у те­бя всё та­ки слу­чилось ?   
  
\- Ты по­нима­ешь - тут та­кое де­ло ...  
  
 _... Стей­си дав­но уже по­лучи­ла пра­ва но та по­ез­дка бы­ла их пер­вой сов­мес­тной. И ехать им приш­лось до­воль­но да­леко. Квин ожи­дала все­го но ... Ма­шина ока­залась с от­кры­тым вер­хом, а Стей­си за ру­лём ста­ла ма­ло по­ходить на са­му се­бя - гла­за го­рели, хвос­ти­ки раз­ве­вались по вет­ру, а ру­ки уве­рен­но сжи­мали руль ..._  
  
Квин на­конец по­ложи­ла ло­жеч­ку на блюд­це и от­хлеб­ну­ла ко­фе, пос­та­вила чаш­ку и вздох­ну­ла:  
  
\- Ко­роче - мы те­перь вмес­те ... Как ма­ме то ска­зать - не под­ска­жешь ?  
  
Дарья хмык­ну­ла:  
  
\- А все твои сви­дан­ки, маль­чи­ки ... ?  
  
Млад­шая сес­трён­ка толь­ко от­махну­лась:  
  
\- По­пуляр­ность ... Сви­данье как оче­ред­ная звёз­дочка на фю­зеля­же ... Прес­тиж ... Пок­ло­нение ... Ко­роче - ни­чего серь­ёз­но­го. А тут - вне­зап­но. Как то­ком уда­рило ...  
  
Дарья не чувс­тво­вала ни­чего кро­ме рас­те­рян­ности - и Джейн вряд ли смог­ла бы хоть что то под­ска­зать ... А Хе­лен мож­но бы­ло толь­ко по­сочувс­тво­вать ...   
  
\- Са­ма. Всё са­ма. Хо­тя по­дож­ди - у нас с Джейн ско­ро выс­во­бодит­ся вре­мя и мы при­едем. Под­держать ...  
  
Квин яв­но по­чувс­тво­вала об­легче­ние и нем­но­го по­весе­лела. Джейн Дарья ре­шила по­ка ни­чего не го­ворить - ей са­мой нуж­но бы­ло вре­мя что­бы пе­рева­рить та­кие но­вос­ти ...


	46. КОГДА ЕЁ СОВСЕМ НЕ ЖДЁШЬ ...

Вер­нувшись до­мой с Квин, Дарья зас­та­ла Джейн, ко­торая с эн­ту­зи­аз­мом пот­ро­шила па­кеты и свёр­тки:  
  
\- Вот, пос­мотри на эти рам­ки !  
  
И осек­лась, уви­дев вы­раже­ние лиц сес­тёр:  
  
\- И что у нас слу­чилось ?  
  
Квин мол­ча вош­ла в гос­ти­ную и плюх­ну­лась на ди­ван пе­ред вык­лю­чен­ным те­леви­зором:  
  
\- Я у нас слу­чилась ...   
  
Джейн фыр­кну­ла:  
  
\- Ну ты то слу­чилась ещё сем­надцать лет на­зад у сво­их ро­дите­лей. А сей­час что про­изош­ло ?  
  
Дарья вздох­ну­ла:  
  
\- Ко­роче. Стэй­си и Квин у нас те­перь ...   
  
\- Лю­бов­ни­цы ... - мрач­но за­кон­чи­ла Квин за стар­шую сес­тру.  
  
Джейн, ко­торая выш­ла из кух­ни взять оче­ред­ной па­кет, прис­вис­тну­ла:  
  
\- Это как ?  
  
Квин по­вер­ну­лась к ней с неп­ри­выч­но уг­рю­мым вы­раже­ни­ем на ли­це:  
  
\- А вот так !   
  
И сно­ва ус­та­вилась на собс­твен­ное от­ра­жение на эк­ра­не те­леви­зора. И, вздох­нув, рас­ска­зала то же, что и Дарье - про по­ез­дку, но­вую Стэй­си ...  
  
\- А по­том мы за­еха­ли к ней до­мой, за­сиде­лись за кни­гами, по­года ис­порти­лась - поз­дний ве­чер, Стэй­си пред­ло­жила ос­тать­ся ... Я поз­во­нила до­мой - ма­ма вос­при­няла это с об­легче­ни­ем - они с от­цом сно­ва по­цапа­лись ... Ночью что то мне то ли нас­ни­лось, то ли что ... Ко­роче, Стэй­си за­лез­ла ко мне ... Уте­шитель­ни­ца, блин ! Ну, а я её по­цело­вала ...  
  
Джейн при­под­ня­ла бро­ви:  
  
\- И это всё ? Ве­лика важ­ность ! Вы с ней хоть до вто­рой ба­зы дош­ли или ос­та­нови­лись на пер­вой ?  
  
Квин нах­му­рилась:  
  
\- Де­ло не в этом, а в том, что я чувс­твую те­перь к Стэй­си ...  
  
Джейн по­жала пле­чами:  
  
\- И что те­перь ?  
  
\- Те­перь мне на­до как то рас­ска­зать ма­ме обо всём ...  
  
\- А Стэй­си ?  
  
\- На­ша ма­ма от­но­ситель­но спо­кой­но от­неслась к те­бе и Дарье, к ва­шим от­но­шени­ям - ни­каких реп­рессий, го­ловы вам не по­от­ку­сыва­ла ... А вот как по­ведёт се­бя ма­ма Стэй­си - фиг его зна­ет ... Мы её ре­шили по­ка в это всё не пос­вя­щать ...  
  
Дарья ре­шилась вме­шать­ся:  
  
\- Ну а Стэй­си то что ?  
  
Квин по­жала пле­чами:  
  
\- Го­ворит, что то­же ме­ня лю­бит ... Что я всег­да бы­ла её луч­шей под­ру­гой, а те­перь тем бо­лее ...  
  
Джейн толь­ко го­ловой по­кача­ла:  
  
\- Де­ти ...  
  
Ког­да Квин, ко­торая бы­ла пос­ледние па­ру дней вся на нер­вах, ус­ну­ла, свер­нувшись клу­боч­ком на ди­ване, Дарья на­конец за­дала воп­рос, ко­торый вер­телся у неё на язы­ке:  
  
\- Де­ти ?  
  
Джейн вздох­ну­ла:  
  
\- Они ещё шко­лу не за­кон­чи­ли. Кол­ледж ско­ро. Под­рос­тки. Ве­тер в го­лове ещё гу­ля­ет. Мо­жет пе­ребе­сят­ся ?   
  
Дарья при­под­ня­ла бро­ви:  
  
\- Так ма­ме не сто­ит рас­ска­зывать ?  
  
\- Сто­ит. Что­бы по­том не бы­ло сюр­при­зов. Го­ловы Стэй­си и Квин она точ­но не от­ку­сит ... 


	47. НЕЧАЯННО НАГРЯНЕТ

... В гос­ти­ной по­вис­ла нап­ря­жён­ная ти­шина. Дарье вспом­ни­лось с ка­ким эн­ту­зи­аз­мом ког­да-то отец выз­вался быть судь­ёй, а Хэ­лен всю ночь не спа­ла - ри­сова­ла "скри­жали" с се­мей­ны­ми "за­пове­дями" для неё и Квин. Сей­час Джейк был бы рад сли­нять да Хэ­лен с та­кой злостью ряв­кну­ла на му­жа, что он вжал­ся в спин­ку сту­ла так, что раз­дался прон­зи­тель­ный треск. А ког­да заз­во­нил те­лефон, Хэ­лен, с яростью, вжа­ла кноп­ку от­клю­чения в кор­пус так, что Дарье по­каза­лось - ещё нем­но­го и он прос­то трес­нет ... Стэй­си си­дела вжав го­лову в пле­чи и по­ходи­ла на муль­тяш­но­го зай­ца, ког­да тот, при­жав к спи­не длин­ные уши и дро­жа всем те­лом, го­товит­ся дать стре­кача. Квин выг­ля­дела не луч­ше. Джейн за­дум­чи­во изу­чала свои ног­ти - хо­роший по­вод не под­ни­мать глаз. Дарья фи­зичес­ки ощу­щала не­види­мые ту­чи в ко­торых на­кап­ли­вал­ся элек­три­чес­кий раз­ряд и об­ре­чён­но жда­ла гро­ма и мол­нии, а по­дать го­лос оз­на­чало стать целью пер­во­го уда­ра ... Хэ­лен вздох­ну­ла:  
  
\- Лад­но ... - она по­вер­ну­лась к млад­шей до­чери. - Ты и Стэй­си уже дос­та­точ­но взрос­лые, а да­вить на вас ... Толь­ко ху­же сде­лать. Но вам ещё шко­лу за­кан­чи­вать. Глав­ное - не тре­питесь ! И не де­монс­три­руй­те пуб­лично свои от­но­шения.   
  
Все, кро­ме са­мой Хэ­лен, яв­но по­чувс­тво­вали об­легче­ние. Джейк вып­ря­мил­ся, Дарья вы­дох­ну­ла, Джейн прек­ра­тила изу­чать свои ног­ти, Стэй­си за­шеве­лилась на сво­ём сту­ле и воп­ро­ситель­но пос­мотре­ла на Хэ­лен, Квин, ко­торая, до то­го мо­мен­та, бы­ла неп­ри­выч­но мол­ча­ливой, по­дала го­лос:  
  
\- Ма­ам ...  
  
\- Что ? - неп­ри­выч­но рез­ко сре­аги­рова­ла Хэ­лен.  
  
\- Нам со Стэй­си на­до в биб­ли­оте­ку ... - роб­ко и ти­хо про­бор­мо­тала Квин.  
  
\- Иди­те.   
  
Стэй­си на­чала то­роп­ли­во вы­бирать­ся со сво­его мес­та, ста­ра­ясь не смот­реть Хэ­лен в ли­цо. Квин сор­ва­лась из-за сто­ла пер­вой. Джейк ушёл на кух­ню вмес­те с ... Джейн. Од­на кар­ти­на Лейн уже ви­села в гос­ти­ной. А в этот раз Джейн при­вез­ла с со­бой ещё две - на­тюр­морты спе­ци­аль­но на­писан­ные ею для кух­ни Мор­гендор­ффе­ров. Дарье приш­лось выс­лу­шать це­лую лек­цию от под­ру­ги, ко­торая, до­воль­но вы­соко­мер­но, яв­но под­ра­жая ка­кому то сво­ему пре­пода­вате­лю из кол­леджа, за­яви­ла, что "не­кото­рые ди­летан­ты"(это, на­до по­нимать у нас, Дарья) ду­ма­ют, что выс­тавка это ког­да в не­ко­ем боль­шом за­ле раз­ве­шаны кар­тинки и рас­став­ле­ны скуль­птур­ки - ну ещё, как пом­нят все лю­бите­ли де­тек­ти­вов, про­веде­на сиг­на­лиза­ция. А ведь не­кото­рые по­меще­ния для выс­та­вок сов­сем не под­хо­дят. Влаж­ность, тем­пе­рату­ра, вен­ти­ляция ... А глав­ное пра­виль­но выс­та­вить свет. Це­лая на­ука. Дарье был тор­жес­твен­но вру­чён то­мик Дид­ро. Вот и сей­час Джейн с Джей­ком об­сужда­ли "тех­ни­чес­кие ас­пекты" - что то из­ме­ряли и под­счи­тыва­ли, Джейн све­рялась с ка­ким то ма­лень­ким при­бор­чи­ком, сту­чала по кла­вишам каль­ку­лято­ра, де­лала по­мет­ки в блок­но­те, а ещё пе­ред отъ­ез­дом она дол­го вы­бира­ла ра­мы для сво­их кар­тин, ча­са два об­сужда­ла в мас­тер­ской из ка­кого де­рева их сде­лать и ка­кой крас­кой пок­рыть ... "Кух­ня. По­вышен­ная влаж­ность. Я хо­чу что­бы мои кар­ти­ны про­жили тут по­доль­ше" - важ­но за­яви­ла Дарье Джейн. Вот и сей­час она объ­яс­ня­ла всё это Джей­ку.   
Так что Дарья и Хэ­лен ока­зались за сто­лом од­ни. Хэ­лен си­дела мол­ча, ус­та­вив­шись в од­ну точ­ку. Дарья ос­то­рож­но кос­ну­лась ру­ки ма­тери:  
  
\- Ус­по­кой­ся. Всё бу­дет нор­маль­но.   
  
Та толь­ко от­махну­лась:  
  
\- Да знаю я ... Мо­жет прой­дёт - Квин ещё под­росток. За­кон­чит шко­лу. Кол­ледж ... Вре­мя ...  
  
\- У ме­ня не прой­дёт.  
  
Хэ­лен в от­вет толь­ко хмык­ну­ла:  
  
\- Ты уп­ря­мая. И ра­но ста­ла взрос­лой. И от­ветс­твен­ной. А Квин ... Не прой­дёт - при­дёт­ся с этим сми­рить­ся.  
  
Раз­да­лось веж­ли­вое по­каш­ли­вание. Джейн. Она мол­ча прош­ла ми­мо них и вер­ну­лась в кух­ню с, за­вёр­ну­тыми в се­рую упа­ковоч­ную бу­магу, кар­ти­нами. Че­рез не­кото­рое вре­мя раз­дался прон­зи­тель­ный визг дре­ли ...


	48. УТРО

... Дарья прос­ну­лась ми­нут за де­сять до то­го как дол­жен был заз­ве­неть бу­диль­ник. И ле­жала бла­жен­но зак­рыв гла­за. Ещё де­сять ми­нут ти­шины до то­го как нач­нётся обыч­ная ут­ренняя су­ета. Ря­дом по­сапы­вала Джейн. Доч­ка вос­поль­зо­вав­шись тем, что Джейн-стар­шая с ран­не­го ут­ра за­села в мас­тер­ской, при­бежа­ла к ма­ме под тёп­лый бо­чок. И, приг­ревшись, сно­ва ус­ну­ла. Дарье страш­но не хо­телось бу­дить дочь - но ... Ско­ро заз­ве­нит бу­диль­ник и нач­нётся ... Обыч­ный ут­ренний гвалт и ба­лаган. В кон­це кон­цов она и Джейн, поп­ро­щав­шись с млад­шей у шко­лы, от­пра­вят­ся на ра­боту где бе­гот­ни и су­еты с ут­ра не мень­ше, а да­же боль­ше. А по­ка у неё есть эти нес­коль­ко бла­жен­ных ми­нут ти­шины и по­коя ... Толь­ко ше­лест листь­ев за ок­ном и по­сапы­вание спя­щей до­чери, свер­нувшей­ся клу­боч­ком под оде­ялом ...


	49. ДЕНЬ

Дарья при­боле­ла. В та­кие мо­мен­ты, Квин из мо­лодой, де­ловой жен­щи­ны прев­ра­щалась в су­мас­шедшую ма­машу — нас­то­ящее божье на­каза­ние для вра­чей и ос­таль­но­го мед­персо­нала … Хе­лен, в та­кие дни, про­води­ла у те­лефо­на боль­ше вре­мени уте­шая и ус­по­ка­ивая дочь чем об­суждая де­ловые воп­ро­сы с Эри­ком … Вот и сей­час, уло­жив Дарью-млад­шую, Квин це­лых пол­ча­са про­висе­ла на те­лефо­не и, на­конец ус­по­ко­ив­шись, при­кор­ну­ла в крес­ле ря­дом с кро­ват­кой до­чери.   
Хлоп­ну­ла вход­ная дверь. Квин под­ня­лась из крес­ла — всё те­ло ны­ло из за не­удоб­ной по­зы. Стэй­си. Квин под­бе­жала и об­ня­ла под­ру­гу. От Стэй­си у­ют­но пах­ло ко­жей, бен­зи­ном и ма­шин­ным мас­лом. Она те­перь ма­ло по­ходи­ла на се­бя преж­нюю — не­уве­рен­ную в се­бе, ис­те­рич­ную осо­бу …Это ско­рее Квин, сто­ило Дарье прих­ворнуть, поч­ти впа­дала в ис­те­рику.   
Стэй­си по­цело­вала под­ру­гу в лоб:  
\- Ус­по­кой­ся. В этом воз­расте де­ти час­тень­ко бо­ле­ют. Ни­чего с этим не по­дела­ешь … Даль­ше по­лег­че бу­дет …  
Хо­рошо, что под­чи­нён­ные не ви­дели свою на­чаль­ни­цу в этот мо­мент — с та­ким жа­лоб­ным вы­раже­ни­ем на ли­це:  
\- Знаю я ...Но не мо­гу не вол­но­вать­ся …  
\- Лад­но. Иди пос­пи. А с Дарь­ей я по­сижу.  
… Ког­да Квин, че­рез нес­коль­ко ча­сов, прос­ну­лась и заш­ла в дет­скую, то зас­та­ла тро­гатель­ную сце­ну:  
Стэй­си так и не пе­ре­одев­шись, в сво­их, по­ряд­ком по­тёр­тых, ко­жаной кур­тке и шта­нах, кор­ми­ла Дарью из бу­тылоч­ки, неж­но вор­куя над мла­ден­цем. Она отор­ва­лась на се­кун­ду от уба­юки­вания ма­лыш­ки и улыб­ну­лась Квин:  
\- Ин­те­рес­но, а на­ша де­воч­ка вы­рас­тет та­кой же ум­ной как её тё­тя ?  
Квин, улыб­ну­лась в от­вет и, при­сев ря­дом, неж­но приг­ла­дила до­чери встрё­пан­ные во­лоси­ки:  
\- Очень на это на­де­юсь ...


	50. ДРУГОЙ ДЕНЬ ...

Что обычно делает человек, который полночи провёл на ногах ? Днём он обычно спит. И очень не любит, когда его кто-то будит. Даже если это любимая младшая сестрёнка. Трент спал. И его разбудили. Голова гудела … В глазах плавала какая то муть. В комнате было душно и пахло отнюдь не розами. Тренту наконец удалось сфокусировать взгляд:

\- Дженни … Сейчас не самое подходящее время …

Выражение лица у сестрёнки было какое то странное — умоляющее и смущённое одновременно. И при этом руки Джейн были сжаты в кулаки. Она была напряжена и явно на что-то решилась и теперь делала над собой титаническое усилие чтобы не сбежать … Тренту стало любопытно. Джейн ещё с минуту изучала старую паутину в углу комнаты и наконец высказалась:

\- У нас есть к тебе … просьба … Странная довольно … Но ты с ходу не отказывайся … Было бы жаль если ты … Меня пошлёшь …

Трент уселся на кровати и начал натягивать брюки:

\- У кого это «у нас» ?

\- У меня и Дарьи …

\- Что то случилось ?

\- Не то чтобы случилось но … Ты не мог бы оказать нам маленькую такую услугу ?

\- Какую ?

……

Трент только казался флегматичным парнем. Просто днём он обычно спал и, поднятый с постели, выглядел не лучшим образом — опухшее, со сна, лицо, еле волочил ноги. Странно было бы считать флегматиком солиста маленькой но всё же рок-группы … Но сейчас он просто подскочил с кровати — сна ни одном глазу и встряхнул Джейн за плечи:

\- Ты сбрендила, сестрёнка ?!!

\- Почему сб-сбрендила ? Ты лучшая кандидатура — мой брат, а Дарья … была в тебя влюблена слегка … В своё время ...

Трент вытаращился на сестру. Он не говорил ей но после её откровений по СКАЙПу был некоторое время ... в лёгком замешательстве, а теперь ещё и это …

Джейн умоляюще сложила руки на груди:

\- Мы можем пойти в банк спермы — но всё же лучше если это будет кто-то из своих … Хорошо нам обоим знакомый.

Трент фыркнул:

\- В пробирку ?

Джейн помотала головой:

\- Нет. Лучше естественным путём. И я не говорю, что прямо сейчас. Подумай хорошенько и скажи, когда решишься …

Джейн развернулась и выскочила за дверь, оставив старшего брата в полной растерянности ...

……………………………………………..

После того как Джейн-младшей исполнилось два года, Хелен стала всё пристальней приглядываться к внучке и, наконец, решила поговорить с Дарьей:

\- Я же не слепая. Тёмные волосы, голубые глаза, черты лица … Она очень похожа на Джейн. Слишком похожа …

Дарья вздохнула:

\- Мам, ты присядь …

……………………………………………..

Хелен только развела руками:

\- Вы обе просто какая то шкатулка с сюрпризами !! Хотя я догадывалась … Да и сам Трент …

 

_... Трент частенько посещал Дарью в больнице во время её беременности. Звонил Хелен, когда почему то не мог связаться с Дарьей. И, когда родилась Джейн-младшая, появился в больнице чуть ли не раньше Хелен и Джейн. И возился с Джейн-младшей всё своё свободное время._

 

Хелен вздонула:

 

\- Так что теперь мы связаны с Лэйнами кровными узами … И фактически стали с Амандой родственницами …

 

Дарья только пожала плечами — мол, что поделаешь …

 

\- Лэйны неплохие люди. Тебе они понравятся. Тем более, что крайне редко бывают дома … Очень неплохая привычка для родственников ! Не успеют надоесть.


	51. ТРЕНТ

_На Джейн-младшую было невозможно сердится. Во всяком случае Тренту это не удавалось. Точнее — «дяде» Тренту. Вот сейчас он отправил «племянницу» в ванную вымыть руки и умыться. А сам остался на кухне — ребёнок попросил мороженое._

 

Маленький пёстрый вихрь влетел в кухню повис на «дяде Тренте» и просто таки потребовал выдать ему порцию пломбира. Джейн строго посмотрела на дочь:

\- Сначала — умыться. Потом ты немного остынешь. А мороженое тебя подождёт.

Младшая фыркнула и унеслась.

А Трент полез в холодильник.

\- Хм-м-м-м … Надо нам погостить тут подольше и у тебя в холодильнике появится что-то съедобное — не только лёд с клюквенным сиропом. Мороженое — это уже прогресс.

Трент усмехнулся:

\- У этого ребёнка в животе просто таки холодильник. Она готова есть мороженое и только мороженое на завтрак, обед и ужин.

Джейн фыркнула:

\- У нас она получает мороженое по большим праздникам, а из тебя этот ребёнок просто верёвки вьёт !

Трент пожал плечами:

\- Сама виновата … Ты же знаешь кто я ей на самом деле …

Джейн только подняла руки кверху:

\- Ладно, ладно … Только не избалуй мне ребёнка вконец …

Трент поставил вазочку с мороженым на стол, воткнул в него ложку и сел сам:

\- Слушай, я тут подумал … Пора заканчивать со «Спиралью» … Боюсь, что мы и через десять лет «мировым турне» будем торжественно именовать вылазку в соседний городок и «тур» по соседним деревням. Мика Джаггера из меня не вышло — пора переквалифицироваться …

\- В управдомы ?

\- Пока не знаю … Но я подумываю о колледже … Вроде ещё не поздно …

\- Хм …

 

…. - Представляешь, старший братик заговорил о колледже ! - развела руками Джейн.

Дарья пожала плечами:

\- Давно пора. Не собирается же он до глубокой старости бренчать на гитаре по соседним городкам и сочинять джинглы для местных пройдох-торговцев … Много на этом не заработаешь …

Джейн фыркнула:

\- Вы как сговорились. Он про тоже самое. А ещё, что пора бы остепениться, завести семью, детей … Стареем что ли ?

Дарья помотала головой:

\- Взрослеем. И умнеем. Юношеский максимализм проходит. Как и юношеские прыщи. Начинаем задумываться - «А что завтра то ?» Интересно, какой колледж и какую специальность он выберет ?

Джейн только пожала плечами:

Не знаю … Надеюсь не литературу или музыку. Его тексты … Это нечто … Да и музыка … Для затрапезного ночного клуба, где почти все посетители или укурились или надрались, акустика дрянная — сойдёт …

\- Может философию ? Или социологию ? Что то гуманитарное …

Джейн вздохнула:

\- Может быть … Посмотрим.


	52. ВЕЧЕР

Был редкий вечер, когда практически все собрались в резиденции Моргендорфферов. Джейн прохаживалась по гостиной — она думала написать ещё пару картин специально для Хелен и Джейка и приглядывала место для них. Стэйси укачивала в коляске маленькую Дарью и с улыбкой наблюдала за Джейн-младшей — тёмноволосая макушка малышки выглядывала из за борта коляски. Вцепившись пальчиками в край и приподнявшись на цыпочки, Джейн с любопытством разглядывала маленькую двоюродную сестру. Подошла Джейн-старшая и увела младшую — все усаживались за стол.

… Хелен, с улыбкой, оглядела собравшихся — сонный Джейк, Дарья, Джейн, с младшей Джейн на руках, Квин, с кем то, шёпотом, ведущая перебранку по мобильному и расхаживающая, в раздражении, от одной стены гостиной до другой, Стэйси затянутая в кожу, полностью поглощённая младенцем и покачивающая коляску …

\- Может в картишки перекинемся ?

Дарья недоумённо уставилась на мать, а потом улыбнулась, припоминая:

\- А-а-а … Ты не забыла моё давнее сочинение ?

\- Конечно.

\- Только не всё сбылось …

\- Ну да у Квин пока только один ребёнок …

\- Ну ещё не вечер …

Квин как раз приостановилась у стола и вопросительно приподняла брови, взглянув на Хелен и Дарью. Но тут её опять отвлёк телефонный разговор и Квин продолжила курсировать по гостиной.

Хелен протянула задумчиво:

\- Вот чего не ожидала от Квин так это, что из беспечной девицы у которой только тряпки и мальчики на уме выйдет умная и серьёзная молодая женщина-трудоголик с деловой хваткой. И как там остальные члены «Модного клуба» поживают ?

Этот вопрос был адресован к Стэйси. Та только пожала плечами:

\- Тиффани ? Не знаю … Говорят заделалась гадалкой …

Дарья фыркнула:

\- И сколько, интересно, её клиентам приходится ждать ответа ? По полчаса на каждое предложение ?

Стэйси хихикнула:

\- Да вроде сейчас она побойчей стала … Родители наконец догадались отправить её к врачам и вроде те смогли помочь … А что касается Сэнди … - Стэйси помрачнела. - Какая то малоприятная история … Я видела нашего «президента» однажды. Издалека. Но подойти желания не возникло. Да и ей, в тот момент, было бы не до ностальгических воспоминаний о школьных годах. Разве что я смогла бы помочь с залогом. Или найти адвоката получше. Но её и остальных очень быстро увезли.

Хелен кивнула:

\- Я занималась делом Стэйси. Не имею права разглашать детали но … История грязноватая … Ладно, не будем о грустном. Так может в карты ?

Дарья кивнула:

\- Ладно. Только в моём рассказе это папа предлагал. А сейчас он умудрился заснуть прямо на стуле …

Хелен кивнула:

\- И хорошо, что не всё совпадает с твоим рассказом — там ещё было про тройное шунтирование …

\- Ага. И там не было ничего про Джейн. И у меня не было детей …

\- И ты только думала про телевидение …

Хелен сходила за колодой. Джейк всё таки проснулся и принял участие в игре. Как и Квин, которая наконец рассталась с телефоном ...

 

 


	53. НОЧЬ

… Была уже ночь, когда Хелен, сославшись на усталость, подняла Джейка и старшие Моргендорфферы отправились в спальню. Квин и Стэйси остались за столом и о чём то шептались, а Дарья и Джейн вышли в полутёмную гостиную. Дарья-младшая посапывала в коляске, а младшая Джейн рядышком, клубочком свернулась на диване. Уходя, Хелен укрыла внучку пледом. Джейн, умиляясь этой картинке, обняла одной рукой Дарью за талию и положила подруге голову на плечо:  
\- Я тут подумала, что если у меня родится дочка, назову её Квин …  
Дарья покосилась с улыбкой на подругу:  
\- Вот тогда то у Квин реально появится дальняя кузина — Дарья …  
Джейн сдавленно хихикнула:  
\- Точно. Ну почти кузина.  
Дарья хмыкнула:  
\- Смотри, Трент обидится ... И жить они будут …  
Джейн подхватила:  
\- В Лондэйле ,..  
Дарья удивлённо подняла брови:  
\- Ты же так рвалась в Нью-Йорк … И Бостон тебе нравится …  
Джейн пожала плечами:  
\- Всё познаётся в сравнении. Маленький город. Все знают друг друга. И у тебя должно быть место, куда можно приехать чтобы отдохнуть от суеты и шума большого города …

Дарья кивнула, соглашаясь. Квин и Стэйси выбрались из за стола. Квин осторожно вынула из коляски Дарью-младшую и, вместе со Стэйси и спящей дочерью на руках, отправилась наверх. Джейн и Дарья, со спящей Джейн-младшей, отправились вслед за ними в свою комнату.


End file.
